Noble destino
by Ayra-Stark-Wolf
Summary: Serena es una niña rica, cabeza hueca y vanidosa, pero de buen corazón. Cuando se escapa de Inglaterra para casarse con Seiya, su familia la repudia. Cuatro años más tarde, viuda y sin un céntimo decide volver a su país. Para recuperarse decide conquistar a Darien, un conde que estaba y está enamorado de ella. Pero él solo cederá cuando ella le ame tanto como él a ella.
1. Argumento

**¡Hola a todas de nuevo! Os dejo un nuevo fic. Es la continuación de Nobles intenciones. A muchas de vosotras os divirtió mucho la historia y bueno, pues aquí está la segunda parte. En esta historia, Serena es una auténtica cabeza hueca que dice las palabras más extravagantes, no es que no haya repasado la ortografía chicas, es que nuestra protagonista habla así de mal. Intentaré que todos sus gazapos estén en cursiva para que no os enredeis con su mal dialecto. Algunas veces os darán ganas de abofetearla, pero no tiene mal corazón, solo es así de tonta. Para adaptar esta historia, he respetado personaje, cambiado otros de lugar y añadido nuevos.  
**

**Como acabo de salir de trabajar y estoy muerta (llevo 12 benditas horas en el hospital con mis niños) solo os dejo el argumento y un capítulo para abrir boca, y así me decis que os parece la historia. Espero que os divierta tanto como la primera.  
**

**Los personajes no son míos, son de Naoko Takeuchi, y la historia tampoco es mía, es una adaptación de la novela Noble destino de Katie MacAlister. Contiene lemon. Besos y abrazos a todas. Mil gracias por leerme, y tranquilas, que seguiré subiendo libros de la saga la Hermandad de la Daga Negra.  
**

Argumento:

Tras protagonizar una escandalosa fuga para casarse con un conde italiano, Serena Tsukino regresa a Inglaterra viuda, sin un penique y rechazada por la alta sociedad. Dispuesta a recuperar su posición en la flor y nata de la sociedad Serena comienza la búsqueda de un apropiado, rico, y lo más importante, apuesto, nuevo marido aristócrata. Ahora, ha puesto sus ojos en el guapísimo Darien Chiba al que conoce desde hace años... pero él no se lo va a poner nada fácil.

_Querido lector:_

_Pluma en mano me dispongo a avisarle para que haga oídos sordos a la falsa imagen que quieren endilgar a esta humilde servidora. Yo, una pobre viuda, he regresado a Inglaterra para tomar el lugar que me corresponde en la sociedad y he descubierto que todos me rehúyen. Mi única oportunidad para evitar este rechazo es volverme a casar, y he de buscar un prometido que reúna los atributos (riqueza, un título y buena presencia) que puedan asegurar mi felicidad absoluta._

_Sé que usted entenderá mi frustración cuando Darien Chiba, la viril personificación de esos atributos, ha rechazado cruelmente ser la solución a mis problemas. De hecho, he sido forzada, debido a su obstinación, a tomar drásticas medidas para poder conseguir lo que más ansío en este mundo: el amor de mi nuevo marido. _

_Confío en que hará caso omiso de los viperinos comentarios de todas esas damas celosas que me acusan de haber atrapado a Darien en un matrimonio no deseado y lea gustoso la verdadera historia de nuestro amor._

_Humildemente suya,_

_Lady Serena Tsukino_


	2. Capítulo 1

CAPÍTULO 1

**_¡****N**o puedes dejarme sola ahora! ¡Precisamente cuando más te necesito! ¿No te parece muy egoísta dejarme sola justo en el peor momento de mi vida? ¡Te prohíbo que te vayas! ¡Te prohíbo terminantemente que me abandones en mi peor momento!

—No tengo alternativa. Debo irme ahora.

—Pipí, mamá.

—Quédate donde estás, Rei. ¡No te atrevas a dar otro paso hacia esa puerta!

—Serena, dame la llave.

—¡No!

—¡Mamá, tengo pipí!

—Sere, Helios necesita ir al baño. Ahora, por favor, si realmente me quieres, dame la llave. Nicolás se enfadará muchísimo si se entera de que nos tienes retenidos en su biblioteca; y te aseguro, por experiencia, que Helios no anuncia sus intenciones de ir al baño a menos de que dicho evento sea prácticamente inminente._ La rubia menuda que estaba bloqueando la enorme puerta de roble lanzó una mirada dubitativa hacia el chiquillo de tres años que se movía de manera curiosa frente a ella. Dos ligeras líneas aparecieron entre sus cejas de color rubio oscuro.

—Es un truco. Tú le enseñaste a decir eso. Estás usando las necesidades corporales de tu propio hijo como un arma contra mí, prima, y eso me parece absolutamente _abdominable_.

—La palabra es abominable, Serena. —Rei, lady Kumada, alzó a su hijo y lo acercó a su prima—. Si no abres la puerta y nos dejas salir, dejaré que Helios se orine encima de ti._ El chiquillo se rió encantado. Lady Serena Kou, cuyo apellido de soltera era Tsukino, le lanzó una mirada desafiante a su prima.

—¡No te atreverías!

—¿Rei? ¿Esposa, te estás escondiendo? No es momento para ponerse a jugar, mujer. ¡Debimos haber salido hace una hora! —El picaporte de la puerta se sacudió infructuosamente.

—¡Papá, tengo pipí! —Helios comenzó a patalear en los brazos de su madre.

—Ahora sí que la has hecho buena. —Rei hizo un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza y dio un paso atrás—. Ya has conseguido que Nicolás se enfade. Te aconsejo que te retires de la puerta, pues seguramente él vaya a..._ Tres golpes repentinos contra la puerta que estaba a sus espaldas hicieron que Serena diera un salto de por lo menos treinta centímetros. —... querer entrar. Estamos aquí dentro, querido —gritó Rei—. Serena ha perdido la llave. Pero sólo tardaremos un momento en encontrarla.

—¡TENGO PIPÍ!

—¿Qué? ¿Serena? ¿Y qué demonios está haciendo ella aquí? Yo creía que se había fugado hace años para casarse con un italiano.

—¡Yo no me fugué, nos escapamos juntos para casarnos! —gritó Serena desde dentro—. Nos casamos en París. ¡Fue muy romántico!

—Eso no importa ahora. ¡Abre la puerta! Rei, tenemos que irnos. ¡Ahora!

—¡PIPÍ!

—Serena... —dijo Rei, hablando en voz baja y con un tono de urgencia. Serena miró la puerta con horror, mientras que el Conde Negro comenzaba a empujarla, exigiendo que le abrieran inmediatamente; decidió ignorar los infructuosos intentos de Nicolás por abrir y se concentró en el tono decidido de la voz de su pariente y mejor amiga, que seguía hablando, muy preocupada—: Entiendo que estás terriblemente angustiada y sé que estás pasando unos días terribles en Inglaterra, recién llegada, después de vivir un tiempo en lo que parecen unas viejas y espeluznantes ruinas en Italia... pero, querida, tengo un hijo que está a punto de orinarse, dos niños más que están impacientes en el carruaje con la niñera y un esposo que... —se detuvo mientras se escuchaba una andanada de insultos y aumentaban los golpes cada vez más fuertes contra la puerta—... está a punto de perder la paciencia, la cual ya ha sufrido hoy una prueba suficientemente grande. Por favor, por favor, Sere, dame la llave antes de que Nicolás se vea obligado a tomar medidas drásticas.

Serena miró al chiquillo que se retorcía y luego se fijó en la expresión de preocupación que reflejaban los ojos color negro de Rei. Las lágrimas siempre le habían funcionado bien en el pasado. Tal vez si pudiera producir algunas, su prima vería la gravedad de la situación. Esperó un momento hasta experimentar esa peculiar sensación de cosquilleo que indicaba que sus ojos azules pronto se inundarían de lágrimas y dotó a su voz de un matiz de extrema desesperación:

—Rei, te necesito. De verdad te necesito. Tú eres lo único que me queda. Nadie más me va a recibir. Papá se encargó de ello. No tengo adonde ir y tampoco tengo dinero. Vendí lo que quedaba de las joyas de mi madre para comprar unos cuantos vestidos para el viaje y el billete para Inglaterra en un barco mercante. Tú eres la única persona de la familia que todavía me reconoce y estás a punto partir hacia las Indias Occidentales... —la voz se le quebró, mientras se secaba las lágrimas que se le escurrían por las mejillas, sorprendida de ver que, de repente, sus lágrimas de cocodrilo se habían vuelto reales—. Ay, Rei, por favor, quédate. Ayúdame, por favor. Nunca he estado sola. No sé qué hacer._ Rei acomodó al chiquillo entre sus brazos y estrechó la mano de Serena.

—Tú sabes que haré todo lo que pueda para ayudarte..._ Serena chilló de alegría y abrazó a su prima, con el chiquillo en brazos y todo.

—¡Sabía que no me abandonarías!

Un tremendo ruido resonó en el salón, al mismo tiempo que Nicolás Kumada, conocido por el apodo del Conde Negro (apodo que Serena consideraba demasiado modesto), irrumpió en la biblioteca, seguido de un hombre alto con peluca y un gancho donde debería estar la mano izquierda, y dos lacayos de librea de menor estatura.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó el conde a su condesa, al tiempo que corría a su lado. Ella sonrió para tranquilizarlo.

—Claro que estamos bien. Serena sólo necesita hablar conmigo un momento y luego estaré lista para partir. —Antes de que su marido y su prima pudieran pronunciar alguna palabra de protesta, Rei dejó al chiquillo que se retorcía en brazos de su padre, agarró con firmeza a Serena y la llevó hasta un sofá tapizado de damasco verde y dorado—. Hablaré con Sere mientras llevas a Helios al baño. Inge, por favor, lleve las cosas de lady Serena al cuarto azul. Se quedará aquí por un tiempo. Dickon, Charles, díganles a los otros carruajes que arranquen, los seguiremos en un momento.

Nicolás miró a su esposa con expresión de desconcierto, antes de fulminar con la mirada a Serena, quien agradeció profundamente que el conde se limitara a mirarla, pues nunca había podido soportar sus reprimendas. Padre e hijo se apresuraron a salir, cuando este último anunció su intención de orinarse ahí mismo, en la biblioteca.

—Tienes cinco minutos y después tendré que irme —le dijo Rei a su prima con tono serio—. Puedes quedarte aquí todo el tiempo que quieras. La verdad, ya no sé qué más puedo hacer para ayudarte._ Serena sintió que el corazón se le hundía en el pecho.

—¿Te vas a ir? ¿De verdad me vas a abandonar?

—No tengo alternativa —contestó su prima con frialdad. Serena experimentó una punzada de dolor en el pecho al sentirse abandonada por Rei, pero tras pensarlo un momento, tuvo que admitir que su prima realmente no podía quedarse con ella y dejar que su marido y sus hijos se marcharan solos a su hacienda. Hizo a un lado el dolor que le causaba el abandono y concentró sus energías en explicar el desastre en que se había convertido su vida.

—Muy bien. ¿Recibiste la carta en la que te decía que Seiya había muerto de fiebres en noviembre? _Rei asintió con la cabeza.

—Y mencionabas que querías marcharte de Villa Kou porque no te llevabas bien con su familia, pero hablabas de ir a París, no de regresar a Inglaterra._ Serena sintió que sus ojos amenazaban con llenarse otra vez de hirvientes lágrimas que seguramente le dejarían los ojos rojos e hinchados y la nariz congestionada, cosa que la obligaría a usar exhaustivamente el pañuelo, todo lo cual era muy poco atractivo.

—Y ni siquiera tengo pañuelo —gritó, sin poder contener las lágrimas. Serena rara vez había recurrido a las lágrimas genuinas, pero eran tan incómodas como recordaba—. ¡Todo está perdido, todo! La condesa se quedó con todo para dárselo a sus dos horribles hijas regordetas. Dijo que yo no iba a necesitar mis vestidos elegantes mientras estaba de luto por la muerte de Seiya. Dijo que tenía que irme a vivir a una pequeña granja en las montañas, donde cuidaría de un rebaño de cabras malolientes; que no podía quedarme en Florencia debido a que no era un miembro legítimo de la familia, ¡todo porque no le di un heredero a Seiya!

—Eso fue muy cruel.

—Sí—sollozó Serena—. Verdaderamente cruel. En especial porque no fue culpa mía. No me habría molestado tener un hijo... ¡tú pareces disfrutar tanto con los tuyos!... pero Seiya se negaba a cumplir con sus deberes conyugales._ Rei abrió los ojos.

—¿Él... se negaba?_ Serena asintió con la cabeza y sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas al recordar semejante injusticia.

—Lo único que hizo fue consumar el matrimonio. Después de eso... Ay, Rei, ni siquiera lo intentaba. ¡Y la condesa siempre estaba haciendo comentarios desagradables acerca de que yo no cumplía bien con mi deber! ¡Pero yo lo intenté, de verdad que lo intenté! Usaba ropa de dormir insinuante, le permití que me viera varias veces medio desnuda e incluso busqué el consejo de la cortesana de la región acerca de cómo despertar la pasión de la virilidad de Seiya, pero todo fue inútil. Su virilidad resistió todos mis esfuerzos. Creo que esa cosa me odiaba —añadió con amargura.

—Ay, estoy segura de que eso no era...

—¡Ni siquiera se excitaba cuando me veía medio desnuda! Esa cosa permanecía siempre igual.

—Bueno, en realidad, Serena —dijo Rei, que parecía un poco incómoda—, no es que esa cosa, sea un animal entrenado para saltar cuando tú se lo ordenes.

—Sí, ya lo sé, pero la cortesana dijo que al menos debería ponerse duro de vez en cuando, no permanecer flácido como si fuera un trozo de gelatina. El instrumento masculino de Seiya no hacía ni el menor esfuerzo por mí. ¡Si eso no es una muestra de crueldad y mezquindad por parte de un instrumento masculino, entonces no sé qué otra cosa podría serlo! _Rei parpadeó una o dos veces, antes de darle unas palmaditas a su prima en el brazo y pasarle un pañuelo de encaje. Serena miró el pañuelo con tristeza. —Yo tenía muchos pañuelos como éste —se quejó, mientras se secaba los ojos y se sonaba la nariz de manera poco menos que delicada—. Pero esa malvada mujer me los quitó, así como me arrebató todo lo demás, incluso a mi marido.

—Ah, pero sin duda ella no pudo haberte quitado el afecto de Seiya...

—Su afecto no —sollozó Serena en voz alta—. Él me quería bastante, aunque nunca se atrevió a demostrarlo delante de la condesa. No, ella me lo arrebató al enviarlo a un pequeño pueblo perdido en el Mediterráneo, que sus débiles pulmones no soportaron y allí murió.

—Sere, siento mucho lo de Seiya. Sé que lo amabas mucho..._ Serena dejó de secarse los ojos y miró a su prima con una expresión de absoluta perplejidad.

—¿Que lo amaba mucho? ¿De dónde has sacado esa idea?_ Rei dejó de palmear la mano de su prima.

—Bueno... pues... ¡tú te escapaste con él! Rechazaste a todos tus pretendientes y huiste con el hijo de un aristócrata italiano de bajo nivel. ¿Qué otra razón, distinta de un gran amor te habría impulsado a sacrificar todo lo que te importaba?

—Ah, eso —respondió Serena con tono desdeñoso, al tiempo que se tocaba suavemente la parte de debajo de los ojos para asegurarse de que no los tuviera hinchados debido a las lágrimas—. Era mi tercera temporada después de la presentación en sociedad y no me gustaba ninguno de los pretendientes de ese año. Seiya era como el héroe de El castillo de Moldavia o El fantasma del maestro de baile. Era tan romántico, pero papá se opuso tajantemente a que yo me casara con él y me amenazó con abandonarme sin un centavo si no me casaba con alguien más apropiado. Papá se puso tan testarudo y la temporada estaba tan aburrida, que hice lo único _racionable._

—Razonable, no racionable —dijo Rei, mientras corregía automáticamente a su prima y la miraba con incredulidad—. ¿Acaso me estás diciendo que te escapaste para casarte, a sabiendas de que tu padre no aprobaba a tu marido y te iba a desheredar y a sabiendas de que si huías desatarías un escándalo que aún hoy te mantiene cerradas todas las puertas de la sociedad, y que no lo hiciste por amor sino porque estabas aburrida?_ Serena frunció el ceño.

—La mayoría de las puertas de la sociedad, no todas, y no veo qué tiene que ver eso ahora. Dijiste que me ayudarías. Realmente no veo cómo me va a ayudar el hecho de desperdiciar mis cinco minutos hablando de cuatro años que ya forman parte del pasado. No veo cómo el hecho de castigarme por actos que algunos consideran románticos y atrevidos...

—Por no decir imprudentes, insensatos e irreflexivos.

—... podría beneficiarme ahora —terminó de decir Serena, al tiempo que hacía caso omiso de la interrupción—. Como te he dicho, sencillamente no veo cómo voy a salir de este espantoso _atollaredo._

—Atolladero. —Rei se mordió el labio inferior durante un momento. Serena la observó con los ojos llenos de esperanza; cada vez que su prima tenía ese brillo en los ojos, estaba a punto de plantear una idea realmente maravillosa—. ¿Qué hay de lord Tsukino?

—¿Samuel? —preguntó Serena al tiempo que resoplaba—. Es idéntico a papá. Cuando mi padre murió, hace casi cuatro años, Samuel asumió personalmente la tarea de _desternillarme._

—Desterrarte, Sere. Realmente deberías esforzarte por hablar correctamente.

—¡Naranjas de la China! Las palabras deben fluir, deben funcionar para lo que yo quiero decir, no al revés. Y no me distraigas, sólo me quedan unos pocos minutos. Le escribí a Samuel cuando Seiya murió, pero lo único que recibí en respuesta fue una sucinta nota que decía que estaba recogiendo lo que había sembrado. No recibiré ninguna ayuda de mi hermano ni de nadie del resto de la familia.

—Hmmm. Bueno, la verdad es que cuentas con unas cuantas ventajas que podemos aprovechar..._ Serena abanicó sus pestañas oscuras y sonrió con humildad, al tiempo que se miraba las manos en una simulación de modestia que ella sabía que resultaba extremadamente atractiva.

—Sí, claro, eres muy amable al decirme eso, en especial considerando que la moda son las ninfas rubias y elegantes y no las amazonas de pelo y ojos negros como tú. _Rei miró a su prima con desconcierto. Serena dejó aparecer los hoyuelos de su cara con un gesto que varios caballeros le habían dicho que era increíblemente encantador. —Mi apariencia._ La mirada de desconcierto de Rei se hizo más profunda a medida que su prima empezó a explicarle lo que había querido decir. —Has hablado de mis ventajas, prima. No estaría bien que yo misma señalara mis múltiples y variados encantos, pero no soy tan estúpidamente modesta como para no reconocerlos. Si recuerdas, lord Darnley escribió un soneto a mis ojos._ Rei entornó los ojos.

—Ah, sí.

—Los llamó límpidos estanques _cernéeos,_ sea lo que sea eso. Y lord Beckstand escribió varias líneas acerca de los tonos dorados de mi cabello.

—Es cerúleos, pero yo no estaba hablando de algo tan trivial como tu apariencia, Sere. Estaba hablando de tus ventajas, tus verdaderas ventajas.

—¡Trivial! —Serena se echó hacia atrás, espantada al oír semejante blasfemia—. ¡Trivial! ¡Prima, el matrimonio te ha frito el cerebro! No hay nada de trivial en la apariencia personal. ¡Sin una apariencia atractiva, no tendríamos pretendientes! ¡Ningún innamorato! ¡La sociedad nos evitaría! ¡No recibiríamos ninguna invitación a bailes, recepciones o desayunos! No podríamos asistir a la ópera o al teatro, ni podríamos esperar ser recibidas en casa de ninguna persona con buen gusto..._ Rei estaba asintiendo con la cabeza aun antes de que las palabras terminaran de salir de los labios de Serena.

—Exacto. Tú eres la representación misma de la belleza y sin embargo te encuentras precisamente en la posición que acabas de describir, de ahí mi comentario sobre la naturaleza trivial de algo tan superficial como la belleza. Lo que tú necesitas es concentrarte en tus ventajas, es decir, en tu condición de viuda, en el hecho de que provienes de una buena familia, tienes buenos modales y... —Rei respiró profundo y añadió—y en tu disposición a casarte de nuevo.

—¿Casarme? —Serena parpadeó sorprendida al oír las palabras de su prima—. ¿Quién ha dicho que yo quiera casarme? Acabas de decir que mi viudez es una ventaja, ¿por qué querría renunciar a ella?_ Rei le lanzó una mirada rápida a la puerta. Se alcanzaban a oír unas voces en el corredor.

—Serena, tienes muy pocas opciones. Puedes tratar de resolver la situación con tu familia...

—Lo he intentado. Pero Samuel es tan testarudo como lo era papá.

—... o venirte con nosotros a las Indias Occidentales..._ Serena hizo un mohín de desaprobación.

—Allí hace calor. Sudaría todo el tiempo y no puedo pensar en nada peor que estar sudando todo el tiempo.

—... o encontrar un trabajo como dama de compañía de una anciana..._ La respuesta a esa sugerencia fue un resoplido muy poco elegante. —... o podrías volverte a casar._ Serena frunció el ceño, mientras alisaba el ordinario vestido verde oliva que se había visto obligada a comprar para el viaje debido a sus limitados fondos.

—Casarme. No había pensado en casarme. Lo único que deseaba era venir a casa. El matrimonio implica... Bueno, supongo que tendrá que haber un marido, ¿no es así? No estoy segura de querer otro marido.

—Bueno, entonces, ¿qué es lo que quieres?_ Serena frunció la boca haciendo un puchero.

—Yo quiero lo que tenía antes de que Seiya me hiciera perder la cabeza y me arrastrara hasta ese desolado castillo en Italia. Quiero ser la reina de la temporada en los eventos sociales, quiero tener una corte de pretendientes, quiero tener hermosos vestidos y bailar y que me roben besos en el jardín.

—Pero ya no tienes dieciocho años, Serena —protestó su prima—. Eres una mujer adulta. Seguramente querrás algo más profundo que el oropel de la vida social...

—No hay nada de malo con el oropel —objetó Serena y el puchero se disolvió en un ceño fruncido—. La vida social es resplandeciente, hermosa y divertida.

—También es superficial, insustancial y poco importante. Ay, Sere, yo quiero que seas feliz, pero no veo cómo puede ser posible si lo único que quieres es...

—¡MUJER!_ Rei se levantó al oír que la voz que provenía del corredor se volvía cada vez más impaciente.

—¡Maldición! De verdad, me tengo que ir. Siento no poder ayudarte. Inge y el resto de la servidumbre te cuidarán aquí en la casa Kumada durante todo el tiempo que quieras y pondré a tu disposición el dinero destinado a los gastos de la casa. Si te sientes muy mal y necesitas consejo, escríbeme.

—Tardaré años en recibir tu respuesta, por no mencionar el hecho de que sólo me sermonearás y dirás cantidades de cosas que no me serán de ninguna ayuda._ Serena le dio un tirón al horrible ruedo de su horrible vestido y trató de no sentir envidia del elegante vestido de su prima, de rayas verdes y blancas, que hacía juego con el abrigo.

—No te haría ningún daño prestar atención a unos cuantos buenos consejos, Serena. Piensa en lo que te he dicho, no quisiera verte otra vez en un matrimonio infeliz, pero es la única solución que se me ocurre.

Serena asintió con tristeza y acompañó a su prima hasta el corredor; besó a Rei y a Helios en la mejilla y trató de no sentirse atemorizada bajo la severa mirada de desaprobación del conde. Luego les dedicó una sonrisa y les dijo adiós con la mano, mientras que la última de sus parientes se alejaba en un elegante carruaje negro y rojo.

—Me ha dejado aquí sola, sin otra ayuda que los criados. ¡Maldición! —dijo Serena al ver que el carruaje se perdía de vista.

—¿Podría repetir ejo, jeñora? —murmuró una voz desde atrás, pero cuando ella dio media vuelta para castigar a quien había hablado, se encontró con una fila de criados que ostentaban una expresión tan inocente que podrían haber pasado por querubines.

—Mmm —resopló, mientras miraba al grupo de criados—. A pesar de lo mucho que quisiera deshacerme en llanto por la situación tan desesperada y trágica en que me encuentro, sólo me entregaré a la pena más tarde. Ahora tengo cosas más importantes que atentar. Inge, tráigame papel y dígale a un lacayo que se prepare.

—Eh... ¿quiere decir _q' _tiene _cosaj máj importante j _que _atender, jeñora_?_ Serena levantó las cejas de una forma que siempre surtía efecto para intimidar a Graveltoes, el mayordomo de su padre, pero parecía que el pirata gigante que trabajaba para los Kumada estaba hecho de una madera muy distinta. Seguramente el gancho que tenía en la mano era lo que lo hacía sentirse superior.

—Sencillamente no entiendo esa fijación tan irracional con algo tan poco importante como el lenguaje que tienen usted y Rei y todos los demás, Inge. Es una locura. Le ruego que se olvide de eso. Y no crea que conmigo se puede dar esos aires de superioridad que se da con Rei. Yo no lo voy a tolerar. Voy a estar muy ocupada ingeniándomelas para lograr mi deslumbrante regreso a los salones y las pistas de baile de la alta sociedad.

Serena apresuró a Inge para que le llevara lo que le había pedido y subió al piso superior para tomar posesión del salón privado de Rei. No iba a ser fácil recuperar su posición después del escándalo, pero eso había sido hacía cuatro años y ciertamente la gente ya debía de haber olvidado los detalles. Con un poco de diplomacia y unas cuantas palabras lisonjeras dirigidas a las matronas adecuadas, seguramente las puertas volverían a abrírsele. No sería placentero verse obligada a escuchar sermones de las mismas mujeres que cuatro años atrás la habían tachado de tonta y testaruda, pero podía soportar unos cuantos «te lo dije», si era necesario. Además, tenía que pensar en los caballeros; ella era encantadora y vivaz y, a pesar de las dudas de su prima acerca de la efectividad de una cara bonita y unos tobillos esbeltos, Serena siempre había encontrado que podía salirse con la suya si abanicaba las pestañas y dejaba asomar sus hoyuelos.

—Será tan fácil como quitarle un pastel a un niño —predijo y se sentó a escribir sus cartas.

* * *

—¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Sencillamente no puedo creerlo! ¿Cómo se atreve a negarse a servirme de respaldo? ¿Cómo se atreve a decirme que no soy bienvenida en su endemoniado baile de disfraces de la próxima semana? ¿Cómo se atreve a decirme que ninguna persona de la alta sociedad me acogerá? —Serena hizo pedazos una hoja de papel color crema y los arrojó a la chimenea apagada—. ¿Quién se habría imaginado que lady Jersey tiene una memoria de... de... león?

—¿Una qué?_ Serena hizo un gesto de desprecio con las manos, mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro, frente a la figura que estaba sentada en la silla de brocado azul y dorado del salón de su prima.

—Una memoria de león, Mina, de león. Ya sabes, uno de esos animales enormes y grises que viven en África. Tienen memorias prodigiosas._ Lady Minako Aino puso cara de desconcierto.

—¿Estás segura? El león que vi en el zoológico era de un color entre amarillo y marrón y no era más grande que un poni pequeño._ Serena dio media vuelta y volvió a dirigirse hacia la chimenea.

—Marrón, gris, eso no tiene importancia. Vienen de África y tienen una excelente memoria. Al igual que lady Jersey._ Minako frunció el ceño.

—Pensé que la familia de lady Jersey era de Devonshire._ Serena dejó de pasearse, se puso las manos en las caderas y miró a su amiga con furia.

—¿Qué demonios tiene que ver la familia de lady Jersey con esto?

—¡Has sido tú quien los ha sacado a colación! Has dicho que su familia procedía de África, igual que los leones.

—Hay ocasiones —dijo Serena, al tiempo que resoplaba por la nariz—, en que me arrepiento de haber regresado a Inglaterra. Memoria, Mina, he comparado a lady Jersey con el león debido a su memoria excepcional. Igual a la de ella.

—Ah. ¿Lady Jersey tiene buena memoria? ¿Desde cuándo? _Serena levantó las manos y volvió a pasearse de un lado a otro, mientras se recordaba que no debía golpear a la única persona que había respondido su solicitud de ayuda.

—No puedo darme el lujo de ser quisquillosa —musitó para sí misma.

—No, ya sé que estás en la ruina, pero eso no explica por qué te molesta tanto la memoria de lady Jersey._ Serena tomó aire y se sentó en un sofá, al lado de la mujer rubia.

—Minako, escúchame con cuidado. ¿Recuerdas hace cuatro años, cuando me marché de Inglaterra para casarme con el hijo mayor del conde Kou? _Minako asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, claro que me acuerdo. ¡Se montó un escándalo terrible! Mamá me dijo que todo eso terminaría en pesares y que tú terminarías mal, y a mí me advirtió que ni se me pasara por la cabeza huir con Raoul, el profesor de dibujo, lo cual, claro, ni se me había ocurrido porque mi querido Malaquite estaba a punto de pedirme matrimonio; y ¿por qué querría yo casarme con un profesor de dibujo cuando podía ser una vizcondesa? Aunque Raoul tenía un bigote muy atractivo, ¿recuerdas? Los extremos se convertían en dos adorables puntas. Y, claro, cuando yo admiré el bigote de sir Ralph Henderson, mi querido Malaquite trató de dejarse crecer uno para complacerme, pero no tuvo mucho éxito, aunque yo le echaba una pomada sobre el labio todas las noches._ Serena sintió que empezaba a dolerle la cabeza. Abrió una ventana que daba a un pequeño jardín y disfrutó del dulce aire del verano, aunque siempre tenía un olorcillo a carbón. —Debo admitir que me alegró que renunciara a esa idea. La pomada olía a ajo y, como te imaginarás, realmente es imposible dormir cuando la persona que está a tu lado huele a ajo._ El dolor de cabeza se fue volviendo más agudo.

—Minako, ¿crees que podemos regresar a lo que nos interesa aquí, es decir, al hecho de que lady Jersey haya predispuesto a todo el mundo contra mí al recordar mi audaz y romántica fuga para casarme hace cuatro años?

—Ah, pero no fue lady Jersey —replicó Minako, al tiempo que alisaba el suave cuero de sus guantes grises—. Al menos eso fue lo que dijo mi querido Malaquite hace dos noches, cuando estábamos en la ópera y estaba hablando con lord Tsukino. ¿No has visto a tu hermano desde que regresaste? Tiene el bigote más divino con una barba muy, muy corta, que no me gusta del todo, pero creo que el bigote te parecería espléndido. Muchos caballeros están adoptando esa moda. Excepto, claro, mi querido Malaquite. Yo le dije que sencillamente no podía soportar la idea de pasar más noches en vela por el olor a ajo de su labio._ Serena frunció el ceño para concentrarse, mientras reflexionaba sobre los devaneos mentales de la otra mujer.

—¿Qué le dijo mi hermano a lord Aino?

—¿Acerca de su bigote? Bueno, parece que él usa una pomada especial que contiene glándulas de un...

—No, ¿qué dijo Samuel sobre mí? _Minako apretó los labios, mientras buscaba entre los oscuros y polvorientos pasadizos de su memoria.

—Ah, sí, eso. Evidentemente, cuando mi querido Malaquite mencionó que yo iba a visitarte hoy, lord Tsukino le dijo que no lo permitiera, que después de... bueno, ya sabes, «de aquello», tu padre se había asegurado de que no fueras recibida por la alta sociedad y que, como su deber sagrado era velar porque se cumplieran los deseos de tu padre, se pondría en contacto con lady Jersey y otras importantes matronas de la sociedad para hacerles saber lo que pensaba. Así que, como ves, no es culpa de lady Jersey el que ayer hayas sufrido tantos desplantes. Sospecho que todo ha sido obra de tu hermano.

—¡Ese animal! —Serena se puso de pie, con los puños apretados, mientras caminaba con paso decidido hacia la chimenea. Pero como pisar fuerte no la hizo sentirse ni siquiera un poco mejor, dio media vuelta y siguió dando zancadas hasta el otro extremo del salón, mientras sentía que exudaba furia por cada poro—. Yo sabía que él no iba a hacer nada para darme la bienvenida en la familia, pero sabotear deliberadamente mi intento es... es... ¡es una _catártrope!_

—Una catástrofe —dijo Minako, mientras asentía con la cabeza—. En especial si esperas que tu plan de encontrar marido tenga éxito. ¿Qué caballero querría proponerte matrimonio si sabe que tu hermano reniega de ti?_ Serena soltó un silencioso gruñido y siguió caminando, con dos dedos sobre la frente. —Desde luego, siempre podrías buscar marido fuera de la alta sociedad —dijo Minako de manera dubitativa. Serena se detuvo frente a ella y la miró con altivez.

—¡Cierra la boca, Mina! Soy hija de un conde, viuda del heredero de un conde y seré la esposa de un noble, ¡así que ayúdame! No, no buscaré marido fuera de las altas esferas de la sociedad, pero aun así derrotaré a mi hermano._ Una chispa de interés brilló en los ojos grises oscuros de Minako.

—¿Cómo piensas hacerlo?

—Es evidente que Samuel no se quedará callado ahora que sabe que estoy en Londres. Sin duda ha estado llevando a cabo su plan de impedir que yo tome el lugar que me corresponde, mediante la divulgación de injurias sobre mí en sus clubes y llenando los oídos de todos los caballeros solteros con advertencias sobre mí.

—Puedo preguntarle a Malaquite si él ha oído algo —dijo Minako con deseos de ayudar.

—Mmm... —Serena retorció el pañuelo que había tomado prestado, mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro y le daba vueltas la cabeza—. Debe haber alguien _insume_ al pérfido plan de Samuel. ¿Quién está en la ciudad, Mina? ¿Que no esté casado, desde luego, y tenga dinero y título de caballero?

—Inmune.

—¿Quién?

—La palabra es inmune, no insume._ Serena se detuvo para lanzarle una mirada de furia.

—¿Tú también? ¿Qué sucedió mientras yo estaba en Italia? ¿Acaso todo el mundo fue atacado por una especie de fiebre del lenguaje?

—Pero...

—Accediste a ayudarme, ¿sí o no?

—Sí, claro que sí, pero...

—¿Incluso después de que mi hermano le advirtiera a tu esposo de las nefastas consecuencias de que te vieran conmigo?

—Sí, ya te he dicho que le aseguré a mi querido Malaquite que tú eras inocente...

—Entonces, ¿te importaría _restrenger_ tu atención a los asuntos importantes y no ocuparte de cosas tan estúpidas como las simples palabras? —Serena le lanzó una mirada penetrante, antes de volverse hacia la ventana para tomar una bocanada de aire calmante.

—Restringir, no restrenger—dijo Minako con voz suave. Serena dio media vuelta enseguida.

—¿Qué has dicho?_ Minako se sonrojó y fijó la mirada en los guantes que retorcía entre los dedos.

—Nada. ¿Qué querías saber acerca de los caballeros?

—Todo. Quién está en la ciudad ahora, quién tiene fortuna y título nobiliario y, desde luego, si pegaríamos bien juntos.

—¿Si pegaríais bien juntos? —Minako parpadeó con sorpresa.

—Sí, sí, si nuestras apariencias se complementan, claro, eso es importante. ¿Podríamos tener hijos agraciados físicamente? Debo tener un marido que me dé hijos guapos. ¿Te imaginas lo que debe ser tener hijos feos? —Serena se estremeció—. Sería intolerable. Por eso debo elegir un marido que no sólo tenga la fortuna y la posición que necesito, sino que también debe tener una apariencia que complemente la mía propia._ Minako se quedó mirándola con la boca abierta. —Ven, Mina, no tengo todo el día, tengo que hacer planes. ¿Cuál de los caballeros que están en la ciudad posee la fortuna, la posición y la apariencia apropiadas para satisfacer mis necesidades?_ Minako cerró la boca de golpe.

—Yo... tú... bueno... está sir Everett Dillingham._ Serena se sentó en el sofá y tomó un abanico de marfil.

—¿Everett? ¿Todavía está vivo? Demasiado viejo, Mina, demasiado viejo. ¡Debe tener al menos cuarenta años, y más! Piensa en alguien más joven.

—Bueno —Minako se mordió el labio inferior mientras pensaba—. Está el hijo del marqués de Chilton. Está causando sensación en la ciudad.

—¿El hijo mayor? ¿El conde de Bramley? Pensé que se había casado con Lucy Gordonstone.

—El hijo mayor no, el menor, lord Thomas._ Serena miró a su amiga con horror.

—¿Thomas? ¡Tiene diecinueve años!

—Bueno, dijiste que querías a alguien joven.

—¡Pero no un bebé! Tengo veintitrés años, Mina. Quisiera un marido de la misma edad que yo, no alguien que todavía monta en poni.

—Lo siento, pero no se me ocurre nadie más._ Serena cerró el abanico de un golpe.

—Pues esfuérzate un poquito, querida. No soy una mujer irracional, debe haber alguien con el título, la fortuna y la apariencia necesarias para complacerme.

—Bueno... —Minako arrastró la palabra, mientras miraba a su amiga con cautela—. Oí que estaba en la ciudad un caballero que podría servir, pero no asiste a muchos eventos sociales.

—Tanto mejor —dijo Serena y sus hoyuelos relumbraron—. No le molestará que cause sensación entre la sociedad, como seguramente sucederá. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

—He oído decir que tiene un carácter terrible y mamá me dijo una vez que se enfrentó a un duelo por una cortesana.

—Eso demuestra que es un hombre apasionado y que le interesan los asuntos de alcoba. Juro que eso sería un cambio muy positivo después de Seiya. ¿Quién es ese caballero?

—Como ostenta el título de conde, la mayor parte de las matronas con hijas casaderas lo tienen en el punto de mira —advirtió Minako—. Tendrás que enfrentarte a una dura competencia para ganar su atención._ Serena sonrió con seguridad y sus hoyuelos se hicieron más hondos.

—Deja que yo me preocupe de eso. ¿Quién es ese encantador conde?_ Minako vaciló, mientras observaba a su amiga con cautela.

—Es alguien con quien estuviste relacionada hace cinco años.

—¿De verdad? —Serena golpeó el brazo del sofá con sus dedos—. ¿Un conde? No recuerdo haber tenido a un conde entre mis pretendientes antes de conocer a Seiya. ¿Qué conde?

—En realidad no formaba parte de tus pretendientes —contestó Minako con cuidado—. La atracción era más bien unilateral..._ Una cara comenzó a aparecer entre las brumas de la memoria de Serena. Una cara larga, delgada y adusta, que tal vez no correspondía exactamente a los estándares convencionales, pero una cara que tenía mucho carácter, una cara que había acechado los sueños de Serena durante los últimos cinco años. —... aunque algunos decían que te propondría matrimonio..._ Lo que Serena más recordaba eran sus ojos. De un color azul zafiro profundo, a veces casi índigo, rodeados por un perfecto aro negro. Enmarcados por dos cejas negras; esos ojos podían penetrar hasta la personalidad más reservada y llegar hasta el alma... —... pero luego tu prima se casó y él regresó a sus propiedades en Escocia. Desde luego, estoy hablando de...

—Darien Chiba, lord Carlisle —dijo Serena en voz baja, antes de que Minako alcanzara a terminar la frase.

—Sí —dijo Minako y siguió mirando a su amiga con atención—. El único hombre en el que estuviste interesada esa temporada.

—Darien —murmuró Serena y recordó con claridad la cara del apuesto escocés—. Era tan atractivo, tan audaz, tan enigmático. Todo el mundo quería ser visto de su brazo, todas las damas se peleaban por tener su atención.

—Él parecía interesado en ti —dijo lentamente Minako.

Serena cerró los ojos, mientras se mecía al recordar lo placentero que era bailar con él, tenerlo junto a ella mientras paseaban por el parque. Una vez creyó que iba a besarla, pero los interrumpieron antes de que ella pudiera saber lo que era tener sus labios sobre su boca.

—Darien Chiba. Él era todo lo que yo deseaba en un hombre._ Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada inquisitiva de Minako. Levantó la barbilla, se puso de pie y fue hasta la ventana, para mirar distraídamente hacia el jardín, mientras jugaba con el lazo de la cortina. —Y todavía lo es.


	3. Capítulo 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**Darien** Chiba estaba siendo perseguido. Era una sensación que llevaba experimentando varios días, desde su llegada a Londres. Cada mañana una muchacha se torcía misteriosamente el tobillo frente a las escaleras que llevaban a la puerta de su casa (después de lo cual las muchachas señalaban la necesidad de una larga recuperación dentro de ella). Por las tardes, las mujeres junto a las cuales paseaba mientras iba en su caballo caían repentinamente a los distintos lagos y estanques de los parques de Londres, lo cual ocasionaba que comenzaran a gritar y a patalear, mientras pedían su ayuda. Y las noches terminaban mientras que los cuerpos calientes y perfumados de distintas viudas sin compromiso se le insinuaban con intenciones de meterse en su cama, sin ninguna consideración a la más mínima forma de etiqueta, como una invitación o por lo menos alguna manifestación de interés por su parte.

Darien había vivido treinta y dos veranos, era alto y tenía unos hombros lo suficientemente anchos como para que las entrometidas viudas se relamieran los labios al pensar en lo placentero que sería encontrarse en su cama y gozar del título del séptimo conde de Carlisle, todo lo cual lo convertía en una apetecible presa a los ojos de las mujeres de la alta sociedad, en particular de aquellas que estaban buscando marido.

—¿Perkins?

—¿Sí, milord?

—Siento un peculiar cosquilleo en la nuca.

—¿Otra vez, milord?

—Sí, otra vez. ¿Alguna señal de ella?_ El mayordomo, que iba detrás de su patrón, se detuvo un momento para inspeccionar la calle. Suspiró al volver su lúgubre cara hacia Carlisle.

—Hacia el sureste, milord. En un faetón rosado de un color tan subido que el solo hecho de mirarlo me ha producido un agudo dolor en la parte izquierda de la cabeza._ Darien soltó un insulto en voz baja y alargó el paso.

—Debe ser la señorita Beryl. Lleva tres días tratando de llamar mi atención. ¿Está muy cerca? ¿Cree que podremos llegar hasta las oficinas de Dumbridge & Storm antes de que ella nos alcance?_ Perkins, que había sido contratado originalmente como mayordomo, ahora, debido a una lamentable escasez en los fondos del conde, desempeñaba las funciones de secretario, ayuda de cámara y dibujante, entornó los ojos para protegerse del sol de la tarde y calculó la distancia hasta la oficina del abogado.

—Lo dudo.

—¡Maldición!_ El mayordomo dejó caer los hombros todavía más de lo que era habitual en él. Desgarbado, de ojos y pelo oscuro y con la piel del color y la textura de un limón, Perkins se movía por la vida como si se encontrara siempre bajo una nube de desgracia.

—Estamos perdidos. No hay caso, milord, usted debe sacrificarme y abandonarme, pues yo lo retrasaría demasiado._ Darien disminuyó el paso en seguida y se volvió para mirar a su empleado con gesto inquisitivo. Cuando era sargento, en la unidad que él comandaba en el duodécimo regimiento de caballería de Light Dragoons, Perkins cumplió con su deber para proteger a Inglaterra de Napoleón, pero eso le costó la parte inferior de su pierna derecha.

—Maldición, hombre, ¿por qué no me ha dicho que le dolía la pierna? Habría alquilado un coche._ Perkins encogió los hombros con un gesto que mostraba su actitud servil, su convencimiento de que él no importaba y otra serie de emociones demasiado deprimentes para expresarlas con palabras.

—Yo no soy más que un criado, milord. Yo vivo para cumplir hasta el más mínimo de sus caprichos. Sus órdenes son mis órdenes. Si usted necesita que yo camine hasta terminar con lo que queda de mi pierna y reducirla a meros trozos de piel y hueso, toda mi vida deberá estar dedicada a cumplir esa misión. Usted es el dueño de mi vida. Yo me siento honrado y agradecido de que usted haya elegido poner sobre mis frágiles hombros las múltiples tareas, oficios, trabajos y responsabilidades que tan graciosamente juzga apropiadas para mí. Cada mañana me postro con gratitud, al ver que amanece un nuevo día durante el cual pasaré largas y agotadoras horas trabajando para hacer que usted disfrute de una vida de placer y comodidad; y cada noche me inclino sobre la pierna buena que me queda, aunque agobiada por el reumatismo, para darle gracias al Señor por enviarme a un amo que no acepta mimarme debido a las penosas y casi mortales lesiones que recibí cuando luchaba por mi amado país. Y siento profundo placer, qué digo placer, total éxtasis, de ser capaz de sacrificarme en el altar de su felicidad.

—En otras palabras —respondió Darien con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho—, le gustaría que contratara un coche._ La nube de desgracia que rodeaba permanentemente a Perkins se levantó por un segundo, lo cual indicó que eso era exactamente lo que el mayordomo quería, pero con la misma velocidad el hombre volvió a adoptar su expresión severa, lóbrega y tenebrosa.

—Nunca soñaría con imponerle algo a su señoría de esa manera. De hecho, mi vida cobraría un inmenso significado si usted me permite arrojarme a los afilados cascos del coche de la señorita Beryl, para ofrecer en sacrificio mi cuerpo frágil y enfermizo con el fin de que usted pueda escapar al enorme sufrimiento de tener que pasar por el desagradable deber de saludarla con una inclinación de su cabeza._ El conde entornó los ojos. Perkins llevaba más de siete años con él y, a pesar de su tendencia a hablarle de una manera que desconocía casi por completo el respeto que le debía, Darien le tenía afecto, y sabía que experimentaba un gran placer sintiéndose totalmente miserable, por eso no tomaba muy en cuenta sus palabras.

—Me alegra verlo de tan buen humor para variar, Perkins. Esa actitud retozona y despreocupada le sienta bien. Tengo que acordarme de reducir su salario un poco sólo para impedir que termine cantando en la escalera por las mañanas, mientras desempeña sus oficios._ Perkins torció la boca con un gesto de amargura, pero como tenía un sólido dominio de su expresión, rápidamente sus labios recuperaron su habitual apariencia de tristeza.

—Como usted desee, milord. Pero vea usted que estos frívolos momentos de jocosidad están a punto de terminar con la inminente llegada de una dama. ¿Cuáles son sus deseos? ¿Desea usted que me arroje a una muerte sangrienta y desagradable bajo los cascos de los caballos, o aceptará usted el cruel destino de los caballeros de su noble origen y agradable apariencia de tener que saludar a la señorita Beryl?_ Darien hizo caso omiso del sarcasmo que destilaban, como siempre, las palabras de Perkins y miró hacia la calle, donde la dama en cuestión estaba frenando su coche y se preparaba para detenerse frente a él. Echó los hombros hacia atrás y se resignó a lo inevitable.

—Reservaré su sacrificio para otra ocasión, Perkins. Y, como usted dice, tendré que hacer lo que me corresponde y saludar cortésmente a la señorita Beryl.

—Un caballero hasta las puntas de sus nobles pies, milord —murmuró Perkins y se inclinó de manera servil—. Yo me haré a un lado y lo esperaré junto a ese montón de desechos rancios e infestados de ratas, compuesto en su mayoría por vísceras y lo que parecen ser los excrementos de un caballo extremadamente enfermo, para no ensuciar la presencia de su señoría con mi desagradable compañía.

Darien se preguntó brevemente qué habría hecho para merecer a Perkins, pero la escena que tenía frente a él reclamó rápidamente su atención y lo arrancó de la contemplación de sus pecados. En el momento en que el faetón rosado se estaba deteniendo, un coche escarlata y negro se le adelantó y frenó abruptamente a sólo unos pocos centímetros de las puntas de las brillantes botas de Darien, interponiéndose efectivamente entre él y el faetón, para desaliento de los caballos y la conductora de este último, que no reaccionó precisamente como una señorita bien educada.

—¿Alguna vez había oído semejantes palabras de los labios de una dama? —preguntó la conductora del coche, mientras que un par de ojos azul celeste brillaron frente a Darien y una cabeza cubierta con un sombrero se inclinaba con actitud inquisitiva—. ¡Uno pensaría que viene de un burdel, por la manera como se comporta! ¿Qué cree que habrá querido decir exactamente con eso de que yo no era mejor que una ramera?_ Darien se quedó con la boca abierta cuando pudo ver bien la cara que había debajo de la ancha ala del sombrero azul.

—¿Usted? —farfulló—. ¡Usted está en Italia! Se escapó con el meloso hijo de un conde, ¿no es verdad?

—Él está muerto. He vuelto. —Serena le sonrió de manera que brotaron los hoyuelos de su cara, antes de volverse hacia el faetón que quedó detrás—. Señorita Beryl, realmente debo expresar mi protesta por su molesto hábito de no guardar distancia. Eso no sólo es muy grosero, sino que sus caballos tienen los peores modales y parecen estar comiéndose la peluca del mayordomo de mi prima. Por favor, tenga la bondad de alejarse un poco.

—¡Ingle! —gritó Darien, al ver la figura que estaba encaramada en la parte posterior del carruaje, tratando de alejar al par de caballos que estaban intentando comerse su peluca empolvada. El conde entrecerró los ojos con sospecha, mientras miraba a Serena y al mayordomo y se preguntaba por qué habría tenido un presentimiento tan terrible al ver a la adorable rubia.

—Por favor, milord, ¿lo cree usted pertinente? —murmuró Serena, al tiempo que abría de un golpe su abanico y adoptaba una expresión de inocencia que no estaba tan lejos de la verdad como a ella le gustaría.

—Creer pertinente ¿qué? —preguntó Darien y retrocedió un paso, mientras que los caballos de la señorita Beryl, luego de comerse la peluca, volvieron hacia él sus narices llenas de polvo blanco.

—Hablar de las partes íntimas de mi persona._ Darien la miró con los ojos desorbitados, sintiéndose como si fuera un trozo de leña atrapado irremediablemente en un remolino. Haciendo un esfuerzo, tragó saliva y preguntó en voz baja y con un tono sereno, que contrastaba totalmente con sus deseos de dar alaridos:

—¿Qué diablos ha dicho usted?

—No se haga el inocente, milord, y no me mire con esa cara de perplejidad. Yo soy una dama. Nunca me acercaría a un hombre y comenzaría a hablar sobre las partes íntimas de su cuerpo. Bueno, eso no es necesariamente cierto, tal vez sí lo haría bajo circunstancias especiales, pero nunca si no es el caballero quien plantea primero el tema, tal y como usted lo acaba de hacer.

—¿Pero qué está usted diciendo ? —preguntó Darien, indignado por una acusación tan abiertamente falsa. ¿Él? ¿Hablar sobre las partes íntimas de nadie? ¿Con una dama? Miró por encima del hombro para ver si Perkins había escuchado semejante calumnia, pero el ilustre criado estaba enganchado en una discusión acerca de las amputaciones con el tal Ingle, el pirata ese del gancho al que lord Kumada mantenía como mayordomo y asistente general.

—Sí, lo ha hecho —dijo Serena con vehemencia. Luego se dio la vuelta en el asiento—. ¿Acaso no ha sido él quien ha mencionado primero el tema, señorita Beryl? ¿El de la anatomía?_ Darien hizo caso omiso de los vulgares comentarios que brotaban con creciente veneno del faetón rosado, con el fin de acabar cuanto antes con ese incidente que amenazaba con estropearle la mañana.

—Yo no he hablado de su anatomía...

—Espero que no —contestó Serena, resoplando con indignación, lo cual hizo temblar sus delicadas fosas nasales. Luego se alisó el vestido sobre las piernas—. Mis partes íntimas son asunto mío, señor, y ciertamente no son de su incumbencia, independientemente de lo mucho que usted se esfuerce por tratar de volver a introducirlas en la conversación. Es decir, que no son relevantes para usted en este momento, lo cual, de hecho, me lleva al asunto mismo sobre el que quería hablarle._ Darien se sintió ligeramente mareado. Parpadeó varias veces, sacudió la cabeza y trató de concentrar su atención en un tema de conversación más normal. Pero fracasó.

—Ingle, ¿qué es...? —comenzó a decir, al tiempo que movía la mano hacia los dos criados.

—¡Mire, lo ha hecho usted otra vez! —graznó Serena y cerró el abanico con una sonrisa disimulada._ Durante un momento Darien consideró las implicaciones de estrangular a la mujer que tenía enfrente, pero finalmente decidió que no valía la pena ir a prisión por ella.

—Me refiero a Ingle. ¡Ingle! Ingle, el mayordomo. No es posible que usted no sepa quién es, el del temible gancho en la mano y una cicatriz que le baja desde la ceja hasta la barbilla. El mayordomo de Kumada. ¡El rufián Ingle!

—Ya sé quién es. —La sonrisa de Serena pareció desvanecerse un poco—. Pero su nombre es Inge, Darien, no Ingle._ Darien entrecerró los ojos y la miró con sospecha.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí.

—¿Está usted segura?_ Serena lo pensó por un momento.

—Bastante segura. Puedo haber oído mal a Rei... Pero no, estoy segura de que es Inge. No sería de buen gusto tener un criado que se llamara igual que las partes íntimas de una persona.

—Ah. Bueno.

—Exacto. Como eso ya está aclarado, ahora puede usted pedirme que lo disculpe por hablar de esas cosas en público. A pesar de lo mucho que usted lo desee, no estoy preparada para oír ese tipo de conversaciones, ni siquiera a usted, aunque si usted quisiera... bueno, ya llegaremos a eso a su debido tiempo. Puede usted rogarme ahora que lo perdone._ Darien se quedó mirándola durante un largo momento con incredulidad.

—Usted, señora, está completamente loca._ Serena se hizo la ofendida, pero Darien no iba a creer en semejante despliegue de falsa indignación. —Usted siempre estuvo un poco loca, pero ahora tengo la prueba —le dijo Darien, al tiempo que la apuntaba con el dedo—. En ningún momento, en absolutamente ningún momento, he hablado de ninguna parte de su anatomía. ¡Usted, en cambio, está deseando sacar el tema! ¡Usted está loca por que se hable de su cuerpo! No sólo fue usted quien mencionó el tema, después de evitar por un pelo un accidente con los caballos de la señorita Beryl, sino que no recuerdo haber dicho nunca que yo deseaba sus... eh... esa parte en particular. De hecho, lady Serena... —Darien respiró profundamente y se sintió mucho más controlado que cuando vio por primera vez los hermosos ojos azules de Serena—. De hecho, me atrevo a decir que usted está obsesionada con su cuerpo. Así que, por favor, tenga la bondad de excusarme y permítame seguir mi camino. Le deseo una feliz mañana. _Después de hacerle una rápida venia a Serena y un sencillo gesto con el sombrero a la señorita Beryl, que había renunciado a tratar de escandalizar a Serena y estaba concentrada en mover su faetón con el fin de embestir con sus caballos al coche negro y escarlata, Darien dio media vuelta y continuó su camino hacia la oficina del abogado, con paso rápido y directo.

—Espere, lord Carlisle —le gritó Serena, y agitó las riendas sobre las ancas de los relucientes caballos grises de Nicolás, haciéndolos avanzar. Inge y Perkins dejaron de discutir sobre el mérito de los torniquetes comparados con la cauterización y se quitaron apresuradamente del camino, mientras que Inge salía corriendo detrás del coche cuando éste pasó a su lado y Perkins terminaba sobre el montón de desperdicios al que se había referido antes. El criado se puso de pie y se sacudió los pedazos de basura empapada y maloliente, que agregaron otro clavo a la cruz que cargaba al estar al servicio de su señoría, antes de salir corriendo detrás de su patrón. —¡Darien, espere! ¡Tengo algo que decirle!

—No recuerdo haberle dado permiso para llamarme por mi nombre, lady Serena —dijo con cortesía, haciendo caso omiso de la repentina aparición del coche a su lado. Siguió caminando, consciente de que la gente se había detenido y cuchicheaba abiertamente al ver a Serena persiguiéndolo. Pero prefería morirse antes que detenerse a conversar. Se había negado a rendirse ante todas las mujeres que se habían torcido el tobillo, o se habían arrojado al agua, o se habían ofrecido a calentarle la cama, y ciertamente no iba a darle a otra cazadora igual motivo para pensar que lo había enganchado—. Ahora sé lo que debe sentir un zorro —dijo para sus adentros.

—¿De verdad? ¿Sabe lo que se siente al ser despedazado por una jauría de sabuesos que le arrancan a uno la cola a mordiscos? —preguntó Serena, mientras seguía avanzando junto a él en el coche.

Darien hizo un esfuerzo por aguantar la risa. Tenía que admitir que lady Serena no había perdido ni una pizca de su delicioso y único sentido del humor, el atributo que casi lo lleva a proponerle matrimonio cinco años atrás. Ella era tan distinta a las otras jovencitas de la época, una adorable brisa de ingenio y encanto, en medio de un salón lleno de señoritas corrientes, que no se distinguían la una de la otra. Se había sentido cautivado por el perverso brillo de humor que había en sus ojos, pero los acontecimientos alejaron sus caminos antes de que él pudiera hacer su ofrecimiento. Teniendo en cuenta la situación tan desesperada en que se encontraba su vida en ese momento, había sido lo mejor y, en consecuencia, tampoco debía recordar ahora la atracción que sentía hacia ella. Así que se obligó a hacer un gesto de disgusto.

—No. Me refería a la sensación de ser perseguido, cazado, acosado. —Darien le agregó un poco de énfasis a la última palabra y se arriesgó a lanzarle una rápida mirada a lady Serena para ver si ella captaba lo que quería decir, pero la muchacha tenía el ceño fruncido mientras reflexionaba.

—¿Quién lo está persiguiendo, Darien?_ Él levantó una de sus cejas negras y la miró. —Lord Carlisle —se corrigió rápidamente ella.

—A veces parece, lady Serena... ummm, ¿cuál era el apellido de su esposo?

—Kou, pero me puede llamar Sere. Todos mis amigos íntimos me llaman así.

—Parece que, señora Di Klau... Ku... Kiu... lady Serena, que todas las mujeres casaderas de la ciudad de Londres han abierto la temporada de caza y yo soy la presa del día.

—Ah, ellas —se mofó Serena, mientras dirigía los caballos para que rodearan un carruaje detenido que bloqueaba su camino—. Se refiere a las madres que están buscando maridos para sus hijas —agregó cuando regresó al lado de Darien.

—Y a las viudas —añadió él, con una mirada particularmente significativa que, por desgracia, no alcanzó a percibir su bella cazadora.

—¿Es usted la presa favorita de un montón de mujeres que quieren atraparlo para casarse?

—Sí._ La oficina de su abogado estaba a unos cuantos pasos. Darien se detuvo y se preparó para hacer nuevamente una venia.

—¿Y no quiere usted que ellas lo persigan? La mayoría de los hombres se sienten honrados cuando son objeto de la atención de una dama._ Dios, estaba realmente hermosa bajo el sol de la mañana, que hacía brillar los rizos que rodeaban su cara convirtiéndolos en rayos de oro. Darien sintió que sus dedos se morían por tocar ese tibio cabello dorado y esas suaves mejillas teñidas con un toque de rosa. Pero entonces apretó los puños.

—Yo no soy como la mayoría de los caballeros. No tengo tiempo para esas tonterías. Estoy en medio de un proyecto de la mayor importancia y, entre el matrimonio de mi hermana la próxima semana y mi trabajo, no tengo mucho tiempo para evitar las trampas matrimoniales que quieren tenderme.

—Aja. —Lady Serena se dio un golpecito con el dedo enguantado sobre esos labios que se veían dulces como fresas, mientras fruncía el ceño—. ¿Diría usted, entonces, que sus tristes circunstancias, me refiero al hecho de que lo persigan las mujeres casaderas, están interfiriendo en su vida?

—Esa sería una acertada descripción, sí. Y ahora debe usted perdonarme, tengo una cita con mis abogados. ¿Perkins? Ah, ahí está. ¡Por Dios, está usted cubierto de excrementos! ¿Acaso se ha caído en una pocilga?_ Perkins miró brevemente a Serena, antes de lanzarle una mirada de mártir a su patrón. —No, no, no importa —se apresuró a decir Darien, anticipándose a lo que estaba seguro que respondería el criado—. No es lo suficientemente repugnante como para que necesite que se arroje a la muerte bajo los cascos de los caballos de Kumada. ¿Todavía tiene los documentos? Excelente. ¿Vamos?

—Un momento, si es tan amable, lord Carlisle —dijo Serena, al tiempo que él se dirigía a la puerta de la oficina—. Creo que tengo la solución a su desagradable situación._ Ahora fue Darien el que frunció el ceño con intriga.

—¿Usted tiene una solución?

—Sí —dijo Serena con un ligero aire de orgullo—. La tengo. Es una solución muy sencilla.

—Supongo que se refiere a marcharme de la ciudad. Eso funcionaría...

—No, eso no —lo interrumpió Serena—. Sé cuánto le molestaría marcharse de Londres justo cuando la temporada social está en su mejor momento. No, mi solución es mucho más sencilla, mucho más efectiva y tiene muchos beneficios adicionales que estoy segura que usted podrá apreciar cuando lo piense bien._ Darien no se preocupó por corregir la impresión equivocada que lady Serena tenía acerca de sus deseos de permanecer en la ciudad. Quería escapar hacia el refugio seguro y oscuro de las oficinas de sus abogados, pero a pesar de lo mucho que trató de dar media vuelta y alejarse, se sorprendió parado junto al coche, con una mano sobre la baranda del asiento, incapaz de desprenderse de los inquietos ojos de la mujer que estaba frente a él.

—Muy bien, estoy dispuesto a escuchar su solución.

—Es bastante sencillo —repitió Serena, mientras sus hoyuelos brillaban—Todas esas mujeres lo persiguen porque usted está soltero. En consecuencia, usted debería casarse conmigo. Todos sus problemas se resolverían._ Darien no sabía exactamente qué era lo que esperaba que le sugiriera Serena, pero ciertamente no esperaba que le propusiera matrimonio en los escalones que llevaban a las oficinas de Dumbridge & Storm. Volvió a sentirse atrapado en un remolino.

—Su propuesta se basa, desde luego, en motivos totalmente altruistas, ¿no es cierto?_ Serena sonrió de una manera que habría puesto de rodillas a cualquier hombre menos decidido.

—Sí, claro. Siempre he sido una _altrapista._ Todos mis amigos lo dicen. Sólo el pasado lunes mi querida prima Rei, usted la recuerda, ella es la mujer que usted ayudó a secuestrar, en fin, mi querida prima Rei me decía: «Sere, tú eres la mujer más _altrumista_ que conozco», y así es. _Darien contó en silencio hasta diez.

—Usted no sabe lo que quiere decir altruista, ¿cierto?

—¡Claro que lo sé! —Serena guardó silencio por un momento—. La definición exacta se me escapa por el momento, pero no soy tan tonta como para _hipnorar_ las palabras de uso diario.

—Ignorar, desconocer.

—Muy por el contrario, nos conocemos desde hace cinco años._ Darien sacudió la cabeza. Nunca había entendido por qué encontraba tan divertido el hábito de lady Serena de confundir las palabras, pero así era y, a menos de que hiciera un esfuerzo y se fuera a atender sus asuntos, sin duda terminaría metido en aguas profundas.

—En cuanto a su plan...

—Es excelente, ¿cierto? Y además tiene la maravillosa virtud de satisfacer también mis necesidades, porque estoy segura de que le sorprenderá saber que me encuentro en urgente necesidad de encontrar un marido, la verdad es que usted me resulta muy conveniente. —Serena agitó sus largas pestañas sobre unos ojos tan azules que harían palidecer a una campanilla, pero Darien no había soportado tres semanas del más intenso ataque por parte de mujeres obsesionadas por el matrimonio, para caer en una trampa de ojos azules, rizos dorados y mejillas con hoyuelos. Haciendo un esfuerzo, retrocedió unos cuantos pasos e hizo una venia.

—A pesar de lo generosa y desinteresada que resulta su oferta, debo declinar su propuesta de matrimonio. Aunque le deseo la mejor de las suertes en la búsqueda de otra víctima para sus planes matrimoniales, la experiencia que tengo con las laberínticas profundidades de su mente me obliga a declarar de manera clara y sucinta que mi negativa es definitiva.

—Pero, milord...

—No continúe incitando a Cupido para que apunte sus flechas nupciales hacia mí. No tengo intenciones de casarme ahora ni en un futuro cercano.

—Si usted quisiera considerar los múltiples y distintos beneficios que le traería el hecho de casarse conmigo...

—Me siento halagado, pero debo rechazar su oferta. Buen día, lady Serena. —Darien dio media vuelta y comenzó a subir las escaleras hacia la oficina del abogado, seguido por un silencioso y asombrado Perkins.

—¿Sabe? Creo que me gustaba usted más cuando estaba ideando abominables planes contra Rei._ Darien se quedó paralizado durante un segundo. Ese episodio era un recuerdo sumamente desagradable y, ciertamente, un suceso que no deseaba discutir con nadie y mucho menos con lady Serena. Así que siguió subiendo las escaleras. —¡Hace cinco años usted no era tan timorato y mojigato! ¡Hace cinco años usted era un hombre interesante!_ Darien apretó los dientes para no responder, al tiempo que pisaba el último escalón y abría la puerta. Dos pasos más y estaría dentro, a salvo, lejos de la combinación de tentación y exasperación que personificaba lady Serena. —De hecho, muy interesante. Puedo decir con sinceridad que el día que Rei tropezó y le arrancó su falda escocesa fue uno de los más interesantes de mi vida. Usted sencillamente no es el mismo hombre que era entonces.

Cinco años atrás, él acababa de heredar su título y no tenía idea de la magnitud de las deudas que le habían dejado sus antepasados. Cinco años atrás, no estaba contemplando la quiebra y la bancarrota. Cinco años atrás, él tenía un futuro. Darien dio media vuelta para enfrentarse a la rubia que lo observaba con unos ojos que, sin duda, en ese momento estaban llenos de rencor y rabia hacia el hombre en que se había convertido. Así que se permitió torcer los labios en una sonrisa amarga y decir:

—Nunca se han dicho palabras más ciertas, señora.


	4. Capítulo 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**S**i un grupo de arlequines, acompañados de monos, osos bailarines y mimos hubiese irrumpido de repente en Green Crescent tratando de entretener y divertir al público, habrían sollozado de tristeza al ver la atención que les habría prestado lady Serena mientras regresaba a casa. Pero como no había arlequines, ni monos, ni osos o mimos, Serena estaba en total libertad de reflexionar sobre los sucesos de la mañana.

—¿Ingle? —dijo, después de pensar durante un rato.

—Eee... es Inge, mi lady.

—Sí, claro. Mis disculpas. Inge, voy a necesitar que un lacayo le lleve una nota a lady Aino.

—Como dejee, mi lady.

—Es una nota muy importante, Inge. Debe elegir a un lacayo de la más absoluta confianza.

—Todoj loj lacayoj son de confianza, mi lady.

—Sí, pero éste debe serlo especialmente, pues la nota que le voy a dar puede significar mi completa y total felicidad. Lady Aino todavía no lo sabe, pero ella me va a ayudar a recuperar la posición que me corresponde.

—¿Ah, sí?_ Serena levantó la barbilla mientras doblaba la esquina de la casa Kumada y se detenía, después de hacer una elegante maniobra con el látigo. Un lacayo corrió a sujetar los caballos, mientras que Inge la ayudaba a bajar.

—La posición que me corresponde, desde luego, es la de ser la reina de la sociedad. Como lady Carlisle, volveré a ser admitida sin reparos en las esferas de la alta sociedad. Una vez allí, no tendré ninguna dificultad en obtener todo lo que me ha faltado durante estos últimos cuatro años: posición, respeto, admiración... Sí, será una nota muy importante. Tal vez debería llevarla usted mismo. Debe ser entregada con total seguridad, porque sin la ayuda de Mina, no podré asistir al baile de disfraces que ofrecerá lady Jersey dentro de tres días, y si no asisto al baile de disfraces que ofrecerá lady Jersey dentro de tres días, no podré atrapar a lord Carlisle en una situación comprometedora, y si no atrapo a lord Carlisle en una situación comprometedora, él nunca se casará conmigo, y si él nunca se casa conmigo...

—Ujté se pondrá furiosa y noj regañará y reprenderá hasta enloquecernoj —respondió Inge, mientras la seguía escaleras arriba, hasta la puerta principal de la casa y el vestíbulo.

—Exacto —contestó Serena con una sonrisa, mientras le entregaba el sombrero y los guantes al lacayo que aguardaba en la puerta—. Que lleven papel y tinta a mi sala de recibo, Inge.

—Enseguida, mi lady. ¿Va usté a necesitaj que envíe a Dickon a seguir otra vez a ju señoría?_ Serena se detuvo, mientras se arreglaba los rizos que el sombrero había aplastado.

—Supongo que no me haría daño conocer los movimientos de lord Carlisle. Como dicen, a soldado advertido, buen abrigo. Sí, por favor, envíe a Dickon para que me mantenga informada de los compromisos de su señoría. Esta mañana me resultó muy útil el hecho de saber que iba a pie y en qué dirección se dirigía.

—Como desee, mi lady._ Serena terminó de colocarse el último rizo y se arregló cuidadosamente el cabello en el pequeño espejo de marco dorado; luego asintió con determinación y se dirigió hacia las escaleras. Tenía un buen plan. Era lógico y eminentemente práctico y ella estaba segura de que tendría éxito, suponiendo que Minako la ayudara con uno o dos pequeños detalles.

—Además, necesito varias plumas afiladas, Inge. Detesto escribir con plumas romas. El ruido que producen hace que me duelan los dientes.

—Le pediré a Charles que je ocupe de eso, mi lady. Me refiero a las plumaj, claro, no al dolor de suj dientej. No hay nada que yo pueda hacer por elloj._ Lady Serena hizo caso omiso de la respuesta jocosa de Inge y comenzó a subir la escalera de madera de roble, pero se detuvo para agregar:

—También me urge tomarme una reconfortante taza de té.

—Enjeguida.

—Y tal vez unos cuantos de esos pastelillos de limón que el cocinero prepara tan bien.

—Si lo dejea.

Serena se detuvo en el descansillo para observar su reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo entero, vestida con aquel traje azul y crema con ese espléndido borde de borlas que había recibido de la modista tan habilidosa y, por suerte para su escaso presupuesto, tan económica que le había recomendado Mina. Ladeó la cabeza mientras examinaba con ojo crítico las líneas del vestido y se dio media vuelta para mirarse por encima del hombro. Lo que vio hizo que en su rostro se dibujara una mueca de disgusto.

—He cambiado de opinión acerca de los pasteles de limón, Inge. Con el té será suficiente._ Inge entrecerró los ojos para mirarla desde abajo.

—Está usté engordando, ¿no ej verdá?

—¡Claro que no! —respondió Serena y lo miró con furia, aunque sabía que eso no tendría ningún efecto sobre el criado. Las miradas fulminantes nunca habían afectado a Inge en lo más mínimo. El criado sólo sonrió y bajó la cabeza como si se sintiera avergonzado, pero el gesto no convenció a Serena en absoluto. Después de darle un último vistazo al reflejo de su espalda con el ceño fruncido, Serena siguió subiendo las escaleras para escribir su importante nota.

* * *

Aunque la nota había sido despachada con absoluta eficacia y había sido recibida por su destinataria, Serena se reservó los detalles acerca de lo que quería de su amiga hasta que las dos se encontraron personalmente al día siguiente.

—Es un salón precioso, Mina —dijo Serena, mientras admiraba el salón estilo Luis XIV, decorado en colores champán y rosa—. Qué ingenioso decorarlo con todos esos muebles antiguos. _Basuco,_ ¿no es verdad? _Lady Aino se quedó paralizada cuando iba a sentarse en un precioso asiento.

—No estoy segura de... que... ¿qué?

_—Basuco._ Los muebles, son estilo _basuco._ Es un estilo decorativo, tonta. Creo que es francés. Buenos días, Wellington. —Serena quitó a un pequeño perro que estaba en el sofá y se sentó con una sonrisa de complacencia, sin darse cuenta de que su anfitriona modulaba con los labios la palabra barroco —. Qué posición tan afortunada tienes, Mina. Tienes un marido que no es nada tacaño con los asuntos de dinero, una casa en un barrio de moda, un adorable color ligeramente bronceado, que siempre está de moda, y una buena figura, que se luce con la ropa que usas._ Minako se sonrojó al oír esos cumplidos tan inesperados, pues no estaba acostumbrada a que le dijeran que era adorable. Siempre había sido consciente de las desventajas asociadas al hecho de tener una cara común y una figura más bien falta de gracia, en especial si se comparaba con la perfección de Serena.

—No... no sé qué decir...

—Entonces no digas nada, querida Mina —le aconsejó Serena, mientras sacaba un pequeño estuche de su bolso de tela—. El silencio, como sabemos, es precioso. Sí, tú eres una mujer afortunada, pues has sido privilegiada en lo que se refiere al aspecto físico y conyugal, pero tu mayor privilegio debe ser la felicidad y la satisfacción de saber que eres parte de la alta sociedad. Tú, mi querida Mina, realmente debes dar las gracias por todo lo que has recibido.

—Yo... si tú lo dices, supongo que así es. _Serena asintió con la cabeza.

—Siempre puedes confiar en que yo hablo con la verdad. Y mientras lo hago, no tengo _repervas_ en declarar que también eres una mujer generosa y amable, a la que no le gusta ver que aquellos a quienes amas son lastimados o rechazados.

—Reservas —corrigió Minako en voz baja, al tiempo que parpadeaba de asombro al escuchar semejante elogio tan efusivo—. ¡Vaya, Serena! Es muy considerado de tu parte que lo digas. Para serte sincera, mi madre siempre dijo que tú no veías las cualidades de los demás, pero siempre pensé que eso no era cierto.

—Es verdad, me temo que tienes razón. Siempre he sido malinterpretada por gente que no comprende mi verdadera naturaleza. — Serena adoptó una expresión de profundo sufrimiento, mientras se quitaba unos cuantos pelos de perro del vestido—. Pero independientemente de lo que diga tu madre, yo siempre he visto tu bondad, Mina. ¿Quién que no tuviera un corazón tan bueno como el tuyo permitiría que un perro viejo con propensión a babear se acostara en su mejor sofá _basuco?__ Minako buscó un pañuelo entre su cesta de bordar, para secarse las lágrimas que asomaron a sus ojos al oír semejante descripción tan perfecta de su yo interior.

—Gracias, Serena.

—De nada. Tú te mereces toda la felicidad posible. La pregunta es, mi querida amiga, si crees que yo merezco lo mismo.

—¡Claro que lo mereces! —replicó Minako con tono combativo y parecía dispuesta a enfrentarse a cualquiera que dijera lo contrario—. Te refieres a lord Carlisle, ¿no es verdad? No hay nada que pudiera complacerme más que verte felizmente casada.

—Me alegra que pienses de ese modo, pues estoy a punto de hacerte muy feliz.

—¡Serena! ¡No me digas que ya te ha propuesto matrimonio!

—No —contestó Serena y por sus delicados rasgos cruzó brevemente una sombra de algo parecido a la obstinación—. Todavía no, pero el logro de ese objetivo es lo que nos hará muy felices a las dos._ Minako se inclinó hacia delante con expresión de conspiradora.

—Me temo que no te entiendo. ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudar?_ Los labios de Serena esbozaron una sonrisa traviesa.

—Es muy sencillo. La noche del baile de disfraces de lady Jersey tú me vas a ayudar a tenderle a lord Carlisle una trampa tan diabólicamente astuta que no podrá salir de allí sin casarse. Conmigo, claro.

—Ah —dijo lady Aino entre dientes y una chispa de entusiasmo brilló en sus ojos. Entonces acercó su cabeza a la de Serena—. ¿Y cómo lo haremos? _Serena le dio rienda suelta a su risa. ¿Por qué no debería hacerlo? Si alguien tenía derecho a sonreír era ella, porque había ideado un plan tan supremamente ingenioso, un plan tan brillante en su sencillez, que era realmente asombroso. Con seguridad Minako se quedaría impresionada.

—Es muy sencillo, querida amiga. Durante el baile, tú y todas las personas que puedas reunir descubrirán a lord Carlisle solo conmigo en una habitación.

—Pero —replicó Minako— ¿cómo sabes que estará en el baile? No suele asistir a ese tipo de acontecimientos sociales.

—Mina, ¿de verdad crees que yo me tomaría tanto trabajo, por no mencionar el riesgo de terminar con unas cuantas arrugas en la frente, para idear un plan, si Darien no fuera a estar presente? El baile de lady Jersey es el evento más importante de la temporada, así que seguramente estará allí con su hermana, que va a casarse dentro de unos días.

—Eso puede ser cierto, pero sólo he visto a lord Carlisle y a su hermana una vez —dijo Minako lentamente—. No creo que asistan a muchos bailes y eventos similares.

—Entonces dependerá de ti que asistan a éste. _Minako se quedó mirando a Serena con desconcierto.

—¿Y cómo voy a hacer eso?_ Serena levantó los ojos al cielo con gesto de impaciencia.

—De verdad, Mina, ¿acaso tengo que pensar en todo? ¿Es que tú no tienes iniciativa? Supongo que tú... podrías... tal vez podrías... ¡Ay, naranjas de la China! Sencillamente hazle una visita a la señorita Chiba y dile que ella debe asistir al baile porque de lo contrario nadie asistirá a su boda._ Lady Aino reflexionó un momento sobre esa estrategia.

—¿Nadie asistirá?

—¿Nadie asistirá a qué? —preguntó Serena con expresión de desaliento.

—¿La gente no asistirá a la boda de la señorita Chiba si ella no asiste al baile? No estoy segura de que las dos cosas estén relacionadas. Es posible que los invitados a la boda no estén en el baile. Los Chiba llevan una vida muy tranquila, o al menos eso dice mi querido Malaquite, y aunque no fuera así, no creo que la gente dejara de asistir a la boda de la señorita Chiba si ellos no asisten al baile de lady Jersey...

—Minako Carola Venus Aino —interrumpió Serena, al tiempo que resoplaba con más fuerza que un perro—. ¿Podríamos ceñirnos al tema que nos ocupa, es decir, el asunto de mi felicidad y el papel que desempeñarás en ella? Tus misiones son muy pocas y muy sencillas, y antes de que comiences a quejarte, me gustaría que supieras que todo el trabajo, el trabajo de verdad, recaerá sobre mis hombros. Así que deja esa tonta _pababrería_ sobre invitados a la boda y ¡concéntrate!

—Es tonta palabrería.

—Me siento muy ofendida por semejante calumnia, Mina —exclamó Serena, irritada por la injusta acusación.

—Pues no deberías —contestó Minako un poco molesta. Por alguna razón no podía concentrarse bien, las conversaciones largas con Serena siempre la dejaban mareada y confundida—. Sólo te estaba corrigiendo. La palabra es palabrería, no pababrería. Yo debería dejar toda esa tonta palabrería sobre invitados a la boda y concentrarme.

—Bueno, me alegra que por fin lo entiendas —gritó Serena, que estaba a punto de perder la paciencia—. Ahora, si ya has terminado tu acto de contrición y admites que cometiste el pecado de no prestar atención, podemos regresar al tema de mi futuro.

—Debo admitir que no veo dónde está la diabólica astucia de tu plan —la interrumpió Minako—. Tú eres una mujer casada, bueno, lo eras, y aunque estoy de acuerdo en que la gente hablará un poco sobre el hecho de que os encontréis a solas en una habitación, no veo cómo el hecho de que te vean en un cuarto con lord Carlisle pueda terminar en que él te proponga matrimonio._ El gesto de exasperación de Serena desapareció y sonrió de manera que aparecieron sus hoyuelos.

—¿Ni siquiera si me encontraran desnuda con él?_ Lady Minako se quedó con la boca abierta a causa de la sorpresa. Sin saber qué decir, se quedó mirando a su amiga. —Te dije que era diabólicamente astuto —dijo Serena al ver la silenciosa mirada de horror de Minako—. ¡Nunca lo diría si no fuera así! Ahora bien, tenemos mucho de que hablar, así que cierra la boca. Debo mandar hacer un disfraz apropiado rápidamente, uno que no permita reconocer mi identidad, puesto que esa anticuada lady Jersey se niega a recibirme, y debemos ingeniarnos una forma para que me ayudes a entrar al baile y también hay que pensar en la gente que debes reunir para que sean testigos de cómo lord Carlisle tratará de seducirme mientras estoy desnuda y muchas otras cosas. Aquí tengo algunas notas. Te haré una lista para que no olvides cuáles son tus tareas.

—Pero... pero... ¡Serena! ¿Te parece que un plan tan impetuoso y temerario sea prudente?

—¿Prudente? —Serena hizo un gesto de desdén al pronunciar esa palabra—. Mina, en los veintitrés años que llevo de vida, ¿alguien me ha calificado alguna vez de prudente?_ Con los ojos todavía desorbitados por la incredulidad, Minako negó con la cabeza.

—Pero... sin ningún tipo de ropa...

—No te preocupes por mí —dijo Serena con amabilidad y le dio unas palmaditas a Minako en la mejilla—. Después de todo, como dice el dicho, hay que tener un corazón valiente para conquistar a una mujer desnuda1 y el corazón de Darien no tiene nada de cobarde, así que, ¿cómo podría fallar el plan?

* * *

Cuatro noches después, la luna llena se elevaba en el cielo y arrojaba su luz fría y caprichosa sobre la ciudad de Londres, proyectando un brillo fantasmal sobre los faroleros que subían y bajaban de sus cortas escaleras para encender las nuevas lámparas de gas que habían instalado en Pall Mall. Con la nueva luminosidad, los adoquines de la calle quedaban convertidos en sucesivos pozos de luz y oscuridad a través de los cuales trasegaban con indiferencia carruajes y caballos, haciendo caso omiso de la corpulenta figura de un hombre vestido con atuendo isabelino, que trepaba por el sólido muro de piedra y la reja de hierro forjado que rodeaba el jardín de lady Jersey. Si la luna hubiese podido expresar su opinión sobre lo que veía desde lo alto, sin duda habría comentado que el corpulento hombre con disfraz resultaba sospechoso. En lugar de entrar al jardín por la puerta, como lo hacía la mayor parte de la gente, el caballero se sentó a horcajadas sobre la reja para, acto seguido, arrojarse sobre las suaves jardineras que había debajo, al tiempo que rezongaba diciendo: «¡Maldición! ¡Mina, me las va a pagar!».

Cuando, en lugar de recorrer la senda de gravilla, que era el camino normal hacia el jardín, el caballero fue avanzando escondido entre los arbustos, corriendo de una jardinera a otra, ocultándose tras setos podados con forma de bestias fantásticas, y finalmente salió cerca de los escalones de piedra que conducían a la terraza que había detrás de la casa, seguramente cualquier observador habría estado en su derecho de expresar sorpresa.

En realidad el caballero estaba comportándose de manera peculiar. De repente se levantó de donde estaba agazapado al pie de los escalones, se esponjó el cuello de encaje, se ajustó la casaca sobre la barriga pronunciada, sacó un pañuelo del suspensorio, se limpió la tierra de las delicadas manos blancas y, por último, después de mirar rápidamente a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie estuviera mirando, se subió las medias de seda persas. Nunca podremos saber lo que se sentiría impulsado a decir quien pudiera estar observando cuando ese mismo hombre corpulento fue sorprendido, de repente, por una joven de pelo rubio que salió aceleradamente de la casa y se apresuró a bajar las escaleras. La conversación que siguió, a pesar de transcurrir en medio de susurros y murmullos, ciertamente no fue la que uno hubiera esperado.

—Mina —dijo el caballero con tono de urgencia, cuando la joven comenzó a acercársele. Lady Minako se quedó quieta al oír que susurraban varias veces su nombre y se volvió lentamente para lanzarle una fría y altiva mirada a la figura de cuello de encaje.

—Señor, no tengo el honor de conocerlo.

—Claro que sí. Te orinaste en mi arenera cuando tenías tres años. Recuerdo con precisión cómo se rió Samuel cuando la niñera me echó a mí la culpa del _indecente.__ La figura silenciosa e inmóvil de lady Minako, vestida de manera encantadora con un traje ancho, de seda rosa y encaje plateado de la época de su madre, recuperó de repente la vida bajo la influencia de aquella voz familiar, aunque distorsionada.

—Incidente. ¿Sere? ¿Eres tú? _El hombre corpulento salió de entre las sombras de la baranda y se paró en medio de los escalones.

—Sí, soy yo, ¿dónde demonios estabas? ¡Esperé en la puerta durante toda una eternidad! Se suponía que debías abrirla a medianoche, Mina. ¡Y ya es mucho más de medianoche!

—Lo siento mucho, pero mi querido Malaquite insistió en bailar un vals conmigo. Serena —dijo Minako, mientras entrecerraba los ojos para ver la cara de su amiga en medio de las sombras—. Pensé que ibas a disfrazarte de la Buena Reina Bess 2. Vas vestida como un hombre.

—Sí, sí, cambié de opinión. Pensé que llamaría menos la atención si me disfrazaba de Enrique VIII. —Le dio un golpe a la protuberancia de cuero que sobresalía con elegancia de su entrepierna—. Nadie que me conozca esperaría verme con suspensorio 3.

—En efecto —reconoció enseguida Minako—. Independientemente de todo lo que se dice sobre tu propensión a causar impresión en la alta sociedad, los suspensorios sencillamente no son parte de tu atuendo diario.

—Y sin embargo, si vamos a ser justos —admitió Serena—, debo decir que es muy útil. Porque la señora Beauloir tardó tanto en terminar mi disfraz, que no tuve tiempo de cenar en casa. Tremayne tercero tuvo la gentileza de darme una de las manzanas de los caballos, que cupo perfectamente en el suspensorio. No me sorprende que los hombres los hayan usado durante tantos años, ¡son mucho más cómodos que un bolso!_ Las dos mujeres contemplaron en silencio durante un rato esa prenda del atuendo masculino.

—¿Por qué crees que lo llaman suspensorio? —preguntó Minako—. El tuyo parece... un calabacín demasiado ambicioso.

—Era el mejor suspensorio que tenía la señora Beauloir —respondió Serena con actitud digna, mientras acariciaba el suave objeto de cuero y bronce que, tenía que admitirlo, se parecía en cierta forma a un calabacín. Estaba a punto de defender el honor de su suspensorio, cuando el ruido y el reflejo luminoso que salió de una puerta que alguien abrió en la terraza reclamaron su atención a las circunstancias inmediatas. —Toma mi brazo —ordenó Serena— y finge que soy un caballero.

—Tú no caminas como un caballero —objetó Minako. Serena se detuvo en el último escalón y empujó a Minako hacia un lado, donde una urna coronada por una explosión de follaje les daba un poco de privacidad.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Nadie creerá que eres un hombre si caminas como una mujer. Es un asunto de sentido común. Los hombres no menean las caderas cuando caminan.

—Algunos sí —replicó Serena, haciendo una mueca mientras se ajustaba el suspensorio—. ¡Maldición, esta cosa me está haciendo cosquillas!

—Te aseguro que los caballeros que se supone que nosotras conocemos no andan así. ¿Qué estás haciendo ahora? Sere, no puedes hacer eso en público, ¡alguien podría verte! —Escandalizada, Minako se apresuró a colocarse entre su amiga y el grupo más cercano que disfrutaba de la brisa nocturna.

—No puedo evitarlo —murmuró Serena, con la barbilla apretada contra el lino almidonado del cuello—. Este suspensorio es muy incómodo. Se está... moviendo.

—¿Qué?

—Sshh —susurró Serena y miró a su alrededor rápidamente, antes de concentrarse de nuevo en la parte inferior de su cuerpo—. Es como si hubiese algo dentro. Me refiero a algo distinto de mi pañuelo.

—¿Se está moviendo? —preguntó Minako entre dientes, mientras le sonreía a una pareja que pasó por su lado—. ¿Qué quieres decir con que se está moviendo? ¿Qué puede haber ahí dentro que se pueda mover?

—No lo sé —gruñó Serena, mientras trataba infructuosamente de soltar las hebillas que mantenían la pieza de cuero pegada al disfraz—. Pero sospecho que algo entró ahí mientras estaba escondida entre los arbustos afuera esperando a que me abrieras. En consecuencia, es culpa tuya que mi suspensorio rebose ahora de vida.

—No seas ridícula, ¿qué se podría meter en un suspensorio? ¡Si ya tienes una manzana ahí metida! No puede caber nada más...

—Minako —dijo Serena, mientras se volvía abruptamente y le pegaba a su amiga en la cadera con el suspensorio—. Una familia de roedores pudo haberse instalado en esta maldita cosa y no voy a permitirlo, así que, si no te importa, te agradecería que me ayudaras a expulsarlos del lugar, de manera que pueda cumplir con mi destino y convertirme en lady Carlisle, ¡algo que sencillamente no podré hacer si tengo roedores en la entrepierna!

—Ay, por todos los cielos —gimió Minako en voz baja—. ¡Estamos perdidas!

—No es tan grave —replicó Serena, al tiempo que ponía las dos manos sobre la protuberancia del suspensorio y daba un tirón—. Sólo necesito ayuda para quitármelo. Los broches parecen congelados o trabados con algo. Mientras le daba la espalda a Serena para que nadie fuera testigo de sus maniobras con el suspensorio, Minako estiró un brazo hacia atrás para agarrar a su amiga.

—Sere, quieta —susurró Mina con angustia, al tiempo que trataba de sonreír. Luego levantó la voz y dijo—: Buenas noches, lord Carlisle. Serena, que al menos esta vez se percató de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, se quedó quieta y miró por encima del hombro de Minako, mientras que ésta le hacía una venia al conde.

—¡Maldición!_ Unos ojos azules oscuros se encontraron con los de ella.

—En efecto —replicó Darien.

—Yo... ummm... si ustedes me disculpan... mi esposo me espera —murmuró Minako con tono de disculpa y, luego de lanzarle una mirada de preocupación a su amiga, se apresuró a volver al baile. Darien levantó una ceja, mientras estudiaba el disfraz de Serena.

—¿Enrique VIII?

—Sí, es usted muy suspicaz. —Serena se dio media vuelta como si quisiera contemplar el jardín en penumbra, mientras frotaba el suspensorio contra la baranda para tratar de soltarlo. Pero no sirvió de nada. Tras mirar de reojo al apuesto hombre que contemplaba el jardín junto a ella, le dio un tirón al obstinado pedazo de cuero, con un movimiento que esperó que pasara inadvertido.

Darien levantó la otra ceja, mientras que ella se daba cuenta de que tendría que dejar sus maniobras con el suspensorio para más tarde. Estaba claro que ése era uno de esos momentos en que era más prudente admitir su locura y evitar que el hombre que algún día sería el padre de sus hijos pensara que ella era la clase de mujer que prefería quedarse en medio de la oscuridad de un balcón, acariciándose el suspensorio.

—Hay... creo que hay algo allí—susurró Serena, al tiempo que señalaba con la cabeza hacia la protuberancia de cuero. Darien apretó los labios. —Algo vivo —añadió Serena, mientras trataba de mantener el tipo bajo la mirada de incredulidad del conde y pensaba en que había cientos de patas diminutas rozando su delicada piel. Abrumada por la necesidad de tener que dar más explicaciones, para evitar que el conde pensara que ella era una estúpida, añadió—: Creo que algo se me metió ahí dentro cuando estaba escondida entre los arbustos._ Lord Carlisle parpadeó. —¿Sería usted tan amable de ayudarme a sacar de ahí lo que sea que me está molestando? Lady Aino me dijo que hay un salón privado al fondo del corredor que podríamos usar durante un momento.

—Señora —dijo finalmente Darien, pero con tanta seriedad que Serena pensó que se le congelarían los labios—. El contenido de su suspensorio no me interesa en lo más mínimo.

—Entiendo —respondió Serena con pesar—. Se me acabaron las manzanas. Me temo que sólo tenía lugar para una, ¿sabe? No sabía que usted querría una también, pero un suspensorio con capacidad para dos manzanas me parece demasiado extravagante._ Serena sonrió y se preguntó brevemente a qué se debería la extraña expresión que reflejaban los ojos del conde, pero finalmente la atribuyó a un exceso de champán. Los caballeros siempre solían beber demasiado champán en los bailes de disfraces. De hecho, Serena contaba con eso para arrastrarlo a su trampa. Así que sonrió con más libertad, mientras la mirada de confusión del conde parecía intensificarse. Sin duda ya estaba tan ebrio que ella no tendría dificultades para seguir adelante con su plan.

Darien se detuvo en el umbral e inspeccionó el salón de baile en busca de su hermana, mientras se repetía todo tipo de insultos. A pesar de lo mucho que trataba de hacerle caso a las advertencias que le gritaba su razón, era incapaz de resistirse a la idea de pasar unos cuantos momentos en privado con Serena. La situación en que ella se encontraba era tan absurda, tan absolutamente típica de Serena, que a pesar de la forma tan brusca en que le había hablado, se necesitaría un grupo de hombres fuertes y probablemente varios caballos de tiro para impedirle oír la explicación de qué estaba haciendo vestida como Enrique VIII, con un animal metido en el suspensorio. El conde no podía imaginarse cuál sería la explicación que estaba a punto de oír, pero estaba seguro de que sería la cosa más entretenida que hubiese oído en mucho tiempo. Divisó a su hermana junto a un grupo de chicas risueñas. Mientras se dirigía hacia ella, el conde justificó su interés recordándose que, después de todo, Serena era viuda.

En estas clases sociales, las citas con hombres en los bailes eran un requisito. Unos pocos momentos a solas con ella no le harían ningún daño a la reputación de Serena. Sin embargo, estaba el asunto de su propia reputación, y pensando en esa grotesca reliquia tomó la precaución de murmurarle a su hermana en el oído unas cuantas palabras.

—¿Dónde está la señora Setsuna? _La mujer pequeña y de cabello aguamarina que estaba vestida como la famosa pirata Anne Bonney se volvió y le sonrió a su hermano, mientras que sus ojos violetas brillaban de felicidad.

—Está bailando con Haruka. ¿No te parece un baile estupendo? Me alegra tanto que aceptaras venir, aunque no te habría hecho ningún daño usar un disfraz. ¿Por qué pareces tan preocupado? ¿No es por mí, verdad? Darien, soy perfectamente capaz de quedarme aquí sola mientras que Haruka baila con su tía. A menos, claro, que quieras que baile contigo._ Darien acarició un rizo que tenía Michiru junto a la oreja e hizo caso omiso del brillo de burla que cruzó por sus ojos color turquesa.

—Bribona. Yo detesto las fiestas de la alta sociedad, como bien sabes. La única razón por la que estás aquí es porque no podía soportar más tus incesantes quejas acerca de que si no asistías esta noche, nadie asistiría a tu boda, aunque no veo la relación entre los dos sucesos. Sin embargo, aunque quisiera bailar contigo no podría, porque tengo algo que hacer. Tengo un compromiso que debo cumplir. Quiero que me prometas que te quedarás aquí y esperarás a que la señora Setsuna regrese.

—¿Ah, sí? —Michiru miró a su hermano de arriba abajo, con una ceja levantada, repitiendo el gesto de sorpresa que solía hacer Darien. Tenía un aspecto muy severo con su traje negro, no había duda de ello, pero también tenía un inesperado aire de entusiasmo disimulado que la intrigó. Darien casi nunca se entusiasmaba con nada que no fuera su máquina de vapor, de modo que si algo, o alguien, habia llamado su atención, ella ciertamente necesitaba saber más—. Por favor dime qué es lo que tienes que hacer. No estarás jugando, ¿verdad? No —se respondió ella misma a la pregunta, antes de que él tuviera oportunidad de protestar por semejante acusación—. No, tú no harías eso, eres demasiado cuidadoso con el dinero para estarlo desperdiciando de esa manera. Ummm. Tal vez vas a encontrarte con un caballero que desea invertir en tu máquina de vapor._ Darien miró nerviosamente hacia la puerta. Detestaba dejar sola a su hermana, en especial teniendo en cuenta que su propio futuro dependía de la buena voluntad de la mujer que hacía las veces de carabina de la joven, pero le había prometido a Serena que estaría con ella en un momento. Se le puso la piel de gallina de sólo pensar en lo que podría ocurrir si ella entrara al salón lleno de gente y anunciara que estaba esperando su ayuda con el suspensorio.

—Debo irme. Dame tu palabra de que te quedarás aquí y esperarás a que regrese la señora Setsuna.

—No, creo que no es un inversor. —Michiru hizo caso omiso de la solicitud de su hermano, mientras lo miraba con ojos juguetones y ladeaba la cabeza para observarlo mejor—. Porque si tuvieras un inversor, no te importaría en lo más mínimo si la señora Setsuna te recomienda a su esposo y entonces no estarías tan preocupado por tenerla tranquila. Sin mencionar la necesidad de mantener tu escandaloso pasado lejos de sus oídos. —Se dio un golpecito con el dedo sobre los labios, mientras que sus ojos brillaban con interés—. Si no es el juego y tampoco se trata de un inversor, entonces debe ser... ¡Por Dios santo, Darien! No pretenderás verte con una mujer, ¿o sí?

—Pues no soy de los que tienen compromisos con hombres —replicó—. Ahora, ¿tendrías la bondad de...?

—¡Es una mujer! —graznó Michiru. Darien la miró con furia, mientras le pedía que bajara la voz.

—Si no te puedes portar mejor en público, creo que lo pensaré dos veces antes de darte permiso para asistir a otro baile.

—Después de la próxima semana no tendrás ninguna influencia sobre mis movimientos, pero eso no importa ahora —dijo Michiru e hizo un gesto con la mano para desechar las objeciones de su hermano—. ¡Háblame de la mujer con la que has quedado! ¿Quién es? ¿Yo la conozco? ¿La estás cortejando? Ay, Darien, me preocupa tanto quién va a cuidar de ti después de que yo me case... Por favor, dime que te has enamorado y que estás a punto de proponerle matrimonio a una mujer que te amará igual que tú a ella.

—Amor —dijo Darien con sarcasmo, mientras se distraía por un momento pensando en ese odioso concepto—. Ése es el tipo de tonterías que produce la lectura de esas novelas que devoras cada semana._ Michiru observó fijamente a su hermano por un momento y el brillo de la risa desapareció de sus ojos.

—No, ya veo que no estás enamorado de nadie, pero no renuncio a la esperanza de que algún día encuentres a una mujer a la que ames y que te corresponda. Ya sé que crees que los sucesos del pasado han dejado en ti heridas demasiado profundas como para volver a entregar tu corazón, pero, de verdad, hermano, no todas las mujeres son como la que te hizo daño. Debes tener esperanzas. Debes abrirte otra vez al amor._ La expresión de hermética indiferencia que producía cualquier referencia a los acontecimientos ocurridos hacía diez años cubría el rostro de Darien con una máscara de frialdad.

—Entonces, ¿te quedarás aquí y te portarás bien hasta que la señora Setsuna regrese?_ No había manera, Darien se negaba a hablar del pasado. Michiru suspiró para sus adentros movida por la preocupación por su hermano, pero esbozó una alegre sonrisa mientras decía:

—Sí, sí, mi capitán. Iza tu vela mayor y aleja esos temores, hermano mío. Me quedaré aquí hasta que mi propio capitán venga a soltar mis amarras._ Darien se detuvo, después de dar media vuelta.

—Michiru, sólo porque te vas a casar con un marino...

—Con el capitán del mejor barco que ha surcado los mares, por favor.

—... que sea capitán, no significa que tengas que hablar como Harry Halibut, el héroe de los vendedores de pescado. Y será mejor que no sueltes las amarras antes de la boda —le advirtió con una mirada severa.

Michiru sonrió y despachó a su hermano. Después de sacudir la cabeza al pensar momentáneamente en la locura que le esperaba, Darien se dirigió a la pequeña habitación al final del corredor que Serena le había indicado. Con seguridad sería fácil ayudarla, un asunto que no le llevaría mucho tiempo. La ayudaría a sacar lo que fuera que se había instalado en su suspensorio, las mujeres solían tenerles asco a esas cosas, y luego tal vez se quedara unos minutos disfrutando del delicioso juego de palabras que constituían las conversaciones con Serena, después de lo cual se marcharía, tras excusarse con cortesía pero con firmeza. Él calmaría su persistente deseo de estar cerca de ella, Serena recibiría una discreta ayuda para su problema con el suspensorio y todo seguiría igual. Cuando entró en la habitación, Darien estaba pensando en la excusa que usaría para retirarse.

—Mis excusas por la tardanza, señorita... eer... _Darien apenas alcanzó a ver esos encendidos ojos azules, cuando fue arrastrado hacia un íntimo abrazo. Con Enrique VIII. Con un Enrique VIII con barba y armado de suspensorio. Darien tuvo que soltarse a la fuerza de los brazos que lo tenían agarrado por detrás del cuello para separar sus labios del pegote de áspera lana anaranjada que cubría la parte inferior de la cara de Serena. —Nunca pensé que tuviera oportunidad de decir esto, pero creo que es fundamental que las mujeres se afeiten._ Con una expresión de desánimo en sus ojos al percibir el rechazo de sus avances por parte de Darien, Serena sonrió.

—Le ruego que me perdone. Se me olvidó que tenía barba. Un momento, me la quitaré y luego podremos continuar nuestra apasionada violación._ Darien movió la cabeza con la esperanza de despejar lo que le impedía oírla correctamente. Él sabía que las acrobacias verbales de Serena contenían a veces tantos saltos lógicos que eran difíciles de seguir aun para un hombre culto, pero el que acababa de oír sin duda estaba más allá de la fértil imaginación de la muchacha.

—Acerca del problema con su disfraz...

—Ah, ya he solucionado ese problema —contestó ella y frunció el ceño mientras le daba un tirón a la barba de lana—. Era sólo una hoja, no una familia de roedores como temí. ¡Maldita cosa! Inge ha debido ponerle demasiado pegamento. No puedo quitármela, y yo le pregunto a usted: ¿cómo diablos se supone que voy a asistir a una violación si llevo puesta una barba?_ Una fea sospecha cruzó por la mente de Darien.

—Usted espera ser violada ¿exactamente por quién? —preguntó, movido por un morboso sentido de curiosidad. Serena frunció el ceño mientras refunfuñaba algo sobre la necesidad de conseguir disolvente.

—¡Naranjas de la China! Usted simplemente debería mantenerse callado. En cuanto a su pregunta, nadie va a violarme a mí, Darien. Yo lo violaré a usted.

—Usted ¿qué? —Darien no podía creer que, a pesar de lo desinhibida y deslenguada que era, Serena pudiera sugerir semejante cosa. Un momento de reflexión lo hizo corregirse, pero seguía sin poder creer que ella planease violarlo en una casa ajena, ciertamente un lugar donde ellos podrían ser fácilmente... Darien tomó aire con horror al darse cuenta de que ella le había tendido una ingeniosa trampa y él, un hombre que se preciaba diariamente de evitar ese tipo de estratagemas, había avanzado como un ciego directamente a su perdición.

—No tiene de qué preocuparse, yo me ocuparé de todo. Usted no tendrá que levantar un dedo —prometió Serena. Darien se quedó mirándola asombrado. Tras quitarse la casaca negra y dorada, Serena estaba dando vueltas mientras intentaba inútilmente desatar las cintas que mantenían un inmenso almohadón pegado a la camisa de lino. —¡Demonios! No puedo alcanzar la maldita cosa. Si usted pudiera ayudarme a desatar estas cintas, milord, me encantaría comenzar el procedimiento. No creo que tengamos mucho tiempo, y aunque mi experiencia violando caballeros es limitada, supongo que nos llevará más de dos minutos._ Darien seguía mirando con incredulidad, mientras sus emociones eran un confuso remolino de rabia e indignación que luchaban contra un imprudente deseo de reír. Debería marcharse justamente en ese instante. Debería salir de la habitación y dejar a Serena sola, en medio de aquel horrible y complejo plan que había ideado ese cerebro suyo que más bien parecía un nudo gordiano. Debería darle la espalda y no volver a verla nunca, no volver a sentir nunca la suave caricia de su voz, ni esa brillante y fugaz sensación de placer que lo inundaba cada vez que la veía y, ciertamente, nunca debería volver a tenerla entre sus brazos. Era sencillamente una locura.

—Entonces que así sea. Estoy loco —gruñó Darien para sus adentros; se recostó contra la puerta y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, mientras observaba a Serena balbuceando y renegando, al tiempo que trataba de librarse del almohadón. Le puso un rígido freno a la ola de deseo que lo recorrió al ser testigo de unos movimientos tan involuntariamente seductores y contuvo al mismo tiempo sus ojos y su lujuria. Nadie creería que podría sentirse excitado por un rey enorme y peludo fallecido hacía mucho tiempo, pero con cada movimiento de las voluptuosas caderas de Serena, el deseo de Darien crecía, además de otras cosas. —Esta violación que usted planea... ¿Debo asumir que tiene algo que ver con la propuesta de matrimonio que me hizo hace algunos días?_ Serena logró deshacerse por fin del almohadón y se volvió hacia él con una expresión de inocencia tan profunda que habría hecho que un ángel se sintiera impuro. Pero Darien no se dejó engañar ni por un minuto.

—¿Matrimonio? ¿Propuesta? ¡Ah, esa tontería! ¡Cielo santo, milord, yo ya he olvidado todo eso! —contestó ella y sonrió de manera que él sintió que sus hoyuelos se asomaban por debajo de la barba—. No, esto no tiene nada que ver.

—Ah. ¿Le importaría, entonces, sólo para satisfacer mi curiosidad, informarme de cuál es exactamente el objetivo de su intención de violarme?_ Serena se detuvo un momento, mientras se desabrochaba los pantalones.

—¿Usted quiere saber por qué deseo violarlo? _Darien asintió con la cabeza. Sí, quería saberlo. Quería que ella admitiera que no era mejor que el resto de las mujeres de la sociedad. Quería que su desilusión fuera completa y definitiva. Quería matar la atracción que sentía por ella y que crecía dentro de él cada vez que la veía. ¡Por Dios, necesitaba exorcizarse de ella!

—Ah. Bueno. Eso. Eee... es bastante sencillo, en realidad. Usted y yo hacemos una pareja excepcional._ Una carcajada amenazó el férreo control de Darien.

—¿Eso cree?

—Sí. —Serena le ofreció otra sonrisa barbada y siguió trabajando con sus dedos en la línea de botones de madreperla de sus pantalones púrpura y negros. Darien resistió el impulso casi abrumador y completamente irracional de tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla hasta acabar con ese diminuto fragmento de sensatez que le quedaba.

—Ya veo. Me disculpo, entonces, por mi deducción incorrecta. Me había imaginado que su intención de violarme era parte de un plan para atraparme en un matrimonio._ Serena se detuvo.

—Ah, ¿sí?

—Sí. Se me ocurrió que usted podía haber hecho los arreglos pertinentes para ser descubierta aquí conmigo, pero afortunadamente usted me ha mostrado el error en que estaba._ La mano de Serena se quedó inmóvil sobre los botones.

—Ah.

—En esta habitación. _Ella parpadeó. —Casi sin ropa._ Ella se pasó la lengua por sus labios dulces como las fresas.—¿Estoy equivocado?_ Serena levantó la barbilla con indignación y le lanzó una mirada de furia.

—Me siento terriblemente ofendida por el hecho de que usted me crea capaz de semejantes actos tan abominables y perversos, lord Carlisle. ¡Uno pensaría que un caballero se sentiría complacido por la oferta de ser violado, pero no, usted tiene que ser obstinado y sospechar de todo y arruinar toda la experiencia! ¡Estoy pensando que, después de todo, tal vez no lo viole!_ Darien levantó una poblada ceja dorada en actitud inquisitiva. —Pero lo haré —continuó ella y asintió con la cabeza, mientras volvía a ocuparse de los botones—. Pasaré por alto sus mezquinos pensamientos esta vez, pero no espere que sea tan generosa la próxima.

—Entonces su intención al quitarse toda la ropa y hacerme el amor ¿no es que la descubran y comprometerme hasta el punto de que yo me vea obligado a casarme con usted?

—Acabo de decirlo.

—Entonces no le importará que cierre la puerta desde dentro. —Darien le dio una vuelta a la diminuta llave de bronce que estaba en la cerradura y se la guardó en el bolsillo.

—Eee... —Serena lo observó sin saber qué hacer.

—Sabía que no le importaría. ¿Dónde quiere usted que tenga lugar la violación?_ Los adorables ojos azules de Serena ni siquiera parpadearon.

—Eee...

—Aquel sofá parece cómodo. Claro, que tal vez usted prefiera hacer sus travesuras conmigo en la alfombra, frente a la chimenea._ Serena observó el fuego.

—Eee..._ Darien la miró con sorpresa, mientras caminaba hacia un inmenso sillón de cuero.

—No me diga que prefiere posiciones más ingeniosas. ¿El sillón, tal vez?_ Serena miró con creciente interés hacia el sillón.

—¿Cómo podría ser posible? —preguntó Serena.

Darien no pudo contener más la risa. Ella era, realmente, la mujer más refrescante que había conocido en la vida: desinhibida, directa, de palabras y acciones impredecibles, pero ya tenía suficiente de ese juego. Ya habían transcurrido muchos más minutos de los que había calculado que invertiría en ayudarla a quitarse el suspensorio, y su porvenir dependía de que la futura tía de su hermana siguiera confiando en su carácter y su recta moral.

—Lady Serena, me temo que debo declinar nuevamente otra de sus encantadoras propuestas. He dejado sola a mi hermana y tengo que regresar con ella. Si usted me disculpa..._ Serena se acercó al sillón de cuero y lo empujó suavemente como si esperara que explotara frente a sus ojos.

—¿Cómo se puede hacer una violación en un sillón? _Darien levantó las dos cejas. —Por ejemplo, ¿dónde se ponen las piernas? _Darien levantó las cejas todavía más. —¿Y qué hay del... instrumento? ¿Cómo se utiliza exactamente en esa situación?_ Darien no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

—Lady Serena..._ Ella observaba el sillón con un gesto de desconcierto, mientras se sostenía con una mano los pantalones desabrochados.

—Sencillamente no puedo imaginármelo. Ni siquiera en la Guía de gimnasia conyugal, de Vyvyan LaBlue, mencionan los sillones._ Darien abrió la boca para retirarse de una vez por todas. —Lo recordaría si se dijera algo de eso..._ Darien negó con la cabeza. Tenía que recuperar el control y hacerlo ahora, o de otra manera se perdería en el desquiciado torbellino de los pensamientos de lady Serena. —No sería fácil pasar por alto algo así y estuve especialmente atenta en los capítulos acerca del uso creativo de los muebles, pues a Seiya le gustaban mucho los brocados.

—Independientemente...—¿Los brocados? Seguramente no la había oído bien.

—Me dirá usted que es imposible que un hombre pueda disfrutar con los brocados, pero a Seiya le encantaba que lo envolviera en largas piezas de brocado y que usara luego un implemento para limpiar alfombras y lo golpeara.

—Yo debo... ¿Ha dicho usted un implemento para limpiar alfombras?_ Serena asintió con la cabeza mientras acariciaba con un dedo el respaldo curvo del sillón.

—Sí, decía que eso hacía que el brocado se volviera más suave y flexible y que fuera más agradable al contacto con la piel, aunque no puedo entender cómo podía apreciarlo con todo lo que se retorcía y se contraía y se quejaba, debido a los golpes que recibía por el uso del limpiador de alfombras._ Darien pensó que eso no era lo único que ella no entendía. —Sin embargo, Seiya vivía pensando en las sesiones de golpes envuelto en brocado, así que supongo que debe haber algo de cierto en lo que decía._ Darien intentó controlarse y realizó un último esfuerzo por mantener la cordura.

—¿Lady Serena?_ Serena se volvió hacia él con una expresión de dulzura totalmente inesperada en su cara barbuda.

—¿Sí, milord?_ Darien miró el fondo de los adorables ojos de la muchacha, insondables y claros, y sintió un deseo que no sentía desde que era joven y estúpido y estaba enamorado por primera vez. Pero ya no era joven, y aunque tal vez todavía era estúpido, no había lugar para el amor en su vida.

—Buenas noches.

—Pero, milord..._ Darien se dirigió a la puerta y quitó el seguro, mientras miraba por encima del hombro para grabar en su mente la imagen de la mujer que, contra su voluntad, había logrado permanecer en su corazón cinco solitarios años.

Serena era hermosa. Etérea. Una diosa, inmóvil como el mármol, vestida con medias de seda arrugadas, con el cuello de encaje un poco ladeado debido al forcejeo, la larga corbata de su camisa de lino colgando de la mano con la que se sostenía los pantalones y el suspensorio torcido. Estaba pálida, y la piel establecía un contraste con el rojo ardiente de la barba, lo cual hacía que sus ojos brillaran deslumbrantes y claros, como el más azul de los cielos del verano. Se marcharía de la ciudad después de la boda de Michiru. Nunca más volvería a verla.

—Adiós, Serena. _Pero en ese momento el picaporte de la puerta giró bajo su mano y lo obligó a dar un paso hacia atrás para evitar darse un golpe contra la puerta que se abría.

—Ah, lord Carlisle, por fin le encuentro. Un pajarillo me dijo que podría encontrarlo aquí._ Darien miró con creciente horror la cara sonriente y desconfiada de su anfitriona.

—Lady Jersey. Yo... eee...

—Su hermana estaba preocupada por usted, ¿no es cierto, señorita Chiba?_ Darien dio otro paso hacia atrás, mientras Michiru se deslizaba al lado de lady Jersey. Las dos miraron más allá de donde él estaba, hacia donde Serena se había escondido detrás del sillón.

—Lo estaba. No es propio de mi hermano desaparecer cuando me ha prometido un vals, pero si estás ocupado con ese caballero, Darien, estoy dispuesta a perdonarte el olvido._ Lady Jersey dio unos pasos dentro de la habitación e inclinó la cabeza, al tiempo que extendía la mano.

—Señor, no creo tener el placer de conocerlo. _Después de emitir un sonido ronco y lanzarle una mirada rápida e indescifrable a Darien, Serena extendió a su vez su mano para tomar la de lady Jersey, pero la retiró inmediatamente, cuando los pantalones empezaron a escurrírsele de las caderas. —¡Por todos los cielos! —exclamó lady Jersey, mientras inspeccionaba con sus ojos penetrantes la apariencia desarreglada de Serena—. Lord Carlisle, no tenía idea de que usted era un... que usted prefería..._ Por fortuna la presencia de Michiru le puso fin al comentario. Darien abrió la boca para explicar la situación, pero no podía hacerlo. Si mencionaba quién era Serena, se echaría la soga matrimonial al cuello de inmediato. Pero si no lo hacía, con seguridad lady Jersey difundiría la noticia de sus supuestas preferencias sexuales, lo cual, teniendo en cuenta la suerte que había tenido últimamente, sin duda llegaría a los oídos de la muy estricta señora Setsuna, lo que provocaría un desastre del que no podría recuperarse. Trató de pensar en alguna solución, pero el horror de la situación lo tenía tan impactado que sentía un calambre en la región del vientre, le sudaban las manos y se daba cuenta de que había llegado su hora. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa que tartamudear una objeción, el asunto se le fue de las manos.

—Lord Carlisle sólo me estaba ayudando con mi suspensorio —dijo Serena con una voz profunda que pretendía imitar, sin éxito, una voz masculina. Dos personas más llegaron a la puerta, mientras ella se aclaraba la garganta y agregaba—: Me refiero a que me estaba ayudando a sacar un objeto de él.

Darien sintió que el corazón se le paralizaba. No creía que su situación pudiera empeorar, pero cuando la señora Setsuna se inclinó hacia él y le preguntó con tono escandalizado por qué había un hombre a medio vestir frente a lady Jersey, sintió que el terrible peso del desaliento caía sobre sus hombros. Darien la miró, parada al lado del prometido de Michiru, y sintió que el verdugo se acercaba. Estaba atrapado. Había caído en una trampa. No había manera de escapar. Sólo tenía una opción. Si quería conservar alguna esperanza de venderle el diseño de su motor al astillero Setsuna, tendría que salvar la situación y, como suponía que la tierra no contestaría su súplica de abrirse y tragárselo entero, la salvación significaba sacrificio. Su sacrificio. Tomó aire y pensó que sus días de hombre libre habían llegado a su fin.

—Cuando digo que me estaba ayudando, me refiero a que él se ofreció a mirar dentro del suspensorio para determinar qué era exactamente lo que había dentro...

—Lo que lady Serena está tratando de decir es que ella me ha hecho el honor de aceptar mi propuesta de matrimonio._ Cinco pares de ojos se abrieron con asombro al oír esa declaración. Darien los miró con serenidad, mientras se sentía más allá del aturdimiento.

—¿Ella? ¿Esa persona es una mujer? —preguntó la señora Setsuna.

—¡Lo sabía! —exclamó Michiru y saludó a su hermano con su sable de madera, antes de darle un beso en la mejilla—. ¡Estoy tan feliz!

—Buena suerte, amigo —dijo Haruka, el capitán de los mares, mientras palmeaba a Darien en la espalda.

—¿Lady Serena? —gruñó lady Jersey y se volvió para mirar de frente a la persona en cuestión—. ¿Lady Serena Tsukino? ¿La lady Serena que huyó con un vulgar italiano, a pesar de que yo le advertí que terminaría mal? ¿La lady Serena a la que le prohibí específicamente que asistiera a mi baile? ¿La lady Serena que, después de enterarse de mi negativa, se refirió a mí como «esa vieja gata celosa que no reconocería la calidad ni aunque la mordiera en el trasero»? ¿Esa lady Serena? _Darien miró a Serena. Y ella le devolvió la mirada, con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa. Luego lanzó un grito de felicidad y se arrojó a los brazos de Darien, al tiempo que le murmuraba en el oído:

—¡Sabía que esto terminaría bien! ¡Sabía que no me fallarías! Ahora nos casaremos y ya no te perseguirán más y lady Jersey tendrá que recibirme y tendré vestidos e iré a bailes y fiestas y, lo mejor de todo, tu instrumento estará feliz de ponerse a trabajar, mientras me _intuyes_ acerca del uso del sillón.

—Instruyes —la corrigió Darien en voz baja, frunciéndose ligeramente al sentir que la flecha del cazador lo atravesaba con una herida mortal. Y sintió en su boca el sabor amargo de la traición.

* * *

1 Aquí hay un juego de palabras intraducible. La expresión original en inglés es A faint heart never wonfair lady, es decir, algo como: «Hay que tener un corazón valiente para conquistar a una bella dama,, pero como Serena confunde permanentemente las palabras, en lugar ¿fair lady dice bare lady, que suena muy parecido pero significa «dama desnuda». (N. del T.)

2 En Inglaterra es conocida como Buena Reina Bess la reina Isabel I, hija de Enrique VIII. (N. del T.)

3 Tipo de calzón diseñado con una taleguilla para proteger el escroto.


	5. Capítulo 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

—**D**e verdad, Darien..._ Serena dejó de hablar al ver la mirada de Darien. Apretó los labios con un gesto de irritación. —Estamos comprometidos. ¿Acaso debo seguir llamándote lord Carlisle?_ Darien combatió esa conocida sensación de contracción que sentía en el pecho y trató de tomar aire. Al menos, las cadenas que Serena le había puesto le permitían respirar.

—No, no tienes que llamarme lord Carlisle, pero si quieres usar mi nombre de pila, por favor usa la versión abreviada. Sólo mi madre y mi hermana me llaman Darien. _Serena parpadeó.

—¿Cómo debo llamarte?

—Dar.

—¿Dar? ¿Así... Dar?

—Dar. —Lord Carlisle arreó a los caballos para que comenzaran a andar y los fue guiando con pericia a través del congestionado tráfico que rodeaba Covent Garden—. Son sólo tres letras. Hasta tú tienes que ser capaz de recordar eso._ Serena se metió un rizo entre el sombrero coronado de madreselvas, frunció el ceño y luego se volvió hacia Darien para lanzarle una mirada de indignación.

—¿Acaso acabas de insultarme?

—Sí._ Su mirada de indignación se hizo más intensa.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque estoy de mal humor.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella otra vez.

Porque se había visto obligado a proponerle matrimonio. Porque ya tenía suficiente experiencia como para saber que lo que ella quería en la vida no era lo que él quería. Porque sabía que a pesar de que él aceptaba su destino, su matrimonio sería una unión desastrosa, que los condenaría a los dos a una vida miserable, llena de frustraciones y totalmente desesperanzada. La Serena que él recordaba era una tonta que rara vez veía más allá de su nariz, mientras que él había sido formado por circunstancias más amargas y le impacientaba la superficialidad.

Darien miraba hacia delante de manera sombría, al tiempo que conducía a sus caballos hacia Green Park, donde su hermana había acordado hacer las veces de la familia de Serena para hablar sobre los arreglos de la boda. Darien la miró por el rabillo del ojo, esperando ver a una Serena justamente indignada, que exigía ser tratada como correspondía, o a una Serena malhumorada, que quería oír elogios que contrarrestaran sus insultos, o, peor aún, a una Serena risueña, decidida a ponerlo de mejor humor. Darien era un hombre al que le gustaba estar de mal humor y no tenía intenciones de permitir que le alegrasen el día si quería pasarlo refunfuñando.

Lo que vio en los ojos de Serena hizo que dudara durante un momento de su derecho a hacer que todos los que le rodeaban se sintieran tan miserables como él. La pobre chica estaba asintiendo con la cabeza, mientras que sus ojos azules reflejaban una expresión comprensiva y compasiva tan intensa que él tuvo la sensación de estar viendo el fondo de su alma.

Darien desvió la vista. No quería ver el alma de Serena. Quería que lo dejaran en paz para rumiar sus desgracias y pensar en el terrible daño que ella le había causado. ¡Y no podría hacerlo si se veía obligado a ver más allá de su superficial carácter! Ella le dio un golpecito en el brazo. Darien se quedó mirando el guante color amarillo que descansaba sobre su manga, mientras Serena decía:

—Seguramente te sorprenderá, pero yo también he tenido ocasión de ponerme de mal humor. He descubierto que puede ser muy refrescante, siempre y cuando el mal humor no dure demasiado tiempo. Puede producir arrugas._ Darien echó los hombros hacia atrás y le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

—Yo no estoy de mal humor por capricho, señora. Lo único que hago es pensar en las múltiples injusticias de que he sido víctima últimamente. Pensar en las injusticias que uno ha sufrido no es un capricho. Es lo más alejado de ser caprichoso. Las mujeres se enfadan por capricho, pero los hombres no.

—¡Naranjas de la China! —replicó Serena—. Usted está teniendo una rabieta y nada más. Y ¿a qué injusticias se refiere? No se referirá a nuestro matrimonio, ¿verdad? Porque si es así, me veré obligada a sentirme ofendida y tomar represalias.

—¿Qué represalias? —preguntó Darien, sin poder evitarlo. De pronto, se dio cuenta, un poco molesto, de que su mal humor había desaparecido. El solo hecho de estar en presencia de Serena le producía una sensación notoriamente similar a la felicidad, que amenazaba con hacer desaparecer las nubes de su justa indignación. Y él no podía permitir que eso sucediera, porque sin estar cubierto por su manto de autoconmiseración, tendría que admitir una serie de sentimientos hacia Serena que le parecía mejor ignorar.

—Te desafiaré a un duelo._ Darien tiró de las riendas, pues había estado a punto de atropellar a dos criadas que iban distraídas. Se disculpó inclinándose hacia un lado del faetón y luego concentró de nuevo su atención en la futura novia.

—Es obvio que la tensión de las últimas semanas me está afectando. Mi capacidad auditiva se ha vuelto poco confiable. ¿Serías tan amable de repetir lo que acabas de decir?

—He dicho que si insistes en afirmar que nuestro matrimonio es una injusticia, tendré que tomar represalias y que esas represalias podrían presentarse en la forma de un duelo. Pistolas, según creo. Nunca fui buena con la espada de Samuel, pero se me considera un _temo_ con la pistola.

—Genio —la corrigió Darien automáticamente, mientras se preguntaba si durante el día anterior habría perdido totalmente la cordura. O eso o su vida se había convertido en una farsa. Cualquiera de esas explicaciones funcionaba—. Las damas no se enfrentan en duelos, Serena. Ni con pistolas, ni con espadas, nunca.

—Yo nunca he seguido los dictados de la moda, milord._ Darien la miró con incredulidad.

—Claro que sí. Tú nunca piensas en otra cosa que no sea lo que está de moda y cuál es el último alarido en la alta sociedad._ Serena pareció pensarlo durante un momento.

—Cuando me conviene sí, pero otras veces lo que la sociedad dice que es razonable y apropiado no me conviene.

Darien tenía que darle la razón en eso. Serena hacía exactamente lo que quería, sin importarle lo que nadie pensara de sus actos, ya fuera ponerse una barba y un suspensorio para asistir a un baile de disfraces, o huir con un extranjero noble pero sin un centavo. Darien suspiró, mientras pensaba en lo poco convencional que era su novia y admitía que la originalidad de Serena, definitivamente, era una ventaja. Sin embargo, él no iba a comenzar su nueva vida de casado concediéndole a su esposa una posición de poder. No había mejor oportunidad para dejar absolutamente claro quién llevaría las riendas en su matrimonio.

—Las damas no se enfrentan en duelos, Serena —dijo Darien con su tono más tajante—. Ahora, tal y como te dije antes, como tu familia no está presente, mi hermana estará encantada de ayudarte a hacer los planes de tu boda.

—De nuestra boda.

—Eso es evidente —dijo Darien y sólo sintió una punzada menor en el pecho. Tal vez lograra sobrevivir a la experiencia, después de todo. Tal vez, después de unos años, se acostumbrara a estar atado a alguien; sí, y podría esperar disfrutar de una existencia, si no completamente feliz, al menos sosegadamente placentera.

—He notado los esfuerzos que haces para no decirlo —señaló Serena—. Y no puedo evitar sentir, Darien, que tú no estás totalmente feliz con la idea de haberme propuesto matrimonio; pero tampoco puedo dejar de señalar que, de hecho, fuiste tú quien lo hizo, no yo. Bueno, yo lo hice días antes, pero tú me rechazaste, así que eso no cuenta. En realidad no. ¿Lo estás?

—¿Estoy qué? —preguntó Darien, que se sentía sólo un poco confundido por la manera tan asombrosa como Serena saltaba de una cosa a otra. Darien se enorgullecía de su capacidad para entenderla, pues creía que pocos hombres podían afirmar tal cosa.

—¿Estás contento por que nos vamos a casar?

Darien agitó las riendas y trató de pensar en cómo respondería a esa pregunta. Quería decirle que sólo le había propuesto matrimonio porque ella le había tendido una trampa frente a la mujer que podía acabar con su futuro, pero era lo suficientemente sincero como para admitir que eso no era del todo cierto. Sí, ella le había tendido una trampa, pero él habría podido salir de la situación, aunque la señora Setsuna estuviese mirando todo con sus ojos brillantes e inquisitivos. No, la verdad era que... ¿Cuál era la verdad? Él no quería casarse con ella... ¿o sí?

Darien miró de reojo a la figura que tenía a su lado. Una vez había querido convertirla en su esposa... hacía cinco años. Pero eso fue antes de que descubriera el desastre, antes de que supiera que no tenía mucho que ofrecerle a una esposa, aparte de un título vacío y una montaña de deudas. Y prefería morirse antes que llegar al matrimonio con las manos vacías, sin poder siquiera cuidar de su esposa.

—Y, sin embargo, eso es exactamente lo que estoy haciendo —suspiró, mientras se entregaba a un momento de autocompasión.

—Si te refieres a que lo que estás haciendo es ignorar mi pregunta, sí, tienes razón. En realidad, Darien, creo que estoy a punto de sentirme muy ofendida. ¿Acaso ni siquiera puedes responderme a una pregunta tan sencilla? ¿Acaso hay algo de mí que te resulte tan desagradable? Sé que no puede tratarse de mi apariencia, porque. .. bueno, siempre he pensado que la modestia es una estúpida virtud. Es evidente que no puedes tener ninguna objeción por lo que a mi apariencia se refiere, y sé que tampoco puede ser algo que yo te haya dicho, porque ni siquiera he mencionado la famosa discusión sobre mis partes íntimas; y estoy casi segura de que tampoco puede ser este vestido, porque es un vestido de mi prima, que tiene muy buen gusto, aunque si es esto último, me parece una vergüenza que te enfades con Rei; no es justo que estés molesto con ella, pues se encuentra en algún lugar del mundo, en un barco, y no se puede defender de tus ofensivos comentarios sobre su gusto para los vestidos.

Darien pensó que realmente era asombroso que estuviera empezando a entender cómo pensaba Serena. Para ser sinceros, cualquier conversación larga con ella lo dejaba un poco agotado, pero en realidad estaba empezando a entenderla. Detuvo los caballos frente a la pequeña casa de ladrillo que había alquilado durante el tiempo que pasaría en Londres y se volvió hacia ella para decirle la verdad. Serena ladeó la cabeza y lo miró con una mirada que parecía ver mucho, pero que al mismo tiempo era el epítome de la inocencia.

Darien pensó en cómo sería su vida unido a una mujer frivola, que no pensaba en nada más serio que el vestido que usaría. Pensó en lo que sería hundirse en más deudas para tratar de mantenerla. Pensó en los sueños que tenía cuando era joven y que se habían convertido en polvo. Reconoció la fría mano de la desesperación en su pecho y sintió ganas de llorar.

.—¿Darien?

Pensó en todo eso hasta el momento en que su mirada se cruzó con la de ella, pues en ese momento en lo único que pudo pensar fue en lo indescriptiblemente bella que era Serena, en lo absolutamente única y distinta que era en comparación con las otras mujeres que conocía, y en cómo destrozaría a cualquier hombre que se atreviera a pensar en ella.

—¿Milord?

Darien apretó los dientes al darse cuenta de que lo había invadido un indeseado sentimiento de posesividad. Entonces, que así fuera. Había tomado una decisión y ahora su deber era llevarla a cabo. Sólo Dios sabía cómo iba a hacerlo. Ya sería suficientemente difícil casarse con cualquier mujer, pero casarse con una mujer tan claramente inclinada a hacer su voluntad, independientemente de lo que él deseara... bueno, se casaría con ella y se convertiría en su dueño, pero a su propio ritmo, a su manera. Ella tendría que entender que él no tenía intenciones de caer por segunda vez en la trampa.

—Soy un hombre sencillo, Serena —le dijo—. No te propondría matrimonio si pensara que alguno de los dos terminaría lamentándolo. Pero si tú tienes dudas, por favor, dímelo ahora. En caso contrario... —saltó del faetón y le tendió la mano—... mi hermana nos espera y tú tienes una boda que planear.

* * *

—Si queréis, podéis casaros al mismo tiempo que Haruka y yo —propuso la hermana de Darien, al tiempo que levantaba la vista del lugar donde estaba bordando sus medias de novia y sonreía—. No será una boda fastuosa, pero estáis cordialmente invitados a compartirla. Pienso que sería muy romántico que todos nos casáramos al mismo tiempo._ Serena pensó que eso sería todo menos romántico. Horrendo, espantoso, una vergüenza, algo insoportable, la mejor manera de arruinar un día que se suponía que debía ser el día más feliz en la vida de una mujer. No, ¡de ninguna manera! Michiru se dirigió a su hermano con una sonrisa que se reflejaba en sus ojos. —Darien, a ti no te molestaría casarte al mismo tiempo que Haruka y yo, ¿cierto? Sería un día tan maravilloso. Podríais acompañarnos durante el desayuno en el hotel y luego todos iríamos a los muelles a ver el barco. Estoy segura de que eso le gustaría a lady Serena._ Pero, por el contrario, lady Serena estaba segura de que no le gustaría. Y también estaba segura de que no le gustaría ninguna otra idea de esa índole. Lady Serena estaba a punto de ceder al impulso casi incontrolable de taparle a Michiru la boca con su pañuelo, con tal de no oír semejantes sugerencias.

—Podría ser —dijo Darien con gesto pensativo, mientras se pasaba un dedo por el labio inferior de manera distraída.

Serena se acomodó en un lugar un poco menos incómodo sobre el sofá, mientras seguía con la mirada el movimiento del dedo de Darien, que iba de un lado a otro sobre el labio; entonces, el pecho comenzó a palpitarle de manera extraña, al fijarse por primera vez en lo atractivos que eran los labios de Darien. Ella siempre había pensado que los labios no eran más que labios.

Un órgano funcional, sí. Que podían tener una apariencia agradable, cierto. Pero nunca había sido una experta en labios, un hecho que admitió con algo de pesar al ver los hermosos labios que tema Darien. Estaba claro que había cometido un terrible error al pasar por alto los labios como una fuente de placer, en particular los labios de su novio, pero era un error que corregiría de inmediato. O tan pronto como lograra que él la besara.

—No estaría mal —estaba diciendo él—. Podríamos matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

—Aunque no sé exactamente a qué te refieres, yo no quiero matar dos pájaros de un tiro —objetó Serena. Sus reflexiones acerca de la belleza y la bondad de los labios de Darien fueron violentamente interrumpidas. De repente sintió que el control se le iba de las manos, y ésa no era una sensación agradable. La hermana de Darien le parecía simpática, de verdad que sí, pero si esa pequeña traviesa pensaba que iba a arrebatarle a Serena su magnífica y gloriosa boda, sería mejor que lo pensara dos veces. —Ay, no, nunca se nos ocurriría inmiscuirnos en tu boda —le dijo rápidamente a Michiru—. Ése es tu día especial, el día en que todo el mundo estará pendiente de todos tus deseos, el día en que estarás más hermosa. No querrías compartirlo con otra mujer, ¿o sí?

—No me molestaría —contestó Michiru.

—¡Claro que te molestaría! No te gustaría que tu futuro marido te comparara con otra mujer y viera tus defectos, ¿o sí?

—Haruka nunca...

—¡Eso sería una terrible _carnalidad!_

—Calamidad —corrigió Darien. Serena hizo caso omiso.

—Tu hermano debería avergonzarse por haber tenido la desfachatez de sugerirte esa idea. ¿Cómo se atreve a estropear el día más feliz de tu vida?

—No, lady Serena, fui yo quien se lo sugirió...

—¿Cómo podrías vivir el resto de la vida con un hombre que piensa que tú eres apenas una segunda opción?

—Pero, pero...

—¡Es sencillamente intolerable! A ninguna mujer se le deber pedir que se sacrifique de esa manera, ni siquiera por mí. No, no, no protestes más, querida futura cuñada. En mi opinión está claro que no debes permitir que ese día, en que tú debes ser la única protagonista, se estropee por la terrible posibilidad de que tu marido me vea especialmente hermosa con mi traje de novia.

—Terrible posibilidad... Lady Serena, le aseguro que Haruka..._ Serena se volvió hacia Darien, con la seguridad de que había aplastado el desafortunado plan de arrebatarle el momento más importante de su vida, con el que había soñado desde que se convirtió en mujer. Ya se había quedado sin tener una gloriosa boda una vez y no tenía intención de permitir que eso le sucediera de nuevo.

—Realmente deberías pedirle disculpas a tu hermana por tratar de arruinarle su día más importante, Darien._ El gesto ceñudo que Darien tenía en el rostro se fue convirtiendo en algo que se parecía mucho al enojo.

—No tengo que disculparme por nada, y deja de llamarme Darien. Ya te he dicho que me llames Dar._ Serena se quitó un diminuto resto de hilo del vestido color limón.

—Preferiría no hacerlo. Suena ridículo.

—Yo preferiría que lo hicieras. Y no suena ridículo. —Darien se levantó del asiento en el que estaba sentado junto a su hermana y se fue a mirar por la ventana con gesto de disgusto.

—Sí suena ridículo. Tú tienes un nombre perfectamente claro. No hay razón para que no lo uses._ Darien se volvió hacia Serena con una mirada de furia.

—Es mi nombre y lo usaré como me parezca.

—¡Te estás portando como un chiquillo!

—¡Y tú eres demasiado irracional y testaruda!

—¡Ay! —Serena le devolvió la mirada, intentando que fuera fulminante —Yo no soy irracional ni testaruda, ¡retira tus palabras ahora mismo! Sencillamente te estoy haciendo notar que es ridículo _pinsistir_ en un apodo infantil, cuando eres un conde, una persona importante, y estás a punto de convertirte en un hombre casado.

—Es insistir y, como el nombre en cuestión es mío, ¡me llamarán como a mí me parezca!

—Me estás gritando. ¡No creo que eso sea necesario! —Serena avanzó hacia la ventana hasta que quedaron frente a frente. Le dio un golpe en el pecho—. Primero tratas de destruir la única oportunidad que tiene tu hermana de ser feliz, independientemente de lo remota que sea esa posibilidad, haciendo todo lo posible para que su marido la rechace el mismo día de su boda por una mujer más hermosa, y luego tratas de hacerme llorar portándote de manera brutal y cruel. Bueno, ¡no voy a tolerarlo!_ Darien le agarró la mano para impedir que le volviera a pegar. Entonces ella usó la otra mano. Darien también se la agarró. Al ver en los ojos de Darien que seguramente habría consecuencias si continuaba con los golpes en el pecho, Serena decidió hacer una retirada estratégica; apartó las manos y regresó a sentarse al desbaratado sofá. —De verdad, milord, usted es la persona más conflictiva que conozco._ Darien apretó los dientes y se agarró al respaldo de una silla con las manos tan tensas que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. Sere lo observaba con cautela, mientras él luchaba por recuperar el control; y cuando finalmente lo hizo, Darien se relajó un poco y pudo abrir la boca para decir:

—No sé por qué nuestras conversaciones siempre terminan en discusiones.

—Yo tampoco, Darien —dijo ella, después de pensarlo un momento—. Pero realmente tengo que decir que la culpa es sólo tuya. Si tú no estuvieras en desacuerdo conmigo, no discutiríamos._ Serena abrió los ojos, cuando él la miró con rabia durante un momento. Luego el conde dio media vuelta y, sin decir otra palabra, salió del pequeño salón. —¡Bueno! ¿Cómo vamos a hablar de nuestra boda si ni siquiera puede controlar sus emociones durante unos instantes? —preguntó ella lentamente, mientras que los oídos todavía le dolían por el portazo que había dado Darien al salir—. ¿Siempre ha sido así?_ Michiru debía haberse atragantado con el té, porque estaba tosiendo como si se estuviera ahogando y finalmente tuvo que recurrir a un pañuelo para secarse las lágrimas.

—No. Normalmente no es tan sensible, lady Serena. En general es todo lo contrario. Parece que sólo cuando está en su presencia... —dijo Michiru, pero dejó la frase en el aire porque comenzó a toser otra vez. Serena se inclinó hacia un lado y le dio golpecitos en la espalda.

—Deberías tener más cuidado al beber el té, querida —le advirtió, al tiempo que tomaba el papel y la pluma que tenía frente a ella, sobre la mesa—. Había una muchacha en la escuela de la señorita Bengyman que se atragantó una vez con el té mientras que el párroco estaba hablando y vomitó encima del párroco, de su esposa y de dos de sus hijos... sí, y también encima de un inmenso gato persa de color gris que pasaba por allí. Una situación muy desafortunada para todos los involucrados. Creo que el gato se murió. Ahora, veamos, tú te vas a casar el próximo domingo, lo que significa que mi boda no debe pasar del miércoles. ¿Sí? ¿Cómo es... _Parkinson,_ cierto?

—Perkins, milady. —El mayordomo hizo una venia servil, con el acompañamiento de varios estallidos y crujidos que Serena pensó que era mejor ignorar.

—Perkins, claro. ¡Qué olvidadiza soy! No se parece en nada a _Parkinson,_ ¿cierto? ¿Quería decirme algo?

—En efecto, milady. Milord, su futuro esposo y protector, me pidió que me pusiera a las órdenes de su espléndida señoría y yo, siempre tan agradecido por la confianza que él deposita en mí, un simple criado, un pobre hombre que se quedó inválido al servicio de nuestro buen rey, a pesar de que está loco, aunque él no puede hacer nada contra eso, ciertamente no mucho más de lo que yo puedo hacer acerca de mis propias aflicciones, de las cuales tengo muchas más aparte de la trágica pérdida de la parte inferior de mi pierna, siempre estoy encantado, más allá de lo que se puede comprender, de cumplir con sus solicitudes, sin importar que mis otros deberes se retrasen. Así es que me inclino a sus pies, milady, al ofrecerle mis humildes servicios, aunque usted tal vez no los necesite._ El hombre volvió a inclinarse, pero esta vez se agachó tanto que su nariz se estrelló contra el tobillo de Serena. Perkins se disculpó y se levantó con evidente alivio, al tiempo que se sacaba de un bolsillo una hoja de papel doblada, que le presentó a Serena con grandes aspavientos.

—Ah —dijo Serena y frunció el ceño al ver el papel—. No, su ayuda será bien recibida, aunque no estoy segura acerca de qué es exactamente lo que su señoría espera que usted haga por mí. ¿Qué es eso?

—Creo, milady, que es una lista de fechas y lugares apropiados para una persona que está contemplando casarse. Su señoría hizo esa investigación hace poco para la próxima boda de la señorita Chiba y pensó que a usted le gustaría beneficiarse de su trabajo.

—Excelente. Déjeme ver... Ay, no, no, Perkins, esto no servirá, en absoluto. Usted ve que lord Carlisle no ha anotado aquí ninguna iglesia importante. Es imposible que yo me case en una iglesia que no sea muy conocida, porque si el matrimonio se realiza en cualquier otra parte, nadie de la alta sociedad querrá asistir. No, hay que revisar totalmente esta lista. Pero estaré encantada de hacerlo ahora mismo. —Se volvió hacia Michiru—. ¿Cómo se escribe Abadía de Westminster?

—Milady, humildemente le suplico que me conceda una fracción de su atención durante un momento que trataré de hacer tan breve como sea posible, hay más._ Serena levantó la vista, al tiempo que terminaba de agregar a la lista la catedral de San Pablo.

—¿Más iglesias?_ Perkins adoptó una expresión de pesar.

—Ay, no, milady, no son más iglesias. Su señoría me ha pedido que, en calidad de administrador, oficio que tengo el honor de desempeñar, además del de mayordomo, ayuda de cámara, dibujante, afilador y, ahora, doncello de su graciosa señoría, consiga la dirección del muy honorable hermano de su señoría, lord Tsukino, para que su hermano, un hombre fino y educado, aunque tiende a dar esas cosas por sentadas más de lo que me parece a mí, pueda precisar la cantidad exacta de la dote de su señoría. —Perkins hizo una venia y pronunció la última parte de la frase con tanta reverencia y sigilo que Serena no lo oyó bien.

—Darien quiere preguntarle a Samuel sobre mi... ¿qué?

—Dote, milady. —Perkins volvió a inclinarse. Serena parpadeó con sorpresa.

—¿Qué dote?_ Perkins le devolvió el gesto.

—Estoy seguro de que las damas de su posición y distinción con frecuencia reciben de algún miembro de su familia una suma de dinero o una propiedad, lo que tradicionalmente se conoce como dote matrimonial.

—Eso puede ser cierto, pero yo no tengo dote.

—Yo sí —dijo Michiru—. Darien vendió las últimas acciones o algo para dármela, aunque Haruka no quería aceptarla al principio, pero Darien le dijo que tenía que aceptarla o, de otra manera, no autorizaría el matrimonio._ Tanto Perkins como Serena hicieron caso omiso de la interrupción.

—¿No tiene usted dote, milady? ¿Ni siquiera una casa pequeña y escondida en el campo?

—Nada. —Serena negó con su cabeza dorada.

—¿Tal vez hay algunos bonos del gobierno que usted ha olvidado?

—No hay nada, Perkins.

—¿Ni siquiera una o dos monedas de plata invertidas en alguna cosa?

—Ninguna moneda de plata, ni invertida ni de ninguna otra manera.

—¿Su difunto marido...?

—Vivía de una modesta renta que le pasaba el conde. Sólo alcanzaba para tener unas pocas ovejas y comprar ocasionalmente un poco de brocado.

—¿No cuenta usted con una pensión de viudedad?

—No. Tuve que vender las ovejas para mandar limpiar el brocado y poderlo convertir en un abrigo de viaje._ Perkins se quedó mirando el papel sobre el que se preparaba para escribir la dirección del conde. Una gota de sudor brotó de su frente.

—Es una terrible calamidad, milady.

—Ah, no es tan terrible. Las ovejas olían muy mal y el brocado abrigaba mucho, así que me vino divinamente durante la travesía porque hacía mucho frío...

—No me refiero a las ovejas sino al hecho de que carezca de dote.

—Ah, eso. No tiene importancia. —Serena hizo un gesto con la mano para despejar las preocupaciones del criado—. Darien puede lamentarlo porque no podrá aumentar su fortuna, pero estoy segura de que él está encantado de casarse conmigo tal y como soy. Y a propósito del tema, por favor dígale que, aunque tradicionalmente es la familia de la novia quien costea la boda, yo no tengo dinero, así que tendrá que pagar él todo; también mi ajuar, que pienso empezar a comprar en cuanto salga hoy de aquí._ Perkins movió la boca varias veces pero sin poder articular palabra, hasta que se tropezó con una silla y se desplomó sobre ella. Serena le lanzó una mirada de desaprobación para mostrarle lo que pensaba de él por tomar asiento si haber sido invitado a hacerlo y luego se concentró en asuntos más importantes. —Ahora, al mirar de nuevo esta lista, debo decir que las fechas son totalmente inaceptables. ¡Caramba, la fecha más cercana es dentro de tres meses! No. —Serena tachó una lista de cinco fechas y agregó otra con temeridad—. Creo que el próximo miércoles me convendrá de manera _almirable._

—Admirable.

—Sí, así es. Me alegra que estés de acuerdo.

—Pero, lady Serena —protestó Michiru—, falta menos de una semana para el miércoles.

—Tu hermano tendrá suficiente tiempo para hacer los arreglos —señaló Serena.

—Pero... pero... esa boda tan apresurada..._ Serena levantó la vista del papel donde estaba apuntando la lista de los invitados.

—Creo que invitaré sólo a la gente realmente importante. Me preguntó si el príncipe regente tendrá algún compromiso el miércoles._ Michiru se sonrojó ligeramente y le pidió a Perkins, que todavía estaba asombrado y parecía renuente a marcharse, que las dejara a solas. Esperó hasta que el mayordomo saliera para comenzar a hablar.

—Lady Serena, creo que usted no ha reflexionado lo suficiente sobre la fecha. Una boda tan apresurada... bueno, ¡sólo despertaría habladurías! La gente comenzará a especular sobre la necesidad de darse tanta prisa.

—¿Necesidad? —Serena levantó la vista de la lista—. ¿A qué te refieres con eso de necesidad?_ Michiru se sonrojó todavía más.

—Usted es viuda, seguramente debe saberlo._ Serena arrugó brevemente la frente mientras pensaba.

—Creo que debemos estar hablando de dos cosas distintas. ¿Qué tiene que ver mi difunto marido con mi matrimonio con tu hermano?_ Michiru se retorció las manos, mientras sentía que la cara le ardía de vergüenza.

—Nada, sólo que... bueno, si usted insiste en que hablemos francamente... me refiero a las relaciones íntimas.

—¿Qué pasa con ellas? —Serena miró a su futura cuñada con cierta preocupación. Michiru parecía no sentirse muy cómoda con los parientes de Serena 4, y aunque Dios sabía que ella misma no era muy allegada a su hermano ni a sus primos lejanos, le parecía más bien extraño que esas objeciones salieran a flote ahora.

—La gente pensará que tiene relaciones íntimas. Con Darien.

—Eso es ridículo —dijo Serena y resopló, luego volvió a concentrarse en su lista—. Yo no tengo ningún parentesco ni siquiera lejano contigo y Darien. ¿Crees que el rey se ofendería si no lo invitamos?

—No —dijo Michiru, mientras se paseaba frente a Serena—. Usted no lo entiende. Si usted y Darien se casan tan rápido, la gente comenzará a hablar de ustedes dos.

—Bueno, claro que hablarán de nosotros —le dijo Serena con tono tranquilizador—. ¡La gente siempre habla de mí! Darien y yo seremos la sensación de la alta sociedad. ¿Cómo podría ser de otra manera? Es lógico que la romántica boda de un temerario y atractivo conde con una adorable casi condesa despierte la envidia de toda la gente importante. Te aseguro que estoy bastante acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención de la sociedad. No voy a avergonzar a tu hermano, si eso es lo que te preocupa.

—Ay... renuncio —dijo Michiru e hizo un gesto de derrota con las manos. Serena levantó una ceja durante un momento y luego decidió reservarse el comentario de que las preocupaciones causaban arrugas y regresó a ocuparse de su lista. Durante media hora, el único sonido que se oyó en la salita fue el roce de la pluma sobre el papel. —¿Lady Serena?

—¿Sí? —Serena tachó el nombre de lady Jersey de su lista. Los groseros comentarios que había hecho después de descubrir que Serena había asistido a su fiesta disfrazada eran totalmente inaceptables. Serena se relamió ante la oportunidad de darle a lady Jersey un poco de su misma medicina.

—¿Cómo... cómo es eso?_ Serena levantó la vista.

—¿La venganza? Es una sensación bastante satisfactoria._ Una expresión de desconcierto cruzó velozmente por la cara de Michiru, antes de que comenzara a ponerse roja debido a un rubor que le subía desde el cuello.

—No, no me refiero a la venganza. Hablo de las relaciones. De las relaciones conyugales —agregó para más certeza.

—¿Las relaciones conyugales? ¿Te refieres a los parientes de tu marido? No tengo idea...

—No, no ese tipo de relaciones, me refiero a las... relaciones._ La cara roja de Michiru y su mirada fija en el suelo hicieron que Serena por fin entendiera.

—Ah, ¿te refieres a la unión de tus partes femeninas con el instrumento masculino? Estoy segura de que no debería decirte nada, pero como mi querida prima Rei me lo contó antes de casarme y tú te vas a casar la próxima semana, voy a romper la regla por esta vez y hablaré sobre ello. — Dejó la pluma sobre la mesa y puso las manos sobre el regazo, luego miró a los ojos a su futura cuñada. Michiru se inclinó hacia delante, con toda la atención puesta en Serena.

_¿SÍ?

—Son sucias. —Serena asintió dos veces con la cabeza, luego tomó la pluma y comenzó a revisar su lista.

—¿Sucias? ¿Eso es todo? ¿Que son... sucias?

—Sí, eso es todo. —Serena levantó la vista por un momento y se dio unos golpecitos en la barbilla con la pluma—. Mi prima utilizó unas palabras más bonitas, algo sobre sentirse transportada al cielo, pero para ser sincera, yo creo que sencillamente se trata de un asunto sucio. Necesario si uno quiere tener hijos, y yo quisiera tenerlos, pero de todas maneras, sucio.

—¿Cómo sucio?_ En esta ocasión fue Serena quien fingió sentirse ruborizada. Luego movió la mano con gesto de desprecio.

—Hay que lidiar con ciertos humores corporales y cosas así. Por no mencionar ciertos... olores. Mi consejo es que tengas a mano una toalla de lino. Dos, si tu marido es particularmente vigoroso.

—¿Una toalla de lino? _Serena asintió con la cabeza.

—Ya verás. Es sucio.

—Ah.

Para fortuna de todos, el tema fue rápidamente remplazado por una discusión acerca de los méritos del encaje belga en comparación con el irlandés, debate que terminó abruptamente cuando Darien, seguido por Perkins, que llevaba en la mano la lista revisada por Serena, entró al salón rugiendo y exigiendo saber por qué Serena estaba tratando de volverlo loco.

—Pensé que sería correcto, en la medida en que antes me acusaste de estar loca, sin mencionar que también dijiste que era testaruda y no sabía razonar —dijo plácidamente, mientras estudiaba y rechazaba todos los modelos de vestido que Michiru le mostraba. Como obviamente el dinero no era problema para Darien, Serena creía que los modelos corrientes que cualquier mujer podría tener no eran apropiados para la futura condesa de Carlisle.

Cuando Darien farfulló con indignación al oír su respuesta, Serena levantó la vista para preguntarle por qué estaba tan molesto, pero terminó mirándolo fijamente con asombro. Darien iba sin chaqueta y sin corbata y tenía las mangas de la camisa enrolladas, de manera que sus musculosos brazos estaban tan expuestos como el día en que nació. También tenía la camisa abierta desde la garganta hasta la cintura, lo cual dejaba ver un cuello bronceado que hizo que Serena sintiera de repente la boca muy seca.

Serena pasó su mirada del cuello a los brazos, sin poder decidir qué era lo que más le gustaba contemplar: si la fortaleza fibrosa de sus brazos desnudos, dorados y cálidos bajo la luz del sol de la tarde, o ese cuello fuerte y atractivo, que permitía ver un poco del pecho desnudo y... ¡Por Dios! ¿Acaso también se alcanzaban a ver unos rizos negros que se extendían hasta la línea de la cintura? Serena contempló brevemente la idea de desmayarse, pero decidió no hacerlo porque si se desmayaba no podría seguir mirando, y en ese momento lo único que quería en la vida era seguir viendo el cuerpo de Darien deliciosamente expuesto. ¡Brazos! ¡Cuello! ¡Clavícula! ¡Pecho velludo!

—De verdad, Darien, ¿acaso eres un salvaje que vienes a hablar con tu prometida vestido de esa manera tan obscena? —lo reprendió su hermana—. Me aterra pensar en lo que lady Serena estará pensando de ti.

Serena sabía exactamente lo que estaba pensando. Estaba pensando que cubrir ese cuerpo tan glorioso era un crimen contra la naturaleza, una abominación, una ridiculez. Ella quería ver más. Mucho más. De hecho, quería verlo todo, quería ver hasta el último centímetro de ese cuerpo dorado, bronceado y musculoso. Pegó la lengua al paladar sólo de imaginárselo.

Darien miró con enojo a su hermana cuando ésta le exigió que se arreglara, pero luego volvió a fijar la mirada en Serena y se sorprendió al ver la expresión de asombro que tenía en la cara. Entonces Serena levantó los ojos y vio con fascinación cómo se disolvía el disgusto de Darien hasta que sólo quedó en su rostro una expresión de ligero desconcierto. Entonces... sí, se puso a coquetear con ella, lleno de satisfacción masculina, recorriéndole el cuerpo con una mirada intensa que pareció cargar el aire que había entre los dos con una energía llena de deseo.

—Milord, si usted le permitiera a este humilde servidor, agotado y agobiado, explicar..._ Tanto Serena como Darien hicieron caso omiso de la interrupción.

Serena sintió que la piel de los brazos se le erizaba en respuesta a la mirada de Darien y sintió una ola de calor que surgía de su pecho y bajaba de repente hasta sus partes íntimas. Se quedó tan sorprendida con la sensación que estuvo a punto de bajar los ojos para observar qué ocurría allí. Era como si esa región se hubiese vuelto de repente muy importante y reclamara su atención de una manera que ella nunca había experimentado, y ciertamente nunca en reacción a la mirada de un hombre. No se suponía que los genitales hicieran eso, ¿o sí? Darien siguió mirándola con intensidad y sus partes femeninas respondieron a la llamada silenciosa del hombre exigiéndole que se uniera a él de inmediato.

—Lady Serena, ¿está usted bien? Darien, ¿qué le sucede a lady Serena? ¿Darien? ¿Darien?

Serena hizo caso omiso de las exigencias de su cuerpo, pues no podía apartar la mirada de la de Darien, atrapada en medio del deseo que le transmitían claramente los ojos azules del hombre y consciente por primera vez del verdadero poder de su feminidad. Las emociones que iban y venían entre ellos en ese momento eran infinitamente más profundas que los coqueteos triviales e insignificantes que había tenido en el pasado. Esto era... una sensación primaria. Era una sensación básica. Era impactante, excitante y absolutamente sensual. Ella deseaba tocarlo, probar el sabor de su piel, sentir su cuerpo desnudo contra el de ella... Y se moría, realmente se moría por sentir el instrumento masculino de Darien. Por voluntad propia y ciertamente sin su permiso, sus senos se pusieron de repente más sensibles y pesados, ansiando ser acariciados.

—¿Milord?

Sin poder respirar, con los pezones duros y suplicando sentir las manos de Darien, Serena se sentía prácticamente transportada por la cacofonía que formaban las distintas partes de su cuerpo que reclamaban atención. Quería sentir las manos de Darien sobre su piel, quería que él la tocara, que fuera amoroso, que aliviara esa ansiedad que había despertado dentro de ella. Lo quería todo y quería que ocurriera en ese preciso momento. Así que dio un paso hacia él. Los ojos de Darien brillaron mientras avanzaba hacia ella y sentía un rumor en su pecho que respondía a la mirada de los ojos de Serena.

—¡Darien!

—¡Milady!

Dos voces alteradas resonaron en el salón al mismo tiempo y rompieron el encanto. Darien frunció el ceño. Serena retrocedió, mientras que su cuerpo gemía con frustración. Pero ella le ordenó que dejara de lamentarse y se prometió complacerlo el próximo miércoles. «Tal vez antes», se dijo para sus adentros, mientras que sus ojos contemplaban otra vez los músculos de los brazos de Darien y él parecía retorcer los dedos en respuesta.

—¿Lo ves, Darien? Lady Serena está totalmente alterada por esa manera de presentarte —dijo Michiru, al tiempo que empujaba a Serena hacia atrás, hacia el sofá—. Venga y siéntese junto a mí, lady Serena, mientras mi hermano va a arreglarse._ Serena abrió la boca para decir que eso no era necesario y tampoco lo deseaba, pero entre tanto, evidentemente Darien recordó la razón por la que había ido.

—Estaba trabajando en mi motor —le dijo a Serena a modo de explicación— y seguiré trabajando en él en cuanto me expliques esto._ Le mostró la lista de lugares e invitados que ella había elaborado.

—Tus sugerencias eran inaceptables. Tú eres un conde. Yo soy hija de un conde y viuda del heredero de un conde. No podemos casarnos en una iglesia pequeña y estrecha. ¿Dónde se sentarían todos los invitados?

—Lo cual me recuerda el tema de tu lista de invitados —gruñó Darien. Serena le dedicó una sonrisa de triunfo.

—La selección de los invitados a la boda, Darien, es _prohibición_ de la novia.

—La palabra es prerrogativa y te aclaro que ese derecho desaparece cuando es el novio quien va a pagar todo el maldito asunto, como parece que yo tendré que hacer, según me ha informado Perkins.

—¡Darien! —gritó Michiru. Serena se levantó del sofá de un salto y lo miró con un gesto desafiante.

—Como no tienes dote ni familia que costee la boda, tendrás que ser absolutamente económica y atenerte a mis _militaciones..._ limitaciones —se corrigió enseguida—. ¡Por Dios, tu manera de hablar es contagiosa, ya se me está empezando a enredar la lengua a mí también!

—A mi lengua no le pasa nada malo —replicó Serena, que ya sentía que no soportaba más insultos ni más gritos—. Lo cual podrías comprobar si te tomaras la molestia de besarme. ¡Ni siquiera me besaste cuando me propusiste matrimonio, bruto!

—Tú llevabas puesta una barba —replicó Darien, al tiempo que se acercaba a ella y el aire que los rodeaba volvía a caldearse.

—Bueno, ahora no tengo barba —respondió ella y dio un paso hacia él.

—¡Bien! —rugió Darien.

—¡Bien! —dijo Serena, con los puños cerrados y lista para hacer algo más que darle un golpe en el pecho desnudo si no hacía lo que ella quería. Pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en lo que le haría si no la besaba pues la boca de Darien tomó posesión de la suya enseguida.

—¡Darien! ¡No puedes!

—¡Milord!

—¡Lady Serena, usted no debe!

—¡Milady!

—¡Ay, Perkins, haga algo!

—No se me ocurre qué podría hacer, señorita, fuera de calentar la cama de su señoría.

—¡Perkins!

Serena hizo caso omiso de los dos, hizo caso omiso de la voz interior que le decía que las mujeres virtuosas no permitían que los hombres las besaran, hizo caso omiso de la razón y el sentido común y se entregó a la magia pura y ardiente de la boca de Darien. Seiya la había besado una o dos veces a la manera francesa, pero los tanteos y embestidas de su lengua no se parecían en nada al beso de Darien. Él estaba por todas partes, rodeándola, abrumándola, con una mano le apretaba las caderas, mientras que sus muslos permanecían firmes contra las piernas de ella, y los senos de Serena volvían a sentirse doloridos y pesados, apretados contra el pecho de Darien. Con la otra mano metida entre su pelo, Darien le fue echando la cabeza hacia atrás, hasta que ella quedó inclinada sobre su brazo. Pero lo que más captó la atención de Serena fue su boca, esa boca que exigía y daba, que presionaba y acariciaba hasta que la chica se quedó prácticamente sin respiración. Darien irrumpió en su boca y tomó posesión de ella de inmediato, captando el sabor de Serena y enseñándole a ella a qué sabía su propia boca.

Serena sentía como si la rodeara totalmente, pero también estaba dentro de ella, haciéndole hervir la sangre con su calor. Trató de combatir el dominio del abrazo de Darien, trató desesperadamente de tomar aire, pero su cuerpo ya no respondía a sus órdenes. Un gemido se ahogó en su garganta al mismo tiempo que se rendía a la fuerza de su prometido y se pegaba a él, suavizando sus labios e imitando los movimientos de Darien, mientras deseaba enredarse alrededor de su cuerpo, tal como enredaba ahora la lengua alrededor de la lengua de Darien. Serena deseaba...

—¡Darien Alexander Chiba!

* * *

Desde un recóndito rincón de su mente, Serena le dio las gracias a Michiru por interrumpir el beso. Su primera reacción fue ponerse furiosa y balbucear algo acerca de que la gente sólo debía meterse en lo que le incumbía, pero horas después, cuando estaba en el cuarto de huéspedes de Rei y se tocaba tentativamente los labios, reconoció que Michiru había hecho bien al detenerlos. Lo que ella había pedido, un beso que sellara su decisión de casarse, y lo que Darien le había dado, un beso que estuvo a punto de quemarle las suelas de los zapatos, eran dos cosas distintas. Sin embargo, esto es un buen presagio para el futuro se dijo Serena y sonrió. Ha sido un beso muy efectivo. ¡Ahora estoy segura de que Darien no tendrá que narrar la Guía de gimnasta conyugal de Vyvyan LaBlue mas que una o dos veces, como mucho...!

—Este es el peor día de mi vida. Dile al carruaje que se vaya, Minako, porque no lo vamos a necesitar, no tengo intenciones de ir a ninguna parte._ Las palabras de Serena resonaron en la habitación, en medio de un silencio sepulcral. Luego Serena le dio una patada a un inocente escabel y miró con odio el espejo, donde se reflejaba el rostro de una asustada criada que Minako le había enviado para que la ayudara a prepararse para lo que se suponía que sería su gran día. Su día más especial. Ja, podría pasarse el resto de la vida riéndose de esa broma.

—Sólo estás asustada. Mi madre dice que todas las novias se sienten así. Yo, por ejemplo, la mañana de mi boda vomité varias veces en mi cuarto. Mamá dice que sólo hay dos ocasiones en que está permitido vomitar: el día de la boda y cuando se está embarazada. —Minako miró de cerca a su amiga—. Tú no estás embarazada, ¿verdad, Serena?

—Sólo me siento muy avergonzada.

—¿Por qué?_ Serena suspiró y decidió que, aunque compadecerse de sí no era la solución a todos sus problemas, ciertamente tampoco podía hacer que se sintiera peor.

—¿Cómo he llegado a esto, Mina? —preguntó y se quedó contemplando con nostalgia la adorable imagen que le devolvía el espejo.

—¿Tu matrimonio? Bueno, primero te disfrazaste de Enrique VIII..._ Serena la fulminó con la mirada hasta que Minako decidió guardar silencio.

—Era una pregunta retórica, Mina, no estaba buscando una respuesta. En realidad, no hay respuesta, como tampoco podré saber nunca por qué mis planes han acabado tan mal... Darien cree que puede avergonzarme de esta manera... ¿Cómo voy a recuperar el lugar que me corresponde en la sociedad, si lleva a cabo su perverso plan de celebrar una boda tan horrible... ?_ Minako miró el cuerpo de su amiga con ojos críticos.

—¿Estás segura de que no estás embarazada? Tienes un tono tan dramático como el de Viluy, la hermana de mi querido Malaquite, cuando estaba esperando a los gemelos, y eso ya es mucho decir. Mi querido Malaquite decía que en un mal día Viluy podía superar sin ningún problema la capacidad histriónica del señor Kean._ Serena le arrojó un botón de rosa a su amiga.

—Estoy teniendo el peor día de mi vida y lo único que tú haces es hablarme de cómo vomitaste el día de tu boda y estudiar mi vientre a ver si me voy a inflar de repente como una mujer embarazada. De verdad, Minako, pensé que podías ser un poco más sensible y compadecerte de mí, en lugar de tratar de distraerme con tonterías acerca de actores y cosas así. Estoy a punto de sufrir una abdominal fumigación que pondrá a prueba la fortaleza de mi _cornura,_ y sería de agradecer que al menos lo reconocieras.

—¿Qué? —Minako trató de descifrar la última frase de la retahila de Serena. ¿Querría decir una abominable humillación que pondría a prueba la fortaleza de su cordura? Minako negó con la cabeza y decidió que lo mejor sería tratar de tranquilizar a la novia en lugar de tratar de entender lo que estaba diciendo. Obviamente, Serena estaba demasiado alterada. Así que decidió dirigir la atención de su amiga hacia pensamientos más alegres—. Vamos, Sere. Los botones de tu vestido son maravillosos, hace un día inmejorable, precioso, eres la novia más hermosa que existe y lord Carlisle pronto será tuyo. No puedes estar hablando en serio cuando dices que no irás a ninguna parte... ¡Hoy te vas a casar! Hoy es el día más feliz de tu vida, no tienes nada de lo que avergonzarte. Todo el mundo sabe que no puedes convertir el día de tu boda en el peor día de tu vida. Pensar así trae mala suerte.

Serena se encogió de hombros durante un segundo. La autocompasión no le había servido para solucionar sus problemas, compadecerse había sido inútil, ni siquiera había logrado conmover a Minako, a pesar de su lamentable situación. Se necesitaba una nueva táctica. Si tratar de despertar la compasión no funcionaba, tal vez funcionaría montar una rabieta. Serena echó los hombros hacia atrás y sonrió frente al espejo. ¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido antes? Todo era culpa de Darien. Si él no la hubiese besado hasta dejarla hecha una imbécil, se habría dado cuenta mucho antes de que no hay nada como un buen berrinche para obtener resultados. Cuando todo el mundo supiera que estaba hablando en serio, que no estaba dispuesta a soportar el apabullante desplante que Darien planeaba hacerle el que se suponía debía ser el día más feliz de su vida, todo se arreglaría.

—No voy a salir de esta casa. Me niego a ir a la iglesia, pero no porque tenga miedo, o porque esté enferma o embarazada. Sencillamente no voy a ir a la iglesia, querida Minako, porque no me voy a casar hoy —dijo Serena con una sonrisa de felicidad y los hoyuelos brillándole en las mejillas. Luego despachó a la criada que estaba poniéndole botones de rosa entre los rizos que coronaban su cabeza—. Ya puedes dejar de hacer eso, Clotilde. No necesito una corona de flores, al menos hasta que Darien rectifique su error.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no te vas a casar? —Minako se agarró las manos con nerviosismo—. ¡Claro que te vas a casar! Ya tienes puesto tu vestido de novia. Y mi querido Malaquite está abajo con el carruaje, listo para llevarnos a la iglesia, donde te está esperando lord Carlisle. ¡Tienes programado un desayuno de bodas! ¡Tienes que casarte!

—Tu querido Malaquite puede despachar el carruaje, porque no voy a salir de esta casa. De hecho, me niego a salir de tu alcoba. Estoy segura de que no te molestará que me quede aquí hasta que Darien entre en razón._ Minako se agarró al respaldo de una silla forrada con damasco rosa y se puso pálida al pensar en Serena instalada para siempre en su casa. ¡Por todos los cielos, tenía que pensar en algo y rápido! Debía haber alguna manera de hacer que Sere saliera de la casa y se arrojara en los brazos de su prometido, adonde pertenecía. La cabeza le daba vueltas mientras trataba de pensar en argumentos persuasivos, frases tranquilizadoras y palabras de aliento. Por desgracia, su mente se negaba a colaborar.

—Sere, estás siendo muy injusta. Sencillamente debes darte cuenta de que no es lógico que canceles la boda que deseabas, después de todo lo que hiciste para obligar a ese pobre hombre a casarse contigo. Sin mencionar que me involucraste a mí, que te ayudé, ya lo sabes, e incluso convenciste a mi querido Malaquite de que hiciera de padrino... Nos has manejado a todos para lograr tus objetivos y cuando por fin te sales con la tuya quieres echarlo todo a perder porque no te gusta cómo vais a celebrar la boda._ Serena alzó la barbilla, muy digna, y se puso de pie para enfrentarse a su amiga.

—Esta boda, como bien sabes, no la he organizado yo; la ha organizado él. Y has de saber que ese hombre no tiene corazón... Cuando le dije que se olvidara de sus economías y me dejara planear a mí la boda se negó, simplemente me echó a un lado y no hizo caso de ninguna de mis sugerencias. —Serena se paseó durante unos minutos, antes de desplomarse sobre un sillón—. Bueno, pues entonces que disfrute de su fiesta, porque yo me voy a quedar aquí. Por favor pide un poco de té. Y tal vez unas galletas o tartas, o uno o dos bocadillitos de jamón. Y pan tostado, mucho pan tostado. Ya no importa lo que coma, no tengo que preocuparme por lo que piense la gente si engordo._ Minako sintió que su terror se hacía diez veces más grande, al ver la expresión de obstinación de la cara de su amiga.

—Sere, no digas tonterías. Estoy segura de que a lord Carlisle sí le importaría que engordaras. No es que yo piense que eso es importante en un matrimonio, pero de todas maneras estoy segura de que se preocupa por ti y sólo quiere que seas feliz..._ Al recordar de nuevo las injusticias que él le había impuesto con el fin de ahorrar unas monedas, Serena se puso de pie de repente con indignación y comenzó a pasearse frente a la ventana.

—A él no le importa otra cosa que su adorado bolsillo. Sus calumniosos comentarios acerca de los planes supuestamente extravagantes que yo había hecho para tener una boda memorable son signo de que está perturbado, por no mencionar la diatriba que me soltó acerca de que lo iba a arruinar. ¡Cómo si eso fuese posible! Después de todo, él es un conde. ¿Alguna vez has oído que un conde sea pobre?

—Bueno...

—No, claro que no. ¡Me dijo que no era razonable! ¡Una porra! ¡Yo soy muy razonable! Soy la persona más razonable que conozco, y yo conozco a mucha gente.

—Pero, Sere, estoy segura de que lord Carlisle sólo desea tu felicidad…_ Serena resopló con incredulidad de manera grosera, pero se sintió tan bien al hacerlo que lo repitió.

—El decidió que nos casáramos en una diminuta parroquia en Covent Garden, sin la presencia de ningún invitado, sólo tú y esa insufrible Michiru, pero eso no significa que yo tenga que estar allí. Esta también es mi boda, ¡y prefiero que el diablo me lleve antes que celebrar el momento más importante de mi vida en una iglesia vacía!

—¡Serena Elizabeth Diana Tsukino! —dijo Minako con tono estentóreo—. ¡Decir herejías el día de tu boda es de mala suerte!

—¡Por todos los santos, Mina! Mi vida está desmoronándose y ¿lo único en lo que puedes pensar es en los malos presagios? Tú tienes la cabeza llena de malos presagios. —Serena bufó con enojo y comenzó a pasearse otra vez. Desesperada ante la posibilidad de que Serena cumpliera su amenaza de no casarse con el conde, Minako se jugó la última carta que tenía.

—¿Has pensado en lo que dirá todo el mundo si no te casas con lord Carlisle?_ Serena frunció el ceño y miró a Mina.

—Habrá miles de especulaciones acerca de la razón por la cual cancelé la boda en el último minuto._ Minako negó con la cabeza, mientras se preparaba para ser inclemente, por el bien de su amiga y por su felicidad, por no hablar de su propio bien y de su propia felicidad, en las que también pensaba y no veía posibles si Serena decidía no casarse y quedarse a vivir con ella.

—Dirán que lord Carlisle te dejó plantada. Dirán que cambió de opinión acerca de casarte contigo. Dirán que le parecía que la sola idea de casarse contigo era repugnante e insoportable._ Serena se detuvo en seco y miró a su amiga con horror. Su primer instinto fue negar esa afirmación, pero después de pensarlo un instante, tuvo que admitir que su reputación entre la alta sociedad no pasaba por su mejor momento y, dada la frágil naturaleza de los miembros de la alta sociedad, era totalmente posible que si dejaba plantado a Darien, la gente reaccionara exactamente como Minako había dicho. En este momento ella era una paria social, ¿podría soportar que también se rieran y se compadecieran de ella? Se estremeció al contemplar esa posibilidad y repensó su estrategia rápidamente. Tal vez la solución no era negarse rotundamente a casarse con Darien. Tal vez había alguna manera de hacerlo entrar en razón y lograr su objetivo, sin correr el riesgo de volverse el hazmerreír de la sociedad.

—Darien puede pensar que me puede negar lo que me pertenece, pero yo soy una mujer brillante e inteligente que no va a permitir que la tragedia menor de haber aceptado a un hombre tacaño me prive de las adulaciones y la adoración que me corresponden. No me casaré con él hasta que él me suplique que lo perdone y me ofrezca una boda como debe ser, una a la que asistan miles de personas que me admiren y lo feliciten a él por la suerte excepcional de tenerme como novia. —Serena dijo las últimas palabras por encima del hombro, mientras salía de la habitación.

—Pero, pero... ¿adónde vas ?

—Al carruaje. De verdad, Mina, ¿acaso eres tan desorganizada que no estás lista para salir? Hace más de diez minutos que deberíamos haber llegado a la iglesia. ¡Rápido, rápido! No tengo tiempo que perder si quiero casarme hoy. Darien puede parecer un ángel, ¡pero ni siquiera él puede hacer milagros!_ Cinco minutos después, el carruaje de los Aino iba bajando la calle.

* * *

Después de pasar dos minutos en compañía de Serena, lord Aino optó por ir a la iglesia a caballo. Dentro del carruaje, Serena pasó la mayor parte del viaje ensayando las exigencias que le haría a su prometido. Sencillamente, él tenía que darse cuenta de lo importante que era que comenzaran su matrimonio de manera correcta. Serena decidió ensayar algunos de los argumentos con Minako.

—Sinceramente, Sere, no creo que decirle a lord Carlisle que harás que lo cuelguen de los pies si no cede a tus exigencias resulte un argumento convincente. Tal vez si tratas de razonar con él...

—Él es hombre, Minako. ¿Alguna vez has conocido a alguno que quiera razonar?

—Bueno... mi querido Malaquite a veces... renunció a la idea de dejarse el bigote... Pero, bueno, sólo digo que si le explicas a lord Carlisle lo infeliz que te sientes por no tener la boda que soñabas tal vez él esté en mejor disposición de discutir el asunto que si lo amenazas con hacerle daño físico._ Serena sonrió para sus adentros con malicia.

—Yo nunca le haría daño físico, Mina. Me gusta su cuerpo. Me gusta muchísimo.

—¡Serena!

—Ay, no tienes que poner esa cara de indignación. Si tu querido Malaquite fuese una personificación tan magnífica como Darien de todos los atributos masculinos, estarías diciendo lo mismo.

—¡No, no lo haría! ¡Nunca hablaría de mi marido con tanto descaro! ¡Es indecente!_ Serena sonrió enseñando sus hoyuelos y no pudo resistir la tentación de molestar a su amiga.

—De verdad, Mina, ¡eres la persona más _circuncidada_ que conozco!

—Yo soy... ¿circuncidada? ¿Has dicho circuncidada?

—Sí, pero sólo porque es cierto. Muy _circuncidada._ —Al ver la expresión de su amiga, la sonrisa de Serena desapareció—. Mina, si sigues abriendo los ojos, se te van a salir de las órbitas, y ¿qué vas a hacer entonces?

—Sere... ¿tú sabes lo que significa circuncidada?

—Bueno, claro que sí —refunfuñó Serena, pero luego lo pensó por un momento—. Creía saberlo... sí, ya sé. Significa ser excesivamente prudente y seria. ¿No?_ Minako se puso roja como un tomate, mientras miraba hacia todos lados menos a Serena.

—De acuerdo con el pasaje de la Biblia, estar circuncidado significa... bueno, significa... es algo que les hacen a los hombres. Ya sabes. Es cuando les cortan parte del... de su... —Minako gesticulaba con las manos como loca. Serena frunció el ceño para tratar de entender.

—¿De su qué?

—Ya sabes, su canario.

—¿Su qué?_ Minako le rogó que se callara y miró nerviosamente por la ventanilla del carruaje, antes de volverse hacia su amiga.

—Su canario. Su pájaro. Su cosa._ Serena se recostó contra el respaldo del asiento y entornó los ojos.

—De verdad, Mina, tú eres una mujer casada. No puedo creer que tengas que recurrir a esa cantidad de eufemismos juveniles para designar un objeto que debes ver todos los días. Después de todo, somos adultas. Puedes hablar de eso frente a mí sin sonrojarte ni dar rodeos, pero... ¡inventarte palabras como canario!

—Lo sé. —Minako parecía avergonzada por su estupidez—. Lo siento. No volveré a hacerlo. Tienes toda la razón. Las dos somos mujeres casadas; podemos hablar de esas cosas abiertamente._ Serena sacó un espejo pequeño y miró su reflejo.

—Exacto. En cuanto a lo otro, es absolutamente ridículo. Debes haber leído mal ese pasaje. Ningún hombre con dos dedos de frente permitiría que le cortaran su miembro.

4 Aquí hay un juego de palabras intraducibie, que aprovecha el doble significado que puede tener en inglés la expresión intímate relations, la cual puede referirse tanto a las relaciones sexuales como a las relaciones de parentesco o familiares. Como Serena siempre tiende a confundir las palabras, aquí piensa que su futura cuñada le está hablando de sus parientes y no de la posibilidad de que la gente crea que ella tiene relaciones íntimas con Darien. (TV. del T.)


	6. Capítulo 5

**¡Hola a todas! Os dejo 3 capítulos más. Espero que os esteis divirtiendo. La boda no tiene desperdicio así que no os la perdais, es de lo más subrealista. El capítulo 7 contiene lemon. Besos y abrazos para todas. Mil gracias por leerme.**

CAPÍTULO 5

**Darien** frunció el ceño al mirar el reloj de bolsillo que tenía en la mano. Pero arrugó todavía más la frente cuando miró a través de la pequeña y húmeda sacristía, hacia donde había un reloj de mesa, encima de un escritorio. Consciente de que era el día de su boda, hizo un esfuerzo para que el ceño fruncido no se convirtiera en una expresión de absoluto enojo, mientras caminaba con una indiferencia que estaba lejos de sentir, hacia donde estaban Perkins y el capitán Haruka Tenou, el prometido de Michiru. Miró el reloj que Haruka se estaba sacudiendo en la oreja.

—Debo mandarlo a arreglar antes del domingo —dijo Haruka y sonrió—. No me gustaría llegar tarde a mi propia... oh._ Darien cerró los ojos por un momento y se pasó la mano por la frente. Todos los relojes le decían lo mismo. Todos anunciaban la deprimente verdad que indicaba que ése era el primer día de una vida en la que pasaría interminables horas esperando a una mujer. Abrió los ojos y suspiró con resignación. —La mayor parte de las mujeres hermosas llegan tarde a los eventos — lo tranquilizó Haruka—. Michiru me dice que sencillamente no está bien llegar a tiempo a todas partes; y las novias... bueno, todo el mundo sabe lo tarde que llegan las novias. Les gusta hacer una entrada dramática.

Darien trató de sonreír. Hubiera querido decir algo ingenioso sobre la estupidez de las mujeres, y en especial de las novias, pero lo único que se le ocurría era que había que evitar a las mujeres como si fueran leprosos, y ése no era el consejo que se le daba al hombre que iba a casarse con la hermana de uno dentro de cinco días.

—No tardará en llegar —predijo—. Se esmeró mucho para tenderme una trampa y ahora no me va a dejar plantado. No, sólo me está castigando por no gastarme hasta el último centavo que en celebrar una gran boda._ Haruka sonrió.

—Sé que ahora debe parecerte malo, pero Michiru está segura de que va a funcionar. Ella cree que lady Serena siente una cierta tendresse..., sí, una cierta ternura por ti, y ésa es una buena parte de la batalla, ¿no es así?_ Darien permitió que sus labios esbozaran una especie de sonrisa y le dio un golpecito a Haruka en el hombro a modo de agradecimiento por el consuelo.

Luego volvió a pasearse por la diminuta habitación, deteniéndose ocasionalmente para apretarse el puente de la nariz. Sentía que le estaba empezando un dolor de cabeza, un dolor de cabeza que empeoraba por momentos a causa del ruido que provenía del jardín que había frente a la iglesia. Con ocasión de la visita del zar Alejandro, había en la ciudad un circo que iba a hacer una representación para el zar y, al parecer, habían decidido que la orquesta ensayara justo ese día y justo en la puerta de la iglesia donde él iba a casarse. Después de que Darien pasara por décima vez frente a los dos hombres, Perkins habló.

—¿Quiere usted que yo averigüe la localización de la dama a la que usted le propuso matrimonio de manera tan honorable, aunque un poco precipitada, si bien no estoy criticando las acciones de su señoría, porque además no es posible que mi cerebro pudiese concebir semejante idea, y mucho menos que me atreviera a ponerla en práctica, no cuando se trata de algo que concierne a alguien que es mi superior, como, en efecto, su señoría sabe que es? Ciertamente, yo preferiría cortarme la otra pierna antes que hacer la más mínima crítica a la manera irreflexiva en que usted prometió casarse con una mujer que apenas conoce, y a la que mucho menos parece tener cariño. Aunque no es que yo crea que es necesario el cariño en un matrimonio, al contrario, sé por experiencia que no lo es, no en vano estuve casado durante diecisiete extraordinariamente largos años con la señora Perkins, antes de su prematura muerte en un terrible accidente causado por la Mujer Elefante de Zanzíbar, que estaba exhibida en la Galería de Cosas Extrañas e Inexplicables del señor Trencherfoot, quien, mientras ella estaba sentada en un banco, impulsó al Chico Murciélago de Tasmania hasta el otro lado del salón, justo hacia el regazo de la señora Perkins, después de lo cual ella se atragantó con su caramelo, cosa que causó su muerte tres años después debido a palpitaciones en el páncreas. En efecto, mi pierna sería un pequeño sacrificio con el fin de tranquilizar a su señoría con respecto a la voluntad de la novia de casarse con él y, como milord sabe muy bien, mi existencia misma está inexorablemente unida al deseo de hacerlo feliz. ¿Debo ir a buscar enseguida un cirujano para que me quite el único miembro bueno que me queda, señor?_ Darien apretó los labios como si estuviera pensando.

—Es tranquilizador saber que, por muchos palos que me dé la vida, Perkins, siempre podré contar con usted, con su constancia; usted es para mí como un rayo de felicidad y entusiasmo, siempre dispuesto a alegrar mis tristes días y a iluminar cada momento de mi existencia.

Haruka hizo un ruido muy parecido a un bufido. Fuera, las voces se hacían cada vez más fuertes y se oían gritos como: «Oye, tú, cuidado con el oso, que muerde», que competían con el timbre agudo de varias trompetas desafinadas que trataban de interpretar una marcha triunfal. Darien trató de mantener bajo control la creciente sensación de absurdo que sentía ante toda la situación. Un momento después esbozó una sonrisa, cuando Perkins, arrodillado en el suelo y con la cabeza agachada en actitud supuestamente servil, se señaló la pierna y, alzando una ceja, dijo:

—La pierna, señor. La amputación sólo tardará un momento.

—Tal vez más tarde, Perkins. Después del desayuno de celebración. No estaría bien estropearles la comida a las damas con esa cantidad de sangre.

—¡Darien! —Michiru irrumpió en la sacristía y se detuvo sólo un momento para agarrar a su hermano del brazo y arrastrarlo hasta la puerta—. Darien, debes venir rápido. Lady Serena ya está aquí, pero se niega a bajar del carruaje hasta que hable contigo. ¡Ah! Y hay un mico suelto en la iglesia, pero el párroco piensa que está arrinconado en el candelabro ahí sobre el altar, así que no hay de qué preocuparse. ¿Sabías que hay un circo afuera?_ Darien encogió los hombros un momento, pero con un poco de esfuerzo logró echarlos de nuevo hacia atrás y seguir a su hermana hasta el carruaje, con una expresión que mostraba apenas un poco de aburrimiento.

—Ah, Carlisle, ahí está. Tuve algunos problemas con las damas, no se imagina —dijo un hombre delgado y peliplateado que estaba junto al carruaje y parecía claramente aliviado de ver al novio. Un grito de advertencia hizo que los dos hombres se hicieran a un lado, cuando un camello que arrastraba varias bufandas de seda y una cuerda dorada pasó galopando junto a ellos y subió los escalones que conducían a la iglesia, perseguido por tres hombres que le gritaban insultos y groserías.

—Aino —dijo Darien e hizo un gesto de saludo con la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que los dos hombres se acercaban nuevamente al carruaje—. ¿Supongo que mi futura esposa está un poco asustada?_ Lord Aino miró con preocupación hacia la iglesia y luego otra vez hacia el carruaje. Las cortinas del carruaje se abrieron de repente y en la ventanilla apareció el rostro de Serena. La joven le hizo señas a Darien.

—Eee... algo parecido. Creo que su mujer tiene alguna objeción con respecto a la iglesia. No me sorprendería que fuera la presencia del circo. No sabía que estas cosas podían instalarse en una iglesia. No me parece muy apropiado._ Darien no dijo nada y abrió la puerta del carruaje.

—Buenos días, lady Aino, Serena. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti? Es decir, ¿aparte de casarme contigo?

—Sí —dijo Serena, al tiempo que lo agarraba de la mano y tiraba de él hacia el carruaje. Darien se dejó meter al vehículo. Se sentó frente a ella e hizo el esfuerzo de poner una cara que mostraba apenas un poco de curiosidad. —Quiero decirte que no me voy a casar contigo.

—Tal vez sea mejor que vea si mi querido Malaquite me necesita... — murmuró Minako y trató de pasar frente a Serena para alcanzar la puerta.

—Quédate dónde estás, Mina, quiero que seas testigo de esta discusión.

—Pero, Sere, esta situación es entre tú y lord Carlisle. Realmente creo que debería irme..._ Serena tuvo la audacia de mirar a Darien con el ceño fruncido. Darien hizo caso omiso de Minako y se recostó sobre el respaldo, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

—¿No te vas a casar conmigo?

—No.

—¿Y has venido hasta aquí vestida de novia para decirme que no te vas a casar hoy?_ Serena asintió con la cabeza.

—Correcto. No me casaré contigo hasta que entres en razón.

—Ya veo. —Darien asintió con la cabeza, aunque no entendía ni remotamente cuál era el problema. Sin embargo, estaba totalmente seguro de que Serena le explicaría hasta el más mínimo detalle de por qué había cambiado de opinión, después de todo lo que le había costado cazarlo. Darien volvió a asentir, abrió la puerta del carruaje y se bajó, con tan mala suerte que justo en ese momento pasaba por allí un pequeño grupo de arlequines que prácticamente lo arrollaron, aunque sin mayores consecuencias. Tomó aire, se llenó los pulmones de ese aire que olía a excrementos, y esperó lo inevitable.

—¡Darien! —Serena saltó del carruaje detrás de él y, al hacerlo, enseñó una buena parte de sus piernas. Luego lo siguió y le dedicó una mirada de odio que podría dejar sin pelos a un gato. Darien combatió el impulso de reírse al ver la mirada de indignación que reflejaban los preciosos ojos de la muchacha, al tiempo que reconocía que el hecho de verla furiosa le despertaba el deseo de besarla. —¡No te puedes ir así! ¡Tienes que rogarme que me case contigo! — Serena se veía tan alterada que Darien tuvo que cerrar los puños para contener el impulso de acercarla a él y quitarle la rabia con un beso—. ¡No lo estás haciendo bien! Se supone que debes suplicarme y rogarme que te perdone y arrastrarte y humillarte a mis pies para que yo pueda decirte qué puedes hacer para que cambie de opinión. Pero como no has hecho nada de eso y ya llevo un buen rato esperándote, será mejor que empieces ya.

Darien sonrió. No pudo evitarlo. Era uno de los peores días de su vida, el día en que iba a unirse a una mujer que creía que amaba, pero que probablemente convertiría su vida en un infierno debido a su permanente exigencia de atención y cosas que él no podía darle. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sonreír. ¡Ella era tan... tan condenadamente... Serena!

Evidentemente Serena no entendió la risa de Darien como lo que era. Sus ojos azules lo miraron con tanta rabia que habrían podido prenderle fuego a un hombre menos fuerte, pero Darien sólo se regocijó de verla en toda su magnificencia. A pesar de todo, de todos los sacrificios que estaba haciendo, de todos los contratiempos y dolores de cabeza que ella seguramente le traería, era suya y sólo suya. Nadie más sería el destinatario de las chispas que salían de esos hermosos ojos.

—¡Aaay! ¡Te atreves a reírte de mí! —Serena zapateó y le dio un golpe en el hombro—. ¿Acaso ni siquiera vas a preguntarme por qué no me voy a casar contigo?

Darien decidió darle gusto. Después de todo, tenía toda la vida por delante para enfurecerla y disfrutar de los juegos pirotécnicos. Pero ahora era mejor tranquilizarla, para que la boda pudiera seguir adelante y él pudiera regresar a trabajar en su motor. Dejó que la risa se desvaneciera de su cara y adoptó una actitud seria, como le correspondía a alguien que está a punto de humillarse y suplicar. Incluso añadió una ligera venia para darle más efecto.

—Soy todo oidos, lady Serena._ La mirada de los ojos de Serena pasó del ardor de la rabia a un resplandor ruborizado que resultó mucho más intrigante cuando ella deslizó los ojos por sus hombros y su pecho.

—Bueno, yo no diría eso —murmuró Serena con un tono conciliatorio. Darien levantó una ceja.

—¿De qué estás hablando? _Un rubor virginal tiñó de rosa las mejillas de Serena. Darien contuvo las ganas de echar hacia atrás la cabeza y soltar una carcajada por la dicha de tenerla. Ella nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo: en un momento estaba diciendo las cosas más extrañas que había oído y al siguiente se sonrojaba como una niñita.

—Tú. Eres algo más que oídos.

Darien hizo un gran esfuerzo y al final pudo hablar sin agarrarla de los brazos y besarla. Ése no era el momento de besarse. Era el momento de hacerla entrar a la iglesia y casarse con ella antes de que ella lo enloqueciera con su encanto inocente y altamente seductor. Más tarde, tal vez, se permitiría besarla. Sólo un beso, y un beso corto, antes de dejarle absolutamente claro que, a pesar del hecho de que lo había atrapado y lo había obligado a casarse, no tenía intenciones de dormir con ella hasta que estuviera completamente seguro de que se amaban. Darien puso cara de mártir e inclinó la cabeza.

—Serena, me siento perdido y me embarga el dolor ante semejantes noticias. ¿Qué sacrificio debo hacer para animarte a cambiar de opinión?_ Serena suspiró con alivio y sonrió de una manera que hizo aparecer sus hoyuelos y Darien sintió que el corazón le daba extraños saltos en el pecho. ¡Por todos los cielos, ella sí que sabía poner a prueba su decisión de no ceder a sus caprichos!

—Me alegro de que al fin tengas una actitud más razonable, Darien. Es sobre esta boda...

—Lo suponía. No te gusta la iglesia. ¿Es eso?

—No. Sí. No, la iglesia no me importa, aunque creo que fue extremadamente desconsiderado por tu parte no investigar siquiera la posibilidad de que la Abadía de Westminster estuviese abierta para particulares, es decir, para personas que no pertenezcan a la familia real. Pero bueno, no es eso lo más grave. De verdad, Darien, no es la iglesia lo que me molesta; es la gente._ Darien se quedó mirándola mientras contaba hasta cinco. La gracia que le producían las ocurrencias de Serena se evaporó cuando el dolor que sentía palpitándole en la frente se hizo más fuerte. Agotado, se apretó el puente de la nariz otra vez.

—¿La gente? ¿Qué gente? _Serena asintió con la cabeza, claramente complacida con la actitud de Darien.

—¡Exacto! ¿Qué gente? No hay nadie, a excepción de tu hermana y Mina. Y lord Aino. Y el prometido de tu hermana y los criados de mi prima. Pero aparte de esa escasa docena de personas, no hay nadie más. Sencillamente es imposible que insistas en que nos casemos sin que haya alguien presente. Así que he decidido que no me casaré contigo hasta que haya en la iglesia el número apropiado de personas para que sean testigos de nuestras promesas más sagradas.

—El número apropiado... —Darien negó con la cabeza, abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero luego lo pensó mejor. Ya era suficiente. Había tenido la paciencia de un santo, pero tenía que imponerse sobre ella o nunca recuperaría el control de su vida. Mientras contemplaba la horrenda visión de lo que podría ser su vida con Serena al mando, Darien tomó a la novia por el codo y comenzó a avanzar hacia la iglesia, pasando por debajo de la cuerda de unos trapecistas que estaba amarrada a dos columnas del atrio. Cuando Serena protestó, Darien se detuvo y se enfrentó a ella: —O entras a esta iglesia conmigo aquí y ahora y nos casamos, o puedes marcharte y buscarte otra presa.

—¿Presa? —preguntó Serena con el ceño fruncido.

Darien resistió la necesidad de suavizar su actitud. Si quería tener aunque fuera una posibilidad remota de ser feliz en el futuro con ella, tenía que ser firme ahora. Sólo podría regresar a la importante tarea de terminar su motor si acababa de una vez por todas con la ceremonia del matrimonio. Y sin el dinero que seguramente traería ese motor, el futuro de los dos era muy sombrío, prácticamente no tenían futuro.

—Otra presa. Otra víctima. Otro marido o como quieras llamarlo. Pero entiende esto, Serena, no voy a ceder a tus caprichos y a tus berrinches. Toma una decisión de una vez por todas.

—¿Qué? —Serena se quedó mirándolo con la boca abierta durante un momento. Darien se inclinó hacia delante para que sólo ella pudiera oír sus siguientes palabras:

—Tú querías casarte conmigo. Ahora lo harás o te irás de aquí como una mujer libre. Es tu decisión.

—Pero, Darien...

—Mi... nombre... es... Dar —replicó él con el mismo tono de sus últimas palabras y la mandíbula apretada.

Los ojos de Serena se llenaron de lágrimas, pues obviamente reconoció la determinación que encerraban las palabras de su futuro marido. A pesar de todos sus propósitos, Darien sintió que algo se le disolvía en el pecho al ver cómo se aguaban los adorables ojos de Serena, pero un hombre no podía ceder ante cada par de ojos llorosos que veía, aunque sintiera que cada lágrima le abría un hueco en el corazón.

—Serena —dijo y se preparó para suavizar sus palabras con un poco de súplica. Sería un golpe para su orgullo, pero su orgullo estaba ya tan apaleado que un golpe más no haría ninguna diferencia.

—Por favor, Darien —musitó ella, mientras los ojos le brillaban de dolor tras un velo de lágrimas—. Por favor no me avergüences delante de todo el mundo. No podría soportarlo. Sencillamente no podría soportarlo.

—¿Avergonzarte? —Darien la agarró de los brazos y la acercó a él, mientras arrugaba la frente—. ¿Por qué te sentirías avergonzada de casarte conmigo?_ Serena señaló la iglesia con una mano, mientras que las lágrimas se desbordaban por encima de sus pestañas negras y erizadas ahora por el dolor.

—No hay nadie ahí. ¡Nadie! ¿Cómo puedo decirle a la gente que nos casamos en una iglesia vacía, que nadie, aparte de tu hermana y mi amiga, estuvo presente en nuestro matrimonio? —dijo Serena y comenzó a hipar—. ¿Cómo podría presentarme en sociedad cuando todos sepan la verdad sobre nuestra boda y sepan que nuestro matrimonio y yo te importamos tan poco que no quisiste celebrar una boda apropiada?

Darien se quedó mirándola sin saber qué decir y sin poder entender qué era lo que a ella no le gustaba de tener una boda pequeña e íntima, que resultaba absolutamente adecuada para sus condiciones económicas y acorde con sus propias preferencias personales. Sin embargo reconocía que, independientemente de cuál fuera el problema, parecía de gran importancia.

Había visto suficientes lágrimas de cocodrilo en la vida como para reconocer la verdadera angustia, y los ojos de Serena mostraban un dolor genuino. Darien respiró profundo, mientras en su pecho se enfrentaban la decisión de mantener el control de la situación y el deseo de impedir que ella pensara que él era un monstruo insensible al que no le importaban sus opiniones.

—Serena, aunque quisiera darte gusto, es imposible. Nuestra boda es hoy, de hecho, debimos casarnos hace casi una hora. —Darien se pasó una mano por el pelo, mientras trataba de pensar cómo podría retrasar la boda y asistir al futuro matrimonio de Michiru y aun así tener tiempo para terminar el motor y probarlo antes de que Setsuna llegara—. Invitar a toda la gente que conoces nos llevaría días, semanas de preparativos. Accedí a que nos casáramos ahora porque me resultaba una fecha conveniente, de acuerdo con mis proyectos, pero retrasarlo...

—No tiene que ser gente que conozca —dijo Serena en voz baja, mientras lo tenía agarrado de una manga y lo miraba con una expresión de esperanza que él nunca le había visto. Una expresión que lo llamaba, lo arrastraba, le hacía querer prometerle lo que fuera con tal de que ella volviera a mirarlo así—. Yo tampoco quiero retrasar la boda. Yo te dije que teníamos que casarnos antes que tu hermana; es lo apropiado._ Darien se frotó la frente con deseos de que desapareciera el dolor de cabeza, mientras trataba de encontrar una solución.

—Entonces ¿qué quieres que haga, que llene la iglesia de desconocidos para que estén presentes en nuestro matrimonio?_ Serena comenzó a asentir con la cabeza aun antes de que él terminara la frase. Darien cerró los ojos por un momento para no ver la esperanza que llenaba los ojos de ella y luego volvió a abrirlos. —¿Eso significa mucho para ti?_ Ella volvió a asentir, al tiempo que se secaba la nariz con un delicado pañuelo. —¿Y si hago eso por ti, prometes no molestarme más pidiéndome vestidos o más dinero, o los cientos de cosas que no te podré dar?_ Serena se quedó mirándolo con asombro y luego cruzó por su cara una conocida expresión de picardía.

—Claro que te molestaré con esas cosas. Seré tu esposa. Me doy cuenta de que nunca has estado casado, Darien, pero, de verdad, veo que tendré que educarte en los deberes de un marido. Mi deber será pedirte cosas y el tuyo será decirme primero que no y luego dejarte convencer por mis súplicas y mis _entreactos_ y terminar dándome todo lo que quiero.

—Encantos. —Darien la corrigió automáticamente, al mismo tiempo que luchaba por no pensar en qué consistirían esas súplicas y encantos. Hizo un esfuerzo para alejar de su mente la visión de Serena acostada en su cama, con su sedosa piel clara cubierta solamente por su cabello, satisfecha y con cara de placidez. Tuvo que intentarlo otra vez, pero al fin pudo concentrarse en el presente, en la mujer a la que no le importaba quién asistiera a su boda con tal de que la iglesia estuviese llena de gente—. Serena, vamos a tener que sostener una larga conversación esta noche acerca de tus expectativas. He tratado de explicarte que no soy un hombre rico y que tendrás que vivir dentro de una estricta economía...

—¡Ay, pamplinas! —Serena hizo un gesto de desdén para desechar la advertencia de Darien y se secó los ojos, mientras lo miraba con una expresión que dejaba adivinar sus hoyuelos—. Papá solía decirle eso a mamá todo el tiempo.

—Serena...

—¿Harás eso por mí, Darien? —preguntó Serena con esos ojos claros y azules como el cielo del mes de julio—. ¿Harás lo que te pido?_ Darien levantó los ojos al cielo para pedir que le concediera mucha paciencia y asintió con la cabeza. —Ay, gracias, gracias..._ Serena se arrojó a sus brazos y le dio un beso en la esquina de la boca. Darien quería retenerla allí hasta que mejorara la puntería, pero antes de que sus brazos pudieran cerrarse alrededor de ella, la chica se apresuró a volver al carruaje, esquivando con audacia en el camino a un grupo de acróbatas y gimnastas que daban volantines encima de una serie de asientos y mesas distribuidos por la acera.

—Va a hacerlo —le gritó con alegría a Minako, antes de empujar a su amiga otra vez hacia el carruaje.

—Estaréis más cómodas si esperáis dentro —señaló Darien al tiempo que la seguía y tropezaba con una colección de bastones y antorchas que más tarde serían utilizados por los acróbatas. Estaba un poco exasperado consigo mismo por haber cedido a la caprichosa exigencia de Serena. Si la facilidad con la que ella lo había convencido de darle gusto prefiguraba lo que sería su futuro juntos... pero no, Darien no iba a pensar en eso. Por ese camino llegaría a la locura. En lugar de eso se dijo que la solicitud de Serena era un asunto sin importancia, una solicitud bastante sencilla, que se podía conceder con facilidad para mantenerla feliz y lograr así su objetivo—. No tardaré mucho en reunir al... público.

—Esperaré a que termines tu tarea —dijo Serena con altivez— y regresaré cuando todo esté listo. Mina, dile al cochero que comience a dar vueltas hasta que llegue ese momento.

—Preferiría que esperaras en la iglesia —dijo Darien con los dientes apretados. ¡Por todos los cielos! ¿Acaso iba a discutir con él por cada detalle?

—¿Y que todo el mundo me vea esperando? ¡Nunca!

—Os vais a cansar de dar vueltas y vueltas en círculo. Tal vez a lady Aino le gustaría entrar y aguardar en un lugar más fresco._ De manera inexplicable, Serena le sonrió y le enseñó los hoyuelos.

—Estamos bien así. Antes de llegar, Mina y yo estábamos teniendo una discusión muy interesante acerca de la Biblia. Estoy segura de que le gustará continuarla._ Lady Aino sonrió. Darien le lanzó a Serena una mirada que debería haberla hecho salir gritando del susto, pero ella sólo sonrió de manera más abierta y agitó las pestañas.

—¡Dios me salve de todas las mujeres! —dijo para sus adentros, mientras regresaba a la iglesia y reconocía que la sonrisa de Serena había encendido una luz inesperada en su corazón. Luego se preparó para comprarle un público a su futura esposa.

* * *

Serena frenó en seco a la entrada de la iglesia, después de ver el público que su futuro marido había conseguido para que presenciara el «momento más importante de su vida» y pensó montar la rabieta más grande del mundo.

—Hay un mono en la iglesia —dijo entre dientes y señaló hacia donde un mono vestido con un sombrero rojo y una chaqueta con ribetes dorados estaba balanceándose de uno de los candelabros de la nave central—. Es cierto que he pasado cinco años en el extranjero, pero me sorprendería mucho que de pronto se hubiera puesto de moda en Inglaterra tener monos colgando de las lámparas en las bodas.

—Umm... —dijo lord Aino, al tiempo que tiraba suavemente de la mano de Serena, sin saber cómo hacer para que la novia avanzara por el pasillo hacia el novio—. Bueno...

—Y esa mujer de allá, la de la barba, está llorando a mares y yo ni siquiera la conozco. Se supone que ésta debe ser una ocasión festiva.

—Umm... —Lord Aino volvió a tirar de ella, al tiempo que lanzaba una mirada de impotencia hacia donde estaba Darien, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y los ojos fijos en la recalcitrante Serena—. Creo que lord Carlisle la está esperando..._ Serena se negó a moverse y volvió la cabeza para mirar al grupo de músicos que estaban en el rincón.

—¡Y los músicos! ¿Qué demonios están tocando? Desde luego, ésa no es la música apropiada para una boda. Todo esto debe ser un error.

—Ah... —Lord Aino respiró profundo, desesperado por cumplir con el único, pero monumental, deber de llevar a la novia hasta el altar—. Mira, ahí está el novio. ¿Por qué no vamos hasta allí y hablas con él?

—No —dijo Serena y frunció el ceño al oír que la banda tocaba una nota particularmente desafinada—. No lo haré. Esto no es lo que yo había pensado. Darien tendrá que hacer algo mejor que esto.

—Oiga, ¿por qué tanta demora? —preguntó uno de los saltimbanquis, inclinándose hacia atrás—. Tenemos que presentarnos ante el zar esta tarde._ Va a tener usted que darse más prisa, o no tendremos tiempo de brindar por usted con esa sabrosa cerveza que nos ofreció su señoría._ Serena reflexionó sobre la única palabra cuyo significado comprendió.

—¿El zar? ¿Se van a presentar ante el zar? ¿El zar de Rusia?

—Yo no conozco ningún otro —replicó el equilibrista.

Un resplandor de triunfo brilló en los ojos de Serena. Después de eso, avanzó encantada por el pasillo central de la iglesia, mientras planeaba cómo les contaría a lady Jersey y a otras damas importantes de la alta sociedad que había tenido que apresurar su boda porque sus invitados, sus amigos más cercanos y queridos, tenían una importante audiencia con el zar en persona. Incluso perdonó al mono por robarle más tarde su pequeño ramo de rosas.


	7. Capítulo 6

CAPÍTULO 6

**Serena** miró a su doncella con ojos inflexibles. Su doncella le devolvió la mirada con actitud de serenidad. La nueva lady Carlisle no estaba contenta.

—Usted hace ruido al caminar —dijo—. Nunca había tenido una criada que chirriara y no voy a empezar ahora. Creo que buscaré una nueva doncella, una a la que no le rechinen los pies al caminar.

—Me siento devastado por no satisfacer el exigente y, sin duda, riguroso gusto de su señoría. Mi vida, tal y como se lo he dicho a su esposo, mi amo y señor, en muchas ocasiones, está dedicada exclusiva y totalmente, con una humilde gratitud que él cree apropiada para compensar mis atenciones, a su felicidad, una situación que me encantaría ofrecerle también ahora a su graciosa señoría. En resumen, milady, vivo para servirla. Si usted no está contenta con los infortunados, pero inevitables, ruidos que produce la nueva pierna de palo que mandé hacer para la feliz ocasión de la boda de milord y milady, enseguida me desharé de ella. No la necesito para servirle a milady en ninguna de las funciones que ella desee imponerme, ya sea en calidad de mayordomo, ayuda de cámara de mi amo, lustrador o en el papel más humilde de doncella de su señoría. En realidad soy un asombroso saltarín, tal y como su señoría podrá observar... —Perkins comenzó a levantarse la manga del pantalón para quitarse la ofensiva pierna de madera. Serena lo detuvo tan pronto se dio cuenta de sus intenciones. No tenía deseos de ver su pierna, ni la de palo ni ninguna otra.

—Estoy segura de que es usted un saltarín muy capaz, Perkins, pero aunque la verdad es que encuentro que el hecho de tener una doncella que haga ruido al caminar es difícil de tolerar, yo lo soportaría si no tuviese una objeción más grave y seria sobre sus servicios._ Perkins se bajó la manga del pantalón con desgana y volvió a dejar caer los hombros en la actitud habitual. Luego inclinó la cabeza fingiendo abyecta humildad y preguntó:

—¿Y cuál sería esa objeción, milady?_ Serena se preguntó por un momento si a nadie más le parecería al menos peculiar que el mayordomo de su marido se ofreciera a servirle de doncella.

—Tal vez se debe al hecho de que Darien es escocés —dijo en voz alta —Tal vez eso sea común en las tierras paganas del norte. Uno nunca sabe qué pensar acerca de una sociedad que viste a sus hombres con faldas cortas. Por otro lado —agregó, movida por un ataque de honestidad—, debo confesar que disfruté mucho la vez que vi a Darien con su falda. Y sin ella también, pero supongo que eso sobra decirlo, ¿no lo cree usted?

—¿Milady?

—Umm. —Serena trató de olvidar la imagen de Darien con el trasero al aire el día que Rei le quitó la falda, y se quedó mirando a Perkins por un momento. Él no parecía escocés, así que tal vez no fuera culpa suya. Serena se preocupó por eso durante un segundo y luego decidió que era más importante dedicar su atención a otras cosas, como la posibilidad de tener una doncella, una doncella de verdad, que viniera a desvestirla para que ella pudiera esperar las atenciones conyugales de su marido. —Perkins, aunque aprecio infinitamente su disposición a ayudar en la casa en todo lo que pueda, sencillamente no puedo permitir que usted me sirva como doncella.

—Si se trata de mi ruidosa pierna, milady...

—No —le aseguró Serena, al tiempo que abría la puerta que daba al corredor. En general, estaba contenta con la pequeña habitación adyacente a la de Darien que le habían asignado como recámara, pero tenía decididas objeciones acerca de la persona que la había llevado a su habitación—. No es sólo eso. Usted me obliga a ser franca, Perkins, a herirlo con mis palabras, algo que esperaba evitar con mis nuevos empleados, al menos durante uno o dos días, hasta que nos conociéramos mejor, pero tal vez lo mejor sea poner todas las _tazas_ sobre la mesa ahora y no más tarde...

—¿Poner las tazas sobre la mesa? ¿Desea usted que arregle la mesa? —Perkins pareció sorprendido por la orden—. ¿Ahora, milady? ¿Tan tarde? Creo que su señoría necesitaba mi ayuda para hacer el plano de una válvula recién modificada, pero yo haré un esfuerzo para incluir sus órdenes de poner la mesa entre los diversos deberes, tareas y oficios que su señoría tiene la bondad de poner sobre mis hombros, afligidos ya por el reumatismo. No, no diga ni una palabra más, milady. Usted desea que arregle la mesa y así será. Como no puedo servirle como su doncella, debido a los toscos y estridentes sonidos que emite mi nueva pierna, me dedicaré a satisfacer cada uno de sus deseos, caprichos y órdenes, sin importar lo inexplicables y difíciles que resulten. Y ahora, milady, me voy a arreglar la mesa, pero antes de hacerlo, le enviaré a otro miembro de la servidumbre para que tome mi lugar como su doncella.

Serena, que estaba pensando en si sería mejor esperar a Darien y a su ansiado instrumento masculino en su cama o en la de él, se perdió gran parte del discurso de Perkins, un hecho que no le pasó desapercibido al mayordomo. Si Serena lo hubiese mirado en ese preciso momento, habría visto en sus ojos algo muy similar a un destello de rabia desafiante. Pero ella estaba absorta en la contemplación de la imagen de la piel bronceada de Darien, rizada de músculos y cubierta por un finísimo vello negro, así que apenas dijo:

— Bien, bien.

Pero más tarde, cuando Perkins envió a Wills, el chico que fregaba los platos en la cocina, para que hiciera las veces de doncella, Serena se dio cuenta de que tendría que tomar el control de la casa en ese mismo instante o, de otra manera, estaría condenada a sufrir el tratamiento más inapropiado y, lo que era aún más importante, más incómodo, por cuenta de la servidumbre pagana de Darien. Dios, que todo lo veía, sabía que ella, en un acto rebosante de generosidad y voluntad de cooperación (y a pesar de la urgencia que sentía de desvestirse y prepararse por fin para los actos conyugales que anhelaba con la respiración entrecortada y los labios húmedos), le había dado a Wills una oportunidad, pero el chico había demostrado ser un absoluto desastre, que puso a prueba su paciencia cuando, después de pedirle que le cepillara el cabello, se desmayó antes de quitarle siquiera el primer botón de rosa.

—Esta vez ha ido demasiado lejos —le advirtió Serena al chico inconsciente, antes de empaparlo con el agua del aguamanil. Cuando el muchacho se despertó chorreando, vio a su nueva patrona sobre él, hablando con una voz que sonaba cada vez más aguda con cada palabra que salía de sus labios de cereza—. He tenido paciencia con sus excentricidades, he sido comprensiva con sus tacañerías, he sido tan buena como puede ser una esposa, ¡pero esta vez ha ido demasiado lejos al pedirme que acepte a un chiquillo de doce años como mi doncella!

—¿M'lady? —graznó Wills con temor, mientras se escurría hacia atrás sobre la alfombra empapada y rogaba que lady Carlisle no estuviera a punto de arrojarle la jarra a la cabeza. Sere dejó caer la jarra, agarró al chico de la oreja mojada, lo levantó hasta ponerlo de pie y le exigió que la llevara a donde estaba su marido. —Yo no sé onde tá —gritó el chico mientras ella lo empujaba hacia las escaleras—. De verdá, m'lady, ¡yo no sé onde tá su señoría!_ Serena le apretó más la oreja.

—Si quieres volver a ver tu oreja, será mejor que lo averigües._ El chico comenzó a asentir con la cabeza, pero luego decidió que eso no era lo más prudente cuando el futuro de su oreja estaba en juego, y entonces comenzó a lloriquear.

—Por favor, m'lady, ya le dije que no sé onde tá. Tiene que creerme. Yo no sé y es verdá. Por favor, m'lady, yo quiero mi oreja, es la única que tengo, ¡no me la quite!_ Serena se detuvo al llegar a las escaleras. Ahora el chico estaba llorando desconsoladamente y se limpiaba la nariz con la manga. Ella le soltó la oreja y lo agarró del cuello de la chaqueta. Luego dio media vuelta y comenzó a avanzar hacia el otro extremo del pasillo, todavía arrastrando al muchacho, hasta que llegó a una puerta. Llamó con furia. Una criada pelirroja y menuda abrió la puerta y se quedó mirando a Wills con la boca abierta, antes de hacerle a Serena la reverencia de rigor. Detrás de la criada, Michiru se levantó de donde estaba sentada, frente a una mesa, donde evidentemente se preparaba para acostarse.

—¿Serena? ¿Sucede algo? ¿Por qué está llorando Wills?

—Le pasa algo en el oído —dijo Serena abruptamente—. ¿Dónde está tu hermano?_ Michiru frenó en seco y comenzó a agitar las manos con angustia.

—¿Mi hermano? ¿Darien? ¿Quieres saber dónde está Darien? ¿Acaso no está contigo?_ Serena levantó la barbilla, entrecerró los ojos y miró a su cuñada con una expresión que hizo que Michiru retrocediera unos pasos.

—No, no está conmigo. Como sólo llevo una hora en esta casa y todavía no me han mostrado el lugar y como Wills parece obsesionado con su oreja y se limpia la nariz con la ropa de una manera que sólo me hace desear correr a lavarme las manos, me veo obligada a pedir tu ayuda y es lo que estoy haciendo. ¿Dónde puedo encontrar a mi marido, tu hermano, el conde?

—Él... probablemente está trabajando en su máquina. Es lo que suele hacer por las noches —dijo Michiru con una expresión de desconcierto. Serena agradeció que no la mirara con compasión. No creía que pudiera soportar la compasión ahora.

—¿En su máquina? Ah, su pequeña _entretención._ ¿Dónde la mantiene?_ Michiru parpadeó un par de veces, antes de negar con la cabeza y dar unos pasos hacia el frente, mientras le sonreía a Serena y le apretaba la mano que tenía libre.

—Darien trabaja en su máquina en lo que solía ser el comedor del mayordomo. Está debajo de las escaleras, en la parte delantera de la casa, donde recibe el sol de la mañana. Wills te mostrará el camino._ Serena le dio las gracias entre dientes y ya estaba dando media vuelta, cuando se detuvo para mirar con el ceño fruncido al chiquillo que llevaba agarrado de la chaqueta, gesto que provocó que el muchacho se pusiera otra vez a temblar y a lloriquear, y luego se volvió otra vez hacia Michiru.

—No he podido evitar notar que tu criada es una chica._ Michiru miró primero a la criada y luego a Serena.

—Sssísííí —dijo, tartamudeando, con cara de desconcierto. Serena resopló, al tiempo que una chispa combativa relumbró en sus ojos. Luego hizo un gesto con la cabeza y se dirigió a las escaleras, todavía arrastrando a Wills.

Cinco minutos después, un Perkins notoriamente contento iba escoltándola hasta una pequeña habitación húmeda y tan distante de la parte habitada de la casa que parecía enterrada en las entrañas de la tierra. El cuarto olía a aceite quemado, a moho, a mugre y a hollín, pero lo que captó la atención de Serena tan pronto se agachó para atravesar la diminuta puerta de madera no fue el desagradable hedor, ni la imagen de una máquina negra y gigantesca que ocupaba la mayor parte del espacio, ni las mesas que llenaban el cuarto, repletas de herramientas extrañas, trapos sucios y recipientes con sustancias que ella ni siquiera podía imaginar. No, lo que atrapó su atención fue la visión del hombre que era su esposo desde hacía cinco horas, inclinado sobre una barra que salía de un lado de la máquina. Se había quitado todo menos la camiseta y los pantalones, un hecho que Serena agradeció, cuando se paró en el umbral y sus ojos comenzaron a regocijarse con la visión de la tela que forraba las piernas musculosas de su marido. Por no mencionar el magnífico contorno de su trasero. Serena le echó un vistazo a ese trasero y enseguida sintió cómo sus partes femeninas comenzaban a reclamar atención. La atención de su marido.

—Oh —dijo ella—. Oh._ Darien se enderezó al sentir la interrupción y miró por encima del hombro.

Su atractivo rostro tenía la habitual expresión ceñuda, pero Serena estaba demasiado ocupada contemplando sus brazos desnudos y el cuello, y ese magnífico e inmenso pecho que se veía con claridad a través de la camiseta que tenía pegada a la piel debido al sudor y que destacaba cada curva y cada músculo de su tronco, como para fijarse en la expresión del rostro. El ruido de una discreta tos a sus espaldas le recordó dónde estaba y los últimos agravios de que había sido objeto por parte del antipático, aunque delicioso, hombre que tenía enfrente. Serena apretó con más fuerza a Wills y lo empujó por delante de ella a través de la puerta, al tiempo que le echaba un vistazo rápido a la diminuta habitación.

—Así que ésa es la máquina —dijo, tratando de parecer interesada en ese horrible conglomerado de partes mecánicas que aparentemente eran más atractivas para Darien que su esposa.

—No, señora —contestó Darien, al tiempo que buscaba un trapo lleno de grasa para limpiarse las manos. Serena se dijo que debería cambiar todos los trapos de la máquina a la mayor brevedad posible—. Ésta es la bomba de aire, el condensador y la caldera. Son parte de mi máquina de vapor.

—Eso es lo que he dicho, una máquina. Todo parece muy... —Horrible. Sucio. Aburrido—... fascinante._ Darien dejó de poner mala cara y se quedó mirándola un rato largo. Algo en sus ojos hizo que se disolviera la rabia que Serena sentía y fuese reemplazada por un extraño deseo de complacerlo, que hasta ahora nunca había sentido. La joven luchó por un momento contra esa peculiar emoción, nueva para ella.

—Es fascinante —contestó Darien de manera hosca y la miró otra vez con cara de pocos amigos antes de fijarse en el hombre que estaba detrás de ella —. Ah, ahí está, Perkins. Todavía tiene que terminar el dibujo de la caldera corregida. Necesito tenerlo listo antes de que hagamos la primera prueba. Eh... ¿Serena?_ Serena, que acababa de llegar a la conclusión de que los sentimientos de ternura que experimentaba hacia su recién estrenado marido se debían a la novedad y nada más, recordó por qué estaba en un cuarto lleno de humo y mal iluminado, así que no notó el tono de duda que había en la voz de su esposo cuando pronunció su nombre. —¿Quieres que te muestre en qué estoy trabajando?_ Serena abrió la boca para hacer un comentario mordaz, pero la extraña necesidad de complacerlo tomó el mando. De repente se dio cuenta de que Darien ya no tenía el ceño fruncido, que su voz sonaba cálida y acariciadora y que sus ojos brillaban con alegría. Serena le echó un vistazo a la máquina.

Realmente no tenía ganas de que le hablaran de ese artefacto, en absoluto; sencillamente quería quejarse por el comportamiento de sus criados, conseguir el permiso de su marido para hacer los cambios que juzgaba necesarios y encontrar a alguien que la ayudara a desvestirse para poder acostarse y disfrutar de los beneficios de estar casada con un hombre que la dejaba sin aliento cada vez que lo miraba.

—Yo... yo... —dijo Serena y su molestia terminó de evaporarse cuando vio que Darien levantaba las cejas con una expresión de esperanza. ¿Cómo podía rechazar semejante oferta? No podía hacerlo. Algo dentro de ella se había convertido en una emoción cálida y complaciente, así que respondió—: Claro, Darien, me encantaría que me mostraras tu proyecto. —Entonces Serena avanzó hasta situarse al lado de Darien, sin soltar a Wills, y fijó la mirada en la fila de cilindros—. Parece muy complicado.

—Es complicado. Los motores marinos son infinitamente más difíciles de diseñar que los motores tradicionales, debido al problema del deterioro ocasionado por la constante exposición a la sal._ Serena miró la máquina con aprehensión y arrastró a Wills para examinar la parte de atrás.

—¿Es peligrosa? —preguntó.

—Siempre hay peligro cuando se trabaja con motores, Serena —respondió Darien tranquilamente—. Sin embargo, estoy seguro de que he localizado y arreglado cualquier fallo que pueda ocasionar un desastre.

—Es una preocupación natural, pero debo admitir que parece más bien inofensiva. ¿Por qué elegiste dedicarte a este proyecto durante tu tiempo libre?_ Evidentemente, Darien no notó el énfasis que Serena puso en las dos últimas palabras. En lugar de eso, levantó una ceja al darse cuenta en ese momento de que Serena llevaba al pobre Wills agarrado de la chaqueta.

—¿Hay algo en especial que quieras que haga el chico, Serena?_ Serena levantó la quijada y entrecerró los ojos.

—Por el contrario, milord, hay algo que quiero que no haga._ Darien se pasó una mano por la nariz y se dejó una ligera mancha de grasa en la cara. Serena se quedó mirando la mancha; sus dedos se morían por limpiársela, por acariciar la superficie de su cara.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Umm? Tienes algo ahí... No, yo te lo quitaré. —Serena soltó a Wills y pasó un dedo por la larga arista de la nariz de Darien. Él se quedó inmóvil al sentir que lo tocaba y a ella se le aceleró la respiración.

—¿Serena? —Serena no pudo evitar notar que los ojos de Darien se habían oscurecido hasta adquirir el color del océano en un día de verano. Entonces él le agarró la mano y comenzó a trazar pequeños círculos con su pulgar sobre la muñeca de Serena. La joven sintió que el corazón saltaba en su pecho.

—¿Sí, Darien?

—¿Wills?_ Serena parpadeó y volvió a la realidad, después de fantasear un poco sobre qué parte de él le gustaría estar acariciando en ese momento.

—¿Wills?_ Darien señaló al chico de la cocina con la cabeza.

—Dices que quieres que no haga no sé qué... ¿De qué se trata exactamente?

—Ah. Wills. Sí, claro. Es muy sencillo, milord, no quiero que él haga las veces de mi doncella._ Darien la miró sin comprender.

—¿Tu doncella? _Serena asintió con la cabeza. Había decidido mantenerse firme en este asunto. Si comenzaba a ceder a cada uno de los excéntricos hábitos de Darien, quién sabía dónde podría terminar.

—Correcto. No quiero que él sea mi doncella. Es demasiado joven, no tiene ni idea de peinar y, francamente, dudo que pueda encargarse de mi ropa de una manera apropiada para mi posición. —Sere se inclinó hacia Darien, hasta que su respiración le rozó la mejilla—. ¡El chico se limpia la nariz con la manga!

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Darien y su aliento se mezcló con el de ella cuando se volvió a mirarla.

—Sí —dijo Serena, pero inmediatamente perdió el hilo de la conversación. ¡Por las barbas de Nabucodonosor! Ese hombre era tan atractivo que hacía que ella se sintiera insulsa y anodina. Controló como pudo todas las partes de su cuerpo que clamaban por arrojarse a los brazos de su marido y retrocedió. Tenía que ser firme, eso era todo, firme y decidida ante el hombre más tentador que había sobre la superficie de la tierra. Darien levantó las cejas y le preguntó con voz suave:

—¿Y por qué razón iba a ser Wills doncella? ¡Perkins, vuelva aquí! ¡Tiene un plano que hacer!

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que por qué iba a ser Wills mi doncella? —Serena se sintió indignada por la implicación de las palabras de Darien. Estaba claro que él no creía que ella necesitara una doncella y lamentaba que Wills dejara de cumplir con sus tareas normales. Bueno, pues si así eran las cosas, ¡sería mejor que se preparara!—. Porque me asignaron al chico, por eso. Estoy segura de que tú tienes otras tareas para él. Por lo que Perkins me ha contado, todos los miembros de la servidumbre hacen cada uno el trabajo de tres personas, pero de todas maneras, sencillamente necesito una doncella. Es imposible desatar las cintas de la parte de atrás de mi vestido sin ayuda.

—Mi muy gracioso y generoso señor, me dirigía a cumplir con las otras tareas que reclaman mi tiempo, con la intención de regresar para hacer el plano del nuevo diseño de la caldera, pero después de asegurarme de que milord y milady disfrutan de toda la comodidad, salud y bienestar general que se merecen.

—Quédese donde está, Perkins. Serena, yo nunca he dicho...

—¿Y quién me peinaría si no tengo doncella? ¿Y quién se haría cargo de mi ropa? Estoy dispuesta a cooperar en todo lo que pueda, Darien, pero en este punto soy inflexible. ¡Necesito una criada!

—Le prometí al cocinero que le ayudaría con la limpieza de las estufas, mi augusto y bondadoso señor. Y luego debo revisar el carbón, ver que las camas estén listas y calientes, cerrar las puertas y ventanas, atizar los hogares, sacar brillo a la plata, limpiar los cuchillos, revisar la despensa...

—Si sale de este cuarto, Perkins, lo lamentará. Y ahora, Serena, si tienes la amabilidad de escucharme...

—Tu propia hermana tiene una doncella —dijo Serena con indignación y le dio un empujón en el pecho—. Una criada de verdad, además. No puedes negarme el derecho a tener una. ¡Adelante! ¡Trata de negarme el derecho a tener una criada! No creo que seas capaz de atreverte a negarme la satisfacción de las necesidades más simples de la vida.

—... y también hay que limpiar los establos, revisar los conductos de las chimeneas, reparar la puerta del baño...

—¡Serena! —rugió Darien.

—¿Qué? —rugió ella en respuesta, con todas sus fuerzas. Darien respiró pesadamente unas cuantas veces, con los puños cerrados a los lados y la mandíbula apretada.

—No tengo ninguna intención de negarte el derecho a tener una criada. Sólo te he preguntado de dónde has sacado la idea de que Wills sea tu doncella. Perkins... ¡no! —Perkins, que había reconocido con claridad la amenaza que se reflejaba en los ojos de su patrón, estaba tratando de escapar, pero al ser descubierto se resignó a lo inevitable.

—¡Yo no quiero que Wills sea mi doncella! —gritó Serena. ¿Cómo era posible que nunca se hubiese dado cuenta de que Darien era sólo un cuerpo hermoso pero sin cerebro?—. Precisamente se trata de eso. Yo no quiero que él sea mi doncella y tampoco quiero que lo sea Perkins. Es totalmente inapropiado, Darien, y aunque a ti no te importe que otro hombre me vista y me desvista, ¡a mí sí! ¡No voy a tolerarlo! —Serena zapateó en el suelo para dar más énfasis a su afirmación. Después de escuchar las palabras de su esposa, Darien se volvió lentamente hacia su mayordomo.

—¿Usted se ofreció a ser la doncella de mi esposa?_ Una sombra de lo que podría haber sido un sentimiento de culpa cruzó fugazmente por el rostro de Perkins, antes de que adoptara su habitual expresión de severidad.

—Usted me ordenó que organizara a la servidumbre de manera que todos hicieran tantas tareas como fuera posible, con el fin de economizar, milord. Me pareció que contratar a una criada para el uso exclusivo de su señora esposa no estaría acorde con los sacrificios que todos estamos haciendo en su nombre, señor.

—¿Su doncella, Perkins?_ Perkins apretó los labios y puso cara de estar muy arrepentido. Pero a Serena le pareció poco convincente.

—Tal vez no fue una buena decisión, señor, pero les aseguro a usted y a su digna esposa que sólo tenía en mente los intereses de mi bondadoso y generoso señor._ Serena, muy sonriente después de darse cuenta de que Darien no tenía la intención de imponerle a su mayordomo que hiciera las veces de doncella, le dio rienda suelta a su buen ánimo mientras que Darien le soltaba a Perkins una arenga acerca de lo que era apropiado y lo que no y terminaba ordenándole que contratara una criada mujer para Serena por la mañana.

—Le escribiré una nota a la agencia en este mismo momento, milord.

—Si no regresa dentro de diez minutos... —gruñó Darien. Perkins le aseguró que no tardaría casi nada en escribir la nota. —Estoy seguro de que la criada de Michiru podrá ayudarte esta noche con... eeh... —dijo Darien, pero frunció el ceño al ver que Perkins y Wills todavía estaban allí y esperó hasta que hubieron salido para continuar—... con tu vestido y demás._ Serena asintió con la cabeza; luego, sonrió y se quedó allí parada ante él, esperando a que su esposo hiciera alguna referencia a las actividades programadas para más tarde. Pero esperó en vano. —¿Te gustaría que te mostrara en lo que estoy trabajando ahora? —preguntó Darien—. Es sólo una bomba de aire y un condensador, pero tal vez te parezca interesante. _Serena pensó que eso era muy poco probable, pero consciente de que sentía ese nuevo deseo de complacer a su marido, se inclinó para observar una colección de tubos, válvulas y otros dispositivos mecánicos que él le mostraba. —Es una parte de mi motor de doble tracción. Lo que ves aquí sólo es una parte del motor; la máquina completa incluye además una turbina, una rueda de paletas, la caldera, la bomba de aire y el condensador. Al trabajar juntos, todos estos elementos mueven el eje conectado a una rueda de paletas y eso impulsa el barco sin tener que recurrir a la fuerza física o al viento.

A pesar de que el primer impulso de Serena fue bostezar, no pudo evitar notar el entusiasmo con que Darien describía, en términos que ella ni siquiera soñaba con llegar a entender, los principios básicos de la propulsión mediante una máquina de vapor. Serena lo observaba con atención, mientras que él hablaba y señalaba distintas partes del condensador, explicando cómo funcionaba una bomba de aire y los peligros asociados a diseñar una máquina que debería funcionar con agua salada. Serena escuchaba y asentía con la cabeza, pero lo único que realmente estaba viendo era la importancia que tenía este proyecto para Darien.

—Esto es importante para ti —dijo, como si acabara de darse cuenta—.Muy importante, ¿cierto?_ Darien se inclinó sobre ella con una mirada de advertencia, al tiempo que tomaba otro trapo, esta vez limpio, según notó Serena, y comenzaba a limpiar la superficie de vidrio de un medidor.

—Es importante para los dos, Serena. El éxito de mi máquina significará nuestro éxito, ni más ni menos. Sin él... bueno, nuestro futuro es oscuro.

—Ay, eres absolutamente exasperante —dijo ella y sonrió—. ¿Cómo podría ser oscuro nuestro futuro? Tú eres un conde, un hombre importante, tienes una esposa adorable y encantadora que sin duda cautivará a la alta sociedad, lo cual redundará en tu beneficio. Estoy segura de poder darte unos lindos hijos, suponiendo, claro, que tu instrumento masculino esté de acuerdo, y no veo razón para que no lo esté, aunque la verdad es que nunca entendí por qué el de Seiya no crecía ni un poquito cuando estaba conmigo, pero, en realidad, eso no viene al caso. Tenemos un futuro absolutamente glorioso. ¿Qué podría ponerlo en riesgo?_ Darien dejó de dar brillo a la máquina y sacudió la cabeza durante un momento, al tiempo que se apretaba el puente de la nariz y decía:

—Vamos con calma, ¿te parece? Te lo voy a explicar poco a poco para que sea más fácil de entender. En primer lugar, mi título no tiene nada que ver con nuestra felicidad futura. Lo único que obtuve cuando recibí el título fue una montaña de deudas que no podría pagar ni en toda una vida y tres propiedades que están en una situación tan lamentable que se necesitaría un milagro para lograr que produjeran con qué mantenerse.

Serena le sonrió a su marido con compasión. ¿Cómo se le ocurría pensar que el hecho de ser conde no tenía nada que ver con la felicidad? Sin embargo, él parecía tener convicciones muy fuertes en ese sentido. Serena sintió de repente una indefinible necesidad de consolar a su esposo y entonces se le ocurrió una idea brillante. ¡Iba a consolarlo! Él estaba triste y ella era su esposa; por lo tanto, su deber era consolarlo. Serena se preguntó por un momento cómo se haría eso, pues nunca antes había consolado a un hombre, y menos a un marido. Cuando Seiya estaba triste, sencillamente se iba con sus ovejas. No obstante, no podía ser tan difícil. Serena estaba segura de que la gente se ofrecía consuelo mutuo todo el tiempo. Ella era una mujer inteligente. Si se lo proponía, podría deducir los pasos que debería seguir para ofrecerle consuelo a su marido.

—En segundo lugar, no estarás en la ciudad el tiempo suficiente para cautivar a la alta sociedad.

Serena trató de pensar en un gesto de consuelo. Desde un rincón remoto de su memoria surgió el recuerdo de cuando era pequeña y su madre le acariciaba la espalda para aliviar su malestar cuando estaba enferma. ¡Eso era exactamente lo que él necesitaba! Serena sonrió con ternura, mientras se deslizaba hacia donde estaba Darien y ponía la palma de su mano sobre su espalda, mirándolo a los ojos con lo que ella esperaba que pareciera preocupación de una esposa. Estaba segura de que era sólo deseo, pero esperaba que Darien no lo notara, pues intuía que el deseo no tenía nada que ver con consolar a alguien.

—En tercer lugar, tú pareces no escuchar cuando te digo que no soy un hombre rico, así que te lo volveré a decir: no estoy exagerando, Serena. Antes de casarnos te dije que tendrías que acostumbrarte a vivir dentro de la más estricta economía. No tengo dinero para comprarte un ajuar nuevo ni llevarte a viajar, ni ninguna de las miles de cosas que sin duda crees que te mereces. Toda la casa está haciendo un esfuerzo para ayudar y no espero de mi esposa nada distinto._ Serena dejó que sus dedos vagaran por la musculosa espalda de Darien; toda ella estaba concentrada en la sensación de calor que salía del cuerpo de su marido a través del suave lino de su camisa y penetraba a través de sus dedos. Comenzó a trazar pequeños círculos sobre la columna de Darien, tal como su madre solía hacerle, pero el suave roce del principio pronto se convirtió en largas y lánguidas caricias que hacían que cada parte de ella cobrara conciencia de que era una mujer y él era un hombre y estaban solos. Legalmente casados. Y en edad de procrear.

—En cuarto lugar —dijo Darien tartamudeando, con los ojos un poco turbios al sentir que ella se ponía detrás de él para usar también la otra mano. Serena se sentía un poco excitada, pero estaba decidida a terminar su tarea de consolar a su marido. Era su deber y ella era una esposa muy obediente—.Acerca de tus expectativas con respecto a mi instrumento... eeh..._ De repente, Serena sintió el impulso urgente de tocar la piel de Darien. Así que le sacó la camiseta del pantalón y deslizó las manos por debajo, donde la piel de él clamaba por sentirla.

—Tan caliente —dijo ella entre dientes, mientras recorría con sus dedos todas las pendientes y los valles de los músculos de Darien, trazando la línea de sus costillas, abrumada por la sensación y el aroma de su cuerpo, hasta que tuvo que inclinarse hacia delante y apoyar la cara contra su pecho—. Haces que me sienta tan caliente, esposo. Haces que me sienta como si estuviera ardiendo._ Darien dejó escapar un gruñido y se quitó rápidamente la camiseta, al tiempo que se volvía para tomarla entre sus brazos.

—Serena, es muy importante que escuches lo que voy a decir —le dijo, pero ella no tenía tiempo ni energía para concentrarse en las palabras de su marido. Las palabras no eran importantes, el calor que estaba creciendo dentro en su interior sí lo era. Fuego, pensó Serena, mientras sus manos recorrían el pecho y los hombros de su esposo. Darien era como fuego en su sangre y la hacía arder de deseo y necesidad; sus partes íntimas experimentaban todo tipo de sensaciones lujuriosas y vergonzosas cada vez que Darien respiraba. Serena enredó sus dedos entre el pelo negro de Darien y lo atrajo hacia ella.

—Tú tienes la culpa de que esté ardiendo; haz algo para ponerle remedio —exigió Serena, al tiempo que echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y le ofrecía a Darien su boca, aunque se preguntaba si sería capaz de resistir el infierno que desatarían los besos de su marido.

—Lamento que estés ardiendo —dijo Darien, mientras acariciaba sus labios con su boca y le daba pequeños mordiscos que la hacían retorcerse contra él.

—¿De verdad? —Serena se refregó contra Darien, pues sentía que su cuerpo necesitaba experimentar la solidez del de su marido.

—No —dijo, justo antes de apoderarse de la boca de Serena. Ella se apretó todavía más contra él, al tiempo que la lengua de Darien se abalanzaba dentro de ella.

Serena tenía tantas ganas de sentirlo que agradeció su agresivo ataque y se sometió a él. Nunca en su vida se había sometido a un hombre, pero Darien tenía algo realmente fenomenal, debía ser su lengua, pensó, que desbarataba todas sus resistencias hasta convertirlas en un vago recuerdo apenas.

—Serena._ Darien respiraba de manera entrecortada y ardiente cuando retiró su boca de la de ella. Ella gimió y le agarró la cabeza para obligarlo a besarla otra vez. —No, Serena, tienes que escucharme. —Darien parecía sin aliento e incluso molesto, cuando apretó la mandíbula. Serena se inclinó para darle un beso allí. Él dejó escapar un gemido suave entre el pelo de ella y sus dedos se apretaron sobre las caderas de Serena, antes de que la alejara del calor de su cuerpo de manera súbita, inexplicable y cruel—. ¡Deja de tratar de enloquecerme! ¡Los hombres no somos de piedra, mujer! Quédate ahí, justo ahí, no te muevas ni un centímetro. Sólo quédate ahí y yo me quedaré aquí y así no me volverás loco con tus labios y... tus..._ Serena, cuyo cuerpo estaba en llamas al ver el deseo que reflejaban los ojos de su marido, dio un paso adelante. —¡Detente! —gritó Darien y se escondió detrás de la máquina—. Quédate ahí y deja de mirarme el pecho de esa manera o no seré capaz de controlarme.

—Pero yo no quiero que te controles. Quiero que te vuelvas loco, como se vuelve loca tu lengua cuando me besas. Nunca pensé que la lengua pudiera ser tan fascinante, pero la tuya lo es. Me encanta cómo baila por toda mi boca. Me gusta cómo acaricia y embiste y domina a mi lengua. Y no puedo dejar de mirar tu pecho, me encanta. Quiero tocarte el pecho. También quiero saber a qué sabe. ¿Acaso no quieres que te bese en el pecho?_ Darien respiró profundo y tembló, mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo con agitación.

—¡Dios, concédeme la fuerza para sobrevivir a esta noche! Deja de pensar en mi lengua y en mi pecho y en la ardiente suavidad de tu boca y en cómo tus senos se ajustan perfectamente a mis manos y en la asombrosa manera como se mecen tus caderas y escúchame. Lo que tengo que decirte es importante. Es vital que me entiendas._ Con toda esa palabrería acerca de caderas, senos y lenguas, por no mencionar su forma salvaje de mirarla, Serena no pudo evitar parpadear con frustración al ver que él no se abalanzaba sobre ella y le hacía el amor allí mismo, aunque luego pensó que tener relaciones sobre un suelo sucio probablemente no era la mejor de las experiencias.

—Muy bien —dijo, y se agarró las manos para evitar que se estiraran a acariciar esa hermosa piel dorada—. Como no quieres que te bese y te toque y tal vez acaricie tu instrumento masculino de la manera que Vyvyan LaBlue considera más eficaz, entonces me quedaré aquí y te escucharé._ Darien cerró los ojos por un momento y tragó saliva. Dos veces.

—Gracias.

—Sin embargo, seguiré pensando en tu lengua._ El poderoso cuerpo de Darien se estremeció con un temblor. Darien agarró la máquina que tenía frente a él con las dos manos. Parecía tener algún problema con su mandíbula, porque las palabras fueron saliendo con dificultad.

—Soy un hombre honorable. Cuando tú me tendiste una trampa para que me casara contigo, estaba en todo mi derecho de exponer tus artimañas y dejar que la sociedad te condenara. Pero no lo hice. No permití que te convirtieras en objeto de compasión y de burla. Te propuse matrimonio de manera pública y me casé contigo ante todo el mundo._ Serena asintió con la cabeza y luego dio un paso a un lado para ver mejor la pelvis de su marido. —Tienes que admitir que yo podría haberte dejado con los pantalones colgando alrededor de las rodillas y haberme marchado sin sufrir ninguna consecuencia._ Serena entrecerró los ojos. Estaba lo suficientemente familiarizada con la anatomía masculina como para saber qué era lo que estaba mirando. Así que esperó la señal. —El hecho de que me haya casado contigo muestra que soy honorable. El hecho de que me niegue a tocarte hasta que yo lo desee prueba que tengo el control de mi vida, independientemente de que tú tengas otros planes. No estaré con una mujer, con ninguna mujer, que me diga lo que debo y lo que no debo hacer. Me doy cuenta de que tú quieres tener hijos algún día, que tú... eehh... anhelas el aspecto físico del matrimonio, pero debes entender que yo soy quien manda en mi propia casa. —Darien guardó silencio por un momento, mientras su respiración siseaba a través de los dientes apretados. Serena se acercó un poco, con los ojos fijos en la tirantez de la tela que ocultaba su instrumento masculino. Sus dedos se morían por tocarlo. —¿Por qué diablos me miras entre las piernas de esa manera?_ Serena saltó al oír el grito y levantó la mirada para encontrarse con unos iracundos ojos azules.

—Estaba esperando a ver si te empalmabas —explicó Serena, de un modo que él juzgó algo vulgar. Este hombre ciertamente tenía mucho que aprender sobre el matrimonio si no sabía todo lo que había que saber acerca de cómo tener relaciones sexuales con su esposa. Todo el mundo sabía que el instrumento masculino tenía que crecer antes de poder llegar a la cópula. Darien ciertamente parecía un poco perturbado cuando se pasó la mano por el pelo otra vez. Los ojos le brillaban y ese ancho pecho masculino subía y bajaba con cada respiración. La chica se preguntó si debería consolarlo otra vez.

—¿Si se me empalmaba? ¿Has dicho empalmar? ¿Lo he entendido bien? ¿Me estás mirando entre las piernas para ver si mi... eehh... me empalmo?_ Lamentablemente, Serena decidió que ése no era el momento para ofrecer consuelo físico. En lugar de eso, trataría de consolarlo desde donde estaba. Entonces le sonrió de una manera con la que quería enviarle ondas tranquilizadoras.

—Sí. Es muy sencillo, en realidad. ¿Quieres que te lo explique?_ Por el rostro de Darien cruzaron sucesivamente expresiones de incredulidad, risa y resignación.

—Sí —respondió y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, mientras recostaba la cadera contra la máquina—. Por favor, ilústrame. _A Serena le costó mucho trabajo calmar su excitación, pero hizo un esfuerzo. Después de todo, se suponía que ella debía consolarlo. Obviamente, el pobre hombre no tenía idea de cómo funcionaban las cosas en un matrimonio. Y como ella era el miembro con más conocimiento y experiencia de la pareja, le correspondía a ella explicarle los detalles menudos.

—La cortesana con la que hablé en Italia fue muy clara al explicarme qué se necesita para tener relaciones sexuales —comenzó a decir.

—¿Cortesana? —Darien parpadeó un par de veces—. ¿Tú hablaste con una cortesana?

—Sí, a causa de Seiya. Su instrumento masculino no funcionaba bien, así que fui a ver a una cortesana para ver si había algo que yo pudiera hacer para ayudarlo. Sus consejos fueron buenos, estoy segura, así que no tienes que preocuparte pensando que sólo porque las cosas no funcionaron con Seiya, tampoco funcionarán contigo...

—Un momento —dijo Darien y levantó una mano para que ella esperara. Serena apretó las manos e hizo un esfuerzo para enviarle ondas de consuelo y alivio—. ¿Me estás diciendo que tu marido no podía... eeehh... que no podía tener una erección?

—¡Erección! —dijo Serena con entusiasmo—. ¡Qué palabra tan buena! También es muy apropiada. Erección. Me gusta. Sí, la respuesta a tu pregunta es: no, el instrumento masculino de Seiya se negaba a tener una erección conmigo._ Darien se pasó una mano por la cara y luego preguntó con dificultad:

—¿Entonces eres virgen?_ Serena sintió que se sonrojaba un poco, pero decidió ignorarlo. Estaba hablando con su esposo. Con él podía hablar de temas como la virginidad y las erecciones de los instrumentos masculinos. Luego negó con la cabeza. — ¿Entonces él sí consumó el matrimonio?_ Serena asintió con la cabeza, feliz de que él hubiese entendido.

— Sí, la noche que nos casamos.

— ¿Sólo... eee... sólo una vez? ¿Nunca más volvió a darte placer?

—No. Como ya te he dicho, a su instrumento masculino no le gustaba el proceso de la erección. Lo cual me recuerda lo que dijo la cortesana. Ella dijo, creo que con mucha razón, que el hecho de que el instrumento masculino se ponga erecto —sonrió satisfecha al decir la palabrita— demuestra un interés por parte del dueño. Tu instrumento masculino parece capaz de tener una erección. Por eso te miraba entre las piernas, porque si tienes una erección sabré que me encuentras atractiva.

Darien se quedó contemplándola durante un segundo, antes de echar la cabeza hacia atrás y soltar una carcajada. Serena frunció el ceño. Parecía una risa casi histérica y, para ser sinceros, ella no veía qué era lo que a Darien le parecía tan gracioso. Estaba siendo tan sincera y pedagógica como podía; también estaba tratando de ayudarlo. Luego se preguntó cuántas mujeres se tomarían el tiempo de compartir sus conocimientos con sus maridos.

—Sólo tenía curiosidad, ya sabes... —dijo Serena con actitud digna, ignorando a su marido, que seguía aullando de la risa. En realidad se sentía casi ofendida por la reacción de Darien ante su oferta de ayuda. —Al instrumento de Seiya no le parecía que yo fuera digna de una erección. Sólo pensé que sería bueno ver qué opinión tenía el tuyo. Y debo agregar que me parece muy grosero que te rías de esa manera, cuando lo único que yo estaba tratando de hacer era compartir contigo el beneficio de mi experiencia de cuatro años de matrimonio. Me imagino que a la mayoría de los hombres les encantaría recibir esos conocimientos._ Darien se secó los ojos e hizo un esfuerzo para dejar de reírse.

—Serena, bien podrías ser virgen, si pensamos en la cantidad de cosas que sabes sobre los hombres._ Serena apretó los labios. ¡Darien se estaba riendo de ella, de ella! Todo porque el instrumento de Seiya no la encontraba atractiva. Sintió que los ojos comenzaban a aguársele, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo para evitar que su labio inferior comenzara a temblar, Darien estaba junto a ella. Tomó las manos de Serena entre las suyas y se las besó. —No me estaba burlando, Serena. Siento mucho que hayas pensado que me estaba riendo de ti. Y quiero tener la humildad y la sinceridad de decirte que una parte de mí se alegra de que prácticamente seas virgen._ Serena se dejó apaciguar; estaba a punto de concederle a su marido su mejor sonrisa con hoyuelos, cuando él siguió hablando y acabó con su alegría. —Pero eso no cambia nada. Estoy hablando en serio, mujer. No voy a permitir que me arrastres a tu cama. Me acostaré contigo cuando yo lo decida, si así lo quiero. No me vas a convencer ni con todos los besos, ni con las miradas más seductoras, ni con todas las lágrimas del mundo. ¿Entiendes?_ Serena se quedó mirándolo con horror. No podía estar hablando en serio. ¿O sí? No. Él estaba extremadamente nervioso. Necesitaba más consuelo. Estaba preocupado por esa cosa que bloqueaba otra cosa en su máquina y que podía hacerla explotar. Eso era todo. Sin embargo...

—No hablas en serio._ Darien asintió con la cabeza y le soltó las manos, al tiempo que daba media vuelta hacia su máquina. Tomó el trapo y se puso a sacar brillo al medidor de nuevo.

—Tú querías casarte, tú me atrapaste y me obligaste a casarme, pero yo seré el dueño de mi propio destino. Ya es tarde, te sugiero que vayas a acostarte. Pídele a la criada de Michiru que te ayude. Te veré por la mañana, cuando revisaremos el presupuesto de la casa.

—¡Pero, pero tu instrumento masculino! ¡Está totalmente erecto! ¡Míralo; él me desea!_ Darien rechazó la invitación de Serena de bajar la vista hacia su pelvis. Ella habría insistido, pero parecía que a él se le estaba agotando la paciencia.

—Eso no significa que vaya a acostarme contigo.

—Pero eso... eso es... seguramente no es legal, ¿o sí? ¡Tú no puedes dejar de acostarte conmigo!_ Pero Darien ni siquiera se molestó en mirarla mientras hablaba, ¡maldito!

—Puedo hacerlo y lo voy a hacer. Vete a dormir, Serena. Tengo trabajo aquí y tú no serás de ninguna ayuda, a menos que sepas cómo aumentar la eficiencia de un condensador marino._ Serena apretó los dientes para contener sus deseos de decirle a Darien lo que podía hacer con su maldito condensador, pero luego se dijo que una buena esposa no piensa esas cosas, sin importar lo mucho que la provocara su terco, obstinado y estúpido marido.

Además, por su cabeza pasó una súbita imagen, la imagen de un libro encuadernado en cuero azul, con hermosas letras doradas y guardas que parecían de mármol. Serena estaba segura de que Vyvyan LaBlue tendría algo que decir sobre los maridos cuyos instrumentos masculinos tienen erecciones a voluntad, pero cuyos dueños se niegan a darles gusto. Vyvyan siempre tenía algo que decir y la gimnasia conyugal que describía siempre parecía muy atractiva.

—Muy bien —dijo Serena, con la barbilla en alto, mientras caminaba alrededor de la máquina—. Me retiraré. Buenas noches. —Se empinó y le estampó a Darien un modesto beso en la mejilla.

Darien le contestó entre dientes, pero el saludo se convirtió de repente en un grito, cuando ella le puso la mano de manera temeraria en la entrepierna. El instrumento de Darien se movió tan pronto como sintió el contacto de su mano. Serena sonrió con satisfacción, al tiempo que daba media vuelta y abandonaba el cuarto sin decir nada más.

Todo iba a salir bien. Él la deseaba, su instrumento masculino se comportaba como debía hacerlo; y en cuanto al resto de los absurdos planteamientos de Darien... Bueno, las cosas se irían arreglando con el tiempo.


	8. Capítulo 7

CAPÍTULO 7

**Darien** subió los tres pisos que conducían a su habitación sintiéndose muy cansado; tenía mucho trabajo, pero no podía concentrarse en lo que debería ser su máxima preocupación: cómo solucionar el problema de la obstrucción del paso del calor desde la caldera hasta el agua de la cisterna fría. Y no podía porque su mente estaba llena de imágenes de la mujer tan cálida, vital y absolutamente fascinante que ahora era legalmente suya. No había una sola persona en todo el Imperio británico que pudiera objetar algo si él se dirigiera directamente a la alcoba de su esposa y reclamara sus derechos conyugales. Serena ciertamente no protestaría, pensó Darien con una risita, mientras doblaba por el corredor hacia las habitaciones. Casi lo había desnudado en el taller y la manera en que el cuerpo de su esposa se había fundido con el suyo indicaba que no era inmune a sus caricias. Si ella supiera el poder que tenía sobre él... Darien sacudió la cabeza y agradeció que Serena no tuviera ni idea del efecto que tenía sobre su corazón y su alma. Luego bajó la vista brevemente y agregó a la lista también su cuerpo.

Por voluntad propia, sus pies se detuvieron frente a la puerta de la alcoba de Serena. Se sorprendió conteniendo la respiración y tratando de escuchar si se oía algún ruido que saliera de la habitación. Una poderosa ola de deseo lo recorrió de arriba abajo, mientras permanecía atrapado por la indecisión, deseando con todas sus fuerzas abrir esa puerta y pasar el resto de la noche haciendo feliz a su esposa. Hizo un gesto de amargura al arreglarse los pantalones, cuya tela se estiraba tensa sobre la prueba de su excitación. La sola idea de tenerla tan cerca, de manera tan tentadora, lo dejaba jadeando por el esfuerzo de mantener sus necesidades bajo control, mientras que su cuerpo clamaba por el alivio al pensar en la imagen de Serena esperándolo en la cama, caliente, acogedora, amorosa...

Darien hizo una mueca al reflexionar sobre la última palabra. Ése era el problema, que ella no lo amaba. ¡Diablos! Si incluso dudaba de que Serena lo encontrara agradable. Se sentía físicamente atraída hacia él, pero eso les sucedía a muchas otras mujeres, y aunque él no tenía problemas con una relación puramente física, basada en la satisfacción mutua, no era lo que quería de su esposa. La esposa era diferente. Aunque en realidad tampoco quería tener una esposa, se recordó, mientras se apartaba de la puerta de Serena y seguía adelante. Pero ahora tenía una esposa y dependía de los dos que la situación no fuera un desastre. Él quería que Serena fuera su amiga, su compañera, alguien que deseara compartir con él la vida, no sólo la cama.

Darien soltó una maldición en voz baja mientras avanzaba por el pasillo hacia su pequeño cuarto de vestir, reprochándose su estúpido orgullo y su necesidad de tener algo más que una amante. ¿Por qué no podía ser como otros hombres y tomar lo que le ofrecían, sin buscar comprometer el afecto de la dama? Se quitó los pantalones y las botas y los arrojó descuidadamente en un rincón, antes de quitarse el polvo y la grasa del pecho. Toalla en mano, bajó la mirada hacia sus partes íntimas. A pesar del agua fría, seguía excitado y duro y necesitaba desesperadamente encontrar alivio.

—Traidor —le gruñó a su miembro erecto, antes de ir hasta la ventana y concentrarse en la observación de las calles vacías iluminadas por la luna, mientras trataba de hacer caso omiso de las exigencias de su cuerpo, que hacían que desapareciera de su mente todo lo demás. Mirar hacia la calle no podría representar ningún riesgo. Allí no había nada que le recordara a la mujer tibia y complaciente que estaba en la habitación de al lado. No, sólo se veía la calle, una imagen común y corriente. Cierto, la forma de media luna de la calle le recordaba la dulce curvatura de las caderas de Serena, pero eso sólo era una coincidencia sin importancia. Y el hecho de que la luz plateada que se reflejaba en un pozo de agua fuera tan brillante como la luz del sol sobre los rizos dorados de su cabello tampoco tenía importancia. Claro, también estaba el azul profundo de un umbral en penumbra, que emulaba el color de sus ojos cuando se oscurecieron debido a la pasión, en el momento en que él se apoderó de la dulce y atractiva boca de Serena... —¡Maldición! —gruñó; dejó caer la cortina y se alejó de la ventana. Ahora su miembro estaba palpitando, palpitando de deseo y necesidad. Darien consideró la posibilidad de proporcionarse un poco de alivio por su propia mano para poder dormir, pero luego se dijo que no estaba tan desesperado. —Sin embargo... —murmuró con una maldición, al tiempo que apagaba la vela y se dirigía a su recámara. Esta noche de bodas iba a ser muy larga, pero sería mejor pasarla sin dormir en su oscura cama, donde nada de lo que veía le recordaría a su esposa, que estaba en la habitación contigua.

La cama se levantaba en la habitación, fundiéndose con la oscuridad del cuarto, y las largas cortinas del dosel la convertían en una especie de entrada al cielo o al infierno, Darien no estaba seguro. Se deslizó debajo de las mantas e hizo caso omiso del contacto casi doloroso de las sábanas frías con sus partes ardientes, mientras se obligaba a concentrarse en algo que no tuviera ninguna relación con los gritos de necesidad de su cuerpo. Su máquina, eso era en lo que debía pensar. Las máquinas eran algo masculino. Eran duras, no suaves, y tampoco tenían el dulce olor del cuerpo complaciente de una mujer. Las máquinas tenían ejes largos de acero que encajaban perfectamente en tuercas engrasadas. Las máquinas tenían pistones, cantidades de pistones, que palpitaban de manera incansable, bombeando y bombeando para imprimirle al eje un movimiento largo y continuo, que iba creando una presión cada vez más alta, que finalmente accionaba la válvula y liberaba una gran oleada de vapor...

—¡Ay, por Dios! —gimió Darien contra el brazo que tenía sobre la cara.

Realmente iba volverse loco... ¡si hasta el solo hecho de pensar en su máquina conjuraba imágenes de Serena! ¡Por las barbas de Nabucodonosor, estaba tan obsesionado con ella que incluso sentía el dulce aroma de su piel perfumada, que lo tentaba y lo atormentaba! De pronto Darien se quedó paralizado. Movió lentamente las manos, flexionando los dedos, y luego volvió la cabeza hacia el brazo que se apoyaba contra su mejilla y su frente y que definitivamente no le pertenecía.

—¿Serena? —murmuró.

—¿Umm? —Fue la respuesta adormilada que se escuchó desde el otro lado de la cama. El suave brazo se deslizó de la cara y cayó sobre su pecho. Darien maldijo en gaélico, al tiempo que saltaba de la cama.

—¿Qué...? ¡Rayos! ¿Qué... demonios estás haciendo en mi cama? —rugió Darien, dirigiéndose al brazo sin cuerpo que yacía en un pozo de luz de luna, mientras encendía la vela.

—¿Umm? ¿Darien? —La suave luz de la vela mostró a Serena sentada, con una expresión de adormilada confusión en el rostro y el pelo convertido en una masa de rayos dorados que brillaban tanto como un soberano de oro—. Ah, qué bien, por fin has venido a acostarte. Debo haberme quedado dormida mientras leía un libro sobre el fuego de Beltañe 5._ Darien se quedó mirando a su esposa, mientras ella se quitaba el pelo de los ojos y se estiraba. Aun cubierta con un virginal camisón, parecía una diosa, una sensual sirena, Afrodita y Venus unidas en un solo y cautivador paquete. Darien sujetó la vela con más firmeza y trató con todas sus fuerzas de quitar los ojos de la suave curvatura de los senos de Serena.

—¿El fuego de Beltane?

—Sí. —Serena sonrió y apartó las sábanas para deslizarse hacia el lado de la cama que él acababa de dejar libre—. Es uno de los ejercicios de La gimnasia conyugal. Pensé que parecía particularmente... ¡Por Dios!_ Serena se quedó paralizada y abrió los ojos como platos mientras contemplaba a Darien. De pies a cabeza. Cada sagrado centímetro de su cuerpo. En especial las partes traicioneras. —Me parece que la palabra «erección» no le hace justicia a tu instrumento masculino, Darien —dijo ella entre dientes, al tiempo que le brillaban los ojos y se regocijaba contemplando la erección de su marido—. Creo que lo apropiado sería algo más descriptivo como monumento, o coloso, o _tarántula._

—¿Tarántula? —Darien renunció a intentar averiguar qué había querido decir su esposa. Estaba demasiado cansado para pensar. Apagó la vela y buscó a tientas su bata. Podía sentir los ojos de Serena sobre él, tocando su piel, enviándole oleadas de deseo a través de sus venas hasta que pensó que iba a enloquecer. Dios tenía que ayudarlo, de lo contrario, nunca sobreviviría a esa noche y mucho menos a los meses que pensaba esperar hasta que Serena se enamorara de él. Darien se puso la bata sobre un cuerpo que suplicaba recibir satisfacción y volvió a encender la vela.

Hizo un esfuerzo para recuperar el control, que parecía escurrírsele de las manos con cada ondulación del pecho de Serena, y apretó la mandíbula. Tenía que ser fuerte. Tenía que mantenerse firme, aun frente a la mujer más tentadora que había sobre la superficie de la tierra. Tenía que aferrarse a lo que creía que era correcto. Serena se inclinó hacia delante y el cuello de su vaporoso camisón se deslizó por un hombro y dejó al descubierto la cremosa curva de sus senos. Darien tenía que estar loco.

—Oh. ¿Por qué te has puesto la bata? Me gustas mucho más sin nada encima. Tienes un cuerpo precioso. Y tu piel es muy tentadora._ Darien estaba seguro de que, si entrecerraba los ojos, podría ver la sombra color rosa oscuro de los pezones de Serena, a través de la delgada tela del camisón... ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo? Se obligó a desviar la mirada y fijar los ojos en el rostro de su esposa.

Serena pasó la delicada punta de su lengua por el labio inferior. Los ojos de su esposo la siguieron. El mundo, tal y como Darien lo conocía, se oscureció de repente y comenzó a dar vueltas, hasta el punto de que tuvo miedo de desmayarse. No sabía que un hombre pudiera desmayarse frente al campo de batalla, pero la verdad era que no conocía a ningún hombre que estuviera tan cerca como él de arder en las llamas del deseo insatisfecho.

—¿Darien?_ Abrió los ojos. Serena estaba frente a él, con un libro sobre el vientre y los senos apretados contra la tela del camisón. No era su imaginación, realmente podía ver la oscura corona de sus magníficos senos. Se le hizo la boca agua al pensar en el sabor de esos senos, en su sedosa suavidad y la sensación de tenerlos entre las manos; al pensar en el magnífico paraíso que ofrecía el cuerpo de Serena. —¿Pasa algo? ¿Acaso... —por primera vez desde que la había conocido, cinco años atrás, Serena parecía insegura y terminó la frase con un susurro—... soy yo? ¿Hay algo que no te guste de mí?

Serena se mordió el labio inferior y parpadeó rápidamente, como si estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo por no llorar. La determinación de Darien comenzó a evaporarse al ver a su esposa, a su brillante, efervescente e ingeniosa Serena pensando que era culpa de ella. ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué le estaba haciendo a su mujer? Ella era totalmente inocente y él, por mantener su honor, por su determinación de llevar el control de su vida, le estaba haciendo daño a Serena. ¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel?

—¿Darien? ¿Acaso no quieres estar conmigo? —Esas palabras, casi inaudibles, penetraron en el corazón de Darien.

—Yo... lo lamento, Serena —dijo con voz ronca—. Traté de explicártelo hace un rato. Esto no tiene nada que ver con mis deseos de estar contigo. Quiero algo más aparte de tu cuerpo._ Serena se aferró más al libro, mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

—No lo entiendo. ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí si no me deseas? ¿Hay otra mujer? ¿Por qué me propusiste matrimonio si deseabas a otra?_ Darien negó con la cabeza y apretó los puños para contrarrestar el impulso de abrazarla.

—No deseo a ninguna otra mujer. Y debería ser bastante obvio, incluso para ti, que no soy inmune a tus múltiples encantos. Pero tú eres mi esposa. Yo no quería casarme porque... bueno, por muchas razones, la principal de ellas porque no tengo una posición económica que me permita mantener a una mujer como tú te lo mereces, pero sobre todo porque no quería hacer un matrimonio por conveniencia, tener un cuerpo con el cual satisfacer mis deseos y nada más. Yo espero más de mi esposa._ Darien quería que ella entendiera. No podía decirle lo que sentía, aún no, pero esperaba que ella se diera cuenta de que lo que él quería que surgiera entre los dos era algo más profundo que la lujuria.

—Pero ¿tú me deseas? —preguntó Serena con una voz que parecía que estuviera conteniendo las lágrimas. Darien asintió con la cabeza, pues no confiaba en poder hablar. —Pero quieres algo más de mí aparte de... —Serena miró hacia la cama. Los ojos de Darien brillaron.

—Sí. Deseo algo más._ Serena se mordió el labio, un hábito molesto en cualquier otra mujer, pero que resultaba increíblemente dulce e inocente en el caso de su esposa.

Ese gesto terminó de disolver la decisión de Darien. El hecho de que su orgullosa y autosuficiente Serena estuviera frente a él sintiéndose insegura y dubitativa... Le dolía pensar que lo que la había puesto en esa situación era su determinación de tener más, de tenerla toda íntegra, y sin embargo no podía condenarlos a los dos a la desgracia que resultaría de conformarse con una relación menos completa.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres que sea?_ Una compañera, una amiga, una esposa, una amante.

—No es tanto lo que yo quiero que seas, Serena. Es lo que los dos debemos sentir. Hacía cinco años que no nos veíamos y sabemos muy poco el uno del otro. Tú me pusiste en una situación que me obligó a casarme contigo, pero eso no significa que esté dispuesto a tirar por la borda nuestra oportunidad de ser felices. Creo que podemos ser felices juntos si nos damos antes la oportunidad de conocernos, de empezar a... a sentir algo el uno por el otro, algo más que el deseo físico que los dos experimentamos._ Los ojos de Serena brillaron, llenos de lágrimas. Luego bajó la mirada, mientras hacía una confesión:

—No puedo evitar lo que tú me haces sentir. Mi cuerpo arde por ti. Quiero tocarte y besarte y que tú me toques. Mis partes femeninas vibran cuando pienso en ti, Dar.

Finalmente, fue su nombre lo que lo logró; lo que lo hizo decidirse fue el hecho de escuchar su nombre de los dulces labios de Serena. Darien se dijo que sólo iba a darle un poco de placer, iba a satisfacer esos deseos que, después de todo, eran perfectamente naturales y deseables en una esposa. Se dijo a sí mismo que era algo que le debía a Serena, ya que no podía entregarse por completo, al menos debía darle algo, pero la verdad era que no resistía los deseos de tocarla.

La tomó entre sus brazos, mientras se regocijaba con el hecho de sentirla junto a él y sumergirse en su aroma, en la textura de su sedoso cabello y en los tímidos besos que ella le daba en el cuello. ¿Tímidos? ¿Su Serena? Pensó que ésa era una idea absurda, al sentir las manos de su esposa sobre su pecho desnudo, acariciándolo de una manera que hacía que le hirviera la sangre. Darien gimió al rendirse y bajar la cabeza para hundirse entre la dulce boca de Serena. La lengua de Darien se movía de manera temeraria, acariciándola y provocándola, mientras le chupaba los labios y la acostaba sobre su cama y se deshacía de manera mágica de la tela que separaba su piel de la de ella y que de pronto se había vuelto insoportable.

—Magia—susurró Serena con placer, al sentir el contacto con la boca ardiente de Darien. Trató de abrazarlo para atraer su cuerpo hacia ella, pero Darien opuso resistencia y murmuró la promesa de complacerla. ¿Complacerla?

Serena quiso decirle que ya había sobrepasado las barreras del simple placer y ahora se encontraba transitando por terrenos desconocidos del éxtasis, pero no pudo recordar las palabras. Tal vez más tarde se lo diría, cuando no estuviera perdiendo la cabeza por la sensación de su boca sobre la de ella. Estúpida, se dijo para sus adentros cuando, minutos después, la boca de Darien abandonó sus labios. Había sido una estúpida al pensar que lo único que la hacía perder la cabeza era la manera como la lengua de su esposo se enredaba con la suya. No, ahora sabía la verdad. Serena arqueó la espalda por voluntad propia, mientras que él trazaba un camino desde el cuello hasta la clavícula con sus labios y su lengua, y luego se puso tensa al sentir cómo la mano de Darien se deslizaba por sus piernas hacia arriba, hacia sus muslos. Él tenía unas manos ásperas, pero el contacto con su piel suave le producía una deliciosa sensación, y Serena obedeció enseguida la orden tácita de abrir las piernas. Se sintió como si su cerebro se estuviera derritiendo bajo el efecto de la boca de Darien, que en ese momento trazaba un camino de fuego hacia sus senos ansiosos mientras su mano continuaba su imparable avance por los muslos...

La suave frescura del pelo de Darien rozó los sensibles pezones de Serena, mientras que él seguía bajando y su boca ardiente acariciaba la parte interior de sus senos; un éxtasis desconocido la embargó cuando él le agarró uno de los senos con una mano, mientras bañaba el otro con una espiral de besos y trazaba con los dedos de la otra mano una línea que subía por el muslo hacia el lugar que ella se moría de ganas de que él le tocara.

—¡Dar! —gimió Serena y su cuerpo comenzó a moverse por cuenta propia. Sentía como si estuviera flotando en un mar ardiente y las llamas que le lamían el cuerpo igualaran la hoguera que él había encendido en lo profundo de su cuerpo y que la hacían llorar lágrimas de pasión—. Por favor, por favor._ Darien se movía sobre ella y hundía la cabeza entre el valle de sus senos. Serena lo agarró de los hombros, movida por el deseo, por la necesidad y la desesperación de sentir el cuerpo firme de Darien contra el suyo.

—Por favor ¿qué, mi amor? Dime lo que deseas. Dime lo que quieres. —La voz ronca de Darien rozó la carne ardiente de Serena, al tiempo que su boca se cerraba sobre el pezón duro y sus dedos llegaban a sus pliegues más sensibles. Serena oyó las palabras de Darien, pero no las entendió, nada tenía sentido en ese momento, sólo la sensación de la boca y las manos de su esposo y el calor sedoso de su piel. Arqueó el cuerpo debajo de él, sollozando de desesperación por sentirlo contra ella, pero Darien le dio un largo beso en el otro seno y luego se deslizó sobre su cuerpo y comenzó a trazar con la saliva un largo y ardiente camino hacia su vientre.

—¡Dar! ¡No puedes detenerte! ¡No puedes dejarme así!_ Los dedos de él interrumpieron la deliciosa danza que ejecutaban en las partes más suaves y sensibles de Serena, y ella se sintió abandonada, frustrada, tan profundamente herida que estaba segura de que estallaría en mil pedazos. —¡Dar!_ Las manos de él se afirmaron sobre las caderas de Serena, mientras le mordisqueaba el vientre y levantaba la cara, sonriendo, al tiempo que deslizaba las manos hacia abajo para abrirle más las piernas.

—No te preocupes, mi amor. No voy a dejarte. Todavía no.

—Pero... pero... —Serena sintió que los ojos le daban vueltas en la cabeza, mientras él se hundía en su vientre y trazaba un camino ardiente que llevaba directamente al centro de todo su deseo—. Esto tiene que ser pecaminoso —susurró y se agarró de las sábanas, mientras que el aliento de Darien quemaba los bordes del centro mismo de su ser—. Ya sé que me voy a ir al infierno por esto, lo sé. Pero, ay, Dios, ¡no me importa! ¡No te detengas, por favor, no te detengas!

El pelo de Darien era como la seda más suave contra su piel y su boca se apoderaba de ella de una manera que Serena nunca había creído posible. Él era como fuego, como un rayo, como mercurio dentro de ella y la muchacha se sentía morir, pero, ¡ay, Dios, qué muerte tan dulce! Serena ya no tenía dudas acerca de que la mejor parte de Darien era su lengua, que hacía maravillas sobre su piel erizada y sensible, mientras la tocaba, la acariciaba, la besaba hasta que ella pensó que iba a arder en una hoguera de sensaciones. Serena no sabía que podía arder todavía más, pero apenas el dedo de Darien se deslizó en lo profundo de su calor, sintió que se quemaba con un fuego que seguramente los derretiría a los dos. Oyó una voz que repetía el nombre de Darien y se dio cuenta de que era la suya, pero sólo podía pensar en el momento cegador de puro placer que explotó dentro de su ser.

Darien oyó que su nombre resonaba en sus oídos, al tiempo que ella se estremecía y comenzaba a temblar con el poder del orgasmo. Cuando todo acabó, apoyó la cara contra el vientre de Serena mientras temblaba, pues la necesidad de penetrarla era tan fuerte que estaba casi llorando. Se aferró a su decisión por pura fuerza de voluntad, mientras su cuerpo se estremecía por el combate que libraban su mente y su carne, que suplicaba por obtener la satisfacción que tanto necesitaba. No tenía intenciones de ir tan lejos, de darle a ella tanto de sí mismo, pero no pudo detenerse, ella era tan dulce... Se quedó allí varios minutos, con la respiración entrecortada, mientras las lágrimas se escurrían de sus ojos cerrados, humedeciendo el vientre de Serena, y sus dedos se aferraban a las caderas de ella.

Darien la dejó donde estaba, dormida, tibia y relajada, mientras que la piel de Serena lo llamaba con un brillo que hacía crepitar su corazón y su alma. La cubrió con una manta y se quedó un largo rato junto a la cama, admirando la imagen de Serena bajo la luz dorada de la vela, con los labios hinchados por sus besos y, en las mejillas, lágrimas de placer. Las lágrimas sabían a sal, pero la piel de Serena era pura y dulce y sabía a algo que era enteramente Serena. Después Darien la dejó sola y se dirigió con dificultad hacia la recámara de Serena a través de la puerta que comunicaba las dos habitaciones. Miró con odio la cama oscura y fría, pues sentía el cuerpo tieso, duro y dolorido, con un dolor que no sabía que se podía sentir sin haber sufrido ninguna herida física.

—¡Demonios! —dijo entre dientes, mientras se rendía y se acostaba en la cama. Luego se miró la mano. No era lo que su cuerpo pedía y realmente no le daría plena satisfacción, pero le proporcionaría el suficiente alivio para poder dormir. Envolvió sus largos dedos alrededor de la extensión de su necesidad y oró para que Serena no tardara mucho tiempo en enamorarse de él. —Sólo espero que no me salga pelo en las palmas de las manos. Eso sería muy difícil de explicar.

* * *

—Darien, no seas tan terco.

—No soy terco, soy práctico y mi nombre es Dar. Ya sé que puedes decirlo; lo hiciste anoche._ Serena abrió mucho los ojos y le lanzó una mirada de reproche.

—Ésa era una situación especial. —El recuerdo de lo especial que había sido la situación hizo que el corazón se le acelerara y varias partes de su cuerpo comenzaran a temblar. No podía creer que, con el solo contacto de sus manos y su boca, él hubiera logrado transportarla a un lugar en el que nunca había estado, pero que estaba decidida a visitar otra vez. Con frecuencia. Esa misma noche. Serena miró a Darien con curiosidad. La tarde también era un buen momento; en realidad cualquier hora serviría.

—De acuerdo. Pero ahora concéntrate en lo que te estoy diciendo, por favor. Ya te he dicho que tenemos problemas financieros, no podemos gastar sin mesura porque debemos economizar. Lo siento, pero no estamos en situación de comprar un ajuar nuevo, tendrás que conformarte con lo que hay en la casa.

—Darien, si le dieras a Serena mi dote, ella podría comprar... —comenzó a decir Michiru, pero se detuvo al ver que su hermano la fulminaba con la mirada por encima de la soleada mesa del desayuno. Entonces se dedicó a untarle mantequilla a un panecillo. Serena le sonrió con gratitud a su cuñada y luego se volvió hacia su marido con el ceño fruncido, al tiempo que se estiraba para agarrar la jarra del chocolate.

—Sí, me has comentado esa ridiculez con frecuencia. Puedes estar seguro de que te he oído.

—Bien —dijo Darien y volvió a concentrarse en su plato de jamón.

—Así que ya puedes darme lo que quiero, con la certeza de que has cumplido con tu deber de protestar porque no tienes dinero para comprarme ropa y autorizar una visita a casa de madame Terwilliger. Es la mejor modista, al menos es la que está de moda entre la alta sociedad —le dijo Serena a Michiru con tono confidencial. Darien dejó caer el tenedor y miró a su esposa con la boca abierta.

—Serena, esto no es ningún juego.

—Bueno, no, claro que no. No es un juego, es más... —dijo Serena y movió el cuchillo untado de mantequilla—... como una representación. Tú dices que no tienes dinero, yo finjo que te creo y luego me das lo que quiero y todo el mundo queda feliz. _Darien comenzó a negar con la cabeza aun antes de que ella terminara la frase.

—Serena, esto no es una representación. No te estoy diciendo mentiras. No estoy distorsionando la verdad. Estoy siendo honesto, completa y absolutamente sincero cuando te digo que no tengo dinero para comprarte un vestido nuevo, mucho menos un ajuar nuevo. Siento ser tan franco, pero es imperativo que me entiendas de una vez por todas. Yo... no... tengo... dinero. _Serena miró primero la mandíbula apretada de su esposo y sus brillantes ojos azul zafiro y luego miró a su cuñada. Michiru estaba asintiendo con la cabeza y la miraba con una expresión de solidaridad. Serena sintió algo frío y punzante en el vientre, como si alguien le hubiese arrojado un plato de gelatina. No podían estar hablando en serio, ¿o sí? ¿No tenían dinero? ¿Darien no tenía dinero? Pero eso era ridículo. Él era un conde y todo el mundo sabía que los condes heredaban grandes fortunas con sus títulos.

—¿No eres de dueño una fortuna?_ Darien negó con la cabeza. —¿Nada?_ Darien suspiró y se apretó el puente de la nariz.

—Nada._ Serena bajó la mirada hacia su plato de jamón y patatas y luego volvió a mirar a su esposo, demasiado aturdida para entender. ¿Nada?

—¿Cómo es posible? ¿Cómo pudiste heredar un título y no heredar una fortuna? ¡No lo entiendo! Yo pensé que sólo estabas siendo un poco tacaño._ Por el apuesto rostro de Darien cruzaron alternativamente expresiones de tristeza, arrepentimiento y culpa. Pero la rabia que se había ido acumulando en el interior de Serena debido a las atroces afirmaciones de Darien, se disipó cuando vio la expresión de su rostro. Tal vez él sí decía la verdad cuando afirmaba que no quería casarse con ella porque no podía mantenerla. ¿Y si no quería casarse con ella y lo había hecho sólo por obligación? Serena se apresuró a borrar de su cabeza esa horrible idea. Aunque fuera así, ya estaban casados y él pronto se daría cuenta de que ella era una excelente esposa, tan perfecta para él como él para ella.

—Quisiera que fuera tan sencillo, Serena. Yo heredé el título, cierto, pero también heredé las deudas de mi tío, una gran cantidad de deudas que estoy obligado a pagar para salvar mi honor. Nuestra única esperanza de tener seguridad económica está en que tenga éxito con la máquina de vapor.

—Ahí es donde entra Haruka —añadió Michiru—. Si Darien le puede vender su máquina a Jedite, el tío de Haruka, podrá pagar las deudas._ Darien asintió con la cabeza.

—Y nos quedará lo suficiente para comenzar a recuperar las propiedades. Eso tomará algún tiempo, pero tengo confianza en que si todos trabajamos duro, podremos lograrlo sin demasiados sufrimientos.

—Yo no quiero trabajar duro ni sufrir —gritó Serena—. ¡Quiero tener un vestido nuevo para la boda de Michiru!_ Darien hizo su plato a un lado y se frotó la frente.

—¿Acaso no puedes ponerte el vestido que usaste en nuestra boda? _Serena lo miró con horror.

—¿Y qué la gente me vea con el mismo vestido dos veces en la misma semana? ¡Imposible!

—Pero si es un vestido precioso, Serena —dijo Michiru enseguida—. No creo que nadie piense mal de ti por usarlo también en mi boda. Creo que sería un detalle más bien romántico._ Serena la fulminó con la mirada, pero luego le transmitió toda la furia a su marido, cuando éste añadió:

—Y dudo que alguno de los asistentes a nuestra boda esté también en el matrimonio de Michiru, a menos de que ella haya añadido a la lista de invitados al circo de los señores Rosencrantz y Windlestop.

—No, no lo he hecho. Así que, ¿lo ves, Serena? No tienes nada de lo que preocuparte. Puedes usar tu lindo vestido y nadie lo sabrá.

—Yo lo sabré —dijo Serena en voz baja, como si le hablara al plato.

Luego levantó la vista y alcanzó al ver la expresión de dolor que se reflejó en los ojos de Darien, antes de que arrojara su servilleta al suelo, se levantara de la mesa, se disculpara y saliera del salón. Serena trató de levantarse de la silla, preparada para disculparse por ese comentario y avergonzada de que él la hubiese visto portándose como una chiquilla mimada, pero Darien escapó antes de que ella pudiera abrir la boca. Entonces Serena volvió a sentarse y frunció el ceño. No era justo. Sencillamente no era justo. ¿Cómo iba ella a saber que Darien no tenía dinero? Él era como cualquier otro caballero de la alta sociedad, bien vestido, aunque un poco descuidado con la ropa, con ese aire de noble negligencia que despedían todas las familias de sangre azul. Los únicos que exhibían su dinero eran los nuevos ricos, los advenedizos. ¿Cómo iba ella a saber que Darien realmente estaba en la ruina?

—Si yo lo hubiese sabido desde el comienzo... —dijo con tono amenazante, pero luego se detuvo.

—¿Si hubieses sabido qué? —preguntó Michiru.

—Nada. —Serena suspiró, pues no se podía decir mentiras a ella misma. Siempre había deseado a Darien, lo había deseado desde antes de casarse con Seiya y lo había deseado cientos de veces más después de regresar a Inglaterra. Durante un momento, la imagen de suntuosos bailes y un despampanante guardarropa brilló en su imaginación. Luego recordó la sensación de tibieza e intimidad de la noche anterior. Con un poco de asombro, Serena pensó que la ropa y los bailes eran sólo cosas. Esas cosas producían placer, cierto, pero la felicidad que había encontrado con Darien la llenaba de un extraño anhelo por algo más, algo que iba más allá del placer que producía un vestido nuevo. Con tristeza, Serena enterró sus sueños y se preparó para enfrentarse a la realidad. Bajar sus expectativas no sería fácil, pero ella nunca había huido ante un desafío. De repente Serena sintió el deseo de hacer lo correcto y ser firme. —Tu hermano me dijo hace varios años que yo no era más que una chiquilla muy mimada. Pues bien, ahora verá que no es así. Si algo he aprendido en los últimos años es que el solo hecho de desear algo no lo hace realidad. Sencillamente tendremos que economizar —dijo con determinación y le dio unos golpecitos a un melocotón con su cuchillo—. No estoy muy segura de cómo se economiza en una casa, pero estoy segura de que podré hacerlo. No puede ser tan difícil. Además, los criados ya están haciendo economías, así que eso será muy útil.

—Ah, sí, llevamos tres años economizando —dijo Michiru y sonrió—. Ya estamos bastante acostumbrados, te lo aseguro.

—Excelente —respondió Serena, mientras su cabeza hervía con ideas y nuevas decisiones. En medio de distintos planes para recortar comidas y cancelar una orden por varios sombreros nuevos, se le ocurrió una idea brillante. La estudió por un momento, pensó que era buena y le sonrió a su cuñada—. Empezaré a economizar haciendo un sacrificio enorme. Le diré a Perkins que despida a la criada que contrató para que me atendiera._ Michiru parpadeó con sorpresa.

—¡Pero necesitas una doncella! ¿Quién te va a ayudar a vestirte? ¿Quién te ayudará a peinarte? ¿Quién arreglará tu ropa y se ocupará de ella y estará pendiente de lavarla?_ La idea se afianzó con más fuerza en la cabeza de Serena.

—Yo me ocuparé de mi propia ropa. No pongas esa cara de asombro, Michiru, soy famosa por mi talento para el bordado, así que no creo que me sea muy difícil remendar mis vestidos, lo haré de maravilla. Además, no será tanto. Francesca, mi criada en Italia, siempre tenía tiempo para escaparse a encontrarse con su amante. Supongo que el arreglo de la ropa me llevará unos cuantos minutos por la mañana y por la noche y nada más.

—Tal vez sí, pero ¿qué hay de la ayuda para vestirte? Tú sola no te puedes amarrar todas las cintas y abrochar los botones._ Serena sonrió con más libertad hasta que aparecieron sus hoyuelos.

—Mi esposo me ayudará a vestirme y desvestirme. Después de todo, él es quien insiste en que todos economicemos, así que será justo que haga su parte ayudándome a mí. En cuanto a mi cabello, adoptaré estilos más sencillos, como los que usa mi prima Rei. A su marido siempre parece gustarle la manera como se arregla el pelo, a pesar de ese color tan pasado de moda. Así que el mío será todo un éxito. Ahora dime, ¿cuándo regresará de Bath la señora Setsuna?

—El sábado, justo antes de la boda. Fue a disfrutar de las aguas de Bath debido a su dispepsia. Ella sufre mucho por unos trastornos de naturaleza interna y lady Devonshire le aseguró que se había curado de sus trastornos con el agua de Bath. Espero que eso le sirva. La tía Setsuna siempre se siente muy mal después de la cena.

—¡Qué lástima! —dijo Serena con cierta alegría—. Extrañaremos mucho su presencia aquí, en tus últimos días de soltera. De hecho, me comprometo a mantenerte ocupada para que no sientas tanto su ausencia. ¿Necesitas alguna ayuda con la boda?

—No, tía Setsuna se ocupó de todo antes de marcharse a Bath. Hoy tengo la prueba final del vestido de novia y luego no tengo nada que hacer hasta el domingo. _Serena golpeó con los dedos sobre la mesa, antes de levantarse.

—Entonces supongo que no tendrás ninguna obnubilación para ayudarme con cierto proyecto.

—No, no tengo ninguna objeción para ayudarte, querida cuñada. ¿En qué te puedo servir?_ Serena tomó a Michiru del brazo y se dirigió a la cocina.

—Como bien sabes, la duquesa de Deal va a ofrecer un baile de compromiso para su paliducha hija, cuyo nombre nunca recuerdo.

—Lady Serena, sí._ Serena se quedó callada, mientras bajaba las escaleras hasta el sótano.

—¿Serena? ¿Se llama Serena? Pues bien, a esa pequeña tontuela le pusieron el nombre incorrecto, no se parece en nada a una Serena. Pero independientemente de lo mal que la bautizaron sus honorables padres, su baile de compromiso va a ser el evento más importante de la temporada social y yo ya he aceptado, en nombre de todos, la invitación que le enviaron a Darien. Ahora debemos informarle a él de ese detalle y luego tendré que tomar el control de los criados. Necesitan un poco de autoridad, pero no creas que pretendo _cripticar_ tus capacidades, no._ Michiru se rió, al tiempo que las dos mujeres tomaban el oscuro corredor de techo bajo que conducía hasta el taller de Darien.

—No te preocupes, Serena. No me siento _cripticada_ en lo más mínimo, pero me temo que a Darien no le va a gustar tu idea para nada. El odia a la alta sociedad, así ha sido desde... bueno, desde antes de convertirse en conde. Me costó mucho trabajo convencerlo de que me llevara al baile de disfraces de lady Jersey. Tuve que amenazarlo con todo tipo de cosas y finalmente tuve que recurrir al llanto para lograr que accediera, pero me juró que sería el único evento social, aparte de mi boda, al que asistiría por el resto del año. No sé cómo piensas convencerlo de que vaya, pero te aseguro que no será nada fácil.

—Pienso que no será demasiado difícil después de que le haga una propuesta —dijo Serena y se detuvo ante la puerta del taller de Darien—. No tendrá manera de negarse después de que le ofrezca mi ayuda para venderle su máquina al señor Jedite._ Michiru la agarró del brazo, cuando Serena estaba a punto de abrir la puerta.

—¿Ayudarlo? ¿Cómo puedes ayudarlo a venderle la máquina al tío Jedite?_ Serena sonrió de una manera que mostraba la conciencia que ahora tenía de su poder femenino.

—Mi querida Michiru, soy una mujer y nadie se puede resistir a mis encantos cuando me propongo algo. Ni siquiera tu hermano pudo resistir el embate de mi atención. Persuadir al tío de tu Haruka de comprar la máquina de Darien no será nada comparado con el golpe que acabo de dar._ Michiru hizo un comentario de advertencia acerca de la conveniencia de que Serena se refiriera a su matrimonio como un «golpe» delante de Darien, pero de todas maneras siguió dócilmente a su cuñada, mientras emboscaban a Darien en su guarida. Ver cómo Serena manejaba a Darien durante los próximos días iba a ser muy educativo y Michiru se moría por saber cuál de los dos ganaría la batalla.


	9. Capítulo 8

CAPÍTULO 8

—**D**e verdad, Serena, no sé cómo has logrado este milagro, pero me alegra muchísimo que lo hayas hecho —susurró Michiru y apretó la mano de Serena, mientras las dos se abrían paso lentamente a través de la multitud que ocupaba la gran escalera de la casa Henley.

Serena pensó por un momento en la negativa inmediata que le había dado Darien, seguida de una elegante capitulación después de que ella despachara a Michiru del taller para poder ablandarlo con besos y palabras bonitas. En realidad las palabras tuvieron poco efecto, pero los besos, ay, esos besos... Serena miró brevemente hacia atrás, hacia su esposo y Haruka, que las seguían a través de la escalera. Haruka iba sonriendo con alegría, con sus ojos puestos en su prometida, mientras que Darien miraba a Serena con tanta rabia e intensidad que podría haberla hecho arder. Serena se detuvo por un momento para contemplar a su esposo, que estaba muy apuesto con ese traje azul oscuro, luego le mandó un beso y dio media vuelta para quitarse el abrigo y presentar sus saludos a la fila de personas que esperaban a la entrada.

—Lord Carlisle, me complace mucho que finalmente haya podido asistir —dijo la duquesa de Deal con voz aflautada a través de su larga nariz, tan pronto como Serena y Michiru entregaron sus abrigos. Siempre que veía a la duquesa, Serena se acordaba de un poni de cara larga que tuvo de niña, y la similitud con los equinos parecía haberse vuelto más pronunciada con los años —. Señorita Chiba, ¿verdad? Y usted debe ser el capitán Tenou. Sea usted bienvenido, señor. Mis felicitaciones por su próximo matrimonio.

Serena esperó con cortesía a que la saludaran, disfrutando de ese momento de triunfo. Había logrado lo que se había propuesto: se había casado bien y había recuperado su posición social, aunque no tenía dinero. Ya nadie de la alta sociedad se atrevería a mirarla por encima del hombro sin despertar la ira de Darien, que parecía ser un hombre bastante apreciado, aunque rara vez asistía a bailes o acontecimientos sociales, de manera que Serena sabía que el nombre de Darien la protegería. Cuando la duquesa por fin se dignó saludarla, la joven le sonrió mostrando sus hoyuelos.

—Lady Carlisle. —Una ligerísima inclinación de cabeza acompañó la mirada displicente de la duquesa.

—Su Señoría. —Serena sonrió de oreja a oreja y luego se inclinó para hacer una profunda reverencia, sólo para molestar a la duquesa. Después se levantó y saludó al duque, felicitó al marqués de Summerton, besó la mejilla de su indigna tocaya y entró orgullosamente al abarrotado salón del brazo de su marido. La llama de las velas titilaba y se mecía en medio del viento generado por tantos cuerpos en movimiento, mientras Darien y Serena representaban la intricada danza social de encuentros y saludos. Serena se estremecía de dicha mientras le sonreía a todo el mundo. Lo había logrado. Había triunfado donde todo el mundo pronosticó que fracasaría. Había regresado a su mundo y nadie se atrevería a volver a desplazarla del lugar que le correspondía. ¡Ay, qué dulce era la vida!

—He vuelto a donde pertenezco —dijo entre dientes y con los ojos brillantes de dicha, mientras saboreaba su victoria.

—Necesito beber algo. Confío en que vigiles a Michiru —le dijo Darien, al tiempo que apartaba su brazo de la mano de Serena—. Bien. Envía a alguien a buscarme cuando estéis listas para regresar a casa._ Serena miró con horror cómo se alejaba su marido, abandonándola en el momento de su mayor triunfo.

—¡Ay, Serena! ¿No te parece hermoso? ¿Habías visto tantas velas encendidas al mismo tiempo? Me sorprende que nadie se haya desmayado con tanto calor. ¿Por qué crees que las puertas están cerradas? ¿No haría más fresco si dejaran circular un poco de aire? ¿Y las flores? ¿Quién se habría imaginado que habría tantas rosas blancas en Londres? Ay, Sere, mira, sólo mira el vestido de esa señora. ¡Es escandaloso! ¡Se le transparenta todo! Voy a comprarme uno como ése cuando me case. ¿A dónde han ido Darien y Haruka? —La cara de Michiru brillaba de entusiasmo, lo cual contrastaba mucho con la expresión decaída de su cuñada.

Serena se tragó la desilusión y se dijo que en realidad no necesitaba que Darien estuviera presente para disfrutar de la ocasión, pero incluso antes de que terminara de formarse esa idea en su cabeza, se dio cuenta de que no era cierto. El solo hecho de estar con él hacía que todo se viera más luminoso, más excitante y, cuando se marchaba, todo se volvía opaco y perdía interés.

—Darien se sintió un poco acalorado y fue a buscar algo de beber. Creo que Haruka está con él. Seguramente los salones están cerrados porque deben estar esperando al príncipe regente y dudo mucho que a tu marido le gustara verte paseando por ahí con un vestido como el de la señora Cutter. Ella es una viuda escandalosa y no es el tipo de persona que deberías _emirar._ _Michiru parpadeó un segundo y luego sonrió y tomó a Serena del brazo, mientras se abrían paso entre la multitud.

—Emular, Sere. Vamos, prometiste presentarme a toda la gente que tía Setsuna no me permitiría conocer. Empecemos con la señora Cutter.

Serena pasó la siguiente hora en una posición desconocida para ella hasta ahora: la de carabina. Aunque Michiru no era una chiquilla frívola a la que hubiese que vigilar en todo momento para que no hiciera una tontería, era joven y estaba excitada y absolutamente fascinada con un mundo con el que había tenido poco contacto. También poseía un espíritu un poco travieso y Serena reconoció, con un poco de horror, que guardaba asombrosa semejanza con el suyo propio. Nunca antes había sido responsable de otra persona y no le gustó mucho la sensación.

—Ahora siento un gran respeto por lo que debió tener que soportar mi pobre madre —le susurró Serena a Minako más tarde, después de verse obligada a intervenir para impedir que lord Briceland, un famoso libertino que había sido responsable de la desgracia de muchas jovencitas, se llevara a Michiru hacia un rincón escondido de los jardines. Minako se rió con disimulo.

—Pero si yo estoy comprometida, Serena —protestó Michiru, mientras que las dos mujeres la arrastraban a lo largo de un sendero bordeado de árboles recortados en forma de bestias fantásticas, que conducía hacia las puertas del salón de baile—. Mi reputación ya no corre ningún peligro y lord Briceland tiene los rizos más adorables que he visto nunca, ¿no le parece lady Aino?

—Ah, sí, muy parecidos a los del deslumbrante lord Byron —estuvo de acuerdo Minako.

—Y seguramente se los envuelve en papel todas las noches, igual que Byron —dijo Serena con tono tajante y se detuvo de repente frente a la aturdida jovencita que tenía enfrente. Miró rápidamente a su alrededor, pero no había mucho que ver, aparte de un gigantesco seto de tejo que marcaba el límite de un laberinto natural—. Bien, no hay nadie alrededor, así que puedo hablar con libertad. Michiru, no puedo permitir que andes por ahí haciendo locuras de esa manera. Realmente no puedo. ¿Qué diría Darien si yo permitiera que te sedujeran en el jardín? ¿Qué diría Haruka? Seguramente tendría alguna objeción. ¡La mayor parte de los hombres tienen objeciones frente a ese tipo de cosas!

—Así es, eso es verdad. Recuerdo que, poco antes de casarme, mi querido Malaquite me atrapó admirando el bigote de lord Selfridge. ¿Tú lo recuerdas, Sere? Ese hombre tenía el bigote rubio más maravilloso que yo había visto nunca... era casi plateado. Pues bien, resulta que yo estaba admirando el bigote de lord Selfridge y sentí que sencillamente tenía que tocarlo para ver si era tan suave como parecía. Y ¿sabes? Sí lo era. Era realmente muy suave y yo estaba muy tentada de besarlo sólo para saber si el bigote hacía cosquillas en el labio o no. Pero luego mi querido Malaquite irrumpió en la habitación gritando y diciendo que yo lo estaba avergonzando y estaba entregando mi inocencia por un atractivo bigote...

—Sí, gracias, Mina —la interrumpió Serena—. Ya hemos entendido el significado de tu historia, suponiendo que tenga algún significado, claro. En cuanto a ti, Michiru, debo insistir en que te quedes a mi lado y sigas el ejemplo de mis conversaciones. Honestamente, nunca te habría permitido que leyeras el libro de Vyvyan LaBlue si hubiese pensado que ibas a comenzar a hablar con lady Jersey ¡sobre los méritos de la Danza del Minotauro en comparación con los de las Ocho Puertas Celestiales de Apolo! A pesar de lo ridículamente conservadora y chapada a la antigua que es lady Jersey, ella es una de las principales damas de la sociedad. ¡Y uno no habla sobre gimnasia conyugal con ella!_ Michiru soltó una risita. Serena la fulminó con la mirada y se quedó pensando en el hecho de que tal vez sólo era seis años mayor que su cuñada, pero ciertamente sentía que tenía mucha más experiencia. —¡Y no te rías, señorita! Las que se ríen son las niñitas tontas. Y si sigues como vas, vas a terminar como Mina. —Serena sacudió el dedo con severidad. ¡Por las barbas de Abraham que ella nunca había sido una niñita tonta, a pesar de todas las travesuras que había hecho!

—¡Sere! —objetó Michiru y le lanzó una mirada de consternación a lady Aino. Minako se enderezó, echó los hombros hacia atrás y miró a su amiga con aire de superioridad.

—Yo no soy ninguna niñita tonta.

—No me hables con ese tono de indignación —reprendió Serena a su cuñada—. Una niñita tonta se comporta como una niñita tonta, sólo recuerda eso. Además, es descortés reírse en público.

—¡Yo nunca he sido una niñita tonta!

—Tú dijiste que estábamos solas aquí —dijo Michiru, tratando de borrarse la sonrisa de la cara—. Nadie puede oírnos y, lo siento mucho, pero, ¡ay, Serena, tú sí que me haces reír! Desde que te casaste con Darien, ¡te has vuelto una mojigata!

—Ser mojigata es peor que ser una tonta —dijo Minako con mordacidad.

—¡Una mojigata! —exclamó Serena y abrió los ojos con indignación—. ¡Yo no soy mojigata en lo más mínimo! ¡Soy la mujer menos mojigata que existe! Mina, díselo tú. Dile que yo soy atrevida y temeraria y que hago muchas cosas de una naturaleza completamente opuesta a los remilgos. Vamos, Mina, díselo._ Minako miró a su amiga.

—Es bien sabido que las niñitas tontas suelen andar con mojigatas, en consecuencia, como tú dices que yo soy una tonta, de ahí se deduce que tú eres la personificación de la mojigatería.

—¡Oh!

—Debe ser el sexo lo que te tiene así —dijo Michiru con aire pensativo —. Vyvyan LaBlue dice que el sexo intenso y frecuente es recomendable para las arpías y las mujeres de naturaleza inestable, porque el sexo equilibra sus humores y elimina las tendencias salvajes a través de la influencia calmante de la maternidad. Aunque tú ciertamente no eres una arpía ni una mujer inestable, debes admitir que desde que te casaste con Darien te has vuelto muy circunspecta.

—Umm —resopló Serena, que ya estaba harta de la conversación. Luego le lanzó una mirada severa a su amiga, que frunció el ceño, y tomó a su cuñada del brazo para llevarla por el sendero hasta la entrada del laberinto, iluminada por una antorcha—. No debes creer todo lo que lees. De hecho, creo que debes disculparte conmigo aquí y ahora por decir que era una mojigata. Como a tu hermano no le ha parecido apropiado cumplir con su deber masculino para conmigo, toda circunspección que pueda tener se debe única y exclusivamente al hecho de que tus actos irreflexivos e imprudentes me están llevando a una muerte temprana.

—¡Serena! —exclamó Michiru y se detuvo de manera tan abrupta que Minako se estrelló contra ella—. No puedes estar diciendo que Darien no... que no... que tú y él no... ¡Pero si he visto cómo te mira! ¡Y cómo lo miras a tú a él! Yo estaba segura de que él... sencillamente no puedo creer que él no haya dormido contigo.

—Sshhh —siseó Serena y miró a su alrededor. Aunque las tres mujeres estaban solas, paradas entre las escaleras que llevaban a la terraza y la entrada al oscuro y aterrador laberinto, uno nunca sabía quién podía estar rondando por ahí—. El hecho de que mi marido se haya negado a consumar nuestro matrimonio no es un tema que quiera publicar a los cuatro vientos. De hecho, no es de tu incumbencia lo que Darien y yo hagamos o no, así que por favor olvida que te lo he contado.

—Sere, no puedes estar diciendo que él no... —dijo Minako y al mismo tiempo Michiru dijo:

—Pero, Serena...

—¡Ni una palabra más! Mira, allí está Haruka haciéndote señas. Debe ser el turno de su baile. Ve y disfruta. Minako y yo iremos en un momento. ¡Y no repitas lo que acabo de decir, bajo ninguna circunstancia! Me moriría de vergüenza si alguien supiera que Darien se negó... bueno, me moriría si alguien lo supiera._ Michiru le aseguró que ella no le diría ni una palabra a nadie y se apresuró a subir las escaleras para arrojarse en los brazos de su prometido. Serena la observó durante un minuto y estuvo tentada a seguirla y asegurarse de que la pareja pasara el tiempo bailando y no escondidos en un rincón oscuro, pero descartó la idea cuando Minako le puso una mano en el brazo.

—Sere, ¿por qué?

—Por qué ¿qué? Ah, ¿por qué Darien no ha dormido conmigo? — preguntó Serena y Minako asintió con la cabeza. Serena suspiró y clavó los ojos en la oscuridad, mientras trataba de explicar algo que ella misma no entendía muy bien—. Él siente que tenemos que conocernos mejor. Quiere que yo... ah, no sé qué es lo que quiere que yo sea. Su amiga, creo. Dice que quiere que sintamos algo el uno por el otro antes de comenzar a practicar la gimnasia conyugal.

—Eso es muy dulce —dijo Minako y sonrió—. Me imagino que la mayor parte de los hombres ni siquiera pensarían en querer ser amigos de sus esposas antes de cumplir con su deber para con ellas. Debe amarte mucho si está dispuesto a esperar hasta que tú tengas un sentimiento similar hacia él._ Serena entornó los ojos.

—Tú eres una tonta, Mina. Él no me ama. _Minako le apretó el brazo.

—Te juro que si vuelves a decirme eso, no me haré responsable de mis actos, Serena.

—Decirte ¿qué? ¿Que eres una tonta?

—Sí. ¡No volveré a tolerarlo!

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Serena con interés y ladeó la cabeza, mientras estudiaba la actitud de su amiga—. ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Retarme a un duelo? ¿Liarte a puñetazos conmigo ? ¿Atarme a un árbol y lanzarme flechas? Ya conozco tus habilidades con el arco, Mina. Y sé que no tengo ningún motivo de preocupación en ese sentido.

—No seas rídicula. Claro que no voy a hacer ninguna de esas cosas. No, haré algo mucho, mucho peor.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Serena otra vez, muerta de la curiosidad. Ella conocía bien a Minako. No existía una mujer menos capaz de decir algo cruel o desagradable. Pero mientras Minako gesticulaba y levantaba la voz tratando de encontrar una respuesta, Serena alcanzó a ver por el rabillo del ojo una mancha azul que atrajo su atención.

—No lo sé, algo terrible, algo cruel. No, ya sé muy bien qué voy a hacer —dijo Minako al fin.

Entretanto, alguien comenzó a acercarse hacia ellas desde el laberinto. Serena se hizo a un lado con la intención de tomar a Minako de la mano y llevársela corriendo de allí para que nadie oyera su conversación.

—Si insistes en seguir aplicándome ese calificativo tan horrible y absolutamente inadecuado —dijo Minako con un tono de indignación que perforó la oscuridad—, le diré a esa espantosa lady Black que tu marido se ha negado a dormir contigo porque todavía está enamorado de ella._ Serena se quedó paralizada al mirar por encima del hombro de Minako. Una mujer salió de repente de la oscuridad del laberinto y entró al pozo de luz que proyectaban las antorchas. Vestida con un vestido azul oscuro y un sobretodo azul más claro, Karmesite, la vizcondesa Black, encarnaba el recuerdo de todas las malas experiencias que había tenido Serena durante su participación en dos temporadas sociales.

—Me ha parecido oír que alguien mencionaba mi nombre. —Los gélidos ojos violetas de lady Black examinaron a Serena de pies a cabeza antes de sonreír. Minako lanzó una exclamación y se puso una mano sobre la boca, mientras miraba con los ojos muy abiertos a la mujer que Serena quisiera ver partida por un rayo.

—Ay, Sere, lo siento mucho, no sabía que ella estaba ahí..._ Lady Black sonrió. Serena apretó los dientes y los puños.

* * *

—No puede ser tan malo, Darien —dijo Haruka, mientras entraban al salón donde la gente estaba jugando a las cartas, contiguo al salón de baile—. Ya sé que no te gustan estas cosas, Dios sabe que a mí tampoco, pero de vez en cuando tenemos que complacer a las damas y Michiru está pasándoselo muy bien con Serena, que le está presentando a un montón de gente de la alta sociedad. Déjalas que disfruten._ Darien se tomó un segundo whisky de un solo trago y le hizo señas al lacayo para que le sirviera otro, mientras levantaba una ceja y hacía una mueca para indicar que había oído al prometido de su hermana. —Si te molesta tanto asistir a bailes y cosas así—dijo Haruka—, no debiste permitir que Serena te convenciera para venir a éste. No sé qué razones te daría para convencerte, pero no debiste ablandarte ante su palabrería._ Darien tomó el tercer vaso y brindó a la salud del joven.

—¿Razones? ¿Palabrería? Ella no me convenció con razones. Y créeme, yo habría sido muy capaz de resistir a su palabrería. Si ella hubiese hablado conmigo, yo habría tenido la oportunidad de razonar con ella. Una conversación habría sido algo manejable. Pero lo que hizo fue algo mucho más retorcido. Serena es una mujer y las mujeres no piensan como nosotros. Recuerda siempre eso, Haruka. Ellas toman el camino más corto hacia lo que quieren, lo cual, en muchos casos, significa que usan sus perfumados encantos para llevarte al borde de la locura y obligarte, gracias a un acto de pura supervivencia, a darles lo que desean. _Haruka volvió a reírse.

—¿Debo entender, entonces, que tu querida esposa usó sus encantos para persuadirte en contra de tu voluntad?_ Darien esbozó una sonrisa antes de recordar la imagen de Serena durante el desayuno. Se sentía culpable por haber sido tan duro con Serena y la preocupación por lo que sería su vida si no lograba vender su máquina de vapor lo abrumaba. Le dio un sorbo al whisky y cerró los ojos, mientras sentía el ardor que le producía al bajar hasta el estómago, al tiempo que se preguntaba si alguna vez se libraría de las deudas que habían caído sobre sus hombros cuando heredó el título. Mientras se tomaba el último trago, admitió que tenía miedo de su futuro con Serena. ¿Sería capaz de vivir enamorado de una mujer que no lo amaba? —¿Darien?_ Darien borró esa idea de su mente y sonrió con amargura al ver la expresión de preocupación en la cara de Haruka.

—Estoy bien, sólo un poco cansado. He estado trabajando muchas horas estos días porque quiero tener listo el condensador antes de que llegue tu tío._ Haruka asintió con la cabeza.

—Tienes otros dos meses. En su última carta decía que no regresaría hasta septiembre.

—Bien —respondió Darien y trató de entablar una cómoda charla acerca del mundo de los motores de vapor—. Necesitaré cada hora de ese tiempo para ponerlo a funcionar al máximo de su capacidad. He estado pensando en cuál será la mejor manera de hacer una demostración de su funcionamiento a tu tío y creo que tengo una solución...

—¡Carlisle! ¡Carlisle! ¿Dónde se ha metido, hombre? ¿Alguien ha visto a...? Ah, ahí está. Venga, rápido._ Darien levantó la vista sorprendido para mirar al hombre agitado que tenía frente a él.

—Aino. ¿Sucede algo?_ Lord Aino abrió tanto los ojos que casi se le salen de las órbitas.

—¡Ciertamente! Debe usted venir enseguida. Es su esposa. _Darien se puso de pie y salió del salón de juego antes de que Aino pudiera parpadear.

—¿Está herida? —preguntó por encima del hombro.

—No, no, nada de eso —dijo Aino jadeando, mientras trataba de mantener el paso de Darien, que avanzaba dando grandes zancadas. Al oír eso, Darien se detuvo abruptamente y agarró a Aino para evitar que se estrellara contra él.

—Si no está herida, ¿qué es lo que pasa?_ Lord Aino sacó un pañuelo de seda y se secó la cara enrojecida.

—Ella... ella... ¡ella está montando una escena! ¡Usted no puede permitirlo! ¡Es su mujer!_ Darien respiró profundo y dio media vuelta para dirigirse de nuevo hacia el cómodo sillón de cuero en el que estaba sentado.

—¿Eso es todo?

—¿Todo? —preguntó Aino perplejo—. ¿Todo? ¿Todo? ¿Me ha oído usted bien? ¡Está haciendo una escena! ¡Frente a todo el mundo!

—Entonces estoy seguro de que se lo debe estar pasando muy bien — dijo Darien y le sonrió a Haruka—. No hay nada que le guste más a Serena que tener público para sus berrinches.

—Pero... pero... ¿acaso no le preocupa? ¿No le interesa?

—En realidad no —respondió Darien y volvió a tomar asiento—. Para serle sincero, no me gustaría estropearle la diversión. Ha tenido tan poca diversión en los últimos días. ¿De qué se trata esta vez? ¿Está volviendo a despotricar de lady Jersey? _Aino se quedó mirando a Darien como si tuviera un pato bailándole en la cabeza.

—No, no, no se trata de lady Jersey —dijo de manera atropellada—. Es la esposa de Black. Darien levantó la cabeza al oír ese nombre. —Lady Carlisle parece haberse disgustado por algo que dijo lady Black y decidió arrojarle un tazón de ponche por la cabeza._ Darien lanzó una maldición, al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie por segunda vez y salía corriendo hacia la puerta, mientras que Haruka y Aino lo seguían.

* * *

—¡Un guardia! ¡Que alguien llame a un guardia! —estaba gritando Karmesite, cuando Darien llegó a la caótica escena que tenía lugar en el salón de baile—. ¡Esta mujer ha intentado ahogarme! ¡Todos lo han visto! ¡Todos son testigos de lo que ha hecho! ¡Está loca, totalmente loca!

—Yo no estoy loca. El vaso se me resbaló de la mano —replicó Serena.

Darien se abrió paso hasta donde estaban los miembros más destacados de la sociedad, que formaban un círculo alrededor de cinco personas. Hizo caso omiso de las tres personas que estaban paradas muy juntas: su esposa, Michiru y lady Minako, y se concentró en las otras dos.

—¿Se le resbaló? Usted me puso el tazón sobre la cabeza y vertió sobre mí su contenido.

—Sólo estaba tratando de ofrecerle un tazón de ponche. Un tazón lleno de ponche no es una cosa fácil de manejar, usted lo sabe. Supongo que podría habérsele resbalado a cualquiera.

—No me importa lo que usted diga, usted no podrá impedir que yo le diga a todo el mundo que... ¡Carlisle! —gritó la mujer, una figura azul hecha un desastre y empapada en ponche, al tiempo que empujaba hacia un lado al hombre que estaba tratando de consolarla. Tres plumas azules de avestruz que antes formaban parte del tocado de la cabeza le colgaban ahora de los hombros, el pelo le escurría por la frente goteando ponche y unas rodajas de naranja y limón adornaban ahora el peto del vestido. Si Karmesite no tuviera una naturaleza vengativa y una de las lenguas más viperinas que él conocía, Darien habría estado tentado a reírse de la situación. Pero tal y como estaban las cosas...—. ¡Sálvame de esa... de esa... de esa loca, de ese demonio con el que te casaste!_ Darien levantó una mano al ver que la mujer se le acercaba y contrajo todos los músculos de la cara.

—Te agradecería que recordaras que estás hablando de mi esposa y moderaras el tono. Podremos discutir la situación después de que te hayas aseado.

—Sí, es cierto, está usted hecha un desastre —dijo Serena y asintió con la cabeza con gesto virtuoso, al tiempo que le sonreía a su esposo enseñando sus hoyuelos—. Gracias por tu apoyo, Darien. Tú sabes cuánto me molesta ser parte de una escena, debido a mi naturaleza tímida y reservada. Estoy disponible para el siguiente vals, si quieres acompañarme, pero ten cuidado donde pisas. El infortunado incidente de lady Black ha dejado el suelo muy resbaladizo.

—¿Infortunado? —espetó Karmesite y miró a Serena con un veneno que encendió la ira de Darien, que se puso delante de Serena para protegerla de la furia de su ex amante y miró a esta última con una intensidad que hubiera acobardado al más valiente. Pero lady Black no se sintió intimidada. Dio otro paso al frente para acercársele más—. ¿Infortunado? ¡Lo único infortunado de todo este episodio es que su marido no tuviera el acierto de casarse conmigo cuando podía hacerlo!

—Tal vez en lugar de un vals toquen una danza popular. Me encantaría bailar esa pieza. Me gusta bastante la naturaleza alegre de las danzas populares. —Serena ladeó la cabeza y le regaló a Darien una de esas intensas miradas de ojos azules.

Darien sintió un absurdo sentido de admiración por una mujer a la que no le importaba empapar a una rival con un tazón de ponche. Sin embargo, una voz más sensata dentro de él le indicó que probablemente lo mejor sería tratar de disminuir el enojo de Karmesite. Dio media vuelta buscando una cara conocida.

—Lady Aino, ¿sería usted tan amable de acompañar a lady Black a un lugar donde le puedan prestar atención?_ Minako suspiró con desaliento, pero obedeció y se apresuró a tratar de agarrar a Karmesite del brazo. Ésta se apartó y, al mismo tiempo que un trozo de fruta se descolgaba de una pluma empapada y caía al suelo produciendo un pequeño chapuzón, les gruñó a los que estaban reunidos alrededor:

—¡Sólo me iré cuando vengan los guardias a llevársela! ¡Voy a presentar cargos contra ella! ¡Nadie me trata de esta manera, nadie!

—Espero que el príncipe regente venga pronto, así podremos abrir las ventanas. Me parece que hay un olor fétido aquí —dijo Serena con el desdén típico de las damas, mientras se abanicaba un poco. Sólo Darien notó la tensión de su boca.

—¿Fétido? —chilló Karmesite. Ya era suficiente.

—Lady Black, le ruego que se retire ahora mismo —dijo Darien de manera tajante y sus ojos azules brillaron con determinación. Luego miró al caballero que acompañaba a Karmesite, quien asintió con la cabeza y la agarró del brazo. Minako la agarró del otro brazo y, mientras Karmesite lanzaba unas cuantas maldiciones, lograron sacarla del salón abarrotado de gente. Casi.

—No crean que esto ha terminado —les advirtió Karmesite por encima del hombro, mientras oponía resistencia con los talones antes de salir por la puerta—. ¡No ha terminado! ¡Me aseguraré de que todo el mundo sepa la verdad! Todo el mundo sabrá que estás condenado a tener una esposa perturbada, una mujer que te parece tan repugnante que no has consumado el matrimonio. ¡Todo el mundo sabrá cómo desfalleces de amor por mí! ¡Puedes estar seguro de que me vengaré!

Darien oyó que alguien se sobresaltaba junto a él al oír las palabras de Karmesite y se preguntó con irritación por qué Serena le habría contado a la otra mujer un asunto tan privado. Sin duda Serena debía saber que él había tenido una relación previa con la dos veces viuda Karmesite; Darien la estaba cortejando cuando conoció a Serena y tenía la impresión de que su esposa habría preferido morirse antes que saludar siquiera a la viuda y mucho menos hablar con ella sobre algo tan íntimo. Pero luego, mientras trataba de ahuyentar un incipiente dolor de cabeza, se preguntó cuándo había actuado su mujer de manera sensata.

Enseguida se desató un animado cuchicheo en el salón. La gente se dispersó rápidamente, formando pequeños grupos en los que discutían el último chisme con fascinación, al tiempo que se reían y lanzaban periódicas miradas hacia ellos. No cabía duda de que ése sería el tema de conversación durante muchos meses. Gracias a Dios ellos no tendrían nada que ver con la alta sociedad después de la boda de Michiru.

—Espero que estés contenta con el resultado de tus actos —le gruñó Darien a su esposa. Serena abrió los ojos con asombro, pero él se contuvo al ver una chispa de dolor en su mirada. No podía reprenderla por lo que había sucedido, eso no tenía sentido. Ella sólo estaba portándose como Serena. Ella no podía cambiar, así como el sol no podía dejar de salir cada mañana. Cuanto más pronto se resignara a la manera de ser de su mujer, más fácil sería la vida.

—Creo que me gustaría irme a casa ahora —dijo Serena con un tono inusualmente moderado.

Darien la miró a los ojos con atención. Serena no sólo tenía los ojos muy abiertos, también los tenía llenos de lágrimas, lágrimas de mortificación. La tomó de la mano y tiró de ella para que lo siguiera hacia la pista de baile, donde las parejas estaban tomando sus puestos para comenzar un vals. Mientras la arrastraba hacia sus brazos, le dijo:

—No permitas que ellos te vean sufrir, mi amor. Sonríeme como si los demás no te importaran.

—Pero sí me importan —replicó ella en voz baja y las lágrimas amenazaron con desbordarse de sus ojos—. Ellos son la alta sociedad. Representan todo aquello a lo que yo quería regresar. Representan el éxito, el triunfo y todas las cosas buenas. Incluso tú tienes que reconocerlo._ Darien no pudo evitar reírse.

—Si realmente te importara lo que ellos piensan de ti, mi querida esposa, no habrías dejado caer accidentalmente un tazón de ponche sobre la cabeza de lady Black. El único triunfo que ellos representan es el de haber tenido la suerte de nacer dentro de la nobleza.

—Pero..._ En ese momento Serena tuvo que dar un giro dentro del baile, así que se quedó callada.

—Serena, ellos sólo son personas, no son dioses. Son gente que comete pecados y tiene fracasos y malos hábitos como todo el mundo._ Serena pensó en eso durante un momento.

—Eso puede ser cierto, pero son absolutamente perfectos, incluso cuando pecan y cuando fracasan e incurren en sus malos hábitos._ Darien la miró con ternura al ver que las lágrimas habían desaparecido de su adorable rostro.

—La apariencia no lo es todo, querida.

—¿No lo es?_ Contempló los ojos de Serena, que brillaban como un cielo de verano, sus labios ligeramente abiertos, que lo invitaban con un canto de sirena a probarlos aunque fuera una vez, sus rizos bañados por la luz dorada de las velas y esa piel que no tenía la palidez del alabastro que era tan popular entre las damas de la sociedad, sino un tono más oscuro, del color de la miel y lleno de vida, como si hubiese pasado mucho tiempo al sol sin protegerse.

—No —dijo Darien con voz suave, casi como si no se diera cuenta de que estaba hablando en voz alta—. Supongo que no puedes entender lo que es mirar más allá de las apariencias, debido a que la tuya es tan perfecta._ Serena se ruborizó y sus mejillas se cubrieron de un hermoso tono rosa oscuro.

—No soy perfecta. Me sobra exactamente un centímetro y medio de nariz. Mi ceja izquierda es indomable por las mañanas y con frecuencia requiere una gran dosis de firmeza para arreglarla de acuerdo a los estándares que impone la ceja derecha. También tengo un seno más grande que el otro —añadió con un suspiro de melancolía—. Cuando tenía dieciséis años, tuve el busto totalmente desproporcionado durante todo un año. Tenía miedo de que nunca fueran iguales, y aunque ahora son más proporcionados, todavía no son idénticos. No te imaginas lo difícil que es tener un busto disparejo. Eso me duele en el alma._ Darien trató de mantener una actitud de seriedad, pero era una causa perdida. Volvió a reírse y sacudió la cabeza al pensar en que realmente estaba loco, él sabía que Serena no veía las cosas tal y como él las veía, para ella la apariencia lo era todo. Y en el fondo de su corazón, donde guardaba sus sueños más secretos, se lamentó al enterrar la esperanza de que algún día ella aprendiera a valorar las cosas que él valoraba: el honor, la determinación, la fortaleza frente a la adversidad. Darien era lo suficientemente sincero como para admitir que no quería cambiarla, sólo quería ayudarla a ver más allá de lo obvio. Tal vez algún día ella vería lo que él veía, pero hasta entonces...

—Serena, tú eres la única mujer que conozco a la que le pesa en el alma el estado de sus senos —le dijo y luego se inclinó para susurrarle algo al oído—: Además, como testigo imparcial, me complace asegurarte que cualquier imperfección que tú percibas en tus senos resulta invisible a mis ojos. O a mis manos. O a mi... boca.

Serena dejó escapar una exclamación, al tiempo que lo miraba con pasión y luego escondía su mirada tras el velo de sus pestañas, mientras le sonreía mostrando los hoyuelos y se ponía otra vez roja, a pesar de su intención de adoptar una actitud modesta. ¡Qué hermosa contradicción era Serena! ¡Cómo se esforzaba por dar una apariencia de decoro, a pesar de que su temeridad y pasión naturales garantizaban que nunca sería como las otras mujeres, cortadas con el mismo patrón, que tanto valoraba la sociedad!

Darien la atrajo hacia él con más fuerza de la que debía, mientras que el aroma de ella lo excitaba y el recuerdo de su piel suave y tibia despertaba algo en su interior, obligándolo a combatir el impulso a responderle. Tenía que darle tiempo; eso era algo que le debía a Serena. Cuando ella lo buscara, él quería tener todo de ella, su corazón y su alma, al igual que ese delicioso y sensual cuerpo. Darien estaba pensando en lo que le gustaría hacerle a ese cuerpo cuando ella entrara en razón y se enamorara de él, cuando alguien interrumpió sus pensamientos y su vals.

—¡Samuel! —exclamó Serena y se puso pálida, mientras miraba al hombre que le había dado un golpecito en el hombro a Darien. Un hombre delgado y de baja estatura, con unos ojos similares a los de Serena pero en versión descolorida, lo saludó con una venia.

—Carlisle, ¿me permitiría usted el placer de terminar este baile con mi hermana?_ Darien se sorprendió al sentir la ferocidad con que su esposa lo agarró del brazo, pero en realidad no tenía ningún motivo para negarle a lord Tsukino su solicitud, más allá del hecho de que el hombre le parecía un personaje desagradable. Sin embargo, a pesar de que a él no le importaba lo que pensaran de él los miembros de la sociedad, obviamente eso sí era importante para Serena, así que le pareció que lo correcto era morderse la lengua para no expresar su negativa y acceder con elegancia.

—Lord Tsukino —dijo Darien, al tiempo que retiraba la mano de Serena de su brazo y se la entregaba a lord Tsukino con una pequeña venia—. Con gusto le confiaré a mi dama por el resto de la pieza._ Sus palabras fueron una advertencia y la manera como Tsukino lo miró, con los ojos entrecerrados, demostró que así lo había entendido. Darien sonrió al ver la mirada que le lanzó su esposa y se salió del círculo de danzantes.

Teniendo en cuenta la expresión perturbada que tenían los ojos de Serena, Darien sintió que lo mejor sería asegurarse de que no hubiese más tazones de ponche a mano.


	10. Capítulo 9

CAPITULO 9

—**Y**a veo que no has desperdiciado los cuatro años que estuve ausente —dijo Serena cuando su hermano tomó su mano; después de contar mentalmente, logró concentrarse de nuevo en el vals—. Cada vez te pareces más a papá._ Se refería, desde luego, a esa figura desgarbada y a ese enorme bigote que se unía a las patillas, una moda que a Serena le parecía extremadamente rídicula; pero, como siempre, Samuel pasó por alto los matices de la conversación.

—No, claro que no. Nunca pierdo el tiempo, a diferencia de algunas personas que conozco —dijo el conde con una risita, mientras miraba a su alrededor, a los otros bailarines. A Serena no le gustó bailar con su hermano. Lord Tsukino no tenía ni la ligereza de pies ni la elegancia de Darien y tampoco tenía sentido del ritmo, lo que significaba que con frecuencia se movían en contra del ritmo de la música.

—¿Cómo están Eleanor y los niños? —preguntó Serena por pura cortesía, no porque le interesara en lo más mínimo cómo se encontraban su arrogante cuñada y sus tres sobrinos.

—En el campo, a donde pertenecen —contestó lord Tsukino y sus pálidos ojos azules se fijaron ahora en ella—. Así que lograste atrapar a Carlisle. Mujerzuela estúpida, probablemente te crees muy inteligente, pero pronto te darás cuenta de la verdad.

—Ay, Samuel, siempre has tenido mucho talento para el delicado arte de las convenciones sociales y me alegra ver que no lo perdiste mientras estuve fuera.

—Debiste quedarte en ese maldito país —replicó lord Tsukino y enseguida balbuceó una disculpa, cuando se estrelló con otra pareja—. Cualquier otra mujer se habría sentido demasiado avergonzada para aparecer en sociedad después de huir con un extranjero, pero tú no. Siempre tan orgullosa, y supongo que igual de loca. Papá debería haberte inculcado algo de humildad. Así tal vez tendrías la decencia de permanecer alejada de donde no te quieren. Pero no, tuviste que regresar y exponer las vergüenzas de la familia delante de todo el mundo. Pues bien, ahora estás recibiendo tu merecido, ¿no? Entiendo que tu esposo ni siquiera haya dormido contigo. Eso realmente debe representar una terrible bofetada para ti, ¿no? ¡Saber que al hombre al que atrapaste para que se casara contigo no se le endurece el miembro cuando te ve!

—Baja la voz, Samuel —siseó Serena entre dientes y se obligó a sonreír, a pesar de que tenía los labios tensos de la rabia. ¿Cómo se atrevía a criticarla? ¿Cómo se atrevía a juzgarla? ¿Qué derecho tenía su hermano a decir esas cosas tan odiosas sobre Darien?—. No hablaré de ese asunto contigo. No voy a discutir contigo acerca de mi matrimonio, ni de mi esposo._ Una sonrisa perversa cruzó lentamente por el rostro de su hermano.

—Ah, estoy seguro de que lo harás. Cuando llegue el momento. _Serena se estremeció bajo la influencia de los fríos ojos de su hermano, pero sonrió sólo porque sabía que eso lo irritaría.

—¿A qué te refieres exactamente con esa afirmación tan dramática?_ La sonrisa de lord Tsukino se transformó en una horrible carcajada que hizo que muchos de los presentes en el salón se volvieran a mirarlos.

—Has cavado tu propia tumba, niña estúpida, y ahora tendrás que asumir las consecuencias. Y tendrás que hacerlo sola, ya que parece que te has casado con un afeminado. Carlisle es impotente, ¿quién lo habría pensado? Ah, bueno, escúchame, hermanita, no te servirá de nada acudir en busca de mi ayuda cuando descubras la verdad sobre el hombre con el que te has casado, absolutamente de nada.

Serena sabía que Samuel era un fanfarrón arrogante, un cobarde que atacaba a los que eran más débiles que él, pero también sabía que su hermano tenía una vena cruel que no auguraba nada bueno, ni para ella ni para Darien, si se proponía hacerles algún daño. A pesar de su inclinación a contestar un insulto con otro insulto, decidió que lo mejor para Darien sería que se tragara las insinuaciones de su hermano y tratara de llegar al fondo de sus vagas amenazas. Estaba claro que la situación requería que lidiara con Samuel con extrema delicadeza. Así que emplearía su inteligencia y sería muy sutil.

—Tú siempre tan estúpido, ¿no? ¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo? Yo sé exactamente con qué clase de hombre me he casado, un hombre apuesto y honorable; un hombre que, a diferencia de ti, puede bailar sin pisar a su pareja. Así que, a menos que tengas algo específico que decirme, por favor acaba ya con esas _inundaciones_ veladas._ Samuel entornó los ojos.

—Siempre hablando como una orate. La palabra es insinuaciones.

—Como sospecho que la palabra «orate» no es amable ni la has usado de manera cariñosa, desistiré de la idea de discutir contigo sobre su uso y repetiré mi solicitud: si tienes algo en particular que decir contra mi esposo, por favor dilo, pero ten presente que lo único que me haría pensar en la posibilidad de recurrir a ti en busca de ayuda sería el hecho de que Darien resultara ser del tipo de hombre que come niños para desayunar. E incluso así, preferiría lidiar con un hombre que come niños en lugar de ponerme en tus manos._ Samuel soltó otra carcajada que produjo un estremecimiento de preocupación que rodó por los corredores casi vacíos de la cabeza de Serena.

—Ah, ya lo averiguarás a su debido tiempo, mi querida hermanita. Y no pasará mucho tiempo, te lo aseguro.

¿Qué era lo que se proponía?, se preguntó Serena cuando terminó el vals. Entretanto, en lugar de acompañarla hasta donde la esperaba su esposo, lord Tsukino le soltó la mano a Serena y dio media vuelta. Quería hacerle un desplante, y ella lo sabía. Normalmente no se sentiría afectada por un desplante de su hermano, especialmente durante su gran noche, la noche que debería representar su glorioso triunfo. Pero la fría sombra de preocupación que despertaron las palabras de Samuel, sumada a la vergüenza de que los detalles íntimos de su matrimonio estuvieran en boca de todo el mundo, le arruinaron la velada.

Serena consideró la posibilidad de estallar en llanto justo en ese momento, pero las palabras de Darien resonaron en su cabeza. «No permitas que te vean sufrir». Así que levantó la barbilla, miró a los que la rodeaban y comenzó a caminar, hablando con todo el mundo y riéndose como si nada importante hubiese sucedido. Pero sí había sucedido algo importante: ella había cambiado. Serena parpadeó un momento, asombrada por esa idea tan inesperada. Decidió apartarla de su mente, ya pensaría en ello más tarde. ¿Había cambiado? Sin duda se trataba de una idea traicionera, uno de esos pensamientos problemáticos y fastidiosos que realmente no tenían cabida en su cabeza pero que, para su desgracia, estaba comenzando a aparecer con preocupante frecuencia.

En efecto, la idea regresó y, por primera vez desde que tenía uso de razón, Serena se sintió distanciada del apretado tejido que conformaba la sociedad. Se sentía fuera de ella, capaz de ver los hilos del protocolo y los modales que constituían la urdimbre de la sociedad y unían a todo el mundo en un solo tejido, hasta borrar a los individuos para que sólo se viera el todo: una trenza apretada y brillante que conformaba la alta sociedad. Serena sacudió la cabeza y trató de hacer a un lado esos pensamientos tan elaborados, pero cuando recorrió con sus ojos el salón abarrotado de gente, se dio cuenta de que lo primero que había pensado era cierto: el tiempo sí la había cambiado.

Ella ya no era parte de la sociedad. Estaba sola, era una paria, ya no era parte del todo, sino que estaba apartada, sola. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, lo que hizo que la imagen que tenía enfrente se volviera todavía más borrosa, hasta que lo único que vio fue una mancha de luces y colores; entonces, por un único momento, Serena tuvo un atisbo de lo que quería decir Darien con eso de mirar más allá de las apariencias.

Realmente tenía que ser una paria si podía ver los fallos que se escondían debajo del brillante barniz de la alta sociedad. Un sollozo de autocompasión se fue formando en su garganta, pero no llegó a materializarse porque en ese momento un hombre alto y moreno, vestido con ropa de gala, salió de la imagen borrosa y avanzó hacia ella. Darien tampoco formaba parte de esa «alta sociedad». Si ella era una paria, al menos no estaba sola. Serena se tragó el sollozo y avanzó a lo largo del salón de baile hasta encontrarse con su esposo. Darien, a quien un conocido había detenido, se volvió hacia ella tan pronto Serena le puso la mano en el brazo.

—¿Qué tal con tu hermano?

—Fatal —dijo Serena con un ligero estremecimiento. Luego se tragó su infelicidad y le sonrió graciosamente al hombre con el que Darien estaba hablando, mientras esperaba con paciencia a que él volviera a mirarla, con un gesto inquisitivo. —Quisiera irme a casa —dijo. Darien estudió el rostro de Serena y una sombra de preocupación cruzó por el azul profundo de sus ojos.

—¿Es por lady Black? Ya te he dicho que actúes como si sus palabras no te hubieran afectado; es la mejor manera de atajar las habladurías._ Serena se pasó los brazos por encima de la fina tela de su vestido.

—No creo que pueda seguir fingiendo que no me importa._ Fijó sus ojos en la sencilla pero elegante corbata que Darien llevaba. Había algo muy atractivo en la mirada de su marido, algo casi mágico en la manera en que, cuando la miraba, ella sentía el impulso de confesar todo lo que pensaba, todos sus temores y, lo que era peor, todos sus deseos.

Serena sentía gran número de deseos cuando se trataba de Darien, y sin duda lo impresionaría no sólo con la cantidad de sus deseos sino con la naturaleza de algunos de ellos. La guía de Vyvyan LaBlue era exhaustiva en el examen de los distintos ejercicios conyugales que se podían hacer, y aunque Serena tenía dudas acerca de que algunas de las posiciones fueran físicamente posibles sin la ayuda de dos o tres lacayos fuertes, por no mencionar un montacargas y una polea, todos despertaban su curiosidad y ella soñaba con la posibilidad de discutir con Darien acerca de los méritos de las Piruetas de una Cigüeña Escondida en comparación con el también fascinante, pero más íntimo, Erupción de Magma del Vesubio en una Noche de Verano.

—Iré por Michiru —dijo Darien en voz baja. Serena podía sentir su mirada sobre ella. Había cierto... ¿reproche?

—No, sería cruel obligarla a marcharse tan temprano. —Serena le dio vueltas a su anillo de bodas debajo del guante y se recordó que sería responsable de su cuñada durante los próximos días—. No hay necesidad de estropearle la velada. Nosotros... nos quedarémos.

—¿Estás segura?_ Serena lo miró a los ojos.

—Sí, claro. Michiru se lo está pasando muy bien.

—¿Y tú no? —preguntó Darien y le acarició la mejilla brevemente.

—No. Estaba disfrutando antes, pero ahora... —Serena dejó la frase sin terminar, mientras que los ojos de Darien la hacían arder y provocaban en ella el efecto de borrar los demás pensamientos. Cuando la miraba así, sólo cabía él en su mente.

—Ahora ¿qué? —insistió Darien en voz baja, íntima, con un tono que envolvió a Serena con una manta de tibieza y consuelo. Mientras ella fijaba su mirada en los ojos de su marido y lo veía sólo a él, el ruido, la música y las conversaciones de todos los que los rodeaban fueron desapareciendo.

—Ahora no me parece tan maravilloso como antes asistir a un baile —admitió Serena más bien contra su voluntad, en la medida en que ella se aferraba a la noción de que su regreso triunfante a la vida social lo era todo. Se sentía frágil, como si hubiese estado enferma durante mucho tiempo y sólo ahora se le hubiese quitado la fiebre. Tal vez la analogía de la fiebre era más acertada de lo que pensaba; debía tener fiebre para estar pensando que ya no encajaba dentro de la sociedad. ¿O no?

—Entonces nos iremos —dijo Darien y le rozó el labio inferior con el pulgar. Serena soltó una suave exclamación y abrió los labios, mientras que su atención se dividía entre la angustia que le producían sus pensamientos y la súbita oleada de deseo que la había dejado ansiando con cada parte de su cuerpo que Darien la besara. Un codazo de alguien que pasó junto a ella la hizo recordar dónde estaban. —Le diré a Haruka que lleve a Michiru más tarde —añadió Darien y sus ojos brillaron de deseo. Serena se alegró de darse cuenta de que él parecía tan perturbado con su cercanía como ella, e hizo a un lado la preocupación. Lidiaría con sus pensamientos más tarde, después de haber obtenido unos cuantos besos de su marido—. Tal vez lady Aino pueda estar pendiente de ella.

¡Qué plan tan maravilloso! Michiru podía quedarse en el baile y ella podía regresar a casa con su sensual marido y dejarse seducir. O tal vez ahora era el turno de Serena, pues él la había seducido la noche anterior. Miró a su esposo durante un momento. Ésa era una buena idea. Tal vez lo único que Darien necesitaba para despejar todas las reservas que tenía con respecto a sus actividades conyugales era una buena seducción. Y estaba dispuesta a intentarlo.

—Le preguntaré a Mina, pero estoy segura de que no tendrá ningún problema en estar pendiente de Michiru. —Si sabía lo que le convenía, Mina estaría encantada de hacerlo, pensó Serena, mientras se apresuraba a buscar a su amiga.

* * *

Serena agradeció la suerte de que Darien viviera en una zona de la ciudad que quedaba relativamente retirada de la casa Henley porque así el viaje a su casa sería más largo. Esperó a que su esposo colocara el techo del coche y, una vez estuvieron en marcha, se dispuso a comenzar su seducción.

—Serena —alcanzó a decir Darien, antes de que ella se abalanzara sobre él y silenciara cualquier otra expresión de sorpresa.

Como era su turno de seducirlo, Serena no esperó a que Darien tomara el control. Se quitó los guantes, metió los dedos entre los sedosos mechones de su cabello y, agarrándole la cabeza con fuerza, lo empujó hacia atrás, tal y como había hecho él cuando la sedujo. La boca de su marido era ardiente y encantadora, y Serena gimió mientras envolvía su lengua alrededor de la de él, aprovechando el elemento sorpresa para saborearlo tal y como él la había saboreado a ella. Cuando sintió los dedos de Darien sobre sus caderas, se dio cuenta de que él había recuperado el mando; y cuando Darien la empujó con suavidad para tumbarla en el asiento y ponerse sobre ella, supo sin ninguna duda que no sólo había recuperado el control, sino que estaba encantado de poder demostrarle a su esposa que era él quien llevaba las riendas.

—Me parece que de repente te estás sintiendo mejor ¿no es así? —gruñó Darien, mientras que su aliento hacía hervir los labios de Serena. Ella se apoyó en las piernas para empujarlo, hasta que él se cayó sobre el suelo del coche. Serena lo siguió hasta allí y se acostó descaradamente sobre él, mientras apretaba los senos contra el pecho de Darien y le sujetaba las manos contra el suelo, junto a las orejas. Una vez que lo tuvo así inmovilizado, bajó la cabeza.

—Mucho mejor —le dijo y comenzó a mordisquearle la boca, exigiendo entrar. Darien le atrapó las piernas entre las suyas y la hizo rodar de manera que Serena terminó con la espalda contra el borde del asiento. Volvió a empujarlo y se arrojó sobre él, clavándolo nuevamente contra el suelo. —Quédate quieto, ¿quieres? —le dijo y frunció el ceño. De verdad, ¿habría algún otro marido en el mundo que fuera tan difícil de seducir?—. Es mi turno, tienes la obligación de hacerlo a mi manera. _En medio de la débil luz que proyectaba la lámpara del coche, Serena apenas pudo adivinar la expresión de desconcierto de Darien.

—Serena, ¿de qué estás hablando? ¿Acaso tengo la obligación de luchar contigo en el suelo de mi coche? No recuerdo que eso formara parte de nuestros votos matrimoniales. ¿O acaso ésta es una nueva tendencia social que estás decidida a ensayar? Si es así, tengo varias objeciones. Esta posición no sólo es indigna, sino que tiene el inconveniente adicional de producirme un calambre en el cuello, sin mencionar el hecho de que estoy acostado sobre un ladrillo.

—¡Ay! —dijo Serena y le soltó las muñecas, mientras le metía los dedos entre el pelo. Luego se sentó a horcajadas sobre él—. No sabía lo del ladrillo. ¿Quieres que me quite de encima y posponga la seducción para un momento en que no haya ladrillos ni calambres que interfieran con mis planes?

—Eso sería muy generoso por tu parte —dijo Darien, mientras le acariciaba la pantorrilla. Serena sintió que se ahogaba al sentir que él la tocaba. Entonces le puso una mano en el pecho. Aun a través de la camisa y el chaleco, podía sentir cómo latía el corazón de Darien, casi tan desbocado como el de ella. —Serena —gruñó Darien, que ahora tenía las dos manos en las piernas de su esposa, encima de las medias de seda, y trazaba con los dedos un camino hacia la parte superior de los muslos—. ¡Al diablo con el ladrillo!

Darien le metió una mano entre el pelo y atrajo hacia sí, mientras que su boca esperaba la de su esposa, exigente, suplicante, y la obligaba a entregarse a él. En algún rincón de su cabeza, Serena recordaba vagamente que esta vez ella quería tener el control, que era su turno de seducirlo, pero la magia ardiente de la boca de Darien y la hoguera de deseo que encendían sus dedos mientras le acariciaban la espalda y los senos hacían que todos los pensamientos de su cabeza se evaporaran.

—¡Por Dios, cómo te deseo! —le rugió Darien al oído, mientras la besaba en un maravilloso lugar del cuello, cosa que hizo que se estremeciera extasiada—. Pero tenemos que detenernos. Serena, debes detenerte. No podemos hacerlo aquí._ Volvió a sentarse sobre él y sin hacer caso de sus protestas le quitó la corbata.

—Umm... _Darien respiraba de manera acelerada e irregular y su pecho se sacudía debajo de ella. Se puso muy contenta al ver lo afectado que estaba.

—Umm... ¿qué?

—Que estoy de acuerdo en que éste no es lugar para hacer lo que quisiera hacer. Pero ¿sabes?, la Guía de gimnasia conyugal de Vyvyan LaBlue menciona un ejercicio recomendado para quienes se encuentran en un lugar estrecho como este coche. ¿Te gustaría que te enseñara cómo se hace?

—¿Que me enseñaras cómo se hace? —preguntó Darien, al tiempo que se movía un poco y metía una mano por debajo de su cuerpo para sacar un ladrillo de la parte baja de su espalda—. ¿Vyvyan la qué?_ Serena lo miró de reojo. Era tan grande que no parecía muy cómodo acostado en el suelo del coche.

—LaBlue. Siéntate.

_¿Qué?

—Siéntate. —Serena se escurrió entre las piernas de Darien, al tiempo que él se ponía de pie y apoyaba la espalda contra la pared del coche. Entonces ella buscó los botones de sus pantalones.

—¡Serena!

—Esto se llama El Pastor Alpino que Saluda el Amanecer con una Canción en sus Labios. Vyvyan LaBlue dice que para hacerlo bien hay que emular a un joven suizo que llama a sus ovejas para llevarlas a pastar a la montaña. ¡Ay, por Dios! Había olvidado lo... imponente que eras. Pero tibio. Muy, muy tibio. Ahora, déjame ver. Si recuerdo bien las instrucciones, se supone que debo hacer esto. Espero que no te importe..._ La respuesta de Darien fue acallada por el fuerte eco de los cascos de los caballos al entrar en un túnel formado por un edificio construido sobre un puente de piedra. Al llegar al final del túnel, el cochero le lanzó una mirada curiosa al mozo de cuadra que iba a su lado.

—¿Has oído eso, Jem?

—¿Oír qué? —respondió el mozo de cuadra. El cochero miró a su alrededor en medio de la oscuridad de la noche. Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a concentrarse en los caballos.

—Que me parta un rayo si no he oído a alguien entonando una canción tirolesa.

* * *

Serena estaba sentada en la cama de su marido y hervía de la ira. Estaba sola. Se sentía frustrada. Estaba furiosa. Después de hacer el esfuerzo de seducir a su marido con manos y boca, después de haberle producido tanto placer como para reunir a la mitad de las ovejas de la comarca, después de todo eso, lo único que él hizo fue llevarla hasta su habitación, darle un casto beso en la frente y dejarla allí. Ni siquiera se había quedado para ayudarla a desvestirse y ahora estaba allí, sola y sin marido. Darien probablemente estaba en el sótano, trabajando en esa horrible máquina. Pues bien, ¡ella no se iba a sentar allí a tolerar esa ofensa! Después de sufrir la vergüenza de que esa maldita lady Black le dijera a todo el mundo que su marido ni siquiera había dormido con ella, era hora de que pusiera el asunto en sus manos. Darien tenía que hacerle el amor, era tan sencillo como eso.

Serena salió de la habitación, vestida sólo con su camisón y con los pies descalzos. Bajó las escaleras hasta el primer piso, con la cabeza en alto y un gesto de decisión en el rostro. Siguió hasta la cocina, que estaba a oscuras y vacía, con la excepción del gato del cocinero, y luego continuó bajando hasta el último nivel de la casa. Abrió la puerta del taller de Darien de un golpe y le apuntó de manera dramática con el dedo, preparada para decirle las palabras más duras que hubieran salido jamás de su boca.

La reprimenda que tenía pensada se evaporó en su lengua cuando Darien, sin camisa y con un grueso rizo de cabello negro sobre la frente, se volvió al sentir el chirrido de la puerta. Aunque Serena seguía apuntándole con el dedo, éste comenzó a temblarle mientras observaba la imagen del pecho desnudo de su esposo, que brillaba con la luz de las velas a causa del sudor.

—Oh —dijo Serena jadeando, sin poder pensar en otra cosa distinta del deseo de acurrucarse contra ese pecho. Pero Darien, en cambio, no se quedó paralizado.

—¿Qué demonios pretendes paseándote por la casa en camisón, mujer?

—Ese pecho... —murmuró Serena, con los ojos desorbitados.

—¿Acaso estás loca? —Darien dejó sobre una mesa algo negro y grasiento, seguramente una parte de su máquina, pensó Serena con la poca lucidez que le quedaba, y se quedó mirándola con furia.

—Ese pecho desnudo._ Darien buscó un trapo y se limpió el aceite y la grasa de las manos. Ese movimiento hizo que sus brazos, sus hombros y su pecho ejecutaran un hermoso ballet de músculos y tendones. La joven se agarró con fuerza al respaldo de una silla de madera que estaba cerca.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que me tienes que decir? —Darien dejó caer el trapo y comenzó a avanzar hacia ella—. ¡Por Dios, mujer, también vas descalza!

—Sí, pero mis pies no están tan expuestos como tu pecho —dijo Serena jadeando, mientras que Darien la tomaba entre sus brazos y la levantaba—. ¡Ay, estás tan... caliente! ¿No te parece que hace mucho calor para ser mayo? ¿Acaso he interrumpido tu trabajo, Darien?

—Vas a pillar un resfriado deambulando por la casa en medio de la noche, vestida sólo con un pedazo de tela y descalza —gruñó Darien, al tiempo que comenzaba a subir las escaleras—. Toma ese candelabro. Sí, claro que estaba trabajando. ¿Qué crees que estaba haciendo?

—Pero son más de las dos y realmente deberías estar en la cama. Conmigo. —Serena agregó esa última parte, sólo por si él aún no lo tenía muy claro. Darien se detuvo al pie de las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso y la miró en medio de la penumbra.

—Serena, ya hemos hablado sobre eso.

—Pero todavía no estoy satisfecha._ Darien suspiró, luego se agachó y le dijo a Serena que bajara el candelabro. Ella lo puso unos cuantos escalones más arriba y Darien se sentó en medio del pozo de luz que proyectaban las velas del candelabro sobre la alfombra de las escaleras, mientras que seguía apretándola contra su pecho y Serena podía sentir el calor de sus manos a través de la fina tela de su camisón. Se agazapó contra él y comenzó a acariciar el vello sudoroso de su pecho. En realidad eso le habría parecido repugnante con cualquier otro hombre, pero hasta el sudor de Darien le parecía atractivo. ¿Habría algún hombre más perfecto para ella?

—Serena, no sé qué más puedo decir para hacerte entender lo que siento. Quiero algo más que una simple relación física. Y creo que a ti te sucede lo mismo. Al menos eso es lo que espero, pero hasta que tú no estés segura, hasta que no sepas bien qué es lo que deseas de este matrimonio, no sería justo que ninguno de los dos se involucrara en las actividades que normalmente tienen lugar entre marido y mujer.

—Te refieres a pelear —dijo Serena con voz suave, al tiempo que lo besaba en la curva del oído. Darien se rió entre dientes.

—Tú sabes a qué me refiero, mujer._ Serena le dedicó una dulce sonrisita.

—¿Sabes? Yo soy más de lo que tú piensas. Yo no sólo soy increíblemente hermosa. También puedo gastar bromas. Y me interesa tu máquina, o me interesaría si tú me explicaras cómo funciona. Estoy economizando, y habrás notado que esta noche no me he quejado ni una vez por ese asunto de tu tacañería. Soy docta en la gimnasia conyugal. Tengo una voz agradable y buena letra, y podría serte de gran ayuda en tu negocio si me lo permitieras. En resumen, soy la esposa perfecta para ti._ Darien apoyó la frente contra la de Serena y le sonrió.

—Nunca he dudado de tus cualidades, Serena.

—Pero ¿tú no crees que soy la esposa perfecta para ti?_ Sentía la mirada de Darien fuera como fuego azul sobre su piel.

—Por el contrario, no hay ninguna otra mujer a la que preferiría tener por esposa. Eres la única._ Serena sintió que la esperanza renacía otra vez en su pecho, después del duro golpe que había recibido cuando Darien se negó a dejarse seducir.

—Entonces... ¿me deseas?_ Darien le dio un beso en la palma de la mano, que produjo un estremecimiento de calor a lo largo del brazo de Serena. Luego movió las piernas y puso la mano de Serena sobre su pelvis.

—Eso nunca ha estado en duda._ Serena sintió que el miembro de Darien estaba hinchado y duro debajo de sus dedos, tal y como había estado hacía un rato en el coche. La poderosa certeza de que él sí la deseaba, que él reaccionaba de esa manera tan agradable ante ella, hizo que la esperanza brillara todavía con más fuerza en el pecho de Serena.

—No sé qué más puedo hacer —susurró y lo miró a los ojos en busca de una respuesta—. No lo entiendo... si me deseas y tú sabes que yo te deseo, ¿por qué no... no... haces nada? No entiendo qué es lo que no te gusta de mí._ Darien le acarició el labio inferior con el pulgar.

—¿Tú amabas a tu esposo? A tu primer esposo, quiero decir._ Serena parpadeó.

—¿Amar a Seiya? Yo... yo... él era muy atractivo._ Darien no dijo nada, sólo se quedó mirándola. Serena desvió la mirada por un momento, pues le preocupaba lo que él pudiera ver en sus ojos. —Al principio él me gustaba mucho. Pero después de que llegamos a su casa, él... cambió. Su madre era muy dominante, ya sabes, y no le gustó que nos hubiéramos casado, y Seiya parecía mucho más interesado en cuidar a sus ovejas que en mí.

—¿Lo amabas?

—Era muy apuesto —repitió Serena—. Era alto, como tú, pero mucho más delgado, no era tan ancho; tenía unas manos muy elegantes y bailaba divinamente. Me gustaba mucho cuando me besaba y yo esperaba que las otras cosas también fueran agradables, pero, claro, sólo tuvimos una vez; y aunque no fue nada terrible, ciertamente no fue algo sobre lo que pudiera escribir un soneto._ Serena podía sentir que Darien se estaba riendo metido entre su pelo.

—Pero ¿lo amabas?

—No —dijo ella con tristeza, con los ojos fijos en el vello negro de los brazos de su esposo. Darien le dio un delicado beso en la sien. Ella suspiró y se recostó contra él.

—Creo que tú estás confundiendo el deseo de tener una relación física con emociones mucho más profundas.

—¿Acaso una no debe desear a su marido?

—Sí, claro. —Darien deslizó la mano por el brazo de Serena—. Pero en nuestro caso, eso no es suficiente. Los dos tuvimos relaciones sexuales con personas a las que no amábamos... —Darien acalló las protestas de Serena con un beso rápido—. De acuerdo, en tu caso fue una relación muy breve, pero espero que haya sido suficiente para hacerte entender que si no existe algo más significativo, si no existe afecto verdadero, esa relación nunca puede ser satisfactoria._ Serena levantó la vista para mirarlo y de repente entendió lo que él estaba diciendo.

—Tú quieres que te diga que te amo._ Darien cerró los ojos por un momento.

—No. Yo quiero que tú me ames. Hay una diferencia._ Serena enredó los dedos entre el vello de su pecho.

—¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que ya te amo? ¿Me creerías_ El fuego azul relumbró en el fondo de los ojos de Darien. En ese momento Serena se dio cuenta de que él la amaba, que la había amado desde que se conocieron y que su amor le daba un infinito poder sobre él.

—Sí. Si me dijeras que me amas, te creería.

Ella podría hacer que él le diera cualquier cosa que deseara. Podía ponerlo de rodillas. Podría arrancarle cualquier confesión, exigirle cualquier pago y él cumpliría, podría pedir cualquier cosa y él se la concedería. La amaba. Si ella le mentía, si le decía que lo amaba, Darien dormiría con ella. Y creería que lo amaba. Con el conocimiento que puede tener una mujer de un hombre que acaba de desnudar su alma frente a ella, Serena sabía que podría elevarlo a niveles de placer que él nunca había imaginado, o destruirlo con la misma facilidad con que aplastaba una hormiga con el tacón. Se sintió poderosa, exultante. Darien seguía observándola con los ojos llenos de amor, esperando a que ella diera el primer paso hacia el éxtasis o la agonía. Serena bajó los ojos y dejó que la sensación de poder se disolviera, mientras le daba un delicado beso en su deliciosa boca y decía:

—Buenas noches._ Dejó a Darien sentado en las escaleras, y se dirigió a su habitación, confundida y aturdida por el millón de emociones que se desenvolvían en su interior como un remolino que le recordaba los hermosos ojos azules de Darien.

Lo deseaba más que cualquier otra cosa que hubiese deseado en la vida, pero la fe que Darien tenía en ella, su confianza en que ella atesoraría el regalo de su amor, despertó en Serena una serie de nuevas y extrañas emociones. No podía devolver ese regalo con un engaño. Darien se merecía algo más que eso. Se merecía que ella también lo amara.

Se metió en la cama consciente de que, por primera vez en muchos años, había puesto los sentimientos de otra persona por encima de los suyos. Curiosamente, no era una sensación desagradable.


	11. Capítulo 10

CAPITULO 10

—¿**C**uándo te diste cuenta de que estabas enamorada del capitán Tenou? — Michiru ocultó la sorpresa que le produjo la pregunta y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa a su cuñada. Ella sabía que las cosas entre Darien y Serena no avanzaban por buen camino, pero podía ver el amor en los ojos de su hermano cuando miraba a su esposa y esperaba que Serena también aprendiera a amarlo.

—Creo que me enamoré de Haruka tan pronto como posé mis ojos en él. Era tan amable y divertido, y cuando hablábamos yo me sentía como si estuviéramos solos en el mundo.

—Amable... divertido... estuviéramos solos en el mundo —repitió Serena entre dientes, mientras le daba la espalda a Michiru. Movida por la curiosidad, Michiru volvió a poner en la estantería la novela que estaba ojeando y se acercó a su cuñada para mirar por encima del hombro.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, tomando notas?

—Sí —respondió Serena, mientras cerraba una pequeña libreta con encuadernación de cuero en la que había estado escribiendo. La guardó en su bolso con un pequeño lápiz dorado—. He decidido iniciar un estudio informal sobre el enamoramiento. No estoy muy segura de cómo funciona ese fenómeno, y ésa parece la mejor manera de entenderlo. Estoy particularmente interesada en las señales que te indicaron que estabas a punto de enamorarte o que ya te habías enamorado. ¿Fue una cosa en particular, o una suma de pequeñas cosas?_ Michiru se tragó la risa. Serena parecía estar hablando muy en serio y no le gustaría sentir que era objeto de burlas.

—Creo que fueron una serie de cosas: la manera como Haruka me hacía sentir, el hecho de que quería compartir con él cada momento del día, la sensación de que algo me faltaba cuando no estábamos juntos... que él ocupaba todos mis pensamientos... todas esas cosas y muchas otras.

—Interesante —dijo Serena y frunció el ceño, intrigada, mientras se paseaba a lo largo del pasillo de Hookam's, del brazo de Michiru, y saludaba con la cabeza a los grupos de personas reunidas alrededor de las ofertas bibliográficas más populares. Cuando estuvo segura de que ya no podían oírlas, dejó caer el brazo y se volvió para mirar a su cuñada—. Darien desea que yo lo ame antes de... —Serena movió el brazo de manera confusa.

—Antes de acostarse contigo —dijo Michiru, terminando la frase. Serena se puso roja como un tomate.

—Sí —respondió.

—¿Y eso es un problema? ¿Acaso no lo amas? Pensé que él te atraía mucho.

—Así es. Me atrae muchísimo. Siempre ha sido así. Es muy atractivo y creo que hacemos muy buena pareja. Estoy segura de que podríamos tener unos hijos preciosos... pero no tendremos hijos porque él quiere estar convencido de que yo lo amo antes de acostarse conmigo.

—¿Y lo amas? _Serena se retorció las manos durante un momento, pero luego recordó que llevaba su último par de guantes buenos. Entonces se dejó caer en un asiento cercano.

—No lo sé. ¡Ése es el problema! Yo lo deseo, en el sentido de la gimnasia conyugal, y me gusta estar con él, disfruto de su compañía como tú disfrutas de la compañía del capitán Tenou; también creo que es un hombre amable, aunque podría haberme dicho que no había recibido ninguna herencia antes de casarnos, y sé que puede ser divertido, porque solía divertirme mucho con él hace cinco años, pero por lo demás..._ Serena dejó que sus ojos deambularan por el amplio salón. —Sencillamente no lo sé. No siento que esté enamorada, pero quiero estar cerca de Darien. Ciertamente lo deseo... —De pronto levantó la vista y recordó con quién estaba hablando—. ¡Ay, vaya lío! Si no estoy enamorada de él, nunca podré tenerlo... pero quiero tenerlo, ya me entiendes..._ Michiru le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro.

—Te entiendo. Yo no me preocuparía por ese asunto, Sere. Creo que si todavía no lo amas, pronto lo harás. Darien es muy fácil de querer.

—Eso espero. —Serena se recostó contra el asiento, mientras suspiraba con melancolía, pero luego se puso tiesa y se levantó—. ¡Maldición! Ahí está la odiosa señora Berjerite. Es la hermana de lady Black y una de las mujeres más chismosas de la alta sociedad. No me cabe duda de que vendrá a atormentarme con los sucesos de anoche. Sonríe, Michiru. Como dice tu hermano, de nada sirve que te vean sufriendo._ Michiru asintió con la cabeza e hizo una reverencia cuando la dama en cuestión se dirigió hacia ellas, seguida por su criada y un oprimido acompañante.

—Señorita Chiba, me sorprende verla en la calle sólo dos días antes de su boda. ¿Qué pensará el conde?_ Serena conocía muy bien el alcance de sus capacidades y encantos. Sabía que no era ninguna sabihonda, nunca había sido buena para pensar, a diferencia de su prima Rei, y no tenía intenciones de comenzar ahora. Ser inteligente le parecía extremadamente desagradable. Ella sabía que a los hombres les gustaba mirarla y que muchas mujeres la envidiaban por su origen, su familia y su apariencia. Debido a esta última ella había sido objeto frecuente de comentarios perversos, opiniones maliciosas y ofensas de las que estaban exentas otras mujeres menos bonitas. Serena clasificó el desplante que acababa de recibir de Berjerite como un acto motivado por la envidia y decidió ignorarlo, tal y como había ignorado otras mezquindades. Levantó la barbilla con un gesto que la catalogaría como obstinada y sonrió.

—Mi esposo y yo pensamos que el hecho de que Michiru aparezca en público conmigo no tiene nada de inapropiado. Después de todo, se va a casar, no está destinada a un harén en el que tendrá que ocultarse de las miradas de los hombres._ La mujer soltó una exclamación y la miró con unos ojos que parecían hierro candente.

—¿Cómo se atreve a hablar en público de ese pobre hombre con el que se casó? Debería darle vergüenza, lady Serena. Su madre moriría de mortificación si supiera el escándalo que usted le ha traído a su familia.

—Ahora soy lady Carlisle —respondió Serena y apretó los dientes un poco—. No veo que mi matrimonio tenga nada de vergonzoso.

—Un matrimonio sólo de nombre, o al menos eso fue lo que me dijo Minerva Wentwater._ Serena sintió un escalofrío al escuchar ese nombre. Se decía que Minerva Wentwater era todavía más chismosa que la señora Berjerite, y Serena sabía por una triste experiencia con la lengua de la señora Wentwater que eso era cierto. La señora Berjerite se inclinó hacia delante como si fuera a decir algo en secreto, pero habló con una voz estridente que buscaba llegar hasta todos los rincones de la tienda. —¿Teme usted que él decida anular el matrimonio, querida lady Serena? Le confieso que si yo estuviera en sus zapatos, me preocuparía mucho el hecho de volver a estar soltera. Uno no puede dejar de preguntarse si esa trágica circunstancia se debe a un defecto de lord Carlisle o... —dijo y miró a Serena de pies a cabeza—... al asco de tener intimidad con usted. ¿Sabía usted que se están haciendo apuestas en muchos clubes masculinos acerca del motivo preciso? Estoy segura de que a usted le complacerá ser el objeto de la especulación de tantos caballeros; siempre me pareció que estaba un poco desesperada por atraer la atención de los hombres._ Michiru lanzó una exclamación al oír semejante insulto. Pero Serena hizo caso omiso de la reacción de Michiru y soltó la risa delante de la mujer. Cierto, su risa carecía de la alegría que generalmente se asocia con la risa, pero seguía siendo risa. Y Serena estaba decidida a aprovecharla.

—Ay, mi querida señora Berjerite, si tuviera la posibilidad de conseguirle un plato de crema, ¿guardaría usted sus garras y ronronearía?

—¡Esto es el colmo! —exclamó la señora Berjerite con los ojos muy abiertos. Serena ladeó la cabeza y se golpeó suavemente los labios con un dedo.

—Por favor, no se sorprenda tanto, señora Berjerite. Si abre más los ojos, estoy convencida de que se le van a salir de las órbitas y entonces tendremos que caminar con cuidado para tratar de no aplastarlos. Vamos, Michiru. No veo por aquí ningún libro interesante. Es mejor que vayamos a comprar tu regalo de bodas para el capitán Tenou.

Serena comenzó a avanzar por el pasillo, delante de una Michiru muerta de risa, haciendo caso omiso de las miradas y los consiguientes susurros de todas las personas que se volvían a observarla. Sabía que no debía haberle hablado así a la señora Berjerite, sabía que pagaría un alto precio por eso, pero la mujer había ido demasiado lejos con sus perversos comentarios. Consiguió subirse al coche antes de comenzar a temblar de la furia y la humillación.

—¡Qué mujer tan odiosa! —gruñó, sin saber si quería gritar o llorar. Decidió hacer las dos cosas—. ¿Cómo se atreve a decir esas cosas tan crueles sobre Darien?_ Al subirse al coche detrás de Serena, Michiru la miró con asombro.

—¡Pero, Sere! Esa mujer te ha insultado a ti, no a Darien.

—¡Ay, pamplinas! —dijo Serena, al tiempo que buscaba en su bolso el pañuelo que había confiscado del escritorio de Darien por la mañana—. Como si algo de lo que pudiera decir esa mujer pudiera herir mis sentimientos. Ella sólo me tiene envidia, envidia y rencor. Eso no me importa, pero cuando dice cosas crueles sobre Darien... —Serena sintió que hervía dentro de ella una furia que nunca había sentido—. Bueno, no lo toleraré.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó Michiru con curiosidad, al ver la fiereza de la mirada de su cuñada.

—Sencillamente voy a redoblar mis esfuerzos para enamorarme de tu hermano. Si me concentro en el asunto, yo creo que para esta noche puedo haberlo logrado, ¿no crees? Entonces dormirá conmigo y todas las cosas terribles y crueles que están diciendo sobre él podrán ser desmentidas._ Michiru abrió la boca como si quisiera decir algo, pero de sus labios no salió ni una palabra. —Sí—dijo Serena y asintió con la cabeza, como si Michiru hubiese estado de acuerdo con ella—. A más tardar esta noche. Sólo es cuestión de enfocar toda mi atención en la tarea.

* * *

A pesar de que había pasado la tarde tratando de enamorarse de su marido, lo único que Serena logró fue tener una discusión con él y que Darien, finalmente, la echara del taller con cajas destempladas.

—Dice que se distrae cuando estoy merodeando a su alrededor, Perkins. ¿Alguna vez ha oído usted algo más ridículo? ¡Yo nunca merodeo! Ni siquiera sé cómo hacerlo y, si supiera merodear, estoy segura de que lo haría de manera agradable y placentera, no de una manera que pudiera molestarlo. — Serena iba subiendo las estrechas escaleras de la cocina hacia la parte principal de la casa, mientras que Perkins la seguía, cojeando detrás de ella. Serena se detuvo en el primer piso y miró las escaleras alfombradas por un momento, antes de seguir subiendo—. Y otra cosa. ¿Por qué ha insistido en que me acompañe usted a la salita? Es como si no confiara en que yo sola pueda hacer lo que me ha pedido... ¿acaso piensa que necesito un vigilante? En realidad esto es demasiado. ¡Demasiado!

—En efecto, milady, su señoría, mi bondadoso y generoso amo, que me salvó de la ignominia del desempleo al contratarme no sólo para un trabajo sino para desempeñar tantos trabajos que ya he perdido la cuenta, parece estar un poco irritable esta noche. Tal vez sea el clima. Yo mismo siento la humedad del ambiente con mucho rigor en esa porción de pierna que dejé en un campo de Poitiers, hasta el punto de que me resulta difícil moverme, si bien no imposible, mientras distribuyo mi tiempo entre mis múltiples tareas diarias, una de las cuales es acompañar a su señoría a su recámara, tal y como me lo pidió mi señor. En efecto, estoy seguro de que subir las escaleras para acompañarla a usted, una mujer en la flor de la vida y aparentemente en excelente estado de salud, o al menos eso creen mis ojos, a pesar de lo viejos y gastados que están, será beneficioso y bueno para mi infortunada pierna, teniendo en cuenta que mi amo sólo tiene en mente mi felicidad y mi bienestar, cuando me pide que realice aquellas tareas que selecciona personalmente para mí. En verdad, no me sorprendería que mi pierna se regenerara debido a toda la felicidad y el bienestar que encuentro al tener la oportunidad de acompañar a su señoría hasta su salita y protegerla de todos los peligros con que pueda encontrarse mientras va del sótano hasta el primer piso. Estoy casi seguro de que puedo sentir cómo vuelven a la vida los dedos de esa pierna ilegítima.

—Los dedos de los pies están muy sobrevalorados. Usted está muchísimo mejor sin ellos —dijo Serena, distraída, mientras reorganizaba sus pensamientos y sus planes. De pronto se detuvo en el rellano y se volvió hacia el mayordomo—. Perkins, ¿usted alguna vez ha estado enamorado?

—¿Enamorado? —Perkins dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, aparentemente sorprendido por la pregunta—. ¿Yo, milady? ¿Enamorado?_ Serena apretó los labios y siguió subiendo.

—Sí, me gustaría saberlo. Como usted es el criado personal de lord Carlisle, le voy a abrir mi corazón._ La chispa de interés que siempre brillaba en los ojos de Perkins cuando estaba alrededor de Serena centelleó en esos ojos por lo general melancólicos.

—No sé qué decir ante el honor que usted me hace, madame. Me siento abrumado. Estoy feliz. Siento que voy a estallar por el orgullo que me produce este muy inesperado regalo de su graciosa señoría. Ardo en deseos de conocer sus pensamientos, de compartir con usted el desahogo de su alma, de apoyarla en todas y cada una de las misiones que su valiosa y, debo agregar, muy particular imaginación, juzgue convenientes. En resumen, yo soy su humilde servidor y espero con la respiración entrecortada y los oídos abiertos los mensajes de su alma. Por favor, mi bondadosa señora, hábleme ya mismo, antes de que mi corazón estalle por la ansiedad y la expectativa y me deje convertido en un hollejo sin vida, un cascarón de lo que fui, y me muera aquí en estos mismos escalones._ Serena se detuvo y levantó una ceja al mirar al criado que la seguía.

—¿Perkins?

—¿Sí, milady? —Perkins terminó de subir a trompicones los últimos escalones.

—Me resulta evidente que usted está leyendo demasiadas novelas románticas. Y ellas le han atrofiado el cerebro. Es muy inconveniente tener un mayordomo con el cerebro atrofiado. En consecuencia, debo insistir en que, en el futuro, se limite usted a leer solamente una novela romántica por mes. _Perkins hizo una mueca de desagrado mientras volvía a inclinarse tanto que casi se toca las rodillas con la cabeza.

—Será como usted dice, madame. Trataré de llenar las muchas horas de tiempo libre que dedico cada día a la lectura de novelas románticas con alguna otra actividad más productiva. Tal vez me dedique a la forja de hierro.

—Excelente idea. —Serena asintió con la cabeza y permitió que Perkins le abriera la puerta de su salita—.Ahora, en cuanto a mi corazón, como usted es el criado personal de su señoría y por tanto cuenta con su confianza, voy a revelarle que me he propuesto enamorarme de él. Estoy tratando de hacerlo ahora mismo, pero usted acaba de ser testigo de ese triste episodio de abajo._ Perkins abrió los ojos con asombro durante un instante, antes de cubrirlos con el velo habitual.

—¿De verdad, madame? —murmuró. Serena comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro de la salita con el ceño fruncido.

—Cómo espera lord Carlisle que yo me enamore de él si no me permite ayudarlo en su trabajo es algo que está más allá de mi comprensión, totalmente más allá. No entiendo qué es lo que he hecho mal.

—Creo, milady, que lo que no le ha gustado a lord Carlisle no han sido las intenciones de su señoría, sino la forma que han tomado esas intenciones._ Serena siguió paseándose y pasó delante de él, todavía con el ceño fruncido.

—La reacción de lord Carlisle ha sido exagerada. Sus objeciones al hecho de que me hubiese propuesto la tarea de limpiar esa sucia máquina han sido muy poco caballerosas y lo único que lo ha salvado de recibir una bofetada ha sido el hecho de que estoy decidida a tratar de enamorarme de él._ Perkins inclinó la cabeza con humildad para que Serena no viera el brillo de ironía de sus ojos.

—Puedo estar equivocado, pero según creo, se necesita una cierta cantidad de mugre, sobre todo mucha grasa, para que los pistones se muevan con suavidad en sus engranajes. Sin la presencia de esa sustancia, la máquina no puede funcionar como debe._ Serena dio media vuelta.

—Sí, pero él dijo que mi interferencia... ¡Ja! ¡Como si limpiar la mugre y la grasa de las partes fuera una interferencia! ... había dañado los pistones. Sin embargo —dijo Serena y agitó las manos como si quisiera borrar de su cabeza ese pensamiento— eso no tiene importancia en este momento. El resultado de mis buenas intenciones y mi tierna preocupación fue salir desterrada del taller. En consecuencia, debo encontrar otra manera de enamorarme de lord Carlisle. Como usted lo conoce mejor, esperaba que tal vez pudiera darme algún consejo útil._ Serena miró a Perkins con los ojos llenos de esperanza. Perkins le devolvió la mirada, mientras se sentía un poco más que perplejo.

—Yo... yo...

—Ay, vamos, Perkins, usted conoce a Darien casi mejor que cualquier otra persona. De la señorita Chiba no he podido obtener nada mejor que frases como «lo sabrás cuando suceda» y otras vaguedades de ese estilo, pero espero algo mejor de usted. Usted no sólo está enterado de la rutina íntima de su señoría, sino que le sirve de asistente con su máquina. Debe poder decirme algo que contribuya a mi causa._ Por primera vez desde que se convirtió en sirviente de Darien, Perkins se quedó sin palabras. Sin pensarlo, se dejó caer sobre una silla.

—Yo... usted... —Perkins se aclaró la garganta y de repente se dio cuenta de que estaba sentado en presencia de su señora. Se levantó y murmuró una disculpa—. Voy a pensarlo, milady.

—Bien. —Serena lo autorizó a retirarse con un gesto de la cabeza y se dirigió a su escritorio—. Pero por favor, apúrese. Sólo quedan unas pocas horas antes de que anochezca y aunque seguramente ya estoy muy cerca, no me quiero arriesgar a no estar totalmente enamorada de lord Carlisle antes de que nos retiremos a dormir esta noche. Eso no sería justo con Darien.

—Haré todo lo que pueda, madame —dijo Perkins e hizo una venia al salir. Se detuvo momentáneamente en el corredor y soltó un silbido entre dientes, luego se dirigió cojeando hacia las escaleras de servicio. Creía que había algo que sí podía hacer para contribuir con los planes de su señora.

* * *

Darien subió con dificultad las escaleras hacia su habitación. Estaba exhausto y hambriento, pero había preferido comerse sólo un trozo de pan seco con queso rancio en lugar de sentarse a la mesa frente a su esposa. Hizo una mueca y se pasó la mano por la nuca, mientras obligaba a sus piernas a subir un escalón tras otro. Su esposa. Serena. La mujer que lo estaba volviendo loco lenta pero eficazmente. Cada vez que estaba en presencia de ella sentía que perdía el control, ya fuera por causa del insoportable deseo desbocado, o por la exasperación que le producían los equivocados intentos de su Serena por ayudarlo con la máquina.

Ayudarlo. ¡Ja! Ésa sí que era una manera original de describir sus actos. Sólo a Serena se le ocurría quitarles el aceite lubricante a los pistones. Sus alardes hacendosos lo habían retrasado al menos dos semanas, tal vez más, pues aún no sabía muy bien cómo iba a sustituir por otras piezas las partes que se habían dañado. Tendría que fabricarlas, y eso, como mínimo, iba a llevarle unos quince días.

El estómago vacío le rugía, mientras recorría el largo pasillo hacia su cuarto, pensando que, a pesar de lo mucho que deseaba culpar a Serena, en realidad no podía echarle la culpa. Ella estaba tratando de ayudar, y a pesar del dolor que le causaba el hecho de ver destruidos esos pistones, su corazón estaba feliz de ver el sincero deseo de ayudar que tenía su esposa. Tal vez ellos dos sí tenían alguna esperanza, después de todo. Perkins lo estaba esperando; el pobre hombre parecía tan cansado como él.

—Pensé que le había dicho que se fuera a dormir hace dos horas.

—Lo hizo, milord, pero no quiero descuidar mis deberes para con usted, mi bondadoso y generoso patrón..._ Darien levantó una mano y detuvo el flujo de lo que sabía que se convertiría en un soliloquio de cinco minutos.

—Por favor, esta noche no. O mejor, esta madrugada. Sólo ayúdeme a quitarme estas botas y váyase a dormir._ Perkins obedeció y ayudó a su patrón a ponerse una bata de seda desteñida pero que todavía se veía elegante, antes de informarle a Darien que había un problema con la cama.

—¿Qué clase de problema? —preguntó Darien mientras se apoyaba contra la puerta pues parecía que iba a desplomarse allí mismo de lo cansado que estaba.

—Hubo un pequeño incendio, milord. Nada serio y lo extinguimos casi enseguida, pero las llamas alcanzaron a dar cuenta del colchón.

—Un incendio. —Darien sacudió la cabeza. Debía estar más cansado de lo que pensaba—. En mi cama. —Perkins asintió con la cabeza. —Hubo un incendio en mi cama. _Perkins vació la palangana y la jarra de agua. —¿Un incendio? ¿En mi cama? ¿Un objeto que está situado al otro lado de la chimenea del cuarto ?

—Es lo más misterioso, señor —dijo Perkins y puso las botas de Darien a un lado para limpiarlas más tarde—. No me imagino cómo pudo iniciarse un fuego allí, pero así fue, de manera que esta noche no va a poder dormir en su cama. Pensé que tal vez querría dormir en el sofá y le he hecho la cama ahí.

—¿En el sofá? —preguntó Darien ingenuamente, pues había decidido que estaba demasiado cansado para seguir investigando el tema de cómo se había producido un incendio en su cama—. ¿Usted quiere que yo duerma en el sofá, ése que es al menos treinta centímetros más corto que yo?

—Lamentablemente no hay más camas en la casa, señor. Desde luego, yo estoy dispuesto a dejarle mi cama si su señoría insiste en...

—No, no. —Darien desechó la oferta con un gesto de la mano, tomó un candelabro y se dirigió a su habitación en penumbra. El olor a sábanas quemadas todavía se sentía en el ambiente, a pesar de que la ventana estaba abierta. Hizo caso omiso de la cama sin colchón que reposaba en un rincón de la habitación y se dirigió hacia el pequeño sofá rojo que ahora estaba transformado en una diminuta cama.

—Si me permite una sugerencia, señor —dijo Perkins desde la puerta del cuarto de vestir—, milady estaba hablando precisamente esta mañana de lo suave y cómoda que era su cama. Estoy seguro de que ella estaría dispuesta a compartir...

—Gracias, Perkins, eso no será necesario. Estaré bien en el sofá. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, milord. Y permítame desearle un descanso placentero y reparador.

Darien susurró algo y se desplomó sobre el sofá después de apagar la vela con un suspiro de cansancio. La puerta se cerró suavemente detrás de Perkins, mientras Darien se acostaba, primero boca arriba y luego de lado, tratando de encontrar una posición cómoda. Tenía que acostarse con las piernas colgando en un ángulo que sabía que se volvería doloroso después de unos cuantos minutos, o encogerse con las rodillas dobladas, lo cual, sin duda, le produciría calambres en las piernas. Darien suspiró y se dio la vuelta, tratando de apoyar las piernas en el brazo del sofá, pero sólo logró adoptar una postura casi imposible y, desde luego, incomodísima. Se dio la vuelta nuevamente, preguntándose dónde podría poner las piernas.

—¿De qué está llena esta cosa, de piedras? —refunfuñó, al tiempo que se acostaba en el otro sentido, en un intento por encontrar un espacio que no tuviera cosas puntiagudas que se le clavaban en el cuerpo. ¿Por qué diablos había comprado esa cosa tan mal hecha? ¿Por qué nunca se había sentado en él para asegurarse de que no era un peligro para el cuerpo humano? Y ¿quién en sus cinco sentidos podría fabricar semejante mueble tan endemoniado?

Por la cabeza de Darien pasaron imágenes de una cama acogedora, cómoda y suave. Serena tenía una cama así. A ella no le importaría que él la usara. En realidad, probablemente estaría encantada, pero el hecho de pensar en cómo expresaría Serena su alegría fue lo que hizo que Darien diera otra vuelta para tratar de encontrar una posición cómoda. Era mejor dormir encogido que arriesgarse a que ella volviera a seducirlo. Después de ese episodio en el coche y todo un día tratando de no pensar en ella, Darien sabía que no sería capaz de resistir la tentación del dulce cuerpo de Serena. Una punzada en los ríñones fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

—¡Maldición! —gruñó Darien, al tiempo que se sentaba, agarraba su bata, se la ponía y se marchaba hacia la habitación de Serena. Tenía que dormir.

Tenía que trabajar dos veces más duro para reponer el tiempo que le había costado la visita de Serena al taller. Si guardaba silencio y no perturbaba el sueño de su esposa, tal vez podría deslizarse en la cama y lograr dormir el tiempo que necesitaba. No tenían que ser muchas horas, pensó vagamente, mientras entraba a tientas en la habitación a oscuras y buscaba la cama; sólo un poco de descanso, el suficiente para poder trabajar sin quedarse dormido.

Serena era apenas un bulto en la cama, pero Darien rechazó con firmeza la atractiva idea de hundirse entre las suaves y tibias sábanas que su esposa había calentado y, en lugar de eso, se envolvió bien entre la bata y se acostó con suavidad sobre las mantas. Darien era dolorosamente consciente de la cercanía del cuerpo de Serena, y aunque no se estaban tocando, sí estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para que él pudiera respirar el aroma de una mujer tibia y dormida. Darien imploró que Serena no se fuera a despertar porque sabía que su esposa... siempre tomaba el camino más directo entre dos puntos, sin importar las distracciones que hubiese en el camino. Si lo descubría acostado en su cama, sin duda le exigiría que cumpliera con sus deberes maritales; y Darien sabía que la abrumadora atracción que sentía por ella y su irresistible cuerpo acabarían por traicionarle y sus buenas intenciones acabarían reducidas a cenizas, igual que su colchón.

—De esta manera la tentación será menor —se dijo para sus adentros, mientras contenía el resoplido de placer que le produjo acostar su fatigado cuerpo sobre un colchón suave—. Me iré en un par de horas. Ella ni siquiera sabrá que yo estoy..._ Darien se quedó dormido antes de terminar la frase.

—... aquí —susurró Serena desde el otro lado de la cama. Luego se le acercó con cuidado, lo cubrió con una manta ligera y se agazapó junto a él, poniéndole una mano protectora sobre el pecho.


	12. Capítulo 11

**¡Hola a todas! Os dejo tres capítulos más. Serena por fín se dará cuenta de que está enamorada de su marido pero surgen nuevos problemas con su hermano. Sus ocurrencias para desenmascararlo serán tremendas. El 12 contiene lemon. Besos y abrazos a todas. Mil gracias por leerme.**

CAPITULO 11

**Minako** estaba observando a su amiga mientras ésta arrancaba páginas de su libreta de notas y las arrojaba al pequeño fuego que habían encendido con el fin de tratar de alejar la melancolía de ese frío y húmedo día de junio, que resultaba tan familiar para los habitantes del sur de Inglaterra.

—Parece que estuvieras tratando de exorcizar algún demonio con eso — comentó de manera apacible.

—El demonio se puede _exfoliar_ por sí solo, yo tengo cosas mucho más importantes en que pensar. Mina, ya no sé qué hacer. Ya sé que te parecerá increíble, Dios sabe que nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que no pudiera pensar en la manera de superar un obstáculo, pero esto me ha vencido y no me gusta para nada esa sensación._ Minako trató de animarla. Serena arrojó la última página al fuego y se volvió para mirar a través de la ventana los pequeños ríos de lluvia que se escurrían por el vidrio. —Nunca me había sentido derrotada. Nunca antes me había propuesto algo y había fracasado al tratar de lograr el objetivo. Nunca, en todos los años que tengo, había fallado a la hora de obtener lo que deseaba. Esta situación es _insospenible_ y sencillamente ¡ya no puedo soportarla más!

—¿Qué situación es insostenible? —preguntó Minako en voz baja, bastante preocupada por la expresión de confusión del rostro de su amiga. Si algo le había envidiado siempre a Serena era su sentido práctico, su capacidad de saber exactamente lo que quería de la vida y cómo conseguirlo. La Serena que tenía enfrente sencillamente parecía hecha de otra madera; la Serena que tenía enfrente estaba hecha de una arcilla común, una arcilla que se llenaba de dudas, incertidumbres y frustraciones, como cualquier mortal. Eso le produjo una enorme sensación de alivio en el corazón.

—¡Este asunto de enamorarme! —aulló Serena y levantó las manos con un gesto de irritación—. No he logrado que nadie me dé una respuesta directa acerca de cómo funciona, y obviamente yo no estoy logrando nada al seguir mis propias inclinaciones. He tratado de enamorarme de Darien, de verdad que sí. Ayer pasé todo el día dedicada a esa tarea y la recompensa que obtuve a cambio de mi empeño y esfuerzo fue ser desterrada de la presencia de mi marido. Anoche, cuando Darien finalmente vino a acostarse..._ Minako levantó las cejas. —... durmió encima de las mantas. ¡Encima! Y la única razón por la que estaba en mi cama fue porque Perkins se deshizo de la suya con algún pretexto. Por eso te digo que ya no sé qué hacer, Mina. No puedo seguir así. Ya no puedo pensar en nada debido a la preocupación. Me van a salir arrugas si esto sigue así y entonces, ¿qué voy a hacer? Con un matrimonio sin consumar y arrugada, así es como voy a terminar.

—Tal vez te estás esforzando demasiado —le aconsejó Minako, mientras veía cómo su amiga comenzaba a pasearse de un lado a otro. Serena siempre se estaba paseando de un lado a otro, pensó Minako. Eso parecía ayudarla a pensar. Minako se preguntó si debería intentarlo más tarde —. Tal vez tengas más éxito si te relajas un poco y dejas de intentar enamorarte de lord Carlisle. No es fácil dominar las emociones, Sere. A veces sólo necesitas dejarlas libres._ Serena le lanzó una mirada de furia, mientras pasaba frente a ella.

—Pamplinas. Mis emociones hacen lo que yo les ordeno. No, mi problema es mucho más serio... está claro que algo le pasa a mi cabeza. Sencillamente no está funcionando como debería, y como yo... ¿Estás bien? ¿Te has atragantado con el té o algo así? ¿Quieres que te dé unas palmaditas en la espalda?_ Minako rechazó la oferta con un gesto de la mano y buscó su pañuelo para reponerse del efecto que le produjo oírle decir a Serena que la cabeza no le funcionaba, como si alguna vez le hubiera funcionado.

—Estoy bien. Por favor, continúa.

—Bien. —Serena apretó los labios y trató de pensar en la mejor manera de explicar los desagradables pensamientos y emociones que la perseguían últimamente—. Antes yo sabía siempre lo que quería. Estás de acuerdo con eso, ¿cierto?

—Ah, sí. Eso es muy cierto.

—Sí, y al saber lo que quería, siempre podía ver los pasos lógicos que debía dar para obtener ese objetivo. Con eso también estás de acuerdo, ¿cierto?

—Bueno... Tal vez discrepo de la palabra «lógicos», pero en general, sí, creo que tratabas de obtener lo que querías de la mejor manera que se te ocurría.

—Exacto. Piensa en lo sucedido recientemente: quería regresar a casa para ocupar el lugar que me correspondía en la sociedad. Lo pensé, me di cuenta de que debía casarme de nuevo y comencé a elegir un marido que me pudiera dar todo lo que quería. Tenía un plan, Mina, un buen plan, un plan que resultó _efébico,_ al igual que mis otros planes...

—Efectivo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Serena, al tiempo que se detenía y levantaba una ceja para mirar a su amiga. Minako sonrió y fijó la mirada en su taza de té.

—Nada. Sigue._ Serena le lanzó una mirada de furia y volvió a pasearse.

—Como te estaba diciendo, mis otros planes también tuvieron éxito. En consecuencia, mi cabeza debe tener algo malo ahora pues no logro tener éxito en una tarea tan sencilla como enamorarme.

—Pensé que tu plan sólo era seducir a lord Carlisle._ Serena se detuvo frente al fuego y se quedó observando los carbones encendidos.

—Así era, pero eso ha cambiado. Yo... Darien... Ay, es demasiado complicado para explicártelo. Debes confiar en mí cuando digo que es imperativo que me enamore de él. Después de eso, seducirlo no será problema._ Minako pensó que Serena ya estaba empezando a enamorarse de su marido, pero sabiamente decidió guardarse esa opinión para sus adentros. Al igual que el caballo obstinado de la fábula, Serena podía ser conducida hasta el agua, pero nadie podía hacer que bebiera hasta que ella pensara que tenía sed.

—¿Cómo te puedo ayudar, Sere?

—Bueno, si lo supiera, ¡tendría un plan! — respondió Serena con irritación y luego dio media vuelta y se dejó caer en un sillón—. Ay, perdóname, Mina. No es mi intención ser descortés, es que últimamente todo parece ir en mi contra. Nunca me había sentido tan deslucida en toda mi vida.

—¿Deslucida? —Minako pensó que había llegado la hora de decir unas cuantas verdades para sacar a Serena de lo que parecía ser un enfermizo ataque de autoconmiseración—. ¿Tú, deslucida? Nunca había oído algo tan ridículo. Si tú eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto. Los hombres le han escrito poemas a tu belleza.

—Pero tengo un marido que no la ve —respondió Serena con amargura y acarició la trenza que bajaba por su vestido—. Él siempre está insistiendo en que la belleza no es importante. En ese sentido es como Rei; ninguno de los dos reconoce lo difícil que es tener una cara que despierte el deseo de los hombres._ Minako pensó que era mejor no seguir por ese camino.

—Y tienes un marido, un apuesto marido, el hombre que tú elegiste.

—Pero que no va a dormir conmigo hasta que yo esté enamorada de él.

—El sexo no lo es todo, Sere.

—Bueno, ¡claro que no lo es todo! Yo, más que nadie, soy consciente de que uno puede estar casado sin que haya nada de sexo. Es que esta vez... esperaba que Darien... con ese cuerpo dorado tan glorioso... y todas mis partes íntimas vibran, realmente vibran cuando pienso en él... oh, no importa.

—Umm. Bueno, también está el hecho de que eres una condesa.

—Una condesa pobre. Darien no tiene ni un centavo. ¡Ahora tengo que economizar! —Serena pronunció esa última palabra de una manera que combinaba la vergüenza y la indignación.

—Pero sigues siendo una condesa —señaló Minako.

—Sí, lo soy y, sin duda, ése es mi único consuelo últimamente.

—Y eres... —Minako trató de pensar en alguna otra cosa positiva—.¡ Ah, ya sé! La sociedad te ha recibido de nuevo en sus brazos, lo cual era tu principal objetivo.

—La sociedad me ha recibido de nuevo... —Serena se levantó con impaciencia del sillón y fue a atizar el fuego—. Sí, ahora puedo entrar a los sagrados salones de baile de la alta sociedad, pero ¿para qué? ¿De qué me sirve? Quedé en ridículo delante de todo el mundo y la hombría de Darien fue puesta en entredicho. Esa espantosa lady Black se aseguró de regar el rumor por todas partes. —Serena se quedó mirando el fuego y sus mejillas se veían rojas más por causa de la vergüenza que por el calor que despedían las débiles llamas—. Si antes sentía que ya no encajaba en la alta sociedad, ahora no tengo ninguna duda. Soy una intrusa, una paria a la deriva entre el mar de la vulgaridad._ Minako miró a su amiga con expresión de consternación.

—¿Tú crees que ya no perteneces a la alta sociedad?_ Serena sintió que los ojos se le humedecían. Luego se enderezó y apretó la mandíbula. No permitiría que esto la venciera. No había sobrevivido durante cuatro largos años viviendo en la misma casa con la madre de Seiya para desmoronarse cuando su cabeza se negaba a cooperar.

—Yo sé que no pertenezco a la alta sociedad. Pero ya es suficiente, Minako, esto no va a ninguna parte. Lo que necesito ahora es un plan. La boda de Michiru es mañana, y Darien me ha dicho que no podemos marcharnos de Londres, a pesar de que he quedado en ridículo y soy el objeto de las burlas de toda la gente importante, íbamos a ir a una de sus propiedades en el campo, pero ahora tenemos que quedarnos en la ciudad, porque se han estropeado unos pistones... no sé por qué, no le entendí. El caso es que tiene que fabricar otros... o moldearlos, o lo que sea que se les hace a los pistones. Aparte de limpiarlos, claro. Darien se molestó muchísimo porque yo los limpié. Así que me voy a quedar atrapada en Londres, encerrada en la casa, sin poder salir a eventos sociales hasta que la gente olvide este último escándalo.

—Eso no suena tan terrible —dijo Minako—. Parece más bien romántico, en realidad, una especie de luna de miel, en la que lord Carlisle y tú tendréis que estar juntos por obligación una gran cantidad de tiempo.

—Sería ideal si mi marido y yo tuviéramos una relación diferente —dijo Serena, al tiempo que tomaba su libreta de notas y la abría en una página en blanco—. Pero como tengo una cabeza que ha decidido darme la espalda, un corazón que se niega a enamorarse, un cuerpo que desea tocar a Darien en los lugares más inapropiados, aunque interesantes, mientras que mi marido prefiere trabajar en su máquina a coquetear conmigo, el tiempo que pasamos juntos parece más un castigo que una bendición. No, de verdad, Mina, esta palabrería no me sirve de nada. Debo pensar en un plan y tú me vas a ayudar._ Minako se quedó mirando a Serena mientras ésta observaba el papel en blanco con la frente ligeramente arrugada. —Lo que necesito es un plan absolutamente brillante, algo inusual, algo a prueba de todo. Tratar de enamorarme así, sin más, no ha resultado, así que, lógicamente, el siguiente paso tiene que ser buscar ayuda. Pero ¿quién brinda ayuda en el tema del amor?

—Mi madre siempre me decía de quién me podía enamorar y de quién no. Tal vez ella pueda aconsejarte._ Serena comenzó a mordisquear el extremo del lápiz.

—No, yo ya sé de quién enamorarme, sencillamente necesito... Ay, no lo sé, algo. Un ligero empujón. Una ayuda, ayuda de algún tipo. Algo que me garantice que me voy a enamorar de Darien.

—¿Como una poción? —bromeó Minako, que estaba pensando en El sueño de una noche de verano que le estaba leyendo a su querido Malaquite. Serena levantó la vista; tenía una sonrisa beatífica en el rostro. Sus ojos brillaban con esa luz particular que Minako ya conocía y solía anunciar otro de los «brillantes» planes de Serena. Minako siempre se preocupaba cuando veía esa mirada.

—¡Perfecto! ¡Qué idea tan increíble y perfectamente fabulosa, Mina! Te quedaré agradecida para siempre. Ahora, ¿qué crees que será más eficaz: un mágico encanto amoroso o una poción de amor? Tal vez debería usar las dos cosas, sólo para estar segura. Sí, las dos. Ahora, ¿dónde podemos encontrar una bruja... ?_ Minako se quedó mirando a Serena con la boca tan abierta como era posible. Nunca entendería cómo funcionaba la cabeza de Serena. Aunque viviera cien años. ¡Jamás podría entender a su amiga!

* * *

—¿Serena?_ Darien se le acercó y movió con su aliento el pelo de Serena de una manera que a la joven le produjo pequeños estremecimientos de placer. Serena siguió mirando fijamente a Michiru y a Haruka, que estaban bailando.

—¿Sí, Darien?

—¿Tendrías la bondad de decirme qué es lo que llevas colgado al cuello?_ Serena bajó la vista hacia el vestido azul que combinaba con sus ojos, el vestido que se había puesto en su boda y ahora llevaba en la boda de Michiru. Apenas perceptible encima del corpiño había una delgada cadena de oro, de la cual colgaba el amuleto que le había dado la bruja.

—Es un amuleto.

—Ah.

Michiru y Haruka pasaron bailando en un remolino de miradas amorosas y encaje rosa y verde. Serena casi le envidiaba a Michiru esa felicidad tan pura y pensaba con amargura que su cuñada no había tenido que sobrevivir el infierno de las últimas horas. Varias horas largas y dolorosas en que ella había tenido que soportar el hecho de ser ignorada y ridiculizada por los invitados, quienes, por cortesía y por el deseo de no estropearle la boda a Michiru, se habían visto obligados a contener la lengua, a pesar de la tentación de no hacerlo. Y ésa era una prueba muy difícil.

—¿Qué clase de amuleto?

—Es la pata trasera de un tórtolo. _Sin embargo, Serena había tenido que tolerar todos los comentarios maliciosos y las insinuaciones malintencionadas que la gente susurraba de manera que ella pudiera oírlos. Por supuesto, cuando Darien estaba cerca, cesaban tanto los comentarios como las insinuaciones; no cabía duda de que él, como hombre, estaba exento del tratamiento desagradable. ¡A veces la vida era tan injusta!

—¿Llevas colgada al cuello la pata de un pájaro muerto?

—La pata trasera de un tórtolo —le corrigió ella de manera distraída, mientras observaba el reloj que había sobre una mesa, cerca de la puerta. Sólo faltaba una hora para que se terminara oficialmente el banquete de boda y Michiru y Haruka partieran hacia su barco. Una hora. Una corta hora y ella y Darien acompañarían a la pareja de recién casados hasta los muelles y regresarían finalmente a casa, donde Serena se recluiría y se apartaría de la sociedad hasta que la gente encontrara un nuevo chisme del que ocuparse. Y, por supuesto, todavía tenía que enamorarse de su marido.

—Los pájaros sólo tienen dos patas, Serena.

—¿En serio? Eso es fascinante.

—Dos patas, eso significa que no hay patas delanteras y traseras.

—Tal vez los tórtolos tienen cuatro patas.

—No, tienen dos, como todos los pájaros.

—Tal vez este tórtolo pertenecía a una especie rara, de cuatro patas, poco conocida, y por eso su pata trasera es considerada mágica._ Darien le lanzó una de esas miradas que Serena había bautizado como «mirada de ternero degollado». Luego hizo caso omiso de la pregunta y comenzó a jugar con la cadena que llevaba al cuello, mientras se preguntaba si no debería doblar la dosis de la poción. Tomarla sólo una vez al día tal vez no era suficiente. A veces pasaba varias horas sin ver a Darien después de tomarse el desagradable brebaje. Tal vez perdía efecto antes de verlo. Se tomaría una dosis extra tan pronto regresaran a casa. No podría ser dañino; después de todo, sólo era una poción de amor. ¡La abundancia de amor no podía producir ningún daño!

— Serena.

Serena se volvió a mirar a su esposo. Darien tenía levantada una de sus adorables cejas. Le agradó ver que prácticamente había desaparecido la expresión de cansancio de su cara, sin duda gracias a que ella había seguido fingiendo que dormía cuando él se acostaba en su cama. Parecía tan fatigado esas últimas noches, que Serena no podía hacer otra cosa más que esperar a que se quedara dormido de cansancio, para arroparlo y acostarse junto a él, mientras combatía el impulso de aprovecharse de su debilidad.

—¿Sí?

—¿Me estás diciendo que debajo del vestido llevas la pata de un pájaro muerto? — Serena parpadeó.

—Pensé que eso ya había quedado claro._ Darien sacudió la cabeza y se pasó una mano por el pelo de una manera que a Serena le fascinaba. Ella también quería deslizar sus dedos por el pelo de Darien.

—Lo siento, pensé que no te había oído bien, no es muy corriente llevar un pedazo de animal muerto metido debajo del corpiño y quería asegurarme. No sé por qué me sorprende. Estoy seguro de que meterse patas de aves muertas entre la ropa es la última moda entre las damas de sociedad, pero si ése no es el caso, ¿te molestaría decirme por qué llevas puesto eso?

—¡Ah! —exclamó Serena. ¿Darien quería saber por qué? ¡Maldición!—. Da... buena suerte._ Darien levantó la otra ceja.

—¿Que da buena suerte?

—Sí, trae buena suerte. Es para... eehh... para ti. —Serena cruzó los dedos detrás de la espalda. En realidad eso no era mentira, al menos no totalmente. Si el amuleto, las pociones y los conjuros de amor funcionaban y ella podía enamorarse de su marido, la suerte de Darien mejoraría. Debía mejorar. ¿Cómo podría ser de otro modo si ella estaba a su lado?—. Es un amuleto para... que tengas éxito con tu máquina. —De nuevo había dicho una verdad a medias, pero no una mentira. Darien tiró de la cadena hasta que un pequeño frasquito azul asomó desde las profundidades del pecho de Serena. Lo examinó con los ojos entrecerrados. Dentro del frasco, apenas visible a través del vidrio oscuro, se alcanzaba a ver la pata deshidratada de un pajarillo. —Para la suerte —dijo Serena y levantó los ojos hasta encontrarse con la mirada azul de su esposo. De repente Serena se sintió acalorada, a pesar de que hacía frío. Los ojos de Darien ardieron dentro de los suyos, penetrándola, haciendo que su piel se ruborizara con el calor de esa mirada.

—Para... la suerte —dijo Darien en voz baja y sus dedos rozaron el valle que unía los senos de Serena, mientras volvía a meterle el amuleto por entre el escote. Ella sintió primero que no podía respirar y luego comenzó a respirar aceleradamente, al tiempo que sus senos se apretaban contra el corpiño del vestido mientras Darien retiraba lentamente los dedos y acariciaba la suave piel de su esposa al pasar, de una manera que hizo que a Serena le flaquearan las piernas. —Serena —murmuró Darien y sus ojos parecían arder, mientras su boca descendía sobre la de su esposa.

—Darien —respondió ella y echó levemente la cabeza hacia atrás, al tiempo que abría los labios para esperar la boca de su marido.

—Venid a bailar con nosotros —les gritó Michiru, al pasar junto a ellos mientras bailaba el vals con Haruka, y de repente Serena recordó que estaban de pie en mitad del salón, a la vista de todos los invitados a la fiesta.

Serena desvió la mirada con incomodidad por haberse dejado llevar de tal manera que había estado a punto de hacer algo impúdico en público, pero luego interpretó el hecho de otra manera. ¡Había estado a punto de besar a Darien en público! Sin duda eso era señal de que la visita a la anciana que vendía pociones y amuletos no había sido infructuosa. No cabía duda de que se estaba enamorando, porque ¿quién que no estuviera enamorado querría besar a su marido en público?

—¿Bailamos? —Darien le ofreció el brazo a Serena. Serena lo miró desde detrás de sus pestañas y sonrió de una manera que hizo aparecer sus hoyuelos, al notar que Darien también tenía la cara un poco enrojecida. Entonces puso su mano sobre el brazo de su esposo y dejó que la condujera hasta el lugar que habían despejado para que sirviera como pista de baile. Serena se dejó arrastrar contra el cuerpo firme de Darien, al tiempo que comenzaban a bailar y una chispa de dicha se encendía en su interior, mientras se movía al ritmo de la música y su corazón latía desbocado al saberse en brazos de su esposo. En el olvido quedaron la mortificación de las últimas horas y la molesta sospecha de que nunca volvería a ser parte de la alta sociedad, al igual que la preocupación por que Darien alcanzara el éxito que buscaba con tanta desesperación.

Mientras vibraba de felicidad, todo lo demás desapareció de la mente de Serena. Definitivamente se estaba enamorando de su marido y, dada la notoria volatilidad de la atención de la gente de sociedad —sin duda, muy pronto se estarían ocupando de un chisme más nuevo e interesante—, todo parecía indicar que las cosas estaban mejorando. Dentro de poco estaría totalmente enamorada de Darien y lo recibiría en su cama para actividades distintas de dormir; y, después de que cesaran los rumores sobre ella y Darien, seguramente también desaparecería esa molesta y absurda sensación de ser una paria que observaba a la sociedad desde fuera. Justo antes de entregarse al placer de bailar con su esposo, Serena pensó que la vida prometía ser muy placentera, realmente muy placentera.

—La boda ha sido preciosa —dijo la señora Setsuna con satisfacción—. Es una lástima que Jedite no pudiera asistir, pero estoy segura de que querrá a Michiru casi tanto como yo. Ella es la esposa perfecta para Haruka. Yo no se lo habría entregado a cualquiera, ¿sabe? Pero les va a ir muy bien. Lo siento en mis huesos, y mis huesos nunca se equivocan._ Darien observaba a su esposa, que estaba bailando con su nuevo cuñado, y luego se volvió y le sonrió a la mujer que tenía al lado.

—Están muy enamorados. Estoy seguro de que serán felices juntos. Haruka me ha dicho que Jedite llegaría en agosto, ¿no es así?

—Ésa es su intención.

—Ah. —Eso le daba algo más de dos meses para terminar su máquina. Si todo salía bien, incluso podría tomarse unos días para dedicarse a su esposa. Serena, susurró Darien mentalmente y luego recorrió el salón con la mirada hasta donde ella le estaba sonriendo a Haruka. Tal vez si pasaban un tiempo juntos, ella se enamoraría de él y por fin podría...

—¡Chiba! Lo estaba buscando. Tengo aquí a alguien que creo que le interesa ver._ Se volvió al escuchar su nombre. Lord Tsukino estaba parado en el umbral del salón que Darien había alquilado en un hotel para celebrar la boda de su hermana. Aunque sabía que Michiru había invitado al hermano de Serena por cortesía, no esperaba verlo allí. Según había entendido por lo que varias personas le habían dicho de manera poco sutil, lord Tsukino se desentendió de Serena cuando huyó con su primer marido y no había querido volver a saber nada de ella.

—Tsukino —dijo Darien con cortesía y le hizo apenas una ligera venia. Si el conde tenía la intención de molestar a Serena, sería mejor que lo pensara dos veces; ella ya lo estaba pasando bastante mal debido a las maliciosas insinuaciones de las mujeres acerca de Karmesite, como para que llegara su hermano a aumentar sus tribulaciones—. No esperaba verlo aquí. Creía que las bodas no le gustaban._ El conde sonrió de manera fría y despiadada y agitó una mano para hacerle señas a un joven delgado que le parecía vagamente familiar.

—Estoy seguro de que no esperaba vernos, pero pensé que, como ésta es una fiesta familiar, le gustaría tener a toda su familia reunida._ Darien miró al joven, que arqueó una ceja con sarcasmo y se inclinó de manera afectada. Luego volvió a mirar al conde.

—Me temo que usted me lleva ventaja.

—Eso es precisamente —contestó lord Tsukino con una sonrisa babosa— lo que le venía diciendo al joven Chiba aquí presente.

—¿Chiba? —Darien entrecerró los ojos y miró al arrogante joven que tenía frente a él.

—Zafiro Chiba —dijo el hombre con una sonrisa. Darien se quedó frío al oír el nombre.

—Yo tenía un primo llamado Zafiro —dijo Darien lentamente y miró con cuidado al muchacho. Tenía el famoso cabello azul oscuro y los mismos ojos azules oscuros, pero mientras que los miembros de la rama de Darien tendían a ser altos y corpulentos, el hombre que estaba frente a él era delgado y tenía una figura estilizada. Sin embargo, no cabía duda de que ese muchacho tenía su misma sangre—. Mi primo murió hace cerca de cinco años. Se ahogó cuando el barco en que viajaba hacia Holanda naufragó en una tormenta.

—Ésa es, creo, la historia que contaron, pero ¿no cree usted que la verdad puede ser mucho más desagradable?_ Darien apretó los puños al sentir el tono de insinuación que usaba el muchacho.

—¿Entonces debo entender que usted dice ser Zafiro Despenser Chiba, el hijo de Mamoru Chiba de Perth?

—El mismo —dijo el hombre y torció los labios con una sonrisa sarcástica. Darien sintió enseguida una desagradable sensación que se difundía en su interior desde la boca del estómago. Se sintió mareado.

—¿Entonces no se ahogó mientras viajaba hacia Holanda, hace cinco años?

—En absoluto. Fui secuestrado y me subieron contra mi voluntad en un barco mercante que zarpaba hacia Oriente. El hombre que me secuestró me vendió como esclavo al capitán para que trabajara hasta pagar sus deudas de juego. Tardé cinco largos años en pagarlas, pero lo logré y, al fin, como usted puede ver, primo, he regresado._ ¡Ay, por Dios, la vida no podía empeorar más!

—Samuel, ¡qué desagradable sorpresa verte aquí! —exclamó Serena. Sí, sí podía empeorar. Darien se preguntó qué pasaría si tomaba a su mujer en sus brazos y salía corriendo de allí. —¿Puedo tener la esperanza de que hayas confundido este lugar por un garito y al ver que te has equivocado salgas corriendo de aquí? —Serena tomó del brazo a Darien y miró con odio a su hermano. Darien cerró los ojos un momento y deseó que ella estuviera en cualquier otra parte que no fuera a su lado. Si el joven que estaba enfrente realmente era quien decía ser... Darien dejó escapar un gruñido. —Mira, ¿lo ves? Ni siquiera Darien te quiere aquí y eso que él es mucho más educado que yo.

—Mi querida hermanita, si he venido a traerte excelentes nuevas —dijo Tsukino y los ojos le brillaron con una expresión de perverso placer. Darien abrazó a su esposa y trató de alejarla de la noticia que sabía que la iba a dejar destrozada.

—Ésta es la celebración de la boda de mi hermana —les dijo Darien a los dos hombres que lo observaban con avidez—. No permitiré que ustedes la empañen con ninguna de sus «excelentes nuevas». Les agradecería que tuvieran la bondad de buscarme esta tarde...

—¿Qué estás tramando, Samuel? —Serena se resistió a alejarse, mientras miraba alternativamente la cara de Darien y la de su hermano—. ¿Qué maldad te vas a inventar ahora?

—¿Maldad? —dijo Tsukino y abrió las manos como si quisiera demostrar su inocencia. Darien sintió que se llenaba de pánico. No quería que Serena se enterara de la noticia en ese momento, no en esas circunstancias, no delante de todo el mundo.

—Mujer, insisto en que vayas a atender a tus invitados._ Serena arrugó la nariz con un gesto que normalmente le hacía desear comérsela a besos, pero esta vez sólo sintió deseos de protegerla del ataque que sabía que se estaba preparando.

—Ellos no son mis invitados, son los invitados de Michiru, y no tengo deseos de conversar. Quiero saber qué desagradable sorpresa ha preparado Samuel.

—Me hiere profundamente que pienses eso de mí, hermanita, en especial cuando he hecho un gran esfuerzo para traer conmigo a un primo de tu marido.

—Mujer —dijo Darien con su tono más autoritario, un tono que esperaba que Serena viera que no dejaba posibilidad de discusión o que, al menos, la ofendiera tanto que se marchara al instante—, tienes una mancha de hollín en la nariz. Ve a limpiártela. _Serena entornó los ojos. —No seas ridículo, mi nariz jamás permitiría que le cayera una brizna de hollín. ¿Un primo de Darien, dices? _Zafiro Chiba, si es que en realidad era él, tomó la mano de Serena y le hizo una venia. Darien la apartó de un empujón antes de que el hombre pudiera estamparle un beso sobre los nudillos. Luego la miró con severidad y le dijo:

—Serena, insisto en que nos dejes solos. Ve a conversar con la señora Setsuna. Ayer mismo estabas diciendo que querías ayudarme con la máquina, ve y háblale de mi extraordinaria visión de futuro y de mi gran disposición para los negocios._ Serena le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Pero si yo tengo mucha más vista que tú para los negocios. ¿No te diste cuenta ayer de que me fijé en el anuncio de esa herrería a la que fuimos mucho antes que tú?_ Zafiro disimuló la risa fingiendo un ataque de tos. Darien lo miró con furia.

—No importa, mujer, haz lo que te digo.

—¿Por qué? — preguntó Serena y miró hacia el otro lado para estudiar al joven—. ¿Acaso tu primo tiene algo que impide que me lo presentes?

—¡Ja! —se rió Tsukino. Darien agarró a su mujer y volvió a tratar de empujarla hacia el otro lado. Pero ella permaneció inmóvil.

—Serena...

—¿Acaso no es una persona agradable?

—Si quieres saber la verdad, hermana querida...

—... Querrías, por favor, hacer lo que te digo, aunque sólo sea por esta vez...

—¿Acaso es un vicioso o un grosero?

—... el joven que tienes frente a ti, el primo de tu marido...

—... sin oponer resistencia...

—¿Acaso es un violador de jovencitas, o un seductor de inocentes, un individuo sucio y lascivo que practica todo tipo de perversidades?

—... ese primo que había perdido hace tanto tiempo, el primo que evidentemente tu esposo creía que estaba muerto, pero que no lo está, ese primo es, por tanto..._ Darien agarró a su esposa y la empujó con fuerza para llevársela hacia el grupo de personas que rodeaban a su hermana.

—¡Mujer, insisto en que nos dejes solos ahora mismo!

—¿Acaso es un mal hombre? —dijo Serena, mientras miraba por encima del hombro a su hermano y a Zafiro. Tsukino se llenó los pulmones y gritó las últimas palabras:

—... él es el legítimo conde de Carlisle y no tu marido.

Los puños de Darien se apretaron como bandas de acero alrededor de los brazos de su esposa. ¡Maldito Tsukino! ¡Malditos los dos! Si ese hombre era quien decía ser —y Darien se aseguraría de que presentara pruebas de su identidad—, Tsukino estaría en lo cierto. Su primo sería el heredero del título y las tierras, y no él. Darien no daba ni un comino por el título —después de todo, no era más que un vacuo honor, adornado por una montaña de deudas—, pero él sabía que para Serena era algo muy importante.

—Quería decírtelo en privado —le dijo Darien a Serena al oído, mientras subía la mano para acariciarle la nuca. Ella se había quedado petrificada al oír las palabras de su hermano, con la vista fija en el conde y una expresión de horror en el rostro, mientras que las palabras resonaban en el salón. Un silencio cargado inundó el ambiente durante un momento y luego se oyeron susurros y exclamaciones que fueron creciendo progresivamente, mientras que la flor y nata de la sociedad se reunía en pequeños corrillos para discutir alegremente el último escándalo, uno que había tenido lugar frente a sus propios ojos.

Cuando su esposa se volvió a mirarlo con los ojos llenos de dolor e incredulidad, Darien pensó que la vida ya no podría ser peor.


	13. Capítulo 12

CAPITULO 12

**Serena** estaba acurrucada en su alcoba, con los ojos fijos en el fuego que ardía en la chimenea. Ya no era condesa. Los acontecimientos del día se reproducían en su cabeza con la regularidad del pajarillo mecánico que le habían regalado al cumplir siete años. La belleza y la dicha de la boda de Michiru, la tediosa e insoportable fiesta; la llegada de Samuel con sus desagradables noticias; la aterradora hora que siguió a eso, durante la cual ella tuvo que enfrentarse a los ojos escrutadores de la alta sociedad, despojada de todo lo que le importaba; la vergüenza y la incomodidad de toda la situación, que la hacían casi insoportable y, finalmente, el alivio que sintió al despedir a Michiru y a su nuevo esposo, lo cual los dejaba libres para volver a casa y regodearse a gusto en su desesperación. Ya no era condesa.

El fuego chisporroteaba y estallaba como siempre lo hacía, como si no hubiese ocurrido nada importante; y, sin embargo, Serena sentía que el mundo se había vuelto del revés. Era como si la vida se hubiese convertido de repente en una serie de hechos inconexos, que tenían alguna relación pero no estaban conectados el uno con el otro; acontecimientos que resultaban conocidos, pero al mismo tiempo extraños. Ella todavía era Serena, pero ya no era la persona que pensaba que era. Era la esposa de alguien, pero sólo en apariencia. Era hija de un conde, hermana de un conde y esposa de un conde, pero su hermano le acababa de decir que no era más que la señora Chiba, la esposa de un caballero empobrecido, una mujer que sabía que no era particularmente deseada o necesitada. Ya no era condesa.

¿Qué iba a hacer Darien? ¿Qué iba a hacer ella? ¿Cómo iba a adaptarse a su vida ahora que había perdido todo lo que había deseado, todo lo que había logrado con tanto esfuerzo? Primero, la seguridad de tener una fortuna; luego, su posición en la sociedad y, por último, el prestigio del título de Darien... lo único que le quedaba era Darien. Y aunque Serena sabía que él la amaba, era un amor reticente, un amor que él sentía en contra de su voluntad. Darien nunca había querido casarse con ella. De repente, Serena sintió que era demasiado.

—¿Cómo se supone que debo enfrentarme a esta situación? —se preguntó entre sollozos.

—A mi lado —le respondió una voz cálida. Darien estaba de pie en el umbral de la puerta que comunicaba con su habitación, con la bata apenas amarrada en la cintura—. Con esa obstinada barbilla tuya en alto y una sonrisa en esos sensuales labios. Juntos nos enfrentaremos al futuro, Serena. Juntos podemos hacer cualquier cosa._ Serena negó con la cabeza, mientras que la sensación de derrota se enfrentaba a la esperanza que las palabras de Darien habían despertado en su interior.

—Tú ya no eres conde. Yo no soy condesa.

—No, pero todavía eres mi esposa. —Darien entró al cuarto y se arrodilló a los pies de Serena, al tiempo que inclinaba la cabeza sobre las manos de su esposa para llenarlas de besos. El roce del cabello de él contra su piel despertó en Serena un fuego interior que ya conocía. Cuando Darien levantó la cabeza para mirarla, sus ojos parecían arder con el mismo fuego—. Todavía me tienes a mí. Soy la misma persona que era antes. Quisiera pensar que es a mí a quien deseas, no un título vacío. ¿Acaso estoy equivocado?_ Serena lo miró directamente a los ojos, esos ojos color índigo, y pensó en lo que Darien le acababa de preguntar, realmente lo pensó. ¿Se había casado con él sólo por el título? Había otros nobles que a los que también podría haber engañado con artimañas para que se casaran con ella, pero ninguno era tan atractivo como Darien... pero no, eso sólo era apariencia, y ahora sabía lo que él había querido decir con eso de mirar más allá de la superficie. La verdad era que no había ningún otro hombre que la hiciera sentirse como la hacía sentirse Darien, ninguno que le interesara y representara un desafío para ella, ninguno cuyo contacto la dejara excitada y sin aliento, muerta de deseo. Serena retiró una de sus manos de entre las de Darien y la puso sobre la mejilla de su esposo. Cuando deslizó los dedos a lo largo de la línea de su mandíbula, sintió las cosquillas que le producía la incipiente barba negra.

—No, no me casé contigo por el título. Yo te deseaba a ti._ Serena sintió que él se ponía tenso con el suave roce de sus dedos. Movió la cabeza para que esos dedos le rozaran también los labios y, cuando lo consiguió, abrió un poco la boca para rozar con su lengua el dedo de su esposa. El contacto de la boca de Darien sobre su piel, tuvo un efecto asombroso sobre sus partes más íntimas: de repente comenzaron a reclamar atención, mientras sentía cómo iba creciendo el calor en su interior. Serena retiró la otra mano y deslizó sus dedos por entre el sedoso cabello de Darien, mientras reconocía que había algo en su interior que parecía estar despertándose, una certeza que hasta ahora no se había hecho evidente, algo trascendental que comenzó a florecer en el fondo de su alma. Bajó la cabeza hasta que sus labios quedaron casi sobre los de Darien y pudo sentir el aliento de su marido en su boca. La presión que sentía en su interior siguió creciendo hasta que sus labios rozaron los de Darien y la certeza estalló dentro de ella como un glorioso rayo de sol en medio de un oscuro abismo.

Lo amaba. Lo amaba con toda el alma y el corazón, con cada milímetro de su ser, con cada bocanada de aire que entraba a su cuerpo, ¡lo amaba! Serena sintió que las lágrimas comenzaban a escurrírsele por las mejillas, al tiempo que sonreía y sentía el deseo de gritar que amaba a su esposo desde la montaña más alta.

—Estoy tan apenado, lamento tanto todo esto, Serena —dijo Darien con voz suave, al tiempo que le secaba las lágrimas y por su rostro cruzaba una sombra de dolor.

—Lo sé —susurró ella y se deslizó de la silla para meterse entre los brazos de Darien, mientras sonreía al ver la cara de sorpresa de su marido—. Te amo, Darien. ¿No te parece asombroso? No pensé que pasara tan pronto, pero sucedió, porque hace un momento me di cuenta de que te amo. Realmente te amo. ¿No te parece asombroso y sorprendente que sienta esto? A mí sí. Me parece totalmente increíble que acabe de darme cuenta de que te amo, a pesar de que ese horrible hombre dice que ya no eres conde. Aunque no es que yo le crea, obviamente es un farsante que busca arrebatarte tu título, un canalla y un truhán, porque si alguien debe ser un conde, ése eres tú. Pero, aun así, el hecho de que pueda amarte incluso pensando que tal vez no seas un conde es tan asombroso que no sé qué decir, me he quedado sin palabras.

Darien la miró durante un momento; luego echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada, al tiempo que seguía echándose cada vez más para atrás hasta terminar tumbado en el suelo, con Serena contra su pecho, sonriéndole.

—Tú nunca me fallas, mujer. Justo cuando pienso que por fin sé qué esperar de ti, logras sorprenderme nuevamente. Siento como si estuviera teniendo lugar un terremoto, el suelo se mueve bajo mis pies...

—No seas tonto —dijo Serena con una sonrisa y lo besó en la barbilla, mientras que su corazón palpitaba de alegría al ver a su esposo riéndose, y feliz de saber que la poción de amor había funcionado. ¡Estaba enamorada!—. ¿Sabes una cosa? —dijo, mirando a su alrededor—. No quiero que haya ningún terremoto porque esta habitación me encanta... Así que haz que el suelo deje de temblar ahora mismo...

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Darien tan pronto dejó de besarla.

—Sí —dijo Serena jadeando y con los ojos encendidos de pasión y amor. Luego deslizó un dedo a través de la abertura de la bata de su marido y lo movió hacia abajo, dejando a la vista el maravilloso pecho de Darien, mientras se deleitaba al sentir el cuerpo tibio de su esposo debajo de sus dedos y se llenaba los pulmones con su maravilloso olor. Con cierta impaciencia, le apartó la bata, deslizándola por los hombros, e inclinó la cabeza para poder besarlo a lo largo de la clavícula—. Sí, es verdad. Ésta es mi habitación favorita._ Darien se rió entre dientes mientras la atraía hacia su pecho y luego rodaba sobre su espalda para dejarla debajo de él.

—No es a eso a lo que me refiero, mujer, y tú lo sabes._ Serena sonrió de manera que asomaran sus hoyuelos.

—Ah, ¿te refieres a lo otro? ¿Al hecho de que esté enamorada de ti? Sí, eso también es verdad. Aunque en realidad es como un milagro._ Darien inclinó la cabeza hasta llegar a ese punto tan sensible detrás de la oreja. Una ola de placer estremeció el cuerpo de Serena al sentir los labios de su marido.

—¿Es un milagro porque yo fracasé al tratar de darte lo que querías de mí?

—No. —Serena le tiró del pelo hasta que él levantó la cara—. Tú me diste lo que yo deseaba: un marido atractivo, la posibilidad de integrarme nuevamente en la alta sociedad, una importante posición social. No es culpa tuya que ese malvado hombre haya diseñado un plan para tratar de quitarnos todo. El milagro del que hablo tiene que ver con el hecho de que yo estaba empezando a pensar que tenía un defecto en la cabeza y era incapaz de amar, pero ahora sé que esas ideas no eran más que tonterías. Siento que mi cabeza está tan firme como siempre, lo que constituye un gran alivio, pues no sabía cómo iba a corregir el defecto y arreglarlo de manera que te gustara más._ Darien le sonrió, mientras le quitaba de la frente un mechón de cabello.

—Tu cabeza es absolutamente única, Serena y yo no quisiera cambiarle nada._ Serena se quedó mirando a Darien en silencio, mientras que él la observaba, y de repente cobró conciencia del hecho de que él estaba desnudo de cintura para arriba y de que su boca, esa maravillosa boca, estaba a sólo unos centímetros de la suya. Entonces Darien dejó caer la cabeza hasta que sus labios le rozaron el pelo.

—Esposa, creo que estaríamos más cómodos si continuáramos con esto en tu cama.

—¿Sí? —preguntó Serena, al tiempo que la inundaban emociones de esperanza, deseo, amor y pasión, todas mezcladas y simultáneas—. ¿Estás cansado? ¿Deseas dormir?_ Darien la besó con esos labios tan dulces como la miel.

—No, no estoy cansado y no deseo dormir. Sólo quiero hacerle el amor a mi esposa._ Serena soltó una exclamación de ansiedad.

—¿Estás seguro? Fuiste tan categórico el otro día...

—Estoy seguro —dijo Darien con voz ronca debido al deseo—. Pero ¿qué hay de ti? ¿Todavía me deseas? ¿Puedes desear a un marido que ha fracasado tan rotundamente al tratar de cuidar de ti?

—Sí —dijo Serena, sin poder rechazar la necesidad que veía en los ojos de Darien, aunque tampoco es que quisiera hacerlo—. Te he deseado durante mucho tiempo, Darien. Hay muchos ejercicios de gimnasia conyugal que quisiera intentar contigo, en especial la Pirámide de Moctezuma, aunque debo decir que los Jardines Colgantes de Babilonia también me atraen mucho, a pesar del hecho de que parecen bastante complicados, con eso de los lazos de seda y demás, y todavía no entiendo bien dónde encajan las plumas, ni las uvas, por cierto, pero estoy convencida de que el ejercicio nos parecerá entretenido..._ Darien soltó una carcajada mientras se ponía de pie, la levantaba entre sus brazos y la llevaba a la cama.

—Creo que dejaremos a Moctezuma y a Babilonia para otro día. Hoy sólo quiero honrar a mi dulce esposa de la mejor manera que conozco, sin lazos de seda, ni uvas, ni posturas complicadas.

—En Italia se dice que se pueden hacer las cosas más asombrosas con queso de cabra..._ Serena dejó de hablar y soltó una exclamación, cuando Darien le arrancó el camisón y se quedó de pie junto a la cama, desnuda, expuesta, con todo su cuerpo a la vista de Darien, iluminado por la luz dorada del fuego... y de repente dejó de parecerle tan chocante. En realidad, nunca había pensado mucho en su cuerpo: siempre estaba ahí, hacía que la ropa le sentara bien y, aparte del comentario de Inge acerca de que estaba engordando, nunca le había prestado mucha atención. Ahora, sin embargo, su cuerpo parecía una cosa maravillosa; al menos eso era lo que sentía al ver a su marido junto a ella, con los ojos tan abiertos que casi se le salían de las órbitas al contemplarla.

Serena sentía los senos pesados y doloridos, sus partes íntimas estaban ansiosas, su piel, donde quiera que Darien fijara la mirada, temblaba de sensibilidad y anhelaba el contacto de su marido. Se recostó contra Darien y casi ronroneó de la felicidad al sentir su cuerpo contra el de él, hipnotizada por el fuego que brotaba de sus ojos. De repente tuvo deseos de ver el resto del cuerpo de su esposo, las partes que todavía estaban ocultas por la parte inferior de la bata. Las partes interesantes.

—Creo que lo que la cortesía manda es que tú hagas lo propio —sugirió ella y puso las manos sobre el cinturón de la bata de Darien.

—¡Qué maravilla! —dijo él, mientras seguía acariciando con la mirada el cuerpo de Serena. Parecía más bien asombrado y no hizo ningún gesto de comenzar a quitarse la ropa, así que ella le desató el cinturón y la bata cayó al suelo enseguida, en medio del ruido que produjo el roce de la seda contra su piel.

—¡Sí...! ¡Qué maravilla! —dijo Serena con la respiración entrecortada. De repente entendió por qué su cuerpo había dejado a su marido tan hipnotizado. Darien tenía un cuerpo tan hermoso que cuando vio su piel dorada los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. El cuerpo de Darien era fibroso, tenía los músculos bien esculpidos y su piel tentadora reclamaba el contacto de sus manos, rogándole que lo acariciara—. Eres tan atractivo, Darien, tan... ¡Ay, por Dios, mira eso! Debe ser doloroso estar así... ¡y tu pecho! ¡Y tu vientre! Tengo que decir que tu vientre es una cosa hermosa. Eres como esas estatuas todas despedazadas que trajo lord Elgin de Grecia, sólo que mucho, mucho más agradable a la vista. ¿Tu espalda todavía es tan hermosa como recuerdo... ? ¡Oh, sí! También es perfectamente adorable. ¿Puedo tocarla? ¿Puedo...? ¡Vaya! ¿Cómo logras hacer eso? ¡Tienes un control muscular fantástico! ¿Qué crees que pasaría si yo te tocara justo aquí... ? _Serena, que se había dejado llevar por la dicha de retozar en una tierra compuesta solamente por el cuerpo desnudo de Darien, se encontró de repente tumbada en la cama, hundiéndose entre las sábanas frías, mientras que su esposo se le echaba encima.

—Sere —gruñó Darien, mientras la besaba por todas partes. Ella arqueó la espalda para que sus pezones tocaran el suave vello del pecho de Darien—. ¿Piensas seguir hablando toda la noche?

—Vyvyan LaBlue dice que la comunicación durante la gimnasia conyugal puede enriquecer la experiencia tanto para el marido como para la esposa, y como yo deseo complacerte de todas las maneras posibles, no sólo con mi cuerpo sino con mi mente también... Porque, ¿sabes?, mi prima Rei dice que su marido, lord Kumada, ¿te acuerdas de él? Trataste de matarlo una o dos veces... En fin, Rei dice que Nicolás disfruta casi tanto de su inteligencia como de otros placeres más mundanos... Aunque realmente no me dijo exactamente a qué placeres mundanos se refería, pero supongo que se refería a los relacionados con la gimnasia... Así que sí, la respuesta a tu pregunta es que, para complacerte, pienso seguir hablando... ¡Ay, por Dios!_ Darien interrumpió eficazmente la retahíla de su esposa al chuparle uno de los pezones. Ella era como un fuego sedoso, era un calor satinado, tenía la piel más suave del mundo y era como fuego en su sangre.

Darien estaba más excitado de lo que creía humanamente posible. La deseaba tanto que casi gritaba de dicha al saber que Serena era suya, que estaba ahí mismo y que lo amaba. Se estremeció debido a la necesidad de hundirse en las profundidades de su esposa, pero como era un caballero y Serena era su esposa, su amada, la mujer con quien compartiría su vida, sabía que le debía un poco de delicadeza para prepararla para la intrusión de su cuerpo en el de ella; debía asegurarse de que ella estuviera complacida y físicamente excitada para que pudiera recibirlo. Debía llevarla gradualmente hasta el éxtasis, de manera que ella también experimentara el acto más importante que pueden realizar juntos un hombre y una mujer. Serena abrió las piernas debajo de él. Darien levantó la cabeza enseguida, mientras olvidaba todo lo demás y se concentraba sólo en una idea. ¿Ya? Serena abrió brevemente los ojos.

—¡Por Dios, si tienes un poco de misericordia, por favor, ya!_ Darien le abrió las piernas, le levantó las caderas y la penetró con un solo movimiento. Serena gritó y comenzó a agitarse en torno a él, cientos de músculos diminutos agarrándolo, apretándolo, acariciándolo de una manera que él nunca había experimentado y lo llevaba al frenesí. Él sintió que el sudor de la espalda le ardía cuando Serena le enterró las uñas en la piel, pero lo único que eso le produjo fue más euforia, se sentía cada vez más enérgico por la dicha de unirse a ella.

—¿Por qué no me casé contigo hace cinco años? —se preguntó Darien en voz alta, con un tono más similar a un gruñido.

—Porque fuiste un tonto —contestó ella jadeando, mientras enterraba los dedos en los músculos del trasero de Darien y levantaba las caderas para pegarse más a él.

—Lo fui —dijo Darien, también jadeando, mientras sentía cómo la presión iba creciendo dentro de él, una presión conocida pero tan intensa, tan brillante, que era casi como si su alma se hubiese purificado gracias al amor de Serena—. Fue muy estúpido. Increíblemente estúpido. Tan estúpido que ni siquiera puedo... ¡Ay, por Dios, mujer, no vuelvas a hacer eso o todo habrá terminado para mí!

—¿Hacer qué? —dijo ella con la respiración entrecortada, mientras le mordisqueaba el hombro—. ¿Esto?_ Darien entornó los ojos y tensionó el cuerpo, mientras se sumergía dentro de ella.

—No, eso no._ Serena envolvió las piernas alrededor de la cintura de Darien y dejó escapar pequeños gemidos de placer mientras empujaba hacia arriba, con las caderas contra las de su marido, llevándolo a honduras de su feminidad que Darien no creía posibles.

—Entonces, tal vez... te refieres... a ¿esto?_ Serena le enterró las uñas en la espalda. Un estremecimiento de puro placer sacudió a Darien mientras levantaba las caderas y la penetraba hasta el alma con cada embestida.

—No. —Se retiró y volvió a penetrarla, provocándole un grito de placer —. Eso. _Serena dejó caer la cabeza sobre la almohada, mientras que Darien le hacía el amor lentamente, con el objeto de transportarla hasta el cielo junto con él, desesperado ahora que la presión en su interior amenazaba con explotar.

—¡Darien! —gritó Serena y comenzó a gemir, mientras su cuerpo se agitaba espasmódicamente, con las piernas alrededor de las caderas de Darien, los ojos desorbitados y las manos apretándolo contra ella hasta que Darien pensó que nunca volverían a ser individuos separados. La exaltación de Serena disparó la de Darien y el orgasmo estalló sobre él como una explosión de euforia que sacudió no sólo su cuerpo sino también su alma. Oyó cómo gritaba el nombre de Serena, sintió cómo el cuerpo de su esposa temblaba de pasión y vertió su semilla dentro del dulce recipiente de su mujer.

El sonido ronco de la respiración de Serena unido a los jadeos de Darien era lo único que se oía en la habitación. Él seguía acostado sobre Serena, a sabiendas de que debía moverse, que era demasiado pesado para ella, pero renuente a separarse de ese cuerpo tan acogedor. En lugar de eso se acostó de lado y la arrastró con él. Pasaron muchos minutos unidos de esa manera, mientras que el corazón de los dos latía desbocado y ambos trataban de recuperar el aliento.

—A eso era a lo que me refería, mi amor —logró decir Darien, cuando sintió que el corazón por fin se calmaba y su mente volvía a ser capaz de pensar.

—¿Eso? Ah, ¿te refieres a esto? —Serena intensificó el abrazo, y se quedó completamente pegada a su marido. Él dejó escapar un gemido. Serena sonrió con una suspicacia femenina que habría preocupado a Darien, pero él estaba experimentando demasiado placer para molestarse por una cosa tan insignificante como el hecho de que su esposa podía exprimirlo con un solo movimiento de sus músculos. —Mmm. Muy interesante. Antes de seguir investigando esta capacidad que tengo para hacer que se te salgan los ojos de las órbitas, ¿me responderías una pregunta?_ Serena se retiró un poco mientras hablaba. Darien le pasó un brazo por la cintura y rodó sobre su espalda, de manera que arrastró a Serena hasta que quedó encima de él. Ella abrió mucho los ojos; se quedó sentada sobre él y miró hacia el lugar donde todavía estaban unidos. —Tu instrumento masculino todavía está dentro de mí._ Darien sintió una ola de placer al verla retorcerse un poco.

—Sí—dijo con voz ronca y sintió que volvía a crecer dentro de ella—. Así es. Lo estoy. Lo estamos._ Serena lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Es posible que no tenga mucha experiencia en esto, Darien, pero sí sé que el miembro erecto de los hombres se vuelve blando y flácido después. Sin embargo, el tuyo no está blando y flácido. —Serena hizo un pequeño círculo con las caderas, que hizo que Darien se sintiera seguro de haber muerto y estar en el cielo—. Parece estar tan erecto como antes. ¿Acaso he hecho algo mal?

—Por Dios, no —dijo Darien con la respiración entrecortada y le puso las dos manos con firmeza en las caderas para tratar de impedir que siguiera haciendo esos movimientos tan inocentemente seductores que lo estaban volviendo loco de deseo—. Lo estás haciendo todo bien. Ésa es la razón por la cual mi pene todavía está duro. Ahora quédate quieta y no muevas ni un músculo, en especial... ¡Aaaay! ¡En especial esos músculos!_ Serena le sonrió con maldad y luego se acostó sobre el pecho de Darien y apoyó la barbilla sobre las manos.

—¿Así está mejor?_ Darien todavía estaba enterrado dentro de ella y la necesidad de hacerle otra vez el amor se hacía cada vez más grande.

—Más o menos. ¿Qué era lo que querías preguntarme?_ Serena lo miró seriamente durante un momento.

—¿Prometes ser sincero?_ Darien le pasó los nudillos por la curva de la mejilla. Serena le dio un beso en la palma de la mano. ¡Por Dios, cuánto la amaba!

—Siempre seré sincero contigo, Serena._ Serena respiró profundo. Darien trató de apartar su atención de la dichosa sensación de tener a su mujer apretándolo de esa manera, pero era difícil.

—Creo que tengo algún tipo de problema. Allá abajo. En mis partes íntimas. —Serena fijó la mirada en el cuello de Darien. No podía mirarlo a la cara cuando hiciera su vergonzosa confesión.

—¿Te sientes mal? ¿Cómo? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Acaso te he hecho daño?_ Serena no quería contarle a Darien cuál era su problema, pero él era su marido, en todos los sentidos, y a ella le parecía que su problema era grave. Sólo esperaba que tuviera solución y que él supiera cómo curarla. Serena no creía que pudiera explicárselo a nadie más.

—No, no me duele nada... bueno... no es exactamente dolor...

—Serena. —Darien se sentó de repente y se alejó de ella. Serena sintió una inmensa sensación de pérdida cuando él se salió de su cuerpo, pero lo que hizo enseguida fue mucho peor. ¡Comenzó a examinarla!

—Por favor, Darien, ¡estoy bien! Al menos... bueno, no estoy bien, pero estoy segura de que no es algo que puedas ver, así que ¿te molestaría dejar de mirarme ahí? Te aseguro que el problema no está en esa parte. No exactamente, aunque... Bueno, posiblemente esa zona es la fuente del problema, pero... ¡no lo sé!_ Serena comenzó a tirar suavemente de Darien hasta que él dejó de examinarle las partes privadas.

—Si no te he hecho daño... entonces, ¿cuál es el problema exactamente?_ Serena fijó su mirada en el pecho de Darien.

—Yo... soy defectuosa.

—¿Defectuosa? —Darien trató de levantarle la cara para mirarla a los ojos, pero ella mantuvo los ojos fijos en su pecho—. No entiendo. ¿Por qué piensas que tienes un defecto?_ Serena respiró profundo. A veces era mejor salir de las situaciones difíciles rápidamente.

—En la Guía de gimnasia conyugal, Vyvyan LaBlue describe la culminación de los ejercicios como un momento en el cual uno es transportado hacia el júbilo sobre una marea carmesí de plenitud que se levanta cada vez más y estalla en un mar de burbujas y espuma alrededor de uno hasta que el cielo mismo se abre para dejar caer perlas de dicha en señal de bendición. _Darien torció los labios y apretó los músculos de la mandíbula pero, aparte de aclararse un par de veces la garganta, lo único que dijo fue:

—¿Y?_ Serena volvió a fijar la vista en el pecho de Darien.

—Y... yo no he sentido nada de eso._ Darien se quedó callado durante un momento, aunque se oían extraños ruidos que provenían de su pecho, como si estuviera haciendo esfuerzos por contener algún tipo de emoción. Seguramente de disgusto, por la falta de sutileza de su esposa. Serena sintió deseos de llorar.

—Serena, puede que yo no sea el hombre más experimentado del mundo, pero sé cuándo una mujer experimenta un orgasmo y te puedo asegurar que tú has tenido un orgasmo.

—Bueno, no sé nada sobre ese asunto de los orgasmos, eso no lo he estudiado, pero sé que aunque lo que sentí contigo fue maravilloso, realmente magnífico, indescriptible, no fue una marea carmesí de plenitud que me hundió en un mar de burbujas y espuma. Lo que sentí fue mucho más... concreto. Fue... a falta de una palabra mejor, algo terrenal. Yo sé que una dama no debe sentir esas cosas y trataré de educar mis sentimientos con todas mis fuerzas para sentir esa ola carmesí de plenitud, pero tú debes decirme qué tengo que hacer. Vyvyan —dijo Serena y miró con el ceño fruncido hacia la mesa donde reposaba el libro— no dice nada, lamentablemente, sobre cómo puede hacer uno para estimular la sensación de las burbujas y la espuma y demás y eliminar las sensaciones más básicas.

Darien no dijo nada durante un momento. Serena se armó de valor y lo miró a los ojos, con el temor de ver una expresión de disgusto en ellos, pero no vio nada de eso. La esperanza de encontrar el consuelo de su comprensión volvió a latir dentro de ella cuando vio la expresión de risa y amor de la cara de Darien, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla y tomaba su rostro entre las manos para besarla con mucha delicadeza. Con un suspiro de alegría, Serena pensó que él no podía estar disgustado si la estaba mirando con tanta ternura.

—Serena, ese momento, llamado orgasmo, es terrenal. Hacer el amor, hacer el amor de verdad, no es algo elegante ni refinado, ni siquiera tiene ninguna sofisticación. Son dos personas uniéndose de la manera más básica, implica sudor, calor y placer desinhibido, y si lo haces como debe ser, cuando termina uno puede necesitar darse un baño. _Serena abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿No es refinado? Vyvyan LaBlue no dice eso. Un baño... sí, supongo que después de toda la humedad que sigue, la mujer puede desear un baño, pero no tenía idea de que eso también se aplicaba a los hombres._ Ahora Darien se estaba riendo y entonces le agarró una mano y se la pasó por el pecho hasta llegar a la pelvis.

—¿Qué se siente?_ Serena envolvió los dedos alrededor del pene de Darien y de repente sintió un poco de timidez.

—Tu pecho está cubierto de sudor.

—¿Y?_ Entonces Serena recordó que la espalda de Darien estaba húmeda cuando deslizó sus dedos por ella.

—Al igual que tu espalda.

—¿Y?

—Y estás pegajoso. Aquí —dijo Serena y lo apretó un poco. Darien le pasó un dedo por debajo de los senos.

—¿Y cómo estás tú?_ Serena bajó la mirada hacia el lugar donde se unían sus muslos.

—Sospecho que igual, aunque mi madre siempre decía que las damas no sudan, resplandecen._ De repente Darien estaba otra vez sobre ella y la empujaba hacia las suaves mantas de la cama, con la boca cerca de su oído. Serena volvió la cabeza hacia un lado cuando él comenzó a mordisquearle el cuello.

—¿Te he dado placer?

—Sí —susurró Serena y comenzó a acariciar el pecho de Darien hasta que encontró los dos pezones pequeños que había querido examinar antes—. Una gran cantidad de placer.

—El mismo que tú me has dado a mí —dijo Darien con voz suave y ahora su aliento estaba sobre los labios de Serena. Ella miró esos ojos azules oscuros y permitió que las palabras de su esposo disiparan sus preocupaciones—. Tú no tienes ningún defecto, preciosa, sólo estás llena de pasión. —Darien la besó intensamente y apretó su cuerpo contra el de ella, mientras su lengua se encontraba con la de Serena de la misma manera apasionada como se habían unido antes sus cuerpos—. Y no quisiera que cambiaras ni un poquito.


	14. Capítulo 13

Capitulo 13

—**C**reo que eres absolutamente repugnante, Darien.

—Tomaré nota de tu opinión, Serena.

—No puedo creer que seas el mismo hombre que me introdujo en los placeres del _organismo_ anoche. ¡Eres otra persona a la luz del día!

—Orgasmo, Serena. ¿Te vas a comer ese último pedazo de pan?

—Me estás rompiendo el corazón.

—A pesar de lo mucho que lo lamento, el triste estado de tu corazón no hará que cambie mi decisión.

—¡Pero todo el mundo está hablando de nosotros! —Serena le pasó a su esposo una pequeña bandeja de plata que contenía pan tostado. ¿Cómo podía Darien estar comiendo cuando toda la vida de Serena se estaba desmoronando a sus pies?—. ¡Estamos en boca de todo el mundo! ¡No podré poner un pie fuera de casa sin ser objeto de humillaciones y vergüenza! No es posible que sobreviva en una sociedad en la que soy objeto del ridículo y crueles especulaciones y creo que es terriblemente insensible por tu parte que esperes que me quede en la ciudad cuando tienes tres magníficas propiedades. Podemos irnos a cualquiera de ellas hasta que se olvide esta última desgracia._ Darien esparcía tranquilamente mermelada sobre el trozo de pan frío.

—Uno sólo se puede sentir humillado y avergonzado cuando le importa la opinión de los demás, mujer. Tú eres la única que puede darle a la gente ese poder sobre ti.

—Pero, Darien, ¿por qué no nos podemos ir a una de tus propiedades durante uno o dos meses?

—Hasta que haya concluido la investigación de mis abogados y sepa si esa persona es realmente mi primo, el heredero legítimo de mi tío, la propiedad de esos terrenos y de las casas está en duda. La única propiedad que poseo legítimamente es una pequeña heredad en una isla rocosa frente a la costa de Escocia, y no creo que te guste mucho.

—Irnos al campo facilitaría mucho todo —siguió diciendo Serena como si él no hubiese dicho nada.

—Trasladar la máquina a Escocia por un mes, para traerla después aquí para la exposición industrial dentro de dos meses no es exactamente facilitar las cosas —replicó Darien con cortesía, mientras se servía otra loncha de jamón.

—Tú podrías trabajar en tu máquina tranquilamente en el campo...

—Eso es algo que puedo hacer aquí mismo.

—... y yo podría desempeñar mis deberes de esposa...

—Eso es algo que puedes hacer aquí mismo.

—... y no tendríamos que soportar las crueles insinuaciones y el desagradable chismorreo de aquellos que nos encontremos —terminó de decir Serena con aire de triunfo.

—Estoy absolutamente seguro de que, si lo intentas de verdad, podrás hacer oídos sordos a todos esos comentarios, de esa forma no te afectarán las murmuraciones ni las insinuaciones ofensivas.

—¡Aaaaay! —Serena golpeó con el tenedor la mesa del desayuno y miró a su esposo con furia—. Estás más _obeso_ que de costumbre, sólo para mortificarme.

—¿Obeso? —Darien miró su plato, parpadeó un par de veces y luego le sonrió a su esposa—. Obcecado, tal vez, pero espero no estar obeso. ¿Serena?_ Serena hizo un puchero mientras observaba un cuadro bastante horrible de un hombre y su lebrel que colgaba de la pared del pequeño comedor.

—¿Qué? —preguntó con tanta furia que habría podido chamuscar un trozo de pan.

—¿Ya te he dicho esta mañana lo hermosa que eres? _Serena se apaciguó sólo lo suficiente como para mirarlo con arrogante desdén.

—No, no lo has hecho. Tengo que añadir eso a tu lista de imperfecciones._ Darien sonrió con más intensidad.

—¿Te he dicho que el solo hecho de verte acostada junto a mí esta mañana ha alegrado mi corazón?_ El desdén se disolvió en un tibio destello de alegría después de oír sus palabras.

—No, no lo has hecho. Y me parece toda una grosería.

—Ah. ¿Entonces tal vez te he hablado del extremo placer que experimenté al practicar contigo anoche el Saludo Egipcio a una Dama en medio de la Gloria Matutina?_ Una sonrisa de placer se esbozó en los labios de Serena al recordar la dicha de su primera práctica de gimnasia conyugal. Había resultado exactamente como Vyvyan LaBlue prometía... Y mucho más.

—Ya no podré oír hablar de la Aguja de Cleopatra sin pensar en ti — murmuró Serena.

Darien tenía razón, pensó Serena mientras se ruborizaba ligeramente y lo miraba protegida por el biombo de sus pestañas. Si todo salía como debía salir, definitivamente era necesario tomar un baño después. Los ojos de Darien brillaron con una luz que se le estaba volviendo familiar a Serena. Y ella habría respondido con igual brillo si Perkins no hubiese escogido ese momento para entrar con una jarra de té recién preparado.

—¿Va usted a necesitar el coche esta mañana, señor? No se lo pregunto por mi conveniencia, usted sabe que me encantaría caminar veinte minutos hasta los establos, a pesar del hecho de que la parte inferior de mi infortunada pierna parece descansar sobre carbones ardientes y varios trozos de vidrio, lo cual me causa una sensación muy similar a la agonía, que me llena toda la pierna y sube hasta la cadera derecha, se enrosca alrededor de la parte del cuerpo que comúnmente se llama tronco, y cruza hasta el bazo, penetrando hasta el fondo de mis pulmones y culminando por fin en un agudo dolor detrás del ojo izquierdo. Pero, en efecto, como le he dicho, me encantaría caminar hasta los establos, además de las múltiples tareas con que usted tan generosamente me permite llenar mis días... No se lo pregunto por eso, sino porque debo saber si vamos a necesitar al chico Wills para que le acompañe al coche. Su librea sufrió un penoso accidente cuando cayó sobre un cubo de carbón. Pero si usted, mi bondadoso señor, va a necesitar usar el mencionado coche, con gusto agregaré la tarea de asear al chico a la ya larga lista de labores que debo realizar hoy, labores que usted puede tener la seguridad de que realizaré de tal manera que usted no se enterará de las fatigosas y mundanas necesidades cotidianas que yo y los demás miembros de su servidumbre estamos felices de asumir para que su casa funcione con la precisión que usted exige._ Darien sacó su reloj de bolsillo y lo consultó.

—Dos minutos. Me parece, Perkins, que es todo un récord para usted. Basándome en experiencias pasadas, no creí que usted fuera capaz de sacar a colación el bazo en un monólogo que durara menos de seis minutos. Me ha sorprendido usted muy favorablemente. Lo felicito por su capacidad de síntesis._ Perkins le hizo una venia pronunciada a su patrón.

—El objetivo de mi vida, como usted bien sabe, es complacerlo, señor.

—Entonces le encantará saber que no voy a necesitar el coche hoy. Pasaré todo el día trabajando en la máquina. Voy muy retrasado, debido al incidente con los pistones, así que no pienso ir a ninguna parte. ¿Serena? ¿Qué planes tienes para hoy? Estoy seguro de que Perkins estará casi delirante de felicidad si tú le pones otras de esas tareas de las que siempre está hablando._ Serena levantó la vista, después de pasar un rato observando con rabia a su inocente plato.

—¿No pretenderás pasar todo el día trabajando? Esperaba que hiciéramos una o dos apariciones en público juntos para apaciguar algunos de los rumores que circulan sobre nosotros. Había pensado en dar tal vez un paseo por el parque, o un paseo en coche, si puedes conseguir un faetón suficientemente digno, podremos salir a hacer algunas compras esta tarde. Y asistir a la ópera esta noche también contribuiría a demostrarle a todo el mundo que estamos tan bien como estábamos antes de que ese horrible hombre se presentara con sus ridículas injurias._ Darien negó con la cabeza; el azul oscuro de sus ojos había adquirido una tonalidad áspera y dura.

—Me importa un pepino lo que la gente piense de mí, y preferiría morirme antes que sentir la necesidad de demostrarles nada. Tengo que trabajar en la máquina, Serena. Es vital que tenga al menos un mes para probarla antes de que Setsuna y los otros americanos vengan a la exposición de industria naval, y para realizar esas pruebas, primero tengo que tener la máquina funcionando. Si me dedico a ello día y noche durante la siguiente semana, la tendré lista a tiempo.

—Tal vez quieras que te ayude —sugirió Serena con tono esperanzado —. Yo estaría encantada de cancelar nuestros planes si tú quieres que te ayude con tu máquina. Nada me complacería más que saber que te soy útil._ Darien pareció asustarse ligeramente al oír que Serena se ofrecía a ayudarlo.

—Eres muy amable ofreciéndome tu ayuda, pero Joseph me ayudará esta mañana, y esta tarde Perkins anotará las modificaciones, de modo que, aunque agradezco tu ofrecimiento, no será necesario._ Darien no la necesitaba. El no quería casarse con ella porque no la necesitaba. Serena pasó ese trago amargo y simplemente asintió con la cabeza. —No hay razón para que cambies tus planes —agregó Darien—. Todavía puedes dar un paseo e ir de compras y a la ópera. Sólo que tendrás que hacerlo sin mí.

—No quiero hacerlo sin ti. —Serena frunció el ceño sin importarle las arrugas que podría producirle ese gesto. Había ocasiones en que uno tenía que olvidarse de las precauciones y éste era claramente uno de esos momentos—. La idea era que apareciéramos juntos, despreocupados y felices, no que yo me presente sola, sin que tú estés a mi lado.

—Lo siento, sencillamente tendrás que sobrevivir sin mi presencia. Perkins está esperando y, como ya le has oído describir con extremo detalle, su muñón está muy dolorido hoy. Deseas usar el coche, ¿sí o no?

Serena se tragó la rabia que le producía la manera en que su marido descartaba la importancia de la opinión de la alta sociedad. Después de todo, y sin importar lo que afirmara ese malvado sujeto, él era un conde; y todo el mundo sabía que los condes estaban por encima de cosas como preocuparse por lo que la gente pensaba de ellos. Sin embargo, ella era su esposa y, como tal, su trabajo consistía en velar por que la reputación de su marido, así como la suya propia, se mantuviera impoluta. Tendría que ponerse a la tarea de asegurarse de que no mancillaran más sus nombres.

—¿Y qué hay del farsante? _Darien puso su taza sobre la mesa.

—El ¿qué?

—El farsante. —Serena movió el tenedor alrededor de manera vaga—.Ese hombre que dice ser tu primo. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Tú estabas conmigo cuando les escribí a mis abogados. Hasta que reciba noticias de ellos, confirmando o desmintiendo sus afirmaciones, no puedo hacer nada.

—No puedes dejar algo tan importante en manos de los abogados —dijo Serena—, ¡Tienes que hacer algo!_ Darien se limpió los labios con la servilleta, retiró su plato y se preparó para levantarse.

—¿Exactamente en qué estás pensando?

—¡Debes obligarlo a admitir que está mintiendo, claro! ¡Yo pensé que eso sería evidente aun para un hombre que pasa todo el tiempo en un sótano húmedo, con una máquina maloliente!_ Darien fue hasta el otro lado de la mesa y luego se inclinó para darle un beso en la frente.

—Los abogados van a investigar las reclamaciones de ese hombre, Serena. Y hasta que sepamos la verdad, dejaremos el asunto en sus capaces manos.

—Pero...

—Dejaremos el asunto en sus manos —repitió Darien y puso una mano debajo de la barbilla de Serena para levantarle la cara y lanzarle una mirada que no aceptaba discusión.

—No me quedaré quieta ni permitiré que ese hombre horrible te quite lo que es legítimamente tuyo —dijo Serena, y en sus ojos brilló una chispa de advertencia y rebeldía. Darien debería pensarlo dos veces si realmente creía que podía someterla con una mirada.

—Los abogados se encargarán de que no lo haga —dijo Darien con voz suave y luego, sin importarle la presencia de Perkins, rozó los labios de Serena con los suyos y le dio un delicado beso—. No te metas en líos hoy. Perkins, lo dejo a usted encargado de averiguar si la señora desea usar el coche. Yo estaré abajo, si alguien me necesita... cosa que espero no suceda.

—Como desee, milord... señor. Les informaré a los otros criados sobre sus intenciones. Estarán encantados, al igual que yo, de saber que usted nos premiará con su constante e ininterrumpida presencia durante la próxima semana._ Darien le lanzó a Serena una última mirada, que ella respondió resoplando con cara de pocos amigos. Luego se marchó para perderse en las entrañas de la casa.

—¿Había visto usted alguna vez un hombre más irritante, fastidioso y exorbitante? —declaró Serena con rabia, mientras se recostaba y resoplaba con muy poca elegancia. Estaba claro que la insistencia de Darien en negarse a hacerse cargo de la situación sólo le dejaba dos opciones: podía no hacer nada, dedicarse a atender la casa de Darien y esperar a que los abogados demostraran que el farsante no era más que eso, o podría tomar el asunto en sus manos, mucho más capaces que las de su esposo. Si sacaba del juego al farsante, seguramente Darien y ella lograrían recuperar el favor de la sociedad—. Yo nunca he sido una persona que eluda sus deberes, Perkins.

—Nunca he dudado de eso, madame.

—Amo a mi esposo —dijo Serena, al tiempo que se ponía de pie y le lanzaba una mirada autoritaria al mayordomo. Perkins echó los hombros hacia atrás a consecuencia de esa mirada.

—Como debe hacerlo toda buena esposa, sin duda.

—No permitiré que nadie se aproveche de su naturaleza bondadosa._ Perkins levantó la cara en respuesta al tono militar de la voz de Serena.

—Hay gente ahí fuera a la que eso no le interesa —respondió Perkins con su mejor voz de sargento.

—Los abogados están bien cuando ocupan su lugar, ¡pero su lugar no es al lado de Darien!

—Ése es el lugar de usted, madame, y de nadie más —recalcó Perkins y le dedicó a Serena un saludo militar.

—En consecuencia, me corresponde a mí tomar cartas en este asunto.

—¡Sí, señora! —Perkins se puso firme y el chirrido de su pata de palo fue el único sonido que se escuchó mientras Serena se quedaba mirando la chimenea vacía y dándose golpecitos en la barbilla con el dedo. Por fin, asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Yo misma me encargaré del hombre que dice ser el primo de Darien. Una vez lo haga, Darien verá lo mucho que le puedo ayudar. ¿Perkins?

—Aquí estoy, madame, como siempre estaré, sin importar lo mucho que me duela mi infortunada pierna, a la espera de saber cómo puedo servirla a usted y a mi amo.

—Quiero que traigan el coche enseguida. ¡Tengo que hacer algunas visitas!

—Correré tan rápido como el viento hasta los establos, madame —dijo Perkins con otro saludo militar y dio la vuelta con gesto militar, a pesar del horrible chirrido de su pata de palo—. Seré tan rápido como el ave más veloz. Correré tan rápido como una liebre perseguida por mastines. Volaré con la velocidad de una estrella fugaz. Mis piernas, incluida la infortunada, serán un verdadero rayo cuando yo..._ Serena entornó los ojos hacia el cielo y luego interrumpió la retahíla del mayordomo antes de que perdiera la cabeza.

—¿Perkins?_ Perkins inclinó la cabeza en señal de respetuosa pregunta. —En marcha. Estaré lista en media hora._ Perkins hizo una venia tan pronunciada que se tocó la rodilla con la nariz. Serena se permitió hacer una ligera mueca, una que fuera efectiva sin correr el riesgo de provocar arrugas y salió del comedor, mientras consideraba y desechaba miles de ideas acerca de Zafiro el farsante. En casos como éste, Serena siempre había visto que dos cabezas pensaban mejor que una. —Mina me ayudará. —Sonrió para sus adentros mientras subía las escaleras para cambiarse de vestido y ponerse algo apropiado para hacer una visita—. Estoy segura. Ella me quiere mucho y no me puede negar nada. Puedo contar con ella para que me ayude en este momento difícil.

* * *

—No.

—Mina...

—¡NO!

—Pero ni siquiera has oído...

—¡Y no lo voy a hacer! Serena, tú me has obligado a participar una y otra vez en tus absurdos planes, pero esta vez pienso mantenerme firme. No te puedo ayudar.

—Pero es un asunto de vida o muerte.

—No es cierto, esto sólo tiene que ver con tu orgullo. Tú dijiste que lord... que el señor... ¡Ay! ¿Cómo debo llamar a tu marido?

—Él es lord Carlisle, pero tú puedes decirle Darien, si lo deseas._ Minako parecía muy incómoda con la idea, tan incómoda que se quedó inmóvil exactamente donde estaba, en medio de Hyde Park. Su criada y el lacayo de Serena, que las seguían a una prudente distancia e iban conversando con una familiaridad que Minako no terminaba de aprobar, se sentaron en un banco cercano.

—¡No puedo!

—¡Ay, por favor! ¡Estás armando un problema por nada! Muy bien, llámalo Chiba. —Serena movió su parasol con despreocupación y les sonrió a un par de señoras que pasaban por su lado—. La señora Hawkins está gorda. ¿Crees que estará embarazada de nuevo?

—Lo dudo. El señor Hawkins ha estado en Bélgica todo el año. Como te decía, si tu marido ya ha hablado con sus abogados acerca del asunto, no hay necesidad de que tú maquines otro de tus ridículos planes.

—Claro que hay necesidad, Mina —dijo Serena, al tiempo que decidía dejar pasar el insidioso calificativo de «ridículo». Luego, por costumbre, sonrió a un grupo de caballeros que pasaron a caballo y las miraron. El día estaba soleado y era muy agradable dar un paseo por el parque, en especial ahora que ya habían llegado a la parte central de la avenida y no sólo podían ver sino ser vistas. Sin embargo, Serena tenía una tarea que hacer y el deber estaba antes que el placer. Así que, decidida, sacó una pequeña libreta de su bolso de malla, tomó a Minako del brazo y la empujó hacia donde ella quería ir—. Los abogados son notoriamente lentos y yo no tengo tiempo para esperarlos. Además, no estoy segura de poder confiar en que ellos trabajen a favor de Darien con la misma intensidad que yo. _Pero... —Sólo tú puedes ayudarme... ¡Tú eres una verdadera _catarata_ de chismes, Mina!

—Fuente.

—Tú sabes la posición tan precaria en que Darien y yo estamos en este momento. Un escándalo más y no podré salvar nuestra reputación frente a la sociedad. Así que acudo a ti, mi querida y mejor amiga y confidente, en busca de ayuda. —Serena parpadeó rápidamente y se secó con el pañuelo una lágrima invisible—. No tengo a nadie más a quien recurrir.

—Sé perfectamente que no estás llorando, Serena; tú detestas llorar. El llanto te deja los ojos rojos e hinchados y la nariz congestionada, y algunas veces terminas también con hipo, así que no me engañas haciéndome creer que estás llorando por algo tan trivial.

—¡Trivial! —Serena miró a Minako con odio y sin una sola lágrima—. ¡Mi vida no es trivial!

—Aquí no está en juego tu vida, sólo tu orgullo...

—¡Mi orgullo! ¡Ah, eso me gusta! ¿Cómo te sentirías tú si tu querido Malaquite fuese despojado súbitamente de su título y terminara degradado frente a todo el mundo?

—Eso no va a suceder; el padre de mi querido Malaquite era vizconde y no tiene hermanos..._ Serena se detuvo, con los puños cerrados y los dientes apretados. No iba a gritar en público, independientemente de lo fuerte que fuera la provocación.

—Mi problema, que tú aparentemente todavía no has entendido, es muy grave, Mina, es un asunto de la mayor importancia. Concédeme al menos eso.

—Sí—dijo Minako con mucha dignidad, al tiempo que trataba de apartar la mirada de un caballero con un denso bigote, para prestarle a su amiga toda su atención—. Estoy de acuerdo con que es importante, pero no creo que sea un asunto de vida o muerte y, como no lo es, no te puedo ayudar con ningún plan que hayas concebido. Mi querido Malaquite no estaba muy contento cuando se enteró de que te ayudé en el baile de disfraces de lady Jersey, y después de la escena en el baile de la duquesa de Deal... Pues, lo siento, pero tengo que pensar en la posición de mi marido, al igual que en la mía. No te puedo ayudar._ Serena le arrancó a Minako de la muñeca el bolso de malla y sacó de él un pequeño reloj de caballero con diamantes incrustados; el objeto había pertenecido al padre de Minako y era un recuerdo que ella apreciaba mucho. Serena movió un pequeño botón que el reloj tenía en la parte superior. —¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? —preguntó Minako, totalmente desconcertada.

—He adelantado una hora el reloj de tu padre. Vamos a suponer que pasamos la última hora discutiendo sobre si vas a ayudarme o no. Ya ha pasado la hora. Yo he logrado convencerte con mis brillantes argumentos y mi encantador ingenio y tú has aceptado ayudarme._ Minako parpadeó con perplejidad.

—Yo no he...

—No, pero lo harás si seguimos discutiendo. Tú sabes que lo harás; nunca has podido resistirte a mi _capacidad de perspectiva_. Así que, ¿por qué no prescindimos de la necesidad de desperdiciar una hora discutiendo sobre eso y pasamos a la parte en que tú aceptas ayudarme con mis planes?_ Minako parecía estar a punto de protestar. Luego dejó caer los hombros, tomó su reloj y lo guardó con cuidado en su bolso, antes de comenzar a caminar nuevamente.

—La expresión es capacidad de persuasión, y no voy a olvidar esto, Serena, te juro que no lo voy a olvidar.

—Como quieras, _cada mochuelo, a su olivo_ —dijo Serena con una sonrisa—. He oído a Rei diciendo eso. ¿No te parece original? Ahora, en cuanto a mis planes...

—¿Acaso hay más de uno? —preguntó Minako con horror.

—Sí, se me ocurrió una idea brillante cuando venía para acá y creo que tengo la solución para nuestro problema social. Como tú bien sabes, la gente va a seguir comentando este último escándalo, el relacionado con el farsante, hasta que algo más sustancioso capte su atención. En consecuencia, me propongo presentarles un bocado tan apetitoso que todo lo relacionado con Darien y el farsante se borrará enseguida de su mente colectiva.

—Pero te estás olvidando del escándalo original, el que estalló cuando involuntariamente permití que lady Black se enterara de que tu marido no había consumado el matrimonio. Y debo agregar que la única razón por la que voy a ayudarte ahora es porque me siento culpable de mi papel en ese enojoso asunto. Te debo una recompensa por el daño que te causé._ Serena enseñó sus hoyuelos por un instante y permitió que un dulce rubor de inocencia riñera sus mejillas mientras hablaba.

—Querida Mina, yo sabía que no podías decirme que no, aunque en realidad no te culpo por esa situación. Lady Black es el tipo de mujer que es capaz de esconderse en un laberinto para oír las conversaciones de los demás. En todo caso, ese escándalo ya se ha quedado muy antiguo, pues Darien... Bueno, debes creerme: eso ya no es cierto._ Los ojos de Minako brillaron, mientras miraba a su alrededor rápidamente para asegurarse de que nadie las estaba oyendo.

—Entonces, él..._ Con facilidad, Serena obligó al tímido rubor a hacerse más profundo, mientras bajaba modestamente los ojos y fijaba la mirada en sus manos. Luego asintió con la cabeza.

—Así es.

—¿Y fue...?

—Perfectamente espléndido, como sabía que sería._ Minako suspiró con alegría.

—Me alegro mucho por ti, pero también tengo que admitir que estoy un poco confundida. ¿Estás sugiriendo que te vas a inventar otro escándalo para restarle importancia al relacionado con el señor Zafiro Chiba?

—Exacto. Puede que no seas la lumbrera más brillante, pero eres capaz de encenderte cuando se necesita. Inteligencia y belleza, _veleta sin viento_.

—¿Yo... veleta sin viento? —Minako sacudió la cabeza—. Sere, no entiendo por qué crees que la solución a tu problema es crear otro escándalo. La gente seguirá hablando de vosotros; si no es por la situación de Zafiro Chiba, será a propósito de cualquier nuevo escándalo que protagonices.

—No seas tonta, Mina, yo no voy a ser la protagonista de este nuevo escándalo. Naturalmente, será otra persona.

—Ah —dijo Minako, pero todavía parecía confundida—. ¿Cómo piensas hacer eso? No creo que nadie quiera formar parte de un escándalo. Sé que a mí no me gustaría... ¡Por Dios! ¿No estarás pensando en mí?

—¿Crees que sería capaz de hacer algo así? —preguntó Serena y puso cara de sentirse ofendida.

—Por supuesto que sí. Te creo muy capaz.

—¡Minako Carola Aino! Yo nunca sería capaz de perjudicarte deliberadamente, y me ofende que pienses de esa manera.

—¿Cómo que no? Recuerdo a una jovencita, que por cierto no anda muy lejos de aquí, que una vez, cuando estábamos juntas en la escuela para señoritas de la señorita Benjyman, me usó como chivo expiatorio cuando la atraparon subiéndose por la ventana de la biblioteca a media noche, en compañía de Ted, el mozo de cuadra.

—¡Ay, por favor, eso fue sólo una coincidencia!

—¿Coincidencia? Tú le dijiste a la señorita Benjyman que yo estaba enamorada de Ted y que tú estabas tratando de impedir que me escapara con él._ Serena frunció el ceño.

—Mina, querida Mina, mi problema es muy grave, tengo muchas preocupaciones... No es posible que pretendas que recuerde cada pequeño detalle de mi vida precisamente cuando mi mente está bloqueada por el dolor. Te agradecería que te dejaras de tonterías y te concentraras de nuevo en el presente...

—Tuve que leerle sermones a la vieja señora Benjyman durante todo un mes y tú recuerdas lo horrible que era. Olía a alcanfor e insistía en castañetear esos dientes postizos cuando yo menos lo esperaba. Sonaba más fuerte que un disparo de cañón.

—... me encantaría explicarte mi plan.

—Después de eso, estuve aterrorizada durante varios días y terminé con un tic en el ojo derecho que me duró tres meses.

—Es decir —dijo Serena y tomó aire, pues se negaba a discutir con la única amiga que le quedaba—, el plan referente a lady Black. _Esto último hizo que Minako abandonara su diatriba.

—¿Lady Black? ¿Y cómo piensas involucrar a lady Black en un escándalo? ¿Qué tipo de escándalo piensas montar?

—Ssshh, ¿quieres que todo Londres se entere de mi plan? ¿Y quién mejor para ser el centro de un escándalo? No me sentiría bien involucrando a alguien inocente, aunque no es que la sociedad esté llena de inocentes, pero, aun así, no involucraría en un escándalo a alguien que no se lo mereciera, y tienes que estar de acuerdo en que, si alguien se merece un poco del sufrimiento que ha causado, es lady Black._ Minako se quedó pensativa durante un momento.

—Tengo que admitir que me parece que tienes razón hasta aquí. Es cierto que ella ha hecho hasta lo imposible por haceros daño a ti y a lord... al señor Chiba. ¿Qué tienes pensado exactamente?

—Pues bien, ¿recuerdas que la semana pasada me contaste que la marquesa de Welles va a dar un baile la próxima semana? _Minako arrugó la frente con cara de concentración.

—Sí, dijiste que detestabas a lady Welles y que preferías caminar desnuda por Hyde Park antes que asistir a ese baile.

—Pues he cambiado de opinión. Se supone que Prinny va a asistir, ¿no?

—No debes llamarlo así; es una falta de respeto. El Príncipe Regente es el padrino de Hypatia y, sí, Su Majestad dijo que asistiría al baile. ¿Por qué?

—Seguramente el baile estará lleno de gente, porque asistirán todos los que no recuerdan a Hypatia como una chiquilla llena de granos, a la que le gustaba decir mentiras... En otras palabras, será el escenario perfecto para armar un escándalo que sacuda y encandelille a la sociedad. Todo el mundo olvidará en un instante ese tonto asunto del farsante.

—¿De qué escándalo hablas? —preguntó Minako con cara de consternación.

Serena sonrió. Ah, Serena sabía que no era una sonrisa especialmente bonita, era la clase de sonrisa que sólo se permitiría frente a una amiga querida y confiable, pues estaba cargada de perversa satisfacción y tenía una gota de crueldad; pero aun así, era una sonrisa. Serena se felicitó por el hecho de que todavía fuera capaz de sonreír, aun cuando estaba presenciando la destrucción completa y total de su vida social.

—Lady Black va a sufrir un accidente en el baile. O mejor, su vestido va a sufrir un accidente._ Minako abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿Su vestido? No te referirás a ése que se estaba probando el día que me la encontré en casa de la modista...

—Sí... bueno, sí y no. Me refiero a una copia exacta de ese vestido... Y ahí es donde entra tu ayuda.

—¿Mi ayuda? ¿Mi ayuda con qué? —Minako levantó la voz al menos una octava debido a la angustia.

Entonces Serena le explicó su plan con tanto detalle que Minako sintió escalofríos. Cuando Serena terminó, Minako siguió caminando en silencio durante unos minutos, parpadeando y mirando a su amiga una y otra vez.

—En realidad tienes una imaginación aterradora. Eso me preocupa, Sere, de verdad me preocupa. No puedo evitar pensar en la devastación que causarías si algún día pierdes la cabeza. En cuanto a tu plan..._ Serena siguió paseando del brazo de Minako, sintiéndose totalmente tranquila, mientras que su amiga le soltaba un sermón sobre lo absurdo que era su plan. Cuando Mina terminó de hablar, Serena siguió como si no la hubiera oído. Estaba encantada: una vez que el nuevo escándalo estuviera en boca de todos, la gente se olvidaría de ellos y así podría concentrarse en el asunto, mucho más importante, de demostrar que las reclamaciones del farsante eran falsas. Sin duda, Inge podría ayudarla con eso. Inge era muy útil cuando se trataba de asuntos de ese tipo, cosas como un secuestro o investigar a alguien que quería despojar a otro de su título de conde, y cosas por el estilo.

—A Darien no le va a gustar que le consulte esto a Inge —dijo Serena en voz alta, interrumpiendo el sermón de Minako, que había vuelto a la carga. Luego se detuvo para arrancar de su libreta una hoja llena de anotaciones que había preparado previamente para Minako—. No te lo vas a creer, pero esta mañana Darien ha estado muy antipático, negándose a todo lo que yo le pedía. Realmente, debería estar prohibido que los maridos fueran tan tercos... Pero, claro, como solía decir mi madre, _ojos que no ven, corazón que no habla_.

—Ehh... ¿pero qué estás diciendo? La verdad, Sere, a veces pienso que estás loca._ Serena le entregó a su amiga la hoja de papel, guardó la libreta otra vez en su bolso de malla y saludó con la mano a una mujer que estaba cerca de una inmensa mata de azalea.

—Ahí está la señora Setsuna. Dijo que vendría hoy al parque. Por el bien de Darien, voy a acercarme a saludarla, aunque se trate de la mujer más aburrida del mundo. Eres un encanto, Mina, y ahora te dejo, tranquila y segura porque sé que tengo la amiga más querida y dulce de toda Inglaterra, una amiga que sé que no me decepcionará en esta hora de necesidad. Voy a conversar unos minutos con la señora Setsuna y luego iré a ver a Inge, para pedirle que investigue al farsante. Dale mis saludos a tu querido Malaquite. Jackson, venga y deje de coquetear con Clotilde, tengo muchas cosas que hacer hoy.

Minako se dejó caer en un banco, agotada, mientras Serena le decía adiós con la mano, antes de correr hacia una mujer mayor de pelo verde oscuro y su criada. En las escasas ocasiones en que se oponía a la indomable voluntad de Sere, se sentía tan eficaz como una burbuja de jabón contra una manada de elefantes... Y era una sensación realmente agotadora.


	15. Capítulo 14

**¡Hola a todas! las desgracias nunca vienen solas y la mala suerte de nuestra pareja se acentúa, pero no hay nada que la cabeza hueca de Serena no pueda solucionar. Os dejo tres capítulos más. El 15 contiene lemon. Besos y abrazos a todas. Mil gracias por leerme.**

CAPITULO 14

—**U**sted, señor, es un mentiroso. Le ha mentido a su esposa. Debería darle vergüenza su conducta. —Darien se quedó mirando la cara que tenía frente a él, luego le lanzó una toalla al espejo y se inclinó para echarse agua en la cara. Tal vez la palabra «mentiroso» era demasiado fuerte: realmente iba muy retrasado y había pensado trabajar todo el día en la máquina para poder tenerla lista para hacer un ensayo ese fin de semana. Eso no era mentira. Sin embargo, podría haber sacado un par de horas para ir a pasear con Serena por el parque.

Darien miró por la ventana. El sol se estaba ocultando y unas sombras largas se proyectaban sobre la calle parodiando la forma de la casa. No era demasiado tarde; todavía podía llevarla a la ópera. Tenía ese palco que Michiru le había rogado que tomara para la temporada... Darien esbozó una sonrisa mientras pensaba en la posibilidad de pasar la velada en compañía de su esposa. Por supuesto, preferiría pasar ese rato en un lugar menos público, uno que permitiera la realización de aquel tipo de actividades que, la noche anterior, lo habían dejado tan agotado como un trapo, pero a Serena le gustaría asistir a la ópera. Pasar un par de horas oyendo a un grupo de cantantes que gritaban en italiano era el pequeño precio que había que pagar para complacerla.

Darien se detuvo un momento frente al cajón del escritorio, con una corbata limpia colgando de los dedos, mientras su cuerpo se estremecía al pensar en complacer a su esposa. Sólo imaginarse la manera en que Serena se lo agradecería era suficiente para dejarlo excitado y ansioso. Con una expresión de lascivia que habría hecho sonrojarse a una cortesana, Darien se quitó la ropa de trabajo manchada de grasa y se puso prendas más apropiadas para un caballero.

—Ah, Perkins —le dijo al mayordomo cuando entró, minutos después—. No esperaba verlo tan temprano._ Perkins agarró las botas que Darien acababa de quitarse y que ahora estaban cubiertas de polvo de carbón, aceite y grasa, e inclinó la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento.

—Independientemente de mis otras responsabilidades, que son múltiples y variadas, todavía soy su ayuda de cámara y, como tal, es mi deber, por no decir que mi mayor placer, estar disponible cuando usted realiza la dificilísima tarea de vestirse. De tal manera que aquí estoy, prácticamente babeando de excitación ante la idea de serle útil.

Darien sonrió al mayordomo con cariño. Ni siquiera la habitual amargura de Perkins podía empañar la felicidad que experimentaba al pensar en pasar la velada con Serena... en particular la última parte de la velada, la parte en que estarían solos y desnudos y él estaría acariciando con sus manos todas las adorables curvas de su esposa* y haciéndole arder los ojos con esa erótica mezcla de amor y pasión que lo hacía sentirse como un dios entre mortales. Mientras Darien dejaba que Perkins lo ayudara a ponerse una chaqueta azul oscura que le quedaba tan ajustada como un forro, pensaba con satisfacción que eso era lo que siempre había querido tener en la vida: no sólo esa aguda sensación de deseo, sino la profunda satisfacción de tener una compañera, una amiga, alguien con quien quería estar sencillamente porque disfrutaba de su compañía. Alguien que lo amaba.

—¿Sabe usted dónde está mi esposa, Perkins? —Darien le dio un ligero tirón a la corbata, hasta quedar satisfecho con el sencillo nudo.

—Lady Serena ha tenido la bondad de obsequiarme con esa valiosa información, señor._ Darien esperó un momento, pero cuando Perkins agarró las botas y la ropa sucia y se preparó para salir de la habitación, levantó una ceja en señal de pregunta.

—¿Y sería usted tan generoso de compartir esa información conmigo, o se trata de un secreto de Estado que no puedo conocer?_ Por primera vez desde que lo conocía, Perkins vaciló a la hora de hablar.

—Lady Serena está en la casa Kumada, señor._ ¿La casa Kumada? ¿La casa de Kumada? Aunque Darien ya no pensaba que Nicolás fuera responsable de la muerte de su esposa —de hecho, por fin había abierto los ojos a la verdad que se ocultaba tras la aparente bondad de la difunta lady Kumada y sus crueldades, entre ellas la de usarlo a él para acusar a Nicolás—, Darien quería tener que ver lo menos posible con Kumada y su encantadora, aunque excéntrica, esposa.

—¿Por qué está en la casa de los Kumada? ¿Qué ha ido a hacer allí?_ Perkins no se inmutó al oír el grito de Darien, aunque estaba seguro de que se quedaría ligeramente sordo durante una semana debido a la intensidad del volumen.

—Se me dio a entender que lady Serena iba a recurrir a los criados del conde de Kumada para realizar una misión que no especificó, dado que la servidumbre de aquí, tal y como dijo la propia lady Serena, está un poco sobrecargada.

—¿Una misión? ¿Qué tipo de misión podría tener Serena para los criados de Kumada? —Darien sabía que no tenía justificación para gritarle a Perkins, pero la idea de que Serena recurriera a Kumada, a través de sus criados, cuando necesitaba ayuda, lo puso furioso. ¡Maldición, él era su marido! Si necesitaba ayuda, bien podía recurrir a él. ¿Acaso Serena no entendía cómo funcionaba la relación marido mujer?

—Como no tengo a mano un diccionario, me veré obligado a confiar en mi propia interpretación de la palabra «misión»: por lo general se refiere a... —La mirada que Darien le lanzó hizo que Perkins desistiera de su comentario ingenioso. Así que se aclaró la garganta y bajó la mirada con gesto respetuoso hacia las botas que tenía en la mano—: No lo dijo, señor._ Darien respiró sonoramente, como si percibiera un mal olor. Luego agarró su sombrero y salió como un rayo de la habitación.

—Veo que voy a tener que instruir a mi esposa acerca de la definición de unos cuantos conceptos importantes: matrimonio, lealtad y ayuda, entre otros. Que traigan inmediatamente a Júpiter, Perkins. Mande a uno de los criados por él, será más rápido.

Darien esperó en la biblioteca y, mientras golpeaba la fusta contra la pierna con ritmo militar, trataba de imaginar qué podría necesitar Serena de los criados de Kumada. Cuando se dio cuenta de que, sin importar cuánto tiempo llevara casado con Serena, nunca podría entender la manera como le funcionaba la cabeza, logró calmarse lo suficiente como para no liarse a dar gritos cuando Perkins le anunció que el caballo estaba listo.

Kumada vivía en una zona elegante de la ciudad, algo que Darien sólo notó cuando recorrió el camino desde su modesta vivienda alquilada, situada en un barrio más bien populoso de la ciudad, hasta las calles anchas y el esplendor de mármol de la casa Kumada. De repente se dio cuenta de las diferencias que había entre las circunstancias de la vida de Serena antes de casarse con él y las actuales y se sintió incómodo. Un rayo de arrepentimiento cruzó por su mente al darse cuenta de todas las cosas a las que ella había renunciado, pero luego lo olvidó, cuando se acordó de que Serena lo amaba a él, no a su título ni a su dinero. El hecho de que se hubiese enamorado de él a pesar de vivir en una casa modesta, con pocos criados y ninguno de los lujos a los que estaba acostumbrada, simplemente demostraba la profundidad del sentimiento que ella le profesaba. Él no podía cubrirla de riquezas, pensó con amargura, pero ciertamente sí podía adorarla con su mente y su cuerpo. Por no mencionar el hecho de que podía contar con su ayuda siempre que lo necesitara... Esas tristes reflexiones terminaron en una firme determinación, cuando se bajó del caballo frente a la entrada de la mansión. Le tiró las riendas al lacayo que hacía las veces de cochero y estaba junto al coche en que había llevado Serena, esperándola.

—Amárrelo detrás del coche.

—¿Señor? —Jackson abrió los ojos como platos cuando vio que Darien comenzaba a subir los escalones que conducían a la puerta principal.

—Regresaré en un minuto. Con mi esposa. Quédese aquí.

—Sí, señor.

—¿Lady Serena? —le preguntó Darien con ferocidad al lacayo delgado y rubio que abrió la puerta. El lacayo pareció sorprendido.

—No, yo soy Charles. Lady Serena es una mujer._ Darien respiró profundo y abrió los dedos con crispación.

—Estoy buscando a mi esposa, lady Serena. ¿Está aquí?

—Sí, señor. —El lacayo parpadeó y miró a Darien con una expresión amable pero de ligero desconcierto. Darien contuvo las ganas de entornar los ojos o ahorcar al lacayo. Cualquiera de las dos opciones era bastante atractiva.

—¿Puedo verla? ¿Hoy? ¿Ahora mismo?_ De repente el lacayo entendió.

—Ah, usted desea verla. Tenga la bondad de seguir por..._ Darien pasó frente al hombre, entró al vestíbulo forrado con paneles de roble e hizo caso omiso del lacayo cuando éste le abrió una puerta que obviamente conducía a un pequeño salón que usaban las visitas que estaban esperando a algún miembro de la familia. Se detuvo al pie de las escaleras, se puso las manos en las caderas y echó hacia atrás la cabeza para gritar.

—¡Serena!_ El grito resonó por todo el corredor, las escaleras y a lo largo de todo el segundo piso. El lacayo desapareció cuando sus agudos oídos percibieron el sonido de una puerta que se abría en el piso de arriba. Darien comenzó a subir las escaleras a grandes zancadas, haciendo caso omiso de la sugerencia de Charles de que esperara en la salita. —¿Serena? Sé que estás aquí. ¡No te puedes esconder de mí!

—¿Y por qué querría esconderme de ti? —preguntó su esposa, cuando él llegó al final de las escaleras—. Darien, ¿qué estás haciendo...? ¡Vaya! _Darien conocía lo suficientemente bien a su esposa como para reconocer ese gesto obcecado. Prescindiría de las explicaciones e iría directo al grano.

—He venido a recogerte —dijo, al tiempo que la levantaba del suelo, se la echaba al hombro, daba media vuelta con cuidado y comenzaba a bajar las escaleras hacia donde estaba esperando el coche—. No tiene sentido discutir, mujer, vas a venir conmigo. Ahórrate las lágrimas y los berrinches, ya he tomado una decisión. Vas a venir conmigo.

—Eso veo, Darien. —Al oír eso, Darien se sintió menos enojado. Serena no parecía irritada ni histérica. Sin embargo, con Serena nunca se sabía. Mejor no arriesgarse. —Como tengo prohibidas las lágrimas y los berrinches, ¿tolerarías una simple pregunta? _Darien se detuvo al final de las escaleras y puso a su esposa sobre el suelo, aunque la mantuvo agarrada del brazo, por si trataba de huir repentinamente.

—Tal vez, si es pertinente.

—Es muy generoso de tu parte —contestó Serena, pero Darien vio que no parecía agradecida en lo más mínimo. Al notar la delgada línea que formaban sus labios y el fuego que ardía en sus ojos, pensó que estaba a punto de ser testigo de una explosión—. Entonces, ¿puedo preguntar qué demonios piensas que estás... Ah, Inge, ahí está. ¿Sería tan amable de traer mi bolso y mi libreta de apuntes ?... haciendo aquí, y por qué te ha atacado de repente el deseo de sacudirme como si yo fuera un saco de... —Serena agitó las manos en el aire para expresar su incapacidad de terminar el símil.

—¿Harina? —preguntó Darien, al mismo tiempo que Charles, el lacayo, decía:

—¿Perros?_ Serena fulminó con la mirada al desventurado hombrecillo y luego siguió mirando a Darien. Él le sostuvo la mirada.

—La pregunta, señora, es ¿qué está haciendo usted aquí?

—Necesitaba hablar con Inge acerca de algo. —Darien apretó la boca en una especie de gruñido al oír el nombre del mayordomo. Serena hizo caso omiso de ese gesto y continuó—: Dado que pareces tener _abrasión_ por él, pensé que lo mejor era hablar con él aquí y no en casa.

—Le tengo aversión, sí, mujer...

—Como quieras llamarlo —lo interrumpió Serena y volvió a agitar las manos hasta que Darien se las agarró—. Es una tontería. No sé por qué has tomado tanta manía al pobre Inge, con lo buena persona que es...

—No es ninguna tontería, ese maldito forajido me secuestró.

—¡Eso fue hace años!

—Me golpeó hasta dejarme inconsciente. —Darien todavía tenía una cicatriz en la parte posterior de la cabeza, en el sitio donde Inge lo había golpeado con un tubo para inmovilizarlo.

—Hace cinco años. —Serena trató de soltarse, pero Darien le apretó más los dedos—. Eso es demasiado tiempo para guardarle resentimiento a Inge.

—El cobarde hizo que dos hombres me agarraran, mientras me golpeaba en la cabeza.

—Inge no es un cobarde, Darien.

—Gracias, milady —dijo una voz profunda desde atrás. Darien se dio la vuelta y miró al salvaje mayordomo de Kumada con los ojos entornados, mientras que el hombre bajaba las escaleras, con un bolso de malla adornado con cuentas de colores—. Por el contrario, a mí su esposo me parece una buena persona. Sujede q' necejitaba a loj otros dos tíosp'a evitar q' su alteza me matara. Ya había oído suficientes historiaj sobre usté p'a sabe q'me cortaría la cabeja ji trataba de atacarlo solo.

—No estoy totalmente segura, nunca lo estoy con Inge; la forma en que machaca la lengua del rey es absolutamente incorruptible, pero creo que te está elogiando —susurró Serena al oído de su esposo. Darien se distrajo por un momento debido a la dulce sensación del aliento de Serena sobre su oreja, pero enseguida recordó que estaba furioso e indignado y los maridos furiosos e indignados no besaban a sus esposas en presencia de los criados de sus rivales, en especial delante de aquellos que acostumbraban secuestrarlo.

—Independientemente de eso, me gustaría que suspendieras toda relación con Inge y los demás criados de Kumada. Tienes toda una casa llena de criados. Si necesitas algo, pídeselo a ellos.

—Pero si estamos economizando —protestó Serena, mientras que Darien la empujaba hacia la puerta. Serena alcanzó a estirar un brazo para agarrar su bolso del gancho de Inge cuando pasaron junto a él—. No puedo pedirles a nuestros criados que, con todo lo que tienen que hacer, saquen tiempo para ocuparse de mi... eehh... de mi pequeño proyecto._ Darien se detuvo y miró a Serena con el ceño fruncido. Había olvidado por completo preguntarle a su esposa qué era tan importante como para que fuera a buscar la ayuda de un rufián como Inge. ¿Qué pasaba con él? Un vistazo a los adorables ojos azules de Serena y Darien se dio cuenta de cuál era la respuesta a esa pregunta: estaba embobado por ella y no podía pensar de manera lógica cuando ella estaba cerca.

—¿ Cuál es exactamente la naturaleza de tu «pequeño proyecto»?

—Ah. —Serena lo miró durante un momento y luego sonrió enseñándole los hoyuelos—. Creo que es mejor que no lo sepas. Lo más seguro es que no te guste y como cuento con la colaboración de Inge, estoy segura de que no necesitaré más ayuda. Así que, de verdad, lo mejor es que te olvides de todo este asunto._ Darien contó hasta diez y, como todavía tenía ganas de gritar, repitió el proceso tres veces más antes de poder decir:

—Tras una declaración como ésa, comprenderás que mi interés por saber qué estás tramando ha aumentado. Así que insisto en que me digas cuál es tu proyecto y cómo te va a ayudar Inge._ Serena le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Estoy tratando de ser una buena esposa... Sólo estoy pensando en tu felicidad, Darien. El plan te molestaría, así que tendrás que confiar en mí esta vez, es mejor que no sepas nada. Por eso te voy a mantener en la ignorancia. Es lo mejor.

—Mujer... —le advirtió Darien con los dientes apretados, pero sin éxito. Serena ni se inmutó.

—Mis labios están sellados sobre ese tema, esposo. Puedes someterme a tortura, pero no divulgaré ni el más mínimo bocado de información. Y tampoco servirá de nada que mires a Inge de esa forma, porque sus labios están tan sellados como los míos._ Darien ayudó a subir a Serena al coche y luego se volvió a mirar al mayordomo pirata, que estaba en la puerta, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y la cadera recostada contra el marco.

—¿Debo asumir que mi mujer está hablando por usted?

—Así ej, señor. Le di mi palabra.

—Ya veo. En ese caso, tan pronto deje a mi mujer en casa, regresaré para... discutir... el asunto con usted más detalladamente._ Si no lo creyera una temeridad imposible, Darien habría jurado que había visto una chispa de entusiasmo en los ojos del mayordomo.

—Presiento que así jera, jeñor. Le pediré al cocinero que tenga lijto mucho hielo._ Darien asintió con la cabeza y subió al coche. De repente la vida se había vuelto maravillosa. Le dedicó una sonrisa a su esposa, pues le divertía ver la cara de consternación de Serena cuando hizo sonar los nudillos y flexionó los dedos. Por primera vez en la vida estaba satisfecho con el carácter testarudo de su mujer; en lugar de forzarlo a que la presionara para que le contara lo que estaba tramando, averiguaría la misma información a través de Inge, con la satisfacción adicional de saldar cuentas con él. La sonrisa de Darien se volvió una carcajada, cuando Serena empezó a retorcerse las manos. Esta venganza iba a ser dulce, muy dulce, en verdad.

—Agradezco que quieras asistir a la ópera esta noche, esposo, pero ¿cómo vamos a explicar eso? —dijo Serena y apuntó con el dedo, mientras permanecía de pie, a una distancia prudente de donde estaba Darien, acostado en el sofá de su alcoba._ Su marido se quitó un grueso filete de la cara, movió la mandíbula e hizo una mueca de dolor a causa del movimiento.

—No veo que tengamos que explicar nada. A nadie le importa lo que haga con mi cara._ ¡Hombres! Como si nadie fuera a notar la hinchazón de su cara.

—De todas maneras, la gente querrá saber qué te ha pasado. Sólo espero que Inge esté bien. Lo necesito mañana. ¿No le has roto ningún hueso, verdad? Aun así, espero que no lo hayas lastimado tanto que no pueda encargarse de mi proyecto._ Darien tuvo el descaro de enfadarse.

—Al menos podrías pretender que te preocupas por mí. Ese maldito logró ajustarme un buen golpe antes de que yo lo tumbara al suelo. Y en cuanto a ese misterioso proyecto...

—Pamplinas —dijo Serena y se inclinó para examinarle la mandíbula. Tanteó delicadamente la inflamación y luego se enderezó para observar el efecto general. Tal vez si le echaba un poco de polvos de arroz en la herida, no se notarían tanto el rojo ni la hinchazón—. No tenía ningún miedo de que corrieras peligro con Inge. Tú no sólo eres un conde, sino que yo te he visto sin ropa. Es bastante obvio que se necesita más de un hombre para hacerte daño._ Darien pareció alegrarse con sus palabras, aunque Dios sabía que ella no tenía la intención de hacerle ningún cumplido. ¿Alguna vez podría entender cómo funcionaba la mente de los hombres? Serena negó con la cabeza para responder en silencio su pregunta. Los hombres eran demasiado irracionales para tratar de razonar con ellos.

—¿Tu proyecto, Serena?_ Serena suspiró. No sólo eran irracionales, sino que su mente se obsesionaba con una sola idea.

—¿Otra vez con eso?

—Así es.

—Entonces no lograremos llegar a la ópera, porque estarás demasiado ocupado pidiéndome que te cuente mi plan y yo estaré demasiado ocupada repitiéndote las múltiples razones que tengo para no preocuparte. ¿Le digo a Perkins que despida el coche?

—No, tú me vas a decir cuáles son tus planes, luego iremos a la ópera._ Serena volvió a suspirar y se sentó junto a él, al tiempo que se quitaba los guantes y dejaba a un lado el abanico. Ya no irían a la ópera.

—Muy bien, lo haremos a tu manera. Nos quedaremos aquí discutiendo toda la noche, cuando podríamos estar pasando un rato encantador en la ópera. La verdad, yo creía que a estas alturas ya me conocerías lo suficiente como para saber que cuando me propongo cumplir con mis deberes de esposa y mantenerte a salvo de las muchas cosas desagradables de la vida, sólo el Juicio Final podría impedirme que siguiera el generoso y virtuoso camino de la devoción marital._ Darien entornó los ojos y se quitó el filete de la cara, mientras se ponía de pie y le entregaba a Serena sus guantes y su abanico.

—Vamos, esposa generosa y dedicada. Puedes contarme lo que estás planeando mientras vamos a la ópera.

Discutieron todo el camino hasta la ópera (o, como dijo Serena para sus adentros, Darien discutió, mientras ella permanecía firme en su determinación de ahorrarle a Darien una angustia gigantesca), discutieron en las escaleras hacia la ópera, discutieron camino al palco de Darien y discutieron durante los dos primeros actos de la ópera, aunque en susurros para no molestar a nadie. Serena tenía que reconocerle algo a su esposo. Había intentado de todas las maneras posibles sacarle la información: desde amenazar con cometer actos brutales contra ella, actos que no especificó pero que Serena sabía que no podría cometer, hasta rogarle para que le diera tranquilidad a su mente, de manera que pudiera concentrarse en el placer que brindaba la ópera. Como hacía sólo una semana Serena lo había oído explicando lo que pensaba de la ópera en términos más bien poco delicados, descartó sus ruegos como una farsa y se reconfortó al pensar que estaba haciendo lo correcto al poner la necesidad de conservar la tranquilidad mental de su marido por encima de su deseo de obtener reconocimiento por la generosidad de sus actos. Por fin llegó el intermedio y, con él, el fin de la paciencia de Darien. Serena estaba realmente sorprendida al ver que había durado tanto.

—Como insistes en negarte a responder una sencilla pregunta, supongo que deseas que me marche. Y como voy retrasado con los ajustes de la válvula de vapor de mi máquina, aprovecharé esta oportunidad para satisfacer tu deseo de deshacerte de mí._ Serena experimentó un ataque de indecisión. Si Darien la dejaba sola en la ópera, no sólo todo el mundo se daría cuenta de que habían tenido una pelea, sino que también se vería forzada a enfrentarse a un hecho que había logrado ignorar durante toda la velada: el hecho de que nadie, ni una sola persona había ido a saludarlos a su palco. Les estaban haciendo un desplante y si a Darien no le importaba reconocerlo, ella se vería obligada a reconocerlo al estar sola. ¿Debería darse por vencida y contarle lo que quería saber, aplacando así su furia y manteniéndolo junto a ella para poder seguir fingiendo que estaban en su luna de miel y no querían ser molestados por nadie, o debería poner el bienestar de Darien por encima del suyo de manera generosa? Serena se sintió tentada a hacer lo primero, ya que él parecía no agradecer los sacrificios que ella estaba haciendo por él. Ciertamente, era difícil mantener una actitud de Nobleza cuando Darien no parecía darse cuenta de que ella lo estaba protegiendo.

Ese último pensamiento fue lo que la decidió. Darien la necesitaba, aunque fuera para proteger su reputación frente a la sociedad. Como el destino había sido tan bondadoso de concederle lo que ella quería: ser vitalmente importante para su marido, Serena cumpliría su destino y ayudaría a su marido lo mejor que pudiera. Se enfrentaría a la sociedad en nombre de Darien y sólo se daría por vencida cuando ya no le quedara fuerza en el cuerpo. Serena alzó la barbilla en un noble gesto de dignidad y se enfrentó a la mirada de furia de su esposo con tranquilidad y serenidad.

—Muy bien. Si prefieres trabajar en tu máquina el resto de la noche, entonces vete a casa. Mina y lord Aino están aquí, me sentaré con ellos el resto de la función.

Darien pareció sorprendido durante un momento al ver que ella no había caído en la trampa y luego hizo una venia rígida y le ofreció el brazo. Serena sabía que estaba muy enojado con ella, así que no trató de contentarlo con sonrisas ni hoyuelos, ni miradas sensuales a través de las pestañas. En lugar de eso, permitió que la llevara hasta el palco de Mina y les ofreciera a los Aino sólo un mínimo saludo, antes de hacer una venia formal y marcharse. Darien podía estar molesto ahora, se dijo Serena, mientras se sentaba en un asiento dorado y marfil al lado del de Mina, pero ella estaba segura de que algún día le agradecería la manera como se había sacrificado por él.

—Lord Car... tu marido parece muy molesto esta noche —le susurró Mina por encima del abanico, mientras que Malaquite saludaba a alguien que había ido a verlos a su palco—. ¿Es porque nadie quiere saludaros?_ Serena se encogió de hombros y miró por encima del palco hacia la platea, donde se arremolinaban los petimetres y las damas de dudosa reputación.

—Para serte sincera, dudo que se haya dado cuenta de eso. No, eso no es justo. Darien es un hombre muy astuto; estoy segura de que se ha dado cuenta de que nadie se ha molestado en hacernos el más mínimo gesto de saludo... pero simplemente no le importa._ Minako levantó las cejas con expresión escandalizada.

—¿No le importa? ¿Lo que la gente piense de él? ¿No le importa?

—Admito que es la cosa más antinatural, pero resulta, mi querida Mina, que ésa es mi cruz en la vida: ser la esposa de un hombre al que le es indiferente la opinión de los demás.

—Pero a ti sí te importa —protestó Minako.

—Claro que sí... hasta cierto punto. —Al ver que las cejas de Minako, que ya habían regresado a su posición normal, amenazaban con alzarse otra vez hasta la parte superior de la frente, Serena se apresuró a agregar—: Es decir, me importa lo que diga la gente, la reputación lo es todo, pero nunca seré una esclava de las convenciones, tal y como lo exige la sociedad. Siempre he hecho las cosas a mi manera, y ya es muy tarde para aprender a apegarme a las reglas. Además, tú sabes tan bien como yo que a la alta sociedad le fascina la originalidad. Pueden armar un escándalo y chismorrear como locos en torno a situaciones peculiares, como el hecho de que me hubiese escapado con Seiya, pero al final adoran a la gente que se supone que censuran. _Minako no parecía muy convencida.

—No parecen adorarte mucho ahora, Serena — dijo Minako y lanzó una rápida mirada por encima del hombro para asegurarse de que su esposo no alcanzaba a oírla—. De hecho, mi querido Malaquite me dijo que los libros de apuestas están llenos de apuestas sobre ti y el señor Chiba.

—Ah, sí, ya lo sé, eso es obra de lady Black. Están apostando sobre la fecha en que Darien consumará el matrimonio. Pero, como tú bien sabes, eso ya no tiene importancia. ¿Acaso tu querido Malaquite no se lo contó a nadie?_ Minako abrió los ojos.

—Sí, lo hizo... Ay, Sere, ¿acaso no ha debido hacerlo? Yo no le dije que era secreto y tú sabes lo chismosos que son los hombres.

—No, no, yo contaba con que vosotros divulgaríais esa información. Aunque debo agregar que es algo que no le incumbe a nadie más fuera de nosotros. Sin embargo, era la única manera de acabar con esas ridículas apuestas.

—Pero, Sere... —Minako dejó la frase en suspenso. Serena le prestó atención a su amiga. Minako parecía no saber qué decir, una condición que a Serena le resultaba muy extraña.

—¿Estás enferma? ¿Necesitas mis sales medicinales?

—No, no, no es eso... Yo... Yo... —Minako comenzó a abrir y cerrar la boca como un pescado recién salido del agua.

—Tú ¿qué? De verdad, Mina, si te vas a sentar a mirarme con esos ojos _desorejados_ lo menos que puedes hacer es cerrar la boca. Sólo las niñas tontas se sientan en la ópera con la boca abierta._ Minako pareció recuperar la compostura.

—Se dice desorbitados y no comiences otra vez con ese asunto de las niñas tontas. Simplemente estaba pensando en la mejor manera de darte la noticia.

—¿Qué noticia? —Ahora Minako tenía toda la atención de Serena. Lord Aino se inclinó sobre su esposa y susurró algo acerca de ir a saludar a un conocido en su palco durante unos minutos. Serena esperó pacientemente hasta que él terminara y, tan pronto se marchó, se abalanzó sobre su amiga—. Mina, ayúdame, si me estás ocultando algo importante, le diré a todo el mundo que te rellenas el pecho con medias de seda...

—¡Serena!_ La mitad del público se volvió a mirar cuando el grito de indignación de Minako penetró el estrépito de múltiples conversaciones. Serena abrió su abanico y procedió a agitar el aire caliente que la rodeaba.

—Tú no estás feliz si no haces una escena, ¿no?

—Yo... tú... Serena... —tartamudeó Minako.

—Bueno, ahora que parece que vas entendiendo el asunto de los pronombres y los nombres propios, tal vez tengas la bondad de decirme cuál es esa noticia tan importante que me tienes que dar._ Minako miró a su amiga con furia. Serena estaba a punto de señalar que las damas que tienden a adoptar siempre una actitud de severidad corren el riesgo de quedarse con cara de amargura, pero se guardó la opinión debido al iracundo susurro de Minako.

—No debería hacerlo, realmente no debería decírtelo, no mereces saberlo, después de amenazarme con semejante calumnia..._ Serena le lanzó una mirada crítica al pecho de su amiga.

—No esperas que crea que todo eso es tuyo.

—Mis senos no son relevantes ahora —dijo Minako con dignidad, al tiempo que abría su abanico para ocultar el corpiño de su vestido.

—Precisamente... No existen.

—Pero te lo diré —continuó diciendo Minako, aunque de manera un poco brusca—, porque tu marido no merece sufrir. Mi querido Malaquite me contó esta noche que las apuestas tienen que ver específicamente con el señor Chiba; en realidad son sobre si él es... si puede... si tiene la capacidad de... Si es impotente —susurró Minako y se puso colorada como un tomate.

—¿Impotente? —preguntó Serena, sin entender por qué su amiga se comportaba con tanta timidez. Tal vez estaba embarazada. Todo el mundo sabía que las mujeres embarazadas eran excepcionalmente tímidas sobre algunas cosas.

—¡Ssshh!

—Por Dios, Mina, Malaquite debe estar bromeando. ¿Qué puede importarles a los demás que Darien sea impotente conmigo? Si quieres saber la verdad, yo soy tan impotente como él, de hecho, más. Mi madre siempre decía que yo era una impotente y una descarada._ Minako se quedó mirándola con los ojos _desorejados_ —o desorbitados, Serena no recordaba cuál era la palabra correcta— y la boca ligeramente abierta. De repente tosió y se abanicó rápidamente, mientras fijaba la vista en la punta de sus zapatillas, se inclinaba sobre Serena y le susurraba:

—Impotente, no insolente. Impotente significa que no es físicamente capaz de cumplir con sus deberes conyugales._ Serena sintió que ella también abría la boca al pensar en las implicaciones. Pensó por un momento que se podía desmayar como resultado de la explosión de rabia que cobró vida dentro de ella e hizo un gran esfuerzo para moderar su voz, para que sus palabras no sonaran como un aullido de rabia.

—¿Quién?

—Mi querido Malaquite dice que no es sólo una persona. Hay apuestas en los libros de todos los clubes de hombres... Serena, ¿a dónde vas?_ Serena agarró su abrigo del respaldo de la silla, sin poder hablar por un momento. Con una parte remota de su mente notó con interés que le estaban temblando las manos, a pesar de que no tenía frío ni estaba asustada.

—Darien se ha marchado en nuestro coche, ¿puedo usar el tuyo?_ Minako siguió a su amiga hasta el corredor que pasaba por detrás de los palcos.

—Sí, claro que puedes. Pero no tienes buen aspecto; realmente deberías ir a casa y recostarte.

—Me iré a casa cuando me haya encargado de este último atropello.

—¿Cuando te hayas encargado de qué? ¿Te refieres a las apuestas? ¿Cómo vas a encargarte de las apuestas?_ Serena se cerró el abrigo de verano y recogió su bolso y su abanico. Se sentía llena de una rabia justificada, que le daba fuerzas para adelantar su propósito. No permitiría que Darien se convirtiera en el hazmerreír de la sociedad.

—Me encargaré de este asunto de la manera más expedita: iré a los clubes de hombres y robaré sus libros de apuestas._ Minako se desmayó.

* * *

Una hora después, Serena se estaba bajando del coche prestado y, cuando Perkins se preparaba para cerrar la portezuela, la joven hizo una seña con la mano hacia el interior del carruaje y dijo:

—Hay varios libros en el asiento. Por favor, llévelos a la cocina y quémelos.

—¿Libros, madame?

—Libros, Perkins. Libros grandes, de varias páginas, muchas de las cuales están llenas de tontas apuestas, hechas por hombres aún más tontos._ Perkins le echó un vistazo al libro que estaba encima y que tenía estampado encima el nombre White's, en letras doradas. Había al menos otros siete libros de apuestas, según lo que podía ver a la luz de la lámpara del coche. Perkins esbozó una extraña sonrisa, que contrastó con su habitual amargura, mientras le hacía señas a un lacayo para que se encargara de la tarea.

—Eehh... ¿Y nadie la vio cuando estaba, ejem... «apropiándose» de estos libros?

—Me vieron, pero llevaba una capa con capucha y una máscara, así que nadie supo que era yo. Además, la clase de hombres que contratan en esos clubes no son lo que yo llamaría intimidantes. La mayoría son unos cobardes. Se pusieron a gemir literalmente cuando esgrimí la pistola de su señoría. Hasta un niño podría haber robado esos libros.

—Ah. Fue muy inteligente disfrazándose, y muy valiente, además, si me permite usted expresar mi humilde opinión.

—Claro que he sido inteligente; ya sabe usted que yo jamás haría algo que despertara las habladurías de la gente. ¿Lord Carlisle está trabajando en su máquina? —preguntó Serena, al tiempo que se desabotonaba el abrigo y permitía que Perkins le ayudara a quitárselo.

—Así es.

—Muy bien. —Serena se detuvo un momento mientras se quitaba los guantes y luego sacudió la cabeza al pensar en las consecuencias de sus últimos actos—. Lo hecho, hecho está.

—¿Madame?_ No, no había razón para preocuparse. Nadie tenía la menor idea de quién había podido evadir a los porteros de los clubes y entrar a robar los libros. Gracias a Dios, Samuel le había contado miles de historias acerca de los libros de apuestas cuando era pequeña. Por primera vez, le alegró que su hermano fuera tan vago.

—Y aunque alguien me haya reconocido, tengo mi pequeño proyecto; con seguridad eso acallará cualquier habladuría que pueda _cocinarse._

—¿Cocinar, madame? ¿Desea usted algo de comer?

—¿Mmm? —Serena borró de su cabeza la preocupación acerca de lo que pasaría si se propagaba la noticia de que ella había robado los libros de apuestas y miró a Perkins, antes de dirigirse a las escaleras—. No, gracias, no tengo hambre, aunque me gustaría tomarme una taza de té, por favor, envíela a mi habitación. Y no se olvide de ocuparse de esos horribles libros. No permitiré que el instrumento masculino de mi marido sea _impugnado_ de esa manera.

Serena se detuvo al ver que el mayordomo parecía haberse atragantado con algo, le aconsejó que tomara un poco de agua y siguió escaleras arriba. Después de hacer una serie de contorsiones que habrían enorgullecido a un acróbata, Serena logró desvestirse. Se puso la bata de seda color cereza de Darien, pues prefería usar ésa y no su modesta bata azul, y se acurrucó en la cama de Darien, que ya tenía un nuevo colchón, muy cómodo por cierto, con el libro de Vyvyan LaBlue, con la intención de tomar algunas notas sobre los ejercicios conyugales más apropiados para apaciguar a un marido que estaba de mal humor. Estaba reflexionando sobre los méritos de la Jardinera Bocarriba sobre una Columna de Alabastro en comparación con el Arquero Cantones, cuando una tremenda explosión sacudió la casa.

El suelo debajo de la cama se movió como si la tierra misma estuviera temblando y en medio del estrépito que siguió, se oyó el tintineo de vidrios que caían sobre el pavimento de la calle. Serena se quedó sentada durante un segundo, aturdida por la explosión. Luego se levantó como un rayo y salió corriendo descalza por las escaleras, gritando el nombre de su esposo, mientras empujaba a todos los que se interponían en su camino. Los vidrios de las ventanas de la cocina habían desaparecido y había trozos de madera, yeso y pedazos de metal retorcido por todas partes. La puerta que daba a las escaleras que llevaban al sótano colgaba de una sola bisagra y se apoyaba contra la pared.

Alguien la llamó por su nombre, pero Serena hizo caso omiso de la advertencia y de las manos que trataban de detenerla. Sin prestarle atención al dolor de las heridas que se estaba haciendo en los pies descalzos, apartó los escombros que habían caído sobre las escaleras, mientras luchaba por seguir hacia abajo, tosiendo y jadeando en medio de la nube de polvo de carbón, hollín y vapor que llenaba la habitación. Sentía que los ojos le lloraban y le ardían, mientras buscaba desesperadamente a Darien.

—¡Aquí! —graznó una voz desde detrás de los restos de la pesada mesa de roble que Darien usaba como mesa de trabajo—. ¡Joseph! ¡Wills! Tráiganme una camilla. Y díganle a mi esposa que...

Serena llegó hasta Darien en un segundo y empujó a Perkins hacia un lado para poder ver a su esposo. Estaba cubierto de sangre y polvo de carbón, estaba todo negro, tenía trozos de madera y papel por todo el cuerpo y pequeñas astillas de metal incrustadas en la piel, producto de la máquina que había explotado. El tiempo pareció detenerse. Serena se arrodilló al lado de Darien, consciente de los escombros que se le enterraban en las rodillas, pero sin prestarle atención a eso por la magnitud de la pesadilla a la que se enfrentaba.

Sintió un remolino de incredulidad, temor y rabia al ver cómo la sangre de Darien iba formando un pozo que le empapaba las piernas. Luego tocó con delicadeza el desastre en que había quedado convertido el lado derecho de la cara y el hombro de su marido, y la sensación de horror al pensar en el daño que había sufrido se mezcló con la dicha de ver que su pecho todavía se movía, lo cual indicaba que no estaba muerto, que no lo había perdido... todavía.

Como si estuvieran muy lejos, Serena oyó que Perkins gritaba órdenes a diestro y siniestro, mientras que los otros criados movían los pedazos más grandes de madera y metal retorcido que rodeaban a Darien. Luego rasgó tiras de su camisón para vendarle las heridas más graves y caminó a su lado, sosteniéndole la mano, mientras que el cuerpo inconsciente de su esposo era llevado arriba. Durante todo ese tiempo, su mente daba vueltas en medio de una gran confusión y miles de preguntas sin respuesta. ¿Cómo se podía sobrevivir a semejante explosión? ¿Cómo podía seguir palpitando el corazón de Darien, después de un suceso tan horrible? ¿Cómo iba a hacer para soportar la pérdida de tanta sangre? Serena sintió que un sollozo se le atragantaba en la garganta, mientras observaba cómo ponían sobre la cama el cuerpo destrozado de su marido. ¿Cómo iba a poder vivir sin él?


	16. Capítulo 15

CAPITULO 15

**S**u esposa era la encarnación del mismo diablo.

—¡Buenos días, esposo! ¿No te parece que hace un día precioso?_ Cierto, no tenía cuernos, ni olía a azufre, pero Darien estaba convencido de que ella era una creación de Satán, si no era el mismo demonio en persona. —Claro que no sabes que fuera está haciendo un día precioso porque la habitación está en penumbra. Voy a abrir las cortinas para que entre la luz del sol._ ¿Quién más se alegraría tanto con su dolor, si no era el mismo diablo? —No te has comido el desayuno. Darien, tienes que comer, no puedes esperar recuperarte si no comes.

Serena le estaba sonriendo, maldición, y sus hoyuelos danzaban frente a los ojos de Darien, mientras ella trataba de obligarlo a comer. Su mujer siempre lo estaba obligando a hacer una cosa o la otra. Y él no quería que lo obligaran a nada, sólo quería que lo dejaran en paz. En la penumbra. Sin la presencia de unos ojos azules que le recordaran todo lo que había perdido. Darien quería morirse.

—¿Darien? Te traigo un regalo... Lo he hecho yo._ Darien cerró los ojos... el ojo... y contuvo el aliento. Si fingía que estaba dormido, tal vez Serena lo dejara en paz. Ya había funcionado en otras ocasiones. Un par de veces. Aunque hacía tiempo que había dejado de funcionar. —¡Aquí está! Es un parche nuevo. ¿Te gusta?_ Darien sintió que el aire alrededor de su cara se movía, como si alguien estuviera agitando un objeto frente a él... un objeto que tenía más o menos el tamaño y la forma de un parche para el ojo. Un parche que necesitaba para cubrir el agujero que le había quedado en la cara en el lugar donde solía estar su ojo derecho. —No ha sido tan fácil como creía, pero al final creo que me ha quedado bastante bien. He utilizado tu falda escocesa... ¡Me ha quedado precioso!_ Ahí estaba Darien: tuerto, lleno de cicatrices, con el brazo derecho convertido en una prolongación flácida e inútil, una absoluta miseria de hombre.

Un inútil, eso era lo que él era. No, peor que un inútil, alguien digno de lástima. Se había convertido en un medio hombre inútil y digno de lástima, alguien que le había fallado a su esposa de todas las maneras posibles en cuanto a los deberes conyugales.

—Creo que te va a quedar muy bien. Aunque no ha sido nada fácil cortar la falda._ Lastimoso y patético, un cascarón, lo que antes solía ser un hombre, pero ahora no servía para otra cosa que sentarse en medio de la oscuridad, ocupando un espacio y consumiendo una comida que debería estar destinada a hombres mejores y más valiosos, que no hubiesen arruinado su vida y la de su esposa... ¿La falda? Darien abrió el ojo que le quedaba.

—¿Has usado mi falda escocesa para hacer el parche?_ Serena se arrodilló a sus pies y le puso una mano sobre la rodilla. Tenía en la mano un parche rojo, decorado de tal manera que parecía una falda escocesa minúscula. Debía haberse pasado horas trabajando en eso. —Dáselo a otro —se oyó refunfuñar—. Yo no me lo merezco.

—No seas ridículo. No conozco a ningún otro Chiba que necesite un parche de ojo. —Serena volvió a enseñarle esos malditos hoyuelos de felicidad. Luego apretó la mano sobre su rodilla, lo cual produjo un repentino rayo de calor que subió por su pierna, directo hasta la ingle.

Ésa era otra manera en que él estaba destinado a fallarle. Serena quería tener hijos. También disfrutaba de sus relaciones sexuales. Pero ahora estaba amarrada a él de por vida, a un lastimoso espécimen de hombre que nunca sería capaz de satisfacer los deseos más básicos de su esposa. Si tuviera un poco de honor, se pondría una pistola en la cabeza y terminaría con el tormento de los dos.

—Déjame en paz —balbuceó Darien y recostó la cabeza en el respaldo de la butaca en que estaba sentado, al tiempo que cerraba su único ojo.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—¡Que me dejes en paz! —dijo alzando la voz; y abrió el ojo para mirarla con furia. Serena lo estudió con la mirada durante un momento y luego se inclinó hacia delante entre sus piernas, hasta que los senos quedaron contra la pelvis de Darien, y acarició con los dedos la enredadera de cicatrices que marcaba el lado derecho de la cara de su marido.

—¿Tienes algún dolor?

Darien se sorprendió al sentir que tenía una erección. Pensaba que ya no era capaz de tener erecciones, pero la tibieza de los suaves senos de Serena contra su cuerpo, sumada al ligero aroma a lavanda que llegaba hasta su nariz y la erótica caricia de los dedos de su esposa sobre su cara lo excitaron de una manera que no había experimentado en el último mes, desde el accidente.

—No —respondió con voz ronca, al tiempo que la esperanza renacía dentro de él. Si podía estar con ella, su vida al menos tendría alguna utilidad.

Podría producirle placer a Serena, darle hijos, compensarla de alguna manera por el infierno al que la había arrastrado. Serena ya no estaba mirando las heridas de Darien, ahora estaba mirando su boca, con una avidez que revelaba los deseos que sentía de estar con él. Una llama de fuego creció dentro de Darien cuando se inclinó para capturar la boca de Serena, para volver a probarla, para hundirse en el tibio refugio que le ofrecía. Deslizó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Serena y la atrajo con fuerza hacia sí, mientras la otra mano se moría por acariciar su pelo y echarle la cabeza hacia atrás para entrar en su boca. Darien se miró el brazo derecho con desprecio. Colgaba de manera flácida a su lado, negándose a enredar los dedos entre los rizos dorados de Serena. Ni siquiera podía levantarlo lo suficiente para abrazarla.

—¿Darien?_ Darien dejó caer el brazo izquierdo de la cintura de Serena y se desplomó contra el respaldo de su asiento, al tiempo que cerraba su único ojo para no ver la desilusión —y, peor aún, el sentimiento de lástima— que estaba seguro que encontraría en los ojos de su esposa. —¿Darien? ¿Pasa algo ?

¡A qué extremo había llegado! La desesperación se apoderó de él al darse cuenta de que, aunque hubiese sido capaz de hacer que su brazo herido funcionara adecuadamente, nunca podría complacer a su esposa. Ninguna mujer en sus cabales querría que la tocara esa patética imitación de hombre.

—Esposo, entiendo que te sientas frustrado porque todavía no tienes fuerza en el brazo, pero el doctor Milton dice que el ejercicio te ayudará a recuperar la movilidad y la fuerza. ¿Quieres hacer un poco de ejercicio ahora? Cuando termines, me encantaría sentarme en tus piernas y besarte. _Darien sólo se estaba engañando al pensar que las cosas podían ser de otro modo.

—Déjame en paz, Serena.

—Pero, Darien...

—¡Vete, mujer! ¿Por qué siempre tienes que estar merodeando a mí alrededor? ¿Acaso no ves que no te quiero?

—Pero yo quiero ayudar...

—¡Lo único que quiero de ti es que te marches!_ Darien habló con crueldad y dijo palabras hirientes, cuyo propósito era causar dolor, porque sabía que ésa era la única manera de alejar a Serena de su lado. Esperaba que, al final, ella le contestara en el mismo tono, que le gritara palabras ofensivas a la cara y saliera de la habitación corriendo y sollozando. Pero no esperaba que ella se apretara contra él y lo besara con suavidad en los labios.

—Te amo, Darien. Siempre te amaré._ Darien mantuvo el único ojo cerrado para evitar las lágrimas que generaron las palabras de Serena y contuvo el aliento hasta que oyó que la puerta se cerraba detrás de ella. Sólo entonces soltó la respiración y se quedó mirando fijamente la alfombra que tenía bajo los pies. Lo último que podría soportar es que ella lo viera llorando.

* * *

—Ya estoy de vuelta, Perkins.

—Eso veo, milady. ¿Cómo estaba el señor Inge?_ Serena se quitó la chaquetilla.

—Se ha puesto muy triste cundo le he dicho que habría que retrasar, de momento de forma indefinida, mi plan para distraer a la sociedad haciendo que lady Black sufriera un accidente mortalmente embarazoso; pero está de acuerdo en que ahora tengo cosas más importantes que atender y que lo que chismorrea la gente no es una de mis prioridades, de momento. La visita al doctor Milton ha sido un poco más desagradable. ¿Ya ha comido mi esposo?

—Lamento decirle que no, milady.

Serena se detuvo mientras se quitaba los guantes y se quedó mirando al mayordomo. En las últimas cuatro semanas Perkins había perdido su habitual aire de desgracia, como si el hecho de atender a su patrón herido lo hubiese liberado de esa obsesiva preocupación por él mismo. Perkins había trabajado tan duramente como ella para mantener a Darien vivo durante esas primeras semanas; los dos habían estado permanentemente junto a Darien, turnándose para que uno pudiera descansar mientras que el otro lo velaba y se aseguraba de que la fiebre no se lo llevara para siempre. Había sido una lucha larga y tortuosa, pero después de dos semanas celebraron en silencio su victoria, cuando la fiebre cedió y Darien comenzó a recuperar rápidamente las fuerzas. Hasta la última semana, cuando la melancolía y la depresión se habían apoderado de él.

—¿Ha salido de su habitación?

—Está en su estudio.

Perkins tenía una mirada sombría, cargada de aprensión. Serena frunció el ceño, mientras se quitaba el segundo guante. ¿Qué había en el estudio de Darien para que Perkins estuviera tan preocupado? Darien no había salido de su habitación desde que lo llevaron allí después del accidente, más vivo que muerto. El hecho de que hubiese dejado su habitación para ir al estudio debía ser una buena señal.

Serena arrugó la frente mientras recordaba los hechos de la mañana y se dirigía a las escaleras. Darien le había dicho que no la necesitaba. Había rechazado sus atenciones, ni siquiera había logrado besarla, cuando ella se apretó contra él, pero Serena había visto en sus ojos el desprecio que sentía hacia sí mismo y sabía que se estaba hundiendo en un pozo de autocompasión. El médico le había dicho que Darien estaba curado físicamente, pero que el problema ahora era su espíritu...

—¡Maldición! ¡Las pistolas!

Serena subió las escaleras a todo correr, mientras que el corazón le latía como loco. ¿Por qué no había tenido la precaución de esconder las pistolas? La respuesta resonó en su cabeza al llegar al último escalón y tomar el largo corredor. Serena nunca pensó que Darien pudiera llegar a sentirse tan desesperado que contemplara la posibilidad de quitarse la vida.

—¡Lady Serena!

Serena hizo caso omiso del grito de Perkins y se abalanzó hacia la pequeña habitación del fondo de la casa que Darien usaba como estudio. Darien estaba sentado a oscuras frente a la chimenea apagada, con una botella de whisky al lado y una de sus pistolas de duelo sobre la rodilla. Al oírla, movió lenta y tortuosamente la cabeza hasta que su único ojo quedó frente a ella. Serena se quedó sin aliento al ver la expresión de desesperanza que reflejaba ese único ojo azul oscuro. Darien se había dado por vencido. El doctor Milton le había advertido que había hombres que luchaban por su vida y otros que se rendían y se dejaban morir. A pesar de todo el amor y los cuidados de Serena, Darien había elegido ese último camino.

Pues bien, ¡sería mejor que lo pensara dos veces! Serena se paró frente a su esposo, con los puños cerrados y una sensación de rabia que nunca antes había experimentado, al ver la pistola sobre su regazo. Lo amaba, ¡Darien no podía darse por vencido tan fácilmente! Él también la amaba. ¿Acaso eso no quería decir que estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por ella?

—Si te matas, nunca te lo voy a perdonar —le gritó Serena—. Nunca, ¿entiendes? ¡Nunca! Convertiré tu vida en un infierno, te lo juro._ Darien parpadeó al oírla y luego sonrió con tanta amargura que ella tuvo ganas de darle una bofetada. Pero no podía abofetearlo porque estaba herido. Una buena esposa no abofeteaba a su marido cuando éste había sufrido una experiencia tan traumática como sobrevivir a una explosión.

—Si estoy muerto, será difícil que conviertas mi vida en un infierno.

El sonido que produjo la mano de Serena al estrellarse contra la mejilla de Darien los sorprendió a los dos. Perkins, que estaba parado en el umbral, dejó escapar una exclamación, pero luego sonrió, comenzó a retroceder en silencio y cerró la puerta al marcharse. Darien se quedó mirando a Serena con total incredulidad. Dejó lentamente la pistola sobre la mesa que tenía al lado y se puso de pie, apoyándose en una sola mano. Serena se negó a darle más espacio. Se quedó parada exactamente donde estaba, justo contra él, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás para fulminarlo con la mirada para siempre.

—Me has pegado —rugió Darien.

—Sí, lo he hecho. Y me ha gustado —le respondió Serena de forma desafiante. Era cierto, le había gustado abofetearlo; pensó que debía estar avergonzada, pero la triste realidad era que estaba harta de verlo autocompadeciéndose. Esa misma tarde el doctor Milton le había dicho que si Darien no dejaba de compadecerse, lo más probable era que no sobreviviese otro mes. Al ver la pistola, Serena pensó que tal vez ni siquiera duraría un mes—. En efecto, me ha gustado tanto que creo que voy a hacerlo otra vez.

La segunda bofetada hizo que la cara de Darien ya no se viera tan pálida, pero lo mejor de todo fue que también hizo que apareciera una chispa asesina en su único ojo. Serena habría podido ponerse a bailar por la alegría que le produjo ver esa emoción, pues hasta ese momento lo único que se veía en el hermoso ojo de Darien era apatía y desaliento.

—Soy un hombre herido, madame. ¿Tanto placer le produce mi dolor que quiere usted aumentarlo? —preguntó Darien con los dientes apretados.

—Por supuesto que sí —respondió Serena y levantó un poco más la barbilla, mientras sonreía para sus adentros al ver la expresión de indignación que se reflejaba de manera evidente en el atractivo rostro de su esposo—. Ésa es la razón por la cual no me he despegado de tu lado durante estas últimas cuatro semanas. Ésa es la razón por la cual me he sentado a la cabecera de tu cama a velarte toda la noche, todas las noches, durante las dos semanas en que ardías de fiebre. Ésa es la razón por la cual te bañé, te cambié las vendas, me ocupé de tus necesidades personales, te alimenté, lloré por ti y te rogué que no te dieras por vencido y lucharas contra la fiebre hasta que regresaste a mí. Ésa es la razón por la cual no había puesto un pie fuera de esta casa desde el accidente, hasta hoy, que he ido a visitar al médico que te niegas a recibir. He hecho todo eso porque me complace mucho verte sufrir._ Darien tuvo la elegancia de parecer avergonzado, pero eso no fue suficiente. Estaba claro que había llegado la hora de que él tomara una decisión y por Dios que si no tomaba la decisión correcta, Serena la tomaría por él. —No pasaré otra vez por la pesadilla de tener que elegir y entrenar a otro marido —le dijo Serena, mientras le daba un ligero empellón en el pecho.

—¿Entrenar? —gruñó Darien—. ¿Me estás comparando con un animal al que hay que domesticar para que pueda vivir en sociedad?

—Te estoy comparando con un hombre que es extremadamente tonto y obstinado y que no tiene idea de lo que es verdaderamente importante en la vida. Hasta que no te des cuenta de lo afortunado que eres de tenerme como tu mujer...

—Sí que me doy cuenta de lo afortunado que soy... que era —le gritó Darien con la cara roja de la ira—. ¡Tú eres la mujer más hermosa y asombrosa que conozco, maldición! ¡Yo te amo!

—Entonces lo mejor será que empieces a demostrarlo —dijo ella con un tono que una persona menos refinada habría calificado de grito.

—¡Maldita seas, mujer! ¿Y cómo quieres que lo haga? ¡Soy un lisiado! ¡Estoy casi ciego! ¡No valgo nada en ningún aspecto! No tengo dinero, ni título, ni posición social, y lo único que me quedaba: un cuerpo digno de adorarte, ha quedado destruido. La única manera en que puedo demostrarte cuánto te amo es liberar a la tierra de mi lamentable presencia y dejarte en libertad para que te cases con un hombre que pueda darte lo que yo no puedo._ Serena volvió a abofetearlo, no muy fuerte, pero sí lo suficiente como para que él apretara la mandíbula, entrecerrara el ojo y le agarrara la mano para evitar que volviera a hacerlo. Serena tenía que admitir que estaba muy orgullosa de haber sido capaz de sacarlo de ese estado de autocompasión.

—¡Cómo te atreves! ¡Cómo te atreves a insinuar que la única razón por la que me casé contigo fue por tu dinero, o tu título, o tu posición social, o tu atractivo rostro!_ Darien se inclinó hacia delante, hasta que Serena sintió en la cara el calor de su aliento.

—¿Puedes afirmar con sinceridad que no te casaste conmigo por esas cosas?

—No, ¡claro que no puedo! ¿Qué mujer en mi posición no se casaría por dinero o por un título o atraída por una apariencia atractiva?_ Una expresión de resignada confusión volvió a apoderarse de su cara, mientras que Darien le soltaba la mano y se frotaba la frente.

—Estás reconociendo que te casaste conmigo precisamente por las cosas que ya no puedo darte y, sin embargo, ¿te ofende que te lo diga? _Serena le quitó el sombrío parche negro que llevaba en el ojo y se situó detrás de él para ponerle el nuevo parche con diseño de falda escocesa.

—El rojo te sienta muy bien. No me ofende el hecho de que sepas por qué me casé contigo; me ofende que pienses que esas cosas todavía me importan. Una vez que logré la proeza de enamorarme de ti (lo cual no fue tarea fácil, teniendo en cuenta tu temperamento), todo cambió. A una mujer enamorada no le importan el dinero ni las apariencias._ Serena volvió a situarse frente a él y deslizó sus dedos a lo largo de su brazo inerte hasta agarrar los dedos de Darien entre los suyos; luego se llevó a la boca la mano de su marido y besó cada uno de sus dedos.

—¿Y a una mujer enamorada tampoco le importan la posición y los títulos?

—Los títulos, no —respondió Serena enseñando sus hoyuelos—. La posición... bueno, las mujeres enamoradas se reservan el derecho a mantener su posición de manera que puedan aumentar los éxitos de sus maridos. En realidad creo que ya he llegado al límite de mi paciencia y no voy a soportar que sigas lamentándote de tu situación, Darien. En consecuencia, voy a seguir el consejo del doctor Milton y te voy a dar un _umbráculo:_ vas a decidir aquí y ahora mismo que quieres seguir viviendo. Te vas a dar cuenta de que, a pesar de haber perdido un ojo y tener poca fuerza en un brazo, sigues siendo un hombre importante y lleno de vida. Vas a recordar que juraste ante Dios amarme y respetarme, y eso es imposible si estás muerto o lloriqueando por ahí en la penumbra. Yo merezco que me ames y me respetes. Por esa razón me vas a besar y a abrazar, y a tocarme en esas partes íntimas que palpitan cada vez que estás cerca; y luego me harás el amor. Cada noche. De ser posible dos veces por noche, cuando estés completamente recuperado, claro. En resumen, esposo mío, volverás a ser el Darien que conocí y del que me enamoré y ¡lo harás en este mismo instante!_ Parecía como si Darien quisiera sonreír, pero tuviera miedo de hacerlo. El fuego de la rabia se fue desvaneciendo de su único ojo, al tiempo que rozaba el hombro de Serena con el pulgar.

—Se dice ultimátum, no umbráculo.

—Lo sé —dijo ella con suavidad y dejó que sus ojos se llenaran de todo el amor que sentía por su marido—. Pero me gusta más como suena la palabra umbráculo. Es más poderosa._ Darien esbozó una sonrisa.

—Mi hermosa esposa. Mi hermosa Serena, que se merece algo mejor.

—Sí, así es —dijo ella y apoyó la mejilla contra el dorso de la mano de Darien—. Me merezco un marido que no sea un cobarde, un marido que no conozca el significado de la palabra rendirse. Me merezco un marido que me ame lo suficiente para luchar por mí.

—Te mereces un marido que pueda darte lo que tú deseas —dijo Darien en voz baja—. ¿Qué puedo ofrecerte yo? No tengo un centavo, estoy inválido y medio ciego. Mi título está en duda y nuestro único medio de salvación yace convertido en una montaña de metal retorcido. Tú te mereces mucho más de lo que yo puedo ofrecerte, Serena._ Serena se negó a dejarlo alejarse y envolvió los dos brazos alrededor de la cintura de Darien, mientras frotaba su nariz contra la de él.

—Una vez me dijiste que la apariencia no lo era todo; ahora te digo lo mismo. Puedes estar inválido y medio ciego, pero todavía eres tú y eso es lo único que importa. Y en cuanto a las otras cosas... tendrás más dinero del que pueda gastar después de que vendas tu máquina. Es posible que tu título esté perdido, aunque Inge está trabajando diligentemente en ese asunto, pero todavía disfrutas del respeto de la sociedad. Es posible que hayas perdido un ojo, pero todavía tienes otro y el doctor Milton está convencido de que recuperarás al menos parte del movimiento del brazo derecho cuando te lo propongas. Y en cuanto a tu máquina, tengo la seguridad de que si te dedicas a ella, podrás tenerla lista a tiempo para la exposición._ Darien comenzó a negar con la cabeza aun antes de que ella terminara de hablar.

—Sólo quedan dos semanas. Es imposible reconstruir la máquina en ese tiempo._ Serena rozó los labios de Darien con su boca y sonrió al ver una chispa de pasión en su único ojo.

—Todos colaboraremos. Perkins ha hecho una evaluación de los daños, y dice que lo único que hay que remplazar es la caldera. Tienes un poco más de dos semanas, ¿puedes construir una caldera en ese tiempo?_ Darien frunció el ceño, un gesto que hizo que Serena quisiera gritar de la felicidad. Lo estaba pensando. Serena podía verlo haciendo cálculos acerca de lo que había que hacer para tener la máquina lista.

—Reconstruir la caldera sólo me llevará unos días, pero ése no es el problema. Es evidente que mi diseño tiene un fallo, si no lo tuviera no habría explotado bajo la presión de una caldera a medio llenar.

—Entonces sencillamente tendrás que diseñar una máquina nueva —dijo Serena con el ánimo de ayudarlo y lo volvió a besar, pero esta vez sus labios se detuvieron un rato en la boca de su marido y sus alientos se mezclaron.

—No puedo... —comenzó a decir Darien, mientras le enredaba un brazo alrededor de la cintura para acercarla más. Serena se restregó contra él y casi ronronea de la felicidad al sentir la superficie dura y musculosa del pecho y los muslos de Darien.

—Tú puedes hacer lo que quieras —dijo y le chupó el labio inferior hasta meterlo entre su boca. Darien gruñó y la atrajo con más fuerza hacia él, mientras restregaba sus caderas contra las de ella—. Yo creo en ti, Darien. Yo creo que puedes tener éxito. Nunca me habría casado con un hombre que no pudiera cuidarme como me lo merezco.

—Pequeña bruja —murmuró Darien contra los labios de su esposa. Serena le desabrochó la camisa y se la quitó. Luego, deslizó sus dedos por la suave superficie de la musculosa espalda de Darien y los agradables contornos de su pecho. Aun después de un mes de convalecencia, Darien todavía tenía un cuerpo duro y fibroso. —Si crees que puedes obligarme a hacer lo que tú quieres...

—Nunca —dijo Serena jadeando, mientras le mordisqueaba los labios y rogaba mentalmente que él tomara la iniciativa. Al ver que no lo hacía, murmuró—: Yo no obligo a nadie a nada. Sin embargo, la seducción es otra cosa...

Como Darien todavía no la estaba besando de la manera en que ella quería ser besada, decidió tomar el asunto en sus manos, por decirlo de alguna manera. Así que exigió permiso para entrar al tibio refugio de la boca de Darien y, cuando le fue concedido, la invadió sin piedad, degustándolo, provocándolo, atizando las brasas de la pasión que ardía entre ellos.

Con un gemido, Darien sucumbió al fuego de la pasión y su boca comenzó a moverse sobre la de Serena cada vez con más ardor, mientras que su lengua hacía todas esas proezas maravillosas que la joven creía antes de conocerle que nunca le iban a parecer interesantes (afortunadamente estaba equivocada), y su cuerpo se apretaba contra el de ella moviéndose con una lentitud tan sensual que amenazaba con acabar con la poca razón que le quedaba. Darien movía la mano por todas partes: en un momento sus dedos echaban la cabeza de Serena hacia atrás para colocarle la boca en un ángulo que permitiera una mayor penetración, y al momento siguiente estaban deslizándose por las cintas de la parte trasera del vestido de su mujer, apartando el fino lino de la ropa interior hasta sentir la tibieza de su piel. En medio de las profundidades de su mente, enrarecidas por la pasión, Serena recordó una escena del pasado y se apartó sólo lo suficiente para empujar a Darien hacia atrás, hacia el sillón. Ella lo siguió y se levantó el vestido de manera que pudiera sentarse a horcajadas sobre las piernas de su esposo. —Sere, no puedo...

—¿Acaso no te acuerdas? —dijo ella con una risita y comenzó a trabajar febrilmente con las manos hasta liberarlo de la camisa—. Prometiste mostrarme cómo se hace el amor en un sillón. Todavía tengo curiosidad acerca de la logística del asunto, suponiendo que tenga razón al creer que tu instrumento erecto podrá funcionar patas arriba, y no es que yo tenga ninguna experiencia con instrumentos patas arriba, ya lo sabes, pero como tu instrumento parece estar a punto de romper los botones, me imagino que te complace la idea de ser violado en este sillón. En consecuencia, confío en que me des una buena explicación acerca de cómo van las piernas y demás._ Darien la besó apasionadamente, antes de retirar sus labios de la boca de Serena y trazar una línea de besos que bajaba por su cuello.

—No puedo hacerlo, mujer. No puedo... no sé cómo puedo... tú no puedes querer que...

—Oh, pero así es —dijo Serena corrigiéndolo, mientras le mordisqueaba las mejillas y sus dedos luchaban a tientas con la tela que cubría la entrepierna de Darien—. No te puedes imaginar cuánto te deseo, Darien.

—Pero tú te mereces algo mejor que un medio hombre con la cara llena de cicatrices y un brazo inerte —rugió Darien contra el hombro desnudo de Serena, al tiempo que ella lograba desabrochar el último botón de sus pantalones y retiraba la tela rápidamente para tomar entre sus manos el miembro erecto de su marido.

—Yo te merezco. —Serena sonrió y luego le quitó el parche del ojo con suavidad. Darien reaccionó para tratar de detenerla y contrajo la cara con angustia, al tiempo que los dedos de la mano que tenía buena se enterraban en la muñeca de Serena—. ¡Hombres! Nunca voy a entenderlos. Tanto alboroto por unas cuantas cicatrices. _Darien apretó la mandíbula mientras Serena besaba la cicatriz que corría a todo lo largo de su cara y luego subía hasta alcanzar el párpado cerrado.

—No._ La palabra resonó en medio de un sollozo, una sola palabra, pero tan cargada de dolor que a Serena se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Entonces estampó un tierno beso sobre el párpado inservible. ¿Cómo podía pensar Darien que algo tan poco importante como la pérdida de un ojo podía disminuir el amor que ella sentía por él?

—Sí. Hasta que te des cuenta de que tus heridas no me importan, sí. — Serena siguió besando el párpado de Darien una y otra vez, hasta que él volvió la cabeza para poder mirarla. Su único ojo brillaba con la fiebre del deseo, el amor y la pasión, pero también había una sombra de cautela, como si se estuviera preparando para recibir un golpe. Serena sonrió y besó el párpado del ojo bueno. —«De sus párpados brota el amor que afloja los miembros cuando miran y bellas son las miradas que lanzan bajo sus cejas» —recitó de repente Serena. Darien abrió su único ojo, sorprendido. Serena sonrió. —Eso es de uno de esos griegos anticuados que papá siempre estaba citando. No recuerdo cuál... Homero..., creo que se llamaba... o Ilíada... no lo recuerdo; pero sí recuerdo que mi padre nos lo leía en voz alta. El señor Ilíada no era muy interesante hasta que empezó a hablar acerca de verter gotas de dulce rocío en la lengua._ Darien esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

—Creo que el caballero en cuestión se llamaba Homero, no Ilíada._ Serena se recostó sobre él, atrapó entre ellos la inquieta mano de Darien y luego le agarró la cara con las manos.

—¿En realidad importa quién lo dijo? —preguntó, en medio de una cascada de besos—. ¿Acaso importa algo más que el hecho de que eres mi esposo y yo te amo y quiero que me muestres cómo funciona el amor en un sillón?_ Darien libró un combate interno durante un momento. Su parte racional, la parte que sabía que él no era digno de ella, la parte que le aconsejaba tomar la salida más cobarde de su situación como la única manera de liberarla, lo instaba a alejarla de sus piernas y retirarse.

Retirarse a su alcoba, a la oscuridad que ocultaba sus cicatrices, no sólo las de la superficie sino, sobre todo, las que tenía bajo la piel. Pero el calor de su esposa, la presión del cuerpo de Serena contra el suyo, el amor que destellaban esos hermosos ojos azules claros lo llenaban de una emoción tan fuerte que hizo trizas su resistencia. Darien sabía que debía obligarla a alejarse, pero era demasiado débil para negarse el refugio que ella le ofrecía.

Serena susurró el nombre de Darien, mientras que él forcejeaba con su vestido hasta que sus senos, esos gloriosos senos, quedaron libres, enmarcados de anera encantadora por la tela verde y crema del vestido y el encaje de las enaguas. Darien tomó uno de los senos en la mano y acarició con el pulgar el pezón hasta que Serena resopló y arqueó la espalda. Él maldijo para sus adentros, mientras apretaba los dientes y trataba de lograr que su brazo derecho respondiera a la necesidad de tocarla, y se sorprendió cuando Serena tomó su mano inerte y se la llevó a los senos.

—Como la seda más fina —murmuró Darien, mientras le acariciaba los senos y sentía un asombroso calor que le entraba por los dedos y encendía todo su cuerpo hasta el pecho. La mano derecha de Darien se escurrió de donde Serena la había puesto, pero apretando cada uno de sus músculos, él logró detenerla cuando su palma descansaba sobre la curvatura de las caderas de ella, que sentía calientes a través de la tela que las rodeaba.

—¿Sabes? Yo iba a decir exactamente lo mismo sobre ti —dijo Serena y usó las dos manos para acariciar el ardiente pene de Darien—. Tu instrumento masculino es muy duro, pero al mismo tiempo la piel es muy suave. En realidad es un instrumento realmente asombroso, ¿no es cierto? Me refiero a que, cuando está inactivo, no llama mucho la atención. Yo diría que es casi cómica la manera como se mece a uno y otro lado y yace inerte. Pero luego, cuando lo tienes así, es magnífico. ¿Cómo haces eso exactamente, Darien? ¿Te llevó mucho tiempo aprender? ¿Tuviste que tomar clases? He visto algunos animales, claro, pero los hombres están más allá del nivel de los animales, así que no puedo dejar de preguntarme cómo funciona este asunto de la erección._ Darien resistió las caricias de su esposa que continuó explorando la parte inferior de su cuerpo mientras hablaba todo lo que pudo. Apretó los dientes. Tensionó la mandíbula. Enterró los dedos entre la tela del vestido. Pensó brevemente en algo que pudiera desviar su atención del fuego que ella atizaba con cada caricia de sus dedos, pero él sabía que no duraría mucho más si ella seguía tocándolo.

—Serena —le dijo con tanta autoridad como podía reunir un hombre que estaba al borde del éxtasis sexual—, si no te importa, dejaremos la lección sobre la fisiología masculina para otra ocasión._ Serena se inclinó hacia delante, de manera que sus senos quedaron apretados contra el pecho de Darien.

—¿Lo prometes? —preguntó, mientras mordisqueaba los labios de Darien, hasta que él le metió una mano entre el pelo y se hundió en su boca. Era tan delicioso besarla que tuvo que hundirse por segunda vez y lo único que impidió que pasara largas horas honrando las maravillas de la boca de Serena fue sentir que ella se retorcía con inquietud contra su pene.

—Siempre cumplo mis promesas —murmuró Darien contra el pecho de Serena, justo antes de que su boca se cerrara sobre el delicado bocado que lo llamaba con insistencia. Mordisqueó y jugueteó con el primer pezón, mientras que los gemidos de placer de Serena llenaban sus oídos y ella le clavaba los dedos entre los músculos de los hombros. Luego enfocó su atención en el segundo seno y lo lamió y lo chupó hasta que la respiración de Serena se aceleró tanto como la suya. Retiró los dedos de los rizos de la cabeza de su mujer y disfrutó del estremecimiento de placer que le produjo al acariciarle toda la columna hasta abajo y pasar luego la mano sobre la cadera para acariciar la parte de ella que él sabía que se moría por sentirlo.

—Tendrás que disculpar a mis partes íntimas —dijo Serena jadeando, mientras él acariciaba su monte de Venus—. Están un poco mojadas. Parecen humedecerse cada vez que estás por ahí. Eso me preocupaba al principio, pero luego recordé cómo me tocaste ahí en nuestra noche de bodas y que no te impresionaste con la humedad, así que dejé de preocuparme. A menos que no te guste que esté húmeda, y si ése es el caso, me temo que tendrás que...

—Estás diciendo tonterías, mujer —dijo Darien y rugió de placer al sentir que ella le chupaba la lengua y se la metía en la boca. Las llamas del deseo se mezclaron con el amor, la necesidad que Darien tenía de poseerla se unió a la dicha de saber que ella era suya, ahora, esa noche, para siempre.

Darien la levantó con una mano, mientras se deslizaba hacia delante en el sillón y le susurraba instrucciones al oído, al tiempo que ella metía una mano entre los dos para guiarlo hacia sus sedosas profundidades y una ola de placer recorrió todo su cuerpo cuando ella se dejó caer lentamente sobre él. Una fiera sensación de propiedad se apoderó de él mientras le mostraba cómo moverse.

Ella era su esposa, su Serena, su brillante y apasionada diosa, cuyo amor lo había curado a pesar de que deseaba que lo dejaran morir. ¿Darien pensaba que su mujer era el diablo encarnado? Entonces retiró los labios de la suave curva de la garganta de Serena y la observó arquear la espalda, con los ojos muy abiertos por el asombro y el éxtasis, mientras la melodía del frenesí de Serena lo llenaba y lo unía a ella hasta que él ya no sabía dónde terminaba ella y empezaba él. El amor de Serena lo recorrió como una ola de calor tan fuerte que quemó su nombre en su lengua, al tiempo que franqueaba la entrada y vertía su semilla dentro de ella.

Darien sintió que Serena recitaba contra su piel palabras suaves y sin sentido, acompañadas de delicados besos y el roce de su aliento. Serena no era un demonio; era un ángel. Y él nunca la dejaría ir.


	17. Capítulo 16

CAPITULO 16

**Serena** descansaba cómodamente sobre su esposo, con las piernas todavía alrededor de él, mientras que la respiración de Darien se iba regularizando poco a poco. Ella se movió un poco y sonrió contra el cuello de Darien al sentir que el corazón de su marido latía como un tambor contra el suyo. Quién habría pensado que algo tan íntimo como las palpitaciones del corazón de Darien contra su cuerpo podrían producirle tanto placer, una sensación de felicidad que, había que admitirlo, tenía menos que ver con la situación actual que con el hecho de que él había gritado su amor por ella al llegar al climax. Serena suspiró, feliz de saber que la seducción había funcionado y de ver en los ojos de su marido algo distinto a la obsesiva preocupación por él mismo. Cuando ella volvió a moverse, Darien apretó el brazo con que la tenía abrazada.

—Me gustaría, mi amor, pero vas a tener que concederme algún tiempo. Ya no soy el hombre que solía ser._ Serena soltó una risita cuando entendió de qué estaba hablando su marido, pero luego se contuvo, abrumada por la idea de haber perdido tanto el control que había comenzado a reírse como una niña. Serena nunca se reía así y ése era uno de sus grandes orgullos. «Por Dios, me estoy volviendo una niña tonta», pensó y volvió a moverse. Dentro de ella, el pene de Darien reaccionó y Serena vibró de placer. Él dejó escapar un gruñido cuando ella movió las caderas y comenzó a reírse otra vez, mientras que los signos de su unión eran claramente evidentes.

—Parece que ahora estoy un poco más que mojada —dijo Serena y sonrió mostrando sus hoyuelos. Darien la miró con severidad durante un momento, pero luego sus labios esbozaron lentamente una sonrisa que se convirtió en una traviesa carcajada.

—Tú, señora esposa, eres incorregible.

—Lo sé. Pero eso es lo que adoras de mí—respondió Serena con absoluta compostura o, para ser más exactos, toda la compostura que una puede tener al estar sentada sobre las piernas de su marido, con el miembro erecto de él en su interior—. ¿Esto significa que ya te has recuperado? ¿Qué vas a dejar de lloriquear y volverás a trabajar en tu máquina?

La chispa de pasión que había estado creciendo en el ojo de Darien se apagó de repente. Con una mueca de amargura, Darien la levantó suavemente de su instrumento y la ayudó a ponerse de pie; luego se vistió rápidamente. Serena interpretó ese gesto como una señal de que las cosas todavía no estaban del todo bien. Suspiró, mientras se arreglaba el vestido.

—La vida, mi dulce esposa, nunca es tan fácil como parece._ Serena frunció el ceño al ver que Darien le daba la espalda y se ponía a mirar por la ventana, hacia la calle llena de movimiento.

—¿Estás recitando algo o simplemente es una observación?_ Darien se encogió de hombros, pero no respondió nada. Serena se indignó. Durante los siguientes minutos recordó lo maravilloso que había sido estar juntos, la sensación de plenitud que encontraba en el amor de Darien, la felicidad que sentía crecer dentro de ella cuando pensaba en el futuro que los esperaba y entonces la indignación se convirtió en una firme determinación.

—Acabo de pasar la media hora más maravillosa de mi vida en tus brazos. Compartimos algo raro, magnífico e importante. Estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea necesario para hacerte entender que mis sentimientos hacia ti no han cambiado desde el accidente, pero ya veo que me estás excluyendo de nuevo para poder seguir tu destructivo camino de autocompasión y fracaso —dijo Serena y tomó la pistola que él había dejado sobre la mesa auxiliar—. Entonces, que así sea. Si estás tan ansioso de caer en el _olivo,_ entonces te voy a ayudar._ Al dar media vuelta, Darien se encontró frente al largo cañón de su pistola.

—Creo que la palabra que quieres usar es olvido.

—Yo sé lo que significa el _olivo_ —replicó Serena y amartilló la pistola con las dos manos—. Y te aseguro que si lo que quieres es reposar en medio de un campo triste y desolado, lo tendrás. A menos de que aceptes dejar de lloriquear en este mismo momento, te dispararé.

—No estoy lloriqueando. Por Dios, mujer, mírame, ¡sólo mírame! Perdí un ojo, la fuerza de un brazo y todas las esperanzas de salvarnos de la miseria. ¿Te parece que lloriquear es arrepentirse del tremendo error que cometí? ¿Te parece que lloriquear es reconocer que nunca podré ser la persona que era? ¿Te parece que lloriquear es reconocer que no sólo he arruinado mi vida sino también la tuya? No estoy lloriqueando, estoy de duelo por la pérdida de mi hombría. ¿Cómo voy a poder darte lo que quieres, lo que te mereces, en este estado tan patético?

—Puedes hacerlo y lo harás; sólo tienes que dejar de compadecerte y pensar por una vez en mí. Sinceramente, Darien, cualquier otro hombre estaría haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por hacerme feliz, y sin embargo tú me haces el amor con la mayor ternura y enseguida me das la espalda como si tuviera una horrorosa mancha en la frente. No voy a tolerarlo, ¿entiendes? No lo voy a tolerar. Si prefieres morir a vivir feliz conmigo, entonces que así sea. Te dispararé.

—Tú no me vas a disparar —dijo Darien con un suspiro de mártir y dio un paso hacia ella—. Tú me amas. No puedes dispararme si me amas.

—Lo haré. Estoy hablando muy en serio, Darien. Mira mis cejas. ¿Ves que tengo el ceño fruncido? Fruncir el ceño produce arrugas, así que no es algo que haga por deporte. Eso debería indicarte que estoy hablando en serio.

—Tú no me vas a disparar —repitió Darien y dio otro paso hacia ella, mientras extendía la mano para tomar la pistola—. No valgo tanto como para tomarse la molestia de dispararme.

—¡Naranjas de la China! —gritó Serena con tono de frustración y sus dedos se cerraron involuntariamente sobre el gatillo. La pistola corcoveó en sus manos y el estallido reverberó en toda la habitación, de manera que Serena se quedó sorda. Serena tosió debido al sabor de la pólvora en la boca y miró con horror a su marido.

—Me has disparado —exclamó Darien con perplejidad, mientras bajaba la vista hacia su pierna. Se tocó los pantalones y levantó la mano para mostrarle a Serena que sus dedos habían quedado rojos—. ¡Por Dios, me has disparado!

—Tú querías que te disparara —respondió Serena, al tiempo que dejaba caer la pistola y se arrojaba a los pies de Darien.

—Pero no en la pierna —replicó Darien—. Nadie quiere que le disparen en la pierna, eso es una deshonra. Un tiro en la sien es otra cosa, eso sí es de hombres. Pero no en la pierna, Serena, nunca en la pierna. ¡Caramba! ¡Eso duele!

—Si dejas de moverte, podré ver mejor... Ah, Perkins, ha ocurrido un pequeño accidente...

—¡Tú me has disparado! ¡Intencionalmente!

—Un pequeño accidente —repitió Serena e hizo énfasis en la última palabra, mientras rasgaba el pantalón de Darien en el lugar donde había quedado un agujero manchado de sangre. No había tanta sangre, lo cual, combinado con el hecho de que Darien seguía en pie, le permitió abrigar la esperanza de que no le hubiese hecho mucho daño—. En realidad yo no tenía la intención de disparar.

—Me dijo que me iba a disparar —le dijo Darien a Perkins—. Se puso ahí delante y me advirtió que me iba a disparar. Y luego lo hizo. ¿Qué clase de esposa se atreve a dispararle a su marido inválido a sangre fría?

—¿Una que está cansada de verlo siempre triste y deprimido? —Perkins se quedó mirando por un momento el parche bordado en forma de falda escocesa y luego se inclinó para examinar la herida.

—Ahora resulta que los pájaros les van a tirar a las escopetas —dijo Darien con irritación—. ¡Caramba! ¡Serena!

—Rasgue ese pedazo de tela... ahí. No tiene mal aspecto, ¿verdad, Perkins?_ Perkins sacó un pañuelo no tan limpio y secó la sangre que brotaba de una pequeña herida en la parte exterior del muslo de Darien.

—Así es, madame. Yo diría que el tiro se desvió un poco. Parece como si la bala apenas hubiese rozado la piel.

—¡Ella me ha disparado!

—Ay, deja de portarte como un chiquillo.

—¡Me ha disparado con mi propia pistola!

—Sólo es un rasguño, la bala casi ni te ha rozado. Es una herida tan pequeña que casi no se ve, ¿no le parece, Perkins?

—En efecto, madame. Me atrevería a decir que...

—¿Lo ves? Perkins está de acuerdo conmigo. Prácticamente no es nada. Ahora, si te sientas, te limpiaré esa insignificante herida para que puedas ir a tu taller; ya es hora de que te pongas a trabajar en tu máquina.

—Motor —dijo Darien con rabia, mientras Perkins lo ayudaba a sentarse en la silla. Serena se sintió aliviada. Si Darien estaba haciendo semejante escándalo por algo tan pequeño como haber recibido un disparo en la pierna, debía estar recuperándose. Durante todo el tiempo que llevaba recuperándose de sus otras heridas, mucho más graves que la que ella le había hecho, no se había quejado ni una sola vez.

—Voy a necesitar agua, vendas limpias y esa pomada que resultó tan buena que le pusimos en la cara los primeros días. —Serena miró a su marido con atención—. Y coñac, Perkins. Parece un poco conmocionado; creo que a su señoría le sentaría muy bien un estimulante._ Después de que Serena terminara de limpiarle, curarle y vendarle la pierna y Perkins lo ayudara a ponerse unos pantalones limpios, Darien comenzó a discutir violentamente con Serena. Ella se regocijaba con cada gesto de indignación y cada mirada de furia que producía ese ataque tan propio del temperamento de Darien y que tanto había echado de menos durante estas últimas cuatro semanas, y varias veces lo recompensó con apasionadas miradas y tiernos besos, por no mencionar los pellizcos en un área de su anatomía que quedaba oculta cuando se sentaba.

—No olvidare esto, mujer, no lo voy a olvidar en mucho tiempo —le advirtió Darien, mientras bajaba las escaleras cojeando y se dirigía a las entrañas de la casa—. Tal vez nunca lo olvide.

—Bien. Así tal vez lo pienses mejor cuando quieras quitarte la vida._ Darien la miró y comenzó a caminar con más dificultad de la que realmente sentía. A decir verdad, apenas sentía la herida, pero el hecho de que su esposa, su Serena, le hubiese disparado, que hubiese apuntado su pistola contra él y le hubiese disparado, lo ponía de mal humor. Ni siquiera parecía estar un poco arrepentida de haber hecho algo tan horrible. ¡Ah, no!

Por el contrario, lo obsequiaba con dulces sonrisas y besos todavía más dulces, y lo acariciaba y le mandaba pequeños mensajes de amor con esos adorables ojos azules, hasta que lo único que él quería era tomarla entre sus brazos y llevarla a su habitación, donde podría hacerle el amor lentamente durante las próximas horas. O días. O tal vez años.

—¿Sabes? Esa manera de cojear es bastante romántica —le susurró Serena en el oído, mientras que él le abría la puerta de la cocina. Serena pasó sus dedos por encima de los dedos inertes del brazo enfermo al entrar a la cocina y le lanzó una inconfundible mirada de pasión.

Darien suspiró, mientras seguía a su mujer a través del último tramo de escaleras hasta lo que quedaba de su taller. Quería arroparse de nuevo con el frío manto de la autoconmiseración y culpar a Serena por su desconsideración al herirlo; pero era un hombre honesto, así que admitió para sus adentros que el hecho de que ella le hubiese disparado con tanto descaro lo había hecho darse cuenta de lo mucho que Serena lo amaba. Y de lo mucho que él perdería al no estar con ella.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué piensas? —Serena se hizo a un lado y señaló los restos de la máquina.

Darien le echó un vistazo al taller y notó de manera distraída que alguien había estado allí y había limpiado toda evidencia de la explosión. Las partes destruidas de la caldera estaban amontonadas ordenadamente en un rincón; la pesada mesa de roble que Serena le había dicho que le había salvado la vida estaba reluciente y reposaba en el lugar de siempre. Darien estaba evitando mirar hacia la máquina misma, pues temía el momento en que tuviera que admitir que su sueño había terminado y sus esperanzas y planes para el futuro habían quedado destruidos por un descuidado error de cálculo. Pero después de un rato no tuvo nada más que mirar que la cara esperanzada de Serena.

—¿Y bien? —volvió a preguntar ella. Darien por fin miró la máquina y caminó alrededor de ella lentamente, mientras calculaba el daño. Sorprendentemente, el cuerpo mismo de la máquina no había sufrido mucho daño, al menos su diseño había demostrado funcionar bien en ese aspecto. —¿Puedes arreglarla? ¿Cuánto tardarás? Todos vamos a ayudar, Perkins, el resto de la servidumbre y yo misma, así que no pienses que tendrás que hacerlo solo. Quedan diez días para la exposición. Con nuestra ayuda, estoy segura de que tendrás la máquina funcionando perfectamente para la inauguración._ Darien percibió el tono de orgullo que resonaba en la voz de Serena, al tiempo que se inclinaba para examinar más de cerca un conjunto de válvulas muy importantes. Se movían con un poco de rigidez, pero no era nada que no se pudiera solucionar engrasándolas. Darien tenía una caldera extra, que había construido cuando todavía le estaba haciendo modificaciones al diseño, así que si sólo había que remplazar la caldera; si no se había dañado nada más, era posible tener la máquina funcionando antes de la exposición. Hizo algunos cálculos mentales, mientras daba un paso hacia atrás y, sin darse cuenta, se quitaba un gemelo y comenzaba a enrollarse la manga del brazo enfermo. Darien sonrió cuando Serena se acercó para ayudarle con la manga del brazo que tenía bueno. —Vas a hacerlo, ¿cierto? —preguntó Serena con una voz tan suave como la caricia que le hizo en la mejilla. Darien dejó de mirar la máquina y le lanzó una larga mirada a su mujer. Sus ojos parecían brillantes rayos de esperanza, orgullo y amor.

—No tengo ni la más mínima posibilidad de tenerla lista a tiempo —le advirtió Darien. Serena sonrió de manera que asomaron sus hoyuelos.

—Lo vas a hacer.

—Tardaré algún tiempo en descubrir el fallo que hizo estallar la caldera y en diseñar una nueva, por no mencionar las modificaciones que habría que hacerle al resto de la máquina.

—¿Un hombre de tu inteligencia? ¡Vamos! Estoy segura de que ya sabes qué fue lo que falló y cómo corregirlo._ Darien esbozó una sonrisa. Serena tenía razón y los dos lo sabían.

—Tendré que trabajar día y noche. No tendré tiempo de acompañarte a ninguna parte._ Serena bajó la vista, mientras le desabrochaba los botones del chaleco y lo ayudaba a quitárselo.

—Eso no será ningún problema, te lo aseguro. De hecho, no pienso salir a ningún sitio. Me quedaré en casa para ayudarte.

Darien estaba a punto de rechazar su oferta de ayuda, pero al mirar el brillo de los ojos de su mujer, llenos de felicidad, se abstuvo de hablar. Él había notado el orgullo con que Serena le había informado que ella y todos los criados le ayudarían; era tan incapaz de atentar contra ese brillo de felicidad como de pegarse un tiro. Eso se lo dejaba a su esposa.

—Tu ayuda será muy valiosa —dijo Darien con voz grave y no pudo dejar de besar la punta de la adorable nariz de su mujer, antes de volverse a concentrar en la máquina. Sólo necesitaba encontrar algo inocuo que ella pudiera hacer, algo que satisficiera la necesidad de ayudarlo que tenía Serena y, sin embargo, no pusiera en peligro la máquina ni, peor aún, la pusiera en peligro a ella si algo volvía a fallar.

—Nada va a fallar esta vez —dijo Serena, como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento—. Ahora que sabes cuál es el defecto, podrás eliminarlo.

—Mmm... —dijo Darien y tomó una herramienta para apretar el tornillo de un pistón que había quedado flojo después de la explosión. Ya estaba pensando activamente en lo que había que hacer y planeando la manera de corregir el excesivo flujo de agua en la caldera, cuando oyó el sonido de una puerta que se abría. Entonces levantó la mirada y sonrió. —¿Serena?_ Serena se detuvo un momento antes de cruzar el umbral. —Gracias._ Serena ladeó la cabeza, mientras estudiaba a su marido.

—¿Por dispararte?_ Darien sonrió.

—Por mostrarme lo que perdería si no fueras mi mujer.

—Ah, eso —dijo Serena con indiferencia y levantó la barbilla mientras salía del taller—. Yo pensé que a estas alturas ya te habías dado cuenta de que no puedes vivir sin mí.

* * *

—¿Qué noticias tiene, Inge? —Serena se sentó en el recibidor de Rei y miró al mayordomo con esperanza. Luego le hizo señas para que se sentara en un asiento azul y dorado, en el cual el hombre se sentó con evidente renuencia pues, a juzgar por su expresión, esperaba que el hecho de descargar el peso de su inmenso cuerpo sobre ese diminuto asiento volviera puré al elegante mueble. Pero Serena sabía bien lo que hacía. Su prima, que era muy consciente de la estatura y el tamaño del Conde Negro, había mandado reforzar todos los asientos de la casa, de manera que aun aquellos que parecían delicados eran capaces de sostener a un buey, si era necesario. Inge se rascó la nariz con el gancho.

—No tengo muchaj noticiaj, milady. Mandé a mi gente a averiguar la verdá sobre lord Carlisle, puej él se hace llamar lord Carlijle, pero hasta ahora jólo han verificado que jí llegó en el Mary Roje, tal y como dijo._ Serena frunció el ceño.

—¿Eso es todo lo que ha podido averiguar en todo un mes? ¿Que el farsante estuvo en un barco?

—No ej fácil seguirle la pista a una tripulajión que tiene unpermijo de trej semanaj, m'lady. Tuve que mandar a Thomaj y a Charles al campo para hablar con el contramaestre, y contraté a un par de rufianej para que buscaran al resto de la tripulajión. Yo mismo hablé con el capitán, pero lo único que me dijo fue que Chiba se unió ju tripulajión en Shanghai, y que le contó una historia ajerca de que había sido secuejtrado y abandonado allí y que aunque obviamente se trataba de un caballero, sabía moverje perfectamente por el barco.

—Eso sólo me confirma que parte de su cuento, que trabajó en naves mercantes, es cierto. Pero no me da ninguna prueba acerca de la falsedad de su reclamación sobre el título de Darien. ¡Y eso era lo que yo esperaba que usted me diera, Inge!

—Estoy invejtigando al sujeto lo mejor que puedo, lady Serena. No hzjido muy colaborador a la hora de mostrarme pruebaj áeju linaje. Dice que se laj dio a su abogado y que yo no tengo derecho a queré verlaj.

—¡Ja! Eso es lo que yo llamo una excusa muy conveniente. —Serena comenzó a golpear con los dedos en la mesilla que tenía enfrente, mientras pensaba en qué otra cosa podía hacer—. Estoy muy decepcionada con su investigación, Inge, no me importa decírselo. Muy decepcionada. Contaba con que usted aclarara el asunto antes de que su señoría se recuperara, pero ya han pasado cuatro semanas y lo único que tengo para decirle a mi esposo es que su falso primo aparentemente trabajó en un barco que fue de Inglaterra a China y volvió. No necesito señalar que muchos hombres han hecho lo mismo y ninguno de ellos dice ser el primo perdido de Darien.

—No, m'lady —dijo Inge con aparente humildad, aunque moderada por una ligera contracción de la cicatriz que le atravesaba la mejilla y le llegaba hasta la boca—. ¿El abogado de su jeñoría tiene alguna notijia?_ El golpeteo de Serena comenzó a intensificarse. Solía hacer todo tipo de muecas que producían arrugas, cada vez que pensaba en lo que había dicho el inútil representante legal de Darien en su última misiva.

—Nada que yo quisiera oír. Dice que el farsante tiene pruebas de su reclamación, pero que todavía tiene que verificar los detalles. ¡Verificar! —dijo Serena y resopló, al tiempo que agarraba uno de los abanicos de Rei y se abanicaba con fuerza—. El abogado ni siquiera está tratando de probar que la reclamación es falsa; está muy ocupado tratando de verificarlo. Ésa es la razón por la cual lo contraté a usted, Inge. ¡Para hacer lo que los abogados no van a hacer!

—Y yo le dije que sólo aceptaría el trabajo si era para averigua la verdá, no para arreglar los hecho] a su convenienjia.

—¡Pamplinas! Estoy totalmente segura de que la verdad y lo que yo quiero oír son exactamente la misma cosa. Sólo que esos tontos de Dumbridge & Storm no tienen las luces para ver más allá de lo obvio, y si hay algo que mi esposo me ha enseñado, Inge, es que la verdadera belleza está en el diente con color._ Inge la miró como si de repente a Serena le hubiesen salido alas y una aureola.

—¿M'lady?

—La verdadera belleza está en el diente con color. Significa que uno debe escudriñar hasta el fondo para encontrar lo que está debajo de la superficie. Es un famoso dicho, tomado de un famoso poema, creo. Papá me lo leyó una vez hace muchos años. Recuerdo que él me dijo que era algo que debía recordar, aunque nunca me han parecido particularmente bonitos los dientes amarillos. Prefiero los blancos, pero supongo que decir que «la verdadera belleza está en los dientes blancos» no suena tan bien, ¿no le parece?_ Inge siguió mirándola y parpadeando durante un rato. La cicatriz de su cara se contrajo un par de veces, mientras se aclaraba la garganta.

—Eeeh... en cuanto a lo otro, m'lady, hay algo... _Serena dejó de tamborilear con los dedos y, con mucha elegancia, levantó una ceja con gesto inquisitivo.

—¿Algo? ¿Algo que probará que el farsante es un vil holgazán que quiere quedarse con el título de mi Darien y llenarse los bolsillos con su herencia? ¿Algo que nos ayudará a aplastar sus pretensiones y malvados planes de una vez por todas? ¿Algo que pueda presentarles a esos tontos de Dumbridge & Storm y que ellos puedan usar para convertirlo en el hazmerreír de la sociedad?

—Eso depende de ujté. Puse a un hombre a husmear por ahí y me dice que su jeñoría, ej decir, su supuesta señoría, no tiene un centavo.

—¿Que no tiene un centavo?_ Inge asintió con la cabeza.

—Se dije que está hajta el cuello de deudaj, en espera de recibir su título y su heriencia. Lo que oí es que no tiene dónde caerse mue'to.

—¡Sinvergüenza! No me cabe duda de que una vez probemos que no es más que un fraude, tratará de imputarnos sus deudas, diciendo que es nuestra culpa que las cosas no le hayan salido bien. Los hombres de esa calaña no tienen vergüenza.

—Me parece que un hombre tan endeudado haría cualquier cosa por reunir unoj centavo] —dijo Inge con mucha sabiduría. Serena entendió enseguida lo que quería decir.

—¿Quiere decir que usted cree que podríamos sobornarlo para que se olvide de esa ridicula reclamación?_ Inge encogió los hombros.

—Valdría la pena intentarlo.

—Hmmm. Es una buena idea, pero, por desgracia, nuestras actuales circunstancias no incluyen un fondo para extorsiones, así que tendremos que pensar en otra alternativa. Entretanto, quería discutir otro asunto con usted: me imagino que usted y el resto de los criados de la casa están trabajando sólo a cambio del techo y la comida, en ausencia de lord Kumada. _Si Inge se sorprendió por el cambio de tema, no lo demostró.

—Asíej, m'lady.

—Bien, eso significa que no están haciendo nada importante. Me gustaría que usted y todos los criados que estén disponibles vengan a mi casa todas las mañanas. Pueden dormir aquí, claro, y estoy segura de que lord Kumada no se molestará si ustedes usan su carruaje y sus caballos mientras está ausente, en especial si los usan para mi beneficio. Los espero puntualmente al amanecer. Hablen con Perkins; él le dirá a cada uno cuáles son sus deberes.

—¿Deberes?

—Deberes. Le prometí a su señoría toda la ayuda que necesitara con su máquina, así que necesitamos más gente para que haga el trabajo de los criados. Usted y los sirvientes de aquí pueden suplir los vacíos. Desde luego, se les pagará lo que corresponda. No me cabe duda de que Rei querría darme un regalo de matrimonio; sencillamente le informaré de que su regalo puede ser precisamente el monto de sus salarios.

—Ujté es muy amable —dijo Inge y contrajo la cicatriz sólo ligeramente.

—¿Alguna vez lo ha dudado? —preguntó Serena, mientras se ponía los guantes y se preparaba para marcharse.

—No, no puedo decir que lo haya dudado. Sobre la invejtigación que estamos haciendo en Escocia, jupongo que quiere que continuemoj, ¿cierto?

—Sí, por supuesto. Estoy bastante segura de que esa investigación nos proporcionará la prueba que necesitamos para demostrar que el farsante no es quien dice ser. Dígale a su hombre que continúe, hasta que encuentre la prueba que necesito.

—Correcto. ¿Hay algo máj que quiera que haga?_ Serena permitió que Inge le abriera la puerta del salón.

—No, no lo creo. Sólo asegúrese de que usted y sus hombres estén en mi casa al amanecer.

—Sí, milady._ Serena bajó las escaleras, mientras elaboraba mentalmente una lista de las tareas que quería hacer antes del final del día: había que escribirles una carta muy seria a Dumbridge & Storm, informándoles de que si ellos no recordaban quién los había contratado, prescindiría de sus servicios; tenía que visitar a Minako y ponerse al día con los últimos chismes y, lo más importante, necesitaba encontrar tiempo para sentarse con algunos de los libros de Darien para estudiar un poco sobre su máquina.

—Oh —dijo Serena cuando estaba a punto de subir los escalones del coche. Se volvió hacia Inge, que estaba esperando cortésmente en la acera, mientras que su gancho brillaba malévolamente con la luz del sol—. Hay algo más: ¿usted o alguno de los otros criados tiene alguna experiencia en el diseño o la construcción de motores para barcos?_ Inge pareció atragantarse con algo antes de responder; seguramente una molécula de aire, a su prima Rei le pasaba todo el tiempo.

—Siento mucho decepcionarla, m'lady, pero ninguno de los chicoj sabe sobre ejo, m'lady.

—Lástima —dijo Serena, al tiempo que se subía al coche y le pedía al cochero que la llevara a la casa de Mina.

* * *

Minako estaba con una mujer alta y gorda, de pelo canoso, que le estaba mostrando algo verde. Cuando anunciaron la llegada de Serena, la mujer escondió el objeto debajo de la falda y se retiró rápidamente, con la cara roja.

—¿No te da pena haber llegado a esto, Mina? ¿Riéndote como una niña en tu propio salón con la cocinera? —dijo Serena, al tiempo que empujaba a Wellington para que se hiciera a un lado y se sentaba.

—¡Oh, no! Es decir... es sólo que... había... y era... y ella pensó que a mí me gustaría ver... ¡Ay, por Dios! —Minako estalló en un ataque de risa; Serena se alisó la falda con dignidad y esperó, muy seria, a que se le pasara. Después de que Wellington moviera la cola alegremente y se restregara el hocico contra el tobillo de Minako, ella se fue calmando y lo acarició detrás de las diminutas orejas, hasta que el perrito emitió un resoplido de placer y apoyó su cabeza sobre el pie de Minako, al tiempo que se sumía en un ruidoso sueño.

—¿Vas a contarme de qué se trata todo esto, o sólo te vas a quedar ahí tartamudeando y poniéndote colorada como un tomate? —preguntó Serena y miró a su amiga con los labios apretados, a la manera de una vieja tía solterona a la que una vez había espantado al preguntarle si era cierto que los bebés venían de un gigantesco sembrado de calabazas.

—Un sombrero... —dijo Minako jadeando y secándose los ojos con su pañuelo de encaje—. Mi cocinera, la señora Robbins, ha venido a enseñarme un pepino que tenía forma de sombrero. Es increíble... de verdad, parecía un sombrero..._ Serena se quedó mirando a su amiga, mientras que ésta volvía a deshacerse en un paroxismo de risas y carcajadas, y pensó que en realidad no tenía a nadie más a quien pudiera llamar amiga, de manera que sencillamente tendría que esperar a que a Minako se le pasara. Le daría treinta segundos para recuperar la compostura; luego se vería obligada a tomar medidas para lograr que su amiga se pusiera seria. Serena pensó que arrojarle agua a la cara era una solución que siempre se usaba para calmar a las mujeres histéricas. Por fortuna para Minako, no fue necesario usar esa drástica medida. Bajo la mirada penetrante de Serena, la joven recuperó el control, aunque su seriedad se veía ocasionalmente interrumpida por risitas ocasionales y extraños resoplidos que requerían que se llevara rápidamente el pañuelo a los ojos.

—¡Por fin! De verdad, Mina. Te echaría un sermón sobre cómo debes comportarte, pero sospecho que si vuelvo a mencionar la palabra «pepino», volverás a caer en un ataque de risa de niña tonta._ La mención del detestable calificativo «niña tonta» tuvo el efecto que Serena había previsto. Minako se sentó derecha en su asiento y miró con odio a su amiga.

—¡Yo no soy ninguna niña tonta!_ Serena tenía muchas maneras de responder a esa afirmación; pero, para sorpresa de todo el mundo, la sabiduría que había adquirido durante los últimos meses la llevó a tomar el camino menos ofensivo.

—No, no lo eres. Eres una muchacha encantadora que tiene un lado un poco ingenuo que en cualquier otra circunstancia yo habría podido apreciar mejor, por no decir que tal vez lo habría disfrutado, pero por desgracia hoy no estoy para bromas. _Ante la inesperada amabilidad de las palabras de Serena y las implicaciones de su declaración, Minako se puso seria de inmediato.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso el señor Chiba está peor?

—Por el contrario. Cuando salí de la casa, estaba trabajando en su máquina con Perkins, Wills, el cocinero y los dos lacayos. Parece haber recuperado las ganas de vivir, por lo cual estoy profundamente agradecida.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no estás de ánimo para reírte? Te conozco desde que éramos pequeñas, Sere, y siempre estás de ánimo para reírte, aunque ahora no quieras admitirlo. El hecho de que estés tan seria indica que algo horrible está sucediendo y sin embargo me dices que tu marido ha recuperado la razón... ¡Estoy confundida!_ Serena se permitió poner la cara de preocupación que quería poner hacía rato, haciendo caso omiso del hecho de que fruncir los labios causaba arrugas. Si alguien tenía derecho a poner cara de desesperación era ella.

—Es este tedioso asunto con el farsante. Yo esperaba que todo estuviese aclarado para cuando Darien se recuperara y volviera a trabajar, pero no es así. Los abogados son absolutamente inútiles, juro que parecen estar trabajando para el farsante, y ni siquiera Inge ha podido probar que no es quien dice ser. Yo soy la única que parece darse cuenta de lo importante que es aclarar este asunto. Si Darien pierde su título, todos sus posibles inversionistas, los aristócratas, querrán mantenerse lo más alejados de él que puedan. El señor Chiba de la isla de Cairn, al frente de la costa de Escocia, puede ser un caballero muy respetable, pero no tiene la influencia ni la importancia que están asociadas al conde de Carlisle.

—Ay, pamplinas —dijo Mina y la expresión de preocupación desapareció de su rostro—. Tu marido seguirá siendo el mismo hombre, con o sin título nobiliario.

—Bueno, ¡claro que sí! El hecho de que Darien siga siendo el hombre más sobresaliente y excepcional independientemente de su situación social no está en duda; la cuestión es que la sociedad es notoriamente veleidosa y tú sabes bien con cuánta facilidad pueden aislar a una persona por la menor trivialidad. Yo soy la prueba viviente de ello.

—Tú te escapaste para casarte con un hombre a escondidas de la manera más escandalosa, Sere —le recordó suavemente Minako. Serena se puso de pie y tiró de la cuerda de la cortina hasta que vio la calle a través de la ventana.

—Pero mi marido no se va a escapar con nadie de manera escandalosa, ni habrá hecho nada que justifique el hecho de que termine convertido en un _maña_ si el farsante se sale con la suya.

—Un paria.

—También eso. ¿Entiendes mi preocupación ahora, Mina? No puedo hacer nada para ayudar a Darien precisamente en ese aspecto de la vida en el que soy una experta, en el aspecto social. —Serena sentía el frío del vidrio de la ventana contra la frente y eso la aliviaba un poco. De repente sintió la necesidad de acurrucarse hasta formar un ovillo y dejar que el mundo siguiera su curso sin ella. Nunca antes había retrocedido ante un reto, pero por primera vez en su vida se preguntaba si valía la pena seguir luchando. —¿Para qué? ¿Para romperme más el corazón? —murmuró.

—¿Qué es lo que te rompe el corazón?

—La vida —contestó Serena, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y se entregaba al dolor que sentía—. Parece que lo único que he hecho últimamente es luchar por lo que quiero, pero ¿para qué? Luché por regresar a Inglaterra y terminé sin un centavo y rechazada por mi propia familia. Luché para casarme con Darien y terminé poniéndole una carga adicional sobre los hombros, pues él se siente más desesperado al pensar en cómo será mi vida con él en el futuro. Luché para demostrarle a Darien que iba a apoyarlo, que lo amaba sin importar lo que sucediera, y sin embargo me despojaron de todo lo que había de positivo en mi vida, con la excepción de Darien, me quitaron todo aquello por lo que siempre había luchado.

—Sere, no sé qué decir. Si necesitas dinero..._ Serena sonrió sin que aparecieran por ningún lado sus hoyuelos.

—Eres muy amable, pero no es necesario. La falta de dinero no es el problema, no es el verdadero problema.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el verdadero problema?_ Serena suspiró y volvió a sentarse en el sofá, mientras se preguntaba cómo podía expresar los sentimientos que habían estado creciendo dentro de ella desde el momento en que vio a Darien. Serena sabía muy bien que ninguna dama pensaba nunca en el tipo de cosas en que ella estaba pensando, y no estaba segura de la manera en que reaccionaría Minako ante sus radicales ideas.

—El problema es que yo no soy necesaria. No tengo razón ni propósito. Nadie me necesita. Las mujeres de nuestra posición social somos unas inútiles, peor que unas inútiles, dependemos de todo el mundo para todo, desde que alguien cocine nuestros alimentos hasta que nos vistan. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tú te vestiste sola, Mina? ¿Que te peinaste sola? ¿Lo ves? Yo no soy mejor que el resto de las mujeres de nuestra clase social. Sólo me enseñaron a ponerme guapa, a atender a la gente y a gastar el dinero de mi marido. Y yo no tengo futuro en ninguna de esas cosas: Darien ni se daría cuenta si de repente me saliera una nueva extremidad o dos; en la sociedad ya no hay nadie, aparte de ti, que quiera recibirme, y tengo que admitir que pasarme toda la vida con el único propósito de visitarte no es lo que yo llamo un propósito en la vida, y en cuanto a gastar dinero, no tengo nada que gastar._ Minako miraba a su amiga con la boca abierta y un gesto de horror.

—¡No puedes estar hablando en serio! ¡No puedes creer que de verdad no sirves para nada más que para estar guapa, hacer visitas y gastar dinero!

—Dime algo más que puedan hacer las damas de la alta sociedad. Algo que valga la pena.

—Bueno, pues... —Minako parecía un poco nerviosa, mientras pensaba y se mordía el labio inferior—. Podemos... podemos... ¡hacer obras de caridad!

—Eso es gastar el dinero de nuestros maridos —señaló Serena—. ¿No se te ocurre nada más?

—Sí... no... ¡Ah, no me agobies, no puedo pensar cuando me agobian!_ Serena suspiró.

—Me temo que no hay nada más. Al menos en mi caso no hay nada más. Darien está en vías de curarse mental y emocionalmente. No me cabe duda de que ahora podrá sobrevivir sin mí. Tiene a los criados para que lo ayuden a reconstruir su máquina, tiene las conexiones de Haruka para que lo ayuden a vender su máquina, aunque los demás inversores pierdan interés y, sobre todo, tiene la inteligencia, el encanto y la dulzura suficientes para buscarse otra esposa, una que sea exactamente lo que él quiere, no una esposa que se le _impaso_ mediante engaños. Impuso —se corrigió Serena misma, antes de que Minako alcanzara a hacerlo, al tiempo que trataba de contener unas lágrimas que parecían salirle del fondo del corazón—. La verdad es que, ahora que Darien está mejor, ya nadie me necesita.

—Pero él te ama —le dijo Minako, mientras se secaba los ojos con un pañuelo—. Eso es una especie de necesidad, ¿no crees? Y tú lo amas a él.

—Él me ama, pero no tiene ninguna razón importante para mantenerme a su lado. Y la verdad es que Darien estaría mucho mejor sin mí.

—No pretenderás... no puedes estar hablando de...

—No, claro que no, no seas tan _megalomaniaca._ Sencillamente digo que creo que lo mejor para Darien sería conseguir la anulación del matrimonio, para poder vivir su vida tranquilo. Aunque a mí se me rompa el corazón por separarme de él, tendré la satisfacción de saber que él será feliz.

—Ay, eso es lo más romántico que he oído en la vida —dijo Minako y suspiró—. ¡Eres muy valiente! ¡Muy generosa! Eres la mujer más noble que conozco, Sere.

—Lo soy, ¿no es cierto? —dijo Serena con cierta melancolía y los labios comenzaron a temblarle al comprender la magnitud de su sacrificio—. No puedo creer que hayamos llegado a esto, Mina, pero realmente deseo que Darien sea feliz, sin importar lo infeliz que me haga su felicidad. Estaba bien cuando él me necesitaba, pero ahora... —Serena se secó una lágrima que le escurría por la mejilla—. No tiene sentido llorar. Y ahora que eso ha quedado claro, tenía la esperanza de que tuvieses algún chisme sobre el farsante que me pudiera ayudar a investigar otros aspectos, algo que pudiera usar para poner a la opinión pública en su contra. Ése será mi último acto de amabilidad, antes de darle a Darien su libertad._ Minako se puso todavía más pálida de lo que solía ser. Agitó su pañuelo con impaciencia, mientras observaba cuidadosamente a Serena.

—Ay, querida.

—¿Ay, querida? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué es lo que no me has dicho?

—Yo no quería decírtelo, pero supongo que es mejor que lo sepas por mí y que lord... que el señor Chiba no se entere por otro conducto._ Serena se secó las lágrimas que habían brotado a sus ojos al pensar en la generosidad y la Nobleza de su acto.

—Dime._ Minako se movió con nerviosismo, algo que ella rara vez hacía, así que Serena se preocupó enseguida.

—Pues bien... Oh, esto es totalmente falso, quiero que sepas que yo lo sé. ¡Completamente falso! Parece que lord Carlisle... es decir, el hombre que dice ser lord Carlisle, le dijo a lord Keyes, quien se lo dijo a sir Albert Moray, quien se lo contó a mi querido Malaquite, que... que...

—¡Ay, por Dios, Mina, habla ya! —dijo Serena, más preocupada que nunca.

—Él dijo que tu marido fue el que organizó su secuestro hace seis años, para poder apoderarse del título y de las tierras, porque era muy pobre y siempre había ambicionado el título, y que lord Carlisle tiene la prueba de sus engaños y que pretende acusar a Darien Chiba de su secuestro y llevarlo a la horca por ese crimen y que el accidente sólo fue una treta para despertar simpatía entre la gente y que en realidad no está herido sino que es demasiado cobarde para enfrentarse a lord Carlisle en público —dijo Minako sin pausas, atropellando las palabras.

—Que él... ¿qué? —chilló Serena, al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de un salto del sofá. Minako respiró profundo.

—Él dice que tu marido fue el que organizó su secues...

—No, no, no tienes que repetir esas abominables mentiras. Por Dios, ¿él dijo eso? ¿En público?_ Minako asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a moverla de un lado a otro, mientras observaba a Serena paseándose frente a ella e inspeccionaba la alfombra para ver si habría que reemplazarla después de esa última ronda de reflexiones itinerantes. Tal vez debería ordenarle a Samuels que instalara una alfombra especial sobre el corredor cada vez que Serena fuera de visita.

—En los clubes, sí. Me imagino que a estas alturas el chisme ya estará en boca de todo el mundo. Ya sabes lo chismoso que es sir Albert.

—No puedo creerlo, sencillamente no puedo creerlo. ¿Cómo se atreve a decir semejante cosa? ¿Que Darien lo secuestró? Eso es ridículo, absolutamente ridículo. No, no sólo es ridículo... es... es... ¡es _abstruso!_

—¿Abstruso?

—Sí, _abstruso._ Significa que es completamente contrario a la razón, que no tiene sentido. De verdad, Mina, deberías hacer un esfuerzo por ampliar tu vocabulario. ¡Es horriblemente reducido!

—Absurdo.

—¿Qué? —Serena se detuvo, mientras recogía sus cosas.

—La palabra es absurdo, no abstruso. Serena frunció el ceño.

—¿Absurdo? ¿Estás segura? _Minako asintió con la cabeza.

—Totalmente.

—¡Qué extraño! Sin embargo, eso no tiene importancia. —Serena descartó ese interesante dato y sonrió, sintiéndose nuevamente feliz y radiante —. Lo que importa es que he vuelto a tener un propósito. Puedo hacer algo útil. Ahora tengo que ir a casa, antes de que Darien se entere de esto.

—¿Cómo vas a evitar que se entere?

—No lo sé, pero tendré que pensar en algo, de lo contrario él... él... Oh, no sé lo que haría, pero sé que no sería trabajar en su máquina y eso es en lo que debe concentrarse ahora. Supongo que si prohíbo las visitas y Darien permanece en la casa y yo reviso su correo, eso me dará el tiempo que necesito.

—¿Para hacer qué?

—Para encargarme del farsante de una vez por todas, claro.

—Pero... pero si acabas de decir que te sentías impotente, que ni siquiera tu gran experiencia y conocimiento de la sociedad podrían ayudar al señor Chiba a...

—¡Naranjas de la China! ¡Eso fue antes de que conociera las perversas mentiras que está contando ese hombre! Respóndeme a esto, Mina: ¿hay alguien más cualificado que yo en la ciudad para montar un contraataque?

—¿Un contraataque? —Minako parecía atónita—. ¿Quieres decir que mancharás su reputación?_ Serena resopló mientras acariciaba a Wellington y se ponía de pie para lanzarle a su amiga una sonrisa llena de augurios.

—Como si eso fuera posible. Sencillamente me aseguraré de que todo el mundo lo vea como realmente es. Eso, mi querida Mina, será mi nueva _rezón de tres._

—Rezón... ¿quieres decir raison d'étre? _Serena atravesó la puerta y se detuvo sólo un segundo para besar a su amiga en la mejilla.

—Gracias, querida Mina. No sé qué haría sin ti.

Serena bajó tan rápidamente las escaleras que el movimiento de su vestido dejó ver las enaguas de encaje. Luego se subió al coche, con la cabeza otra vez llena de planes para ayudar a su esposo. ¡Qué tonta había sido al pensar que Darien no la necesitaba! He ahí una prueba de que ella tenía una misión que desempeñar en la vida, un destino que debía cumplir: Darien necesitaba su agudeza mental, su suspicacia y su capacidad para ver las cosas que los demás pasaban por alto, para que su vida transcurriera tranquila y felizmente.

Se acomodó en el gastado asiento del coche de alquiler y se permitió esbozar una sonrisa de satisfacción. Todo ese asunto del farsante resultaría tal y como ella esperaba. ¿Acaso la vida podía hacer otra cosa que ajustarse a sus deseos, ahora que ella sabía que su esposo sí la necesitaba? Lo único que tenía que hacer era mantener a Darien alejado de las cosas horribles que estaba diciendo el farsante y todo marcharía bien. Cuando la máquina estuviera a punto y Darien estuviese listo para volver a aparecer en sociedad, ella ya se habría encargado del supuesto primo de una vez por todas.

Serena sonrió, mientras que el miserable coche iba saltando y chirriando por la calle. Después de todo, las cosas estaban saliendo bien.


	18. Capítulo 17

**¡Hola a todas otra vez!. Os dejo los dos últimos capítulos. Todo se destapa al final y vereis como nuestra parejita solucionan sus múltiples problemas. Espero que la historia os haya divertido. Por cuestiones de trabajo estaré fuera y durante unos días no publicaré nada. Pero volveré chicas, lo prometo. Besos y abrazos a todas. Mil gracias por leerme.**

CAPITULO 17

—**P**erkins, venga a buscarme cuando Johnson haya reparado el cilindro.

—Como desee, señor. Hay pocas cosas en la vida que puedan producirme más placer que pasar tiempo en la herrería. Usted es la bondad personificada al ofrecerme la oportunidad de escapar al sofocante calor de este día para permitirme pasar un buen rato dentro de esa choza pequeña y encerrada que contiene la gigantesca forja del herrero, por no mencionar la oportunidad de estar junto al gigantesco herrero y su gigantesco ayudante y sus dos gigantescos hijos, quienes estarán manipulando los fuelles para calentar la forja hasta una temperatura que les permita trabajar en el cilindro de acero que usted quiere que le reparen.

—Perkins...

—No me puedo imaginar algo más agradable que permanecer de pie sobre mi infortunada pierna, sudando copiosamente, feliz de saber que estoy aportando mi diminuto grano de arena para tranquilizar a su señoría, mientras que usted padece las pruebas y tribulaciones de almorzar en su club, tomando seguramente bebidas refrescantes, consumiendo comidas deliciosas, obligándose a tragar el helado de fruta que estoy seguro que le ofrecerán hoy, que es, sin duda, el día más caliente que se recuerde en la historia de Gran Bretaña.

—Perkins...

—Incluso en este momento tengo que hacer un esfuerzo para contener la felicidad que me embarga al pensar en la posibilidad de cumplir su generosa y considerada solicitud. En efecto, si no fuera por el hecho de que estoy agotado hasta el límite mismo de mi pobre y lisiado cuerpo debido al calor que está haciendo, aprovecharía la oportunidad para hacer unas cuantas volteretas, sólo para demostrar la dicha tan absoluta que me produce la tarea que usted me ha impuesto. De hecho, si tiene usted la bondad de sostener mi sombrero un momento, intentaré hacer una voltereta sólo para que usted pueda partir hacia su fresco club, lleno de asientos frescos y cómodos y de comidas frescas que hacen la boca agua, con la certeza de que me ha hecho a mí, el criado más humilde de todos, más feliz de lo que nadie se puede imaginar._ Darien sabía cómo jugar el juego. Estaba permitido reírse, pero sólo si se hacía de manera apropiada, con discreción. Soltar una carcajada sólo lastimaría los sentimientos de Perkins, así que Darien mantuvo su risa entre dientes y, en lugar de soltar una carcajada, le lanzó a su sirviente una sonrisa de aflicción.

—Creo que podré sobrevivir a los rigores del almuerzo sin que usted tenga que iniciar un espectáculo de acrobacias.

—De hecho, me encantaría, señor..._ Darien levantó una mano y sacó su bastón del carruaje.

—Sólo asegúrese de que Johnson haga bien el trabajo y vaya a buscarme cuando esté terminado. Y antes de que diga nada, no, no me molestará. No puedo hacer nada hasta que ese cilindro sea reparado, así que bien puedo esperar en el club y ponerme al día con lo que ha pasado en el mundo mientras me recuperaba._ Perkins hizo un desganado intento de obtener permiso para hacer las volteretas, pero al final volvió a subirse al carruaje y prometió que vigilaría atentamente las reparaciones del herrero. Darien comenzó a subir las escaleras de su club y sintió sólo un ligero ardor en el muslo, donde su esposa le había disparado.

En ese momento comenzó a reírse, pues ya no era capaz (o tal vez tampoco quería) de contener la risa que le producía la idea de que su indignada Serena se hubiese visto obligada a dispararle con el fin de hacerlo entrar en razón. ¿Cómo podía haber contemplado siquiera la idea de vivir sin ella? Ella era todo lo que él quería en la vida, todo lo que necesitaba. Su esposa, su amante, su amiga, su enfermera...

—Mi verdugo —dijo Darien en voz baja y se rió entre dientes, asustando al portero que le recogió el sombrero y el bastón.

Pasó unos cuantos minutos conversando con un anciano miembro que le recordaba a su padre y luego se dirigió hacia el área en la que había cómodos sillones de cuero ubicados de tal manera que alcanzaran a recibir la brisa que entraba a través de la ventana más cercana. Era bastante divertido ver que nadie sabía bien cómo mirarlo: si fijar la vista en el parche del ojo, o en las cicatrices que bajaban a todo lo largo de la línea donde empezaba el pelo de un lado de la cara, o en el brazo inerte. Y nadie parecía saber tampoco cómo dirigirse a él, pues algunos lo llamaban Carlisle, como si quisieran manifestarle su apoyo, mientras que otros lo llamaban por su apellido. Lo que había tras la idea de ir al club durante las pocas horas que llevaría la reparación del cilindro era la necesidad de pensar en su primo. Darien tenía que pensar en qué iba a hacer con Serena, y no podía hacerlo con la perturbadora presencia de su esposa en casa.

Darien no era ningún tonto y desde antes del accidente había visto lo que se avecinaba; aunque no tenía idea de quién había ordenado que su primo fuese embarcado en una nave mercante que se dirigía a Oriente, no tenía ninguna duda de que Zafiro Chiba era exactamente quien decía ser, lo cual significaba que el título y las propiedades, tal y como estaban, por no mencionar las deudas de su difunto tío, todo pertenecía ahora legalmente a su primo. A decir verdad, estaba mucho mejor sin el título y las propiedades; ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era cuidarse a sí mismo y a Serena, y ya no tenía que tirar su dinero tratando de salvar las propiedades. Pero Serena, su dulce, amorosa y excéntrica Serena, ella estaba decidida a salvar el título.

—Está haciendo calor hoy._ Darien asintió con la cabeza para mostrar que estaba de acuerdo con el anciano que estaba sentado frente a él, mientras se acomodaba en uno de los sillones de cuero y le pedía al camarero una bebida fortificante. Luego concentró su atención en el hombre que había hablado.

—Es cierto.

—Usted es el escocés, ¿no es verdad? El hombre del que todo el mundo está hablando.

Darien confirmó su identidad, pero no dijo nada acerca de su repentina fama. No cabía duda de que la gente todavía estaba hablando de su terrible accidente. Era imposible pasar por alto el asunto, dado que ahora llevaba un parche en el ojo, un parche tejido por las manos de su adorable esposa. El que se había puesto ese día era de color plata con bordes azules y estaba destinado a hacer juego con el chaleco de los mismos colores. Serena se lo había mostrado, junto con otros parches, por la mañana, señalando con mucha solemnidad que le había hecho un parche para cada chaleco. Sólo a Serena podía ocurrírsele hacer un parche que hiciera juego con cada chaleco.

—He oído que el otro muchacho, el otro escocés, lo ha retado a un duelo._ Darien se quedó paralizado, cuando estaba a punto de tomar el vaso de la bandeja que le ofrecía un criado. Tomó la bebida y le hizo señas al camarero para que se marchara antes de preguntar:

—¿Qué dice usted?

El hombre que estaba frente a él era bastante mayor, debía estar rondando los cien años, y tenía el cabello blanco y rebelde, penetrantes ojos azules que parecían sorprendentemente lúcidos, a pesar de la edad de su dueño, y una nariz protuberante que sobresalía de entre las arrugas que surcaban su cara. Junto a la pierna tenía un bastón de marfil y una mano retorcida que temblaba suavemente, y que reposaba junto al mango de plata del bastón, en forma de cabeza de león.

—Este otro Chiba dice que usted estuvo detrás del secuestro que lo hizo ir a parar a China, con el fin de apoderarse de un título que le pertenecía legítimamente a él. ¿Eso es cierto, muchacho?_ Darien rechinó los dientes. Había tolerado muchas cosas en la vida porque eran convenientes en su momento, pero nunca había tolerado una calumnia contra su honor o su nombre.

—No, señor, definitivamente no es cierto. Si mi primo ha afirmado su intención de encontrarse conmigo en el campo de honor para zanjar esto, estaré encantado de darle gusto. Si no ha sido así, entonces estaré todavía más encantado de exigir su presencia.

—Pensé que usted reaccionaría así. Nunca fue un hombre que tolerara insultos. Y se enfrentó a unos cuantos duelos en su momento, ¿no es cierto?

—A unos cuantos, sí —dijo Darien rechinando los dientes, mientras inspeccionaba el salón del club con su único ojo, con la esperanza de tropezarse con la figura de su primo.

—Pero no creo que sea buena idea que su esposa se entere de esto — dijo el hombre con tono pensativo, mientras se rascaba la barbilla con un dedo retorcido—. Lady Serena tiene una manera de pensar muy peculiar. Es capaz de ingeniar una forma de acabar con todo esto. Mejor será que guarde el asunto en secreto, si no quiere terminar otra vez en las manos de Inge._ A través de una puerta abierta, Darien alcanzó a ver una mancha azulada que parecía pertenecer al elegante caballero que lo había retado públicamente. Entonces se puso de pie y le hizo una venia al anciano que lo miraba con curiosidad. Estaba diciendo algo sobre Serena, pero en este momento Darien no tenía tiempo de escucharlo. Tenía que aceptar un desafío... o plantear uno.

—Gracias por sus consejos, señor...

—Mi nombre es Wiseman (hombre sabio)

—Muchas gracias. Ahora, si usted tiene la bondad de excusarme, creo que acabo de ver a mi primo._ Una mano artrítica pero sorprendentemente fuerte lo detuvo de la muñeca cuando estaba a punto de marcharse. Darien miró al anciano y volvió a asombrarse por la viveza de sus ojos.

—No olvide lo que casi pierde, muchacho. Sería un tonto si volviera a arriesgarse a perderlo._ Darien contuvo el impulso de fruncir el ceño y mostrar su desconcierto por lo que el anciano le dijo, y luego catalogó sus palabras como las digresiones de un anciano. Murmuró algo amable y se marchó en pos de su primo.

Una hora después, Perkins halló a su patrón en compañía de un joven alto y de pelo plateado, que parecía estar acalorado y nervioso.

—No hay peligro, hombre. Ser el padrino en un duelo es una simple formalidad.

—De todas maneras, estoy seguro de que a mi esposa no le gustaría. Sin embargo, un caballero debe pensar en su honor.

—Exacto —le dijo Darien a lord Aino y le dio un golpe en el hombro para animarlo, pero casi lo tumba—. Es un sencillo duelo de pistola al amanecer. Lo único que usted tiene que hacer es convenir un lugar y asegurarse de que esté presente un cirujano.

—En ese caso, estaré encantado de ser su padrino._ Darien le dio las gracias y luego se volvió hacia su criado con una sonrisa.

—¿Está listo el cilindro, Perkins? Excelente. Entonces, en marcha._ Cuando Darien salía del vestíbulo de suelo ajedrezado, compuesto por azulejos de mármol blanco y negro, seguido de Perkins, que iba cojeando a una respetable distancia, fue detenido en la puerta por una persona conocida (aunque no estimada).

—Ah, Chiba. Me sorprende verlo levantado y en la calle. Por lo que he oído decir a mi hermana, ha estado usted a las puertas de la muerte._ Darien apenas enseñó los dientes, con la intención de hacer una sonrisa formal dirigida a su cuñado.

—Sepa que si ahora estoy aquí, frente a usted, Tsukino, es sólo gracias a las excelentes habilidades de Serena._ Lord Tsukino examinó a Darien con disgusto y sus ojos diminutos saltaron del parche del ojo al brazo que colgaba inerte a un lado del cuerpo. Una sonrisita que parecía de satisfacción se fijó en su boca.

—Desde luego, a todos nos alegra mucho saber que los informes acerca de su muerte inminente fueron prematuros. Pero de todas maneras me sorprende verlo aquí. Oí que lo habían retado a un duelo y usted no había respondido. No pensé que un hombre tan cobarde se atreviera a mostrarse en público._ Darien apretó el puño izquierdo, pero se aguantó las ganas de estrellarlo contra la pomposa cara de Tsukino.

—Es imposible que las dos cosas sean ciertas, Tsukino. O bien yo estaba demasiado enfermo para enterarme de que me habían retado a un duelo, o no estaba enfermo y era demasiado cobarde para presentarme en público. Sucede que estaba enfermo. ¿Le gustaría ver lo que quedó de mi ojo? Yo no sabía que mi primo me había retado a un duelo —dijo Darien y sacudió la cabeza como si tuviera pena por algo—. Estas generaciones jóvenes no parecen entender las sutilezas de retar a un hombre a un duelo, sutilezas como desafiar al hombre en persona, en lugar de anunciarle la ofensa a todo el mundo, menos a la persona interesada. Sin embargo, Zafiro atravesó por circunstancias muy dolorosas en el pasado, estoy seguro de que hay que ser un poco tolerantes con él.

—¿Tolerantes? —dijo Tsukino con una risita—. ¿Acaso oigo en su voz un tono de arrepentimiento?_ Darien tomó su sombrero y su bastón y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no arrojarle ninguna de las dos cosas a su antipático cuñado.

—En lo que respecta a mi primo, no tengo nada de lo que arrepentirme, pero puede usted estar tranquilo, pues no he echado en saco roto lo del duelo. Tengo gente que está investigando las circunstancias de la aventura que sufrió Zafiro hace seis años y pronto descubriremos quién es el responsable. Si eso es todo, usted tendrá que excusarme. Ya he perdido mucho tiempo de trabajo en mi máquina y debo regresar a casa a instalar un nuevo cilindro de vapor. Saludaré a Serena de su parte._ Lord Tsukino parecía querer decir algo más, pero Darien no estaba de ánimo para que lo provocaran. Ya había tenido que soportar bastantes provocaciones por parte de su primo y no tenía intenciones de discutir sobre sutilezas con su cuñado, en la puerta de White's. Moviendo enérgicamente el bastón con la mano izquierda, Darien bajó los escalones de la entrada del club y se subió al coche que lo estaba esperando, seguido por Perkins.

—A casa, John —le dijo al cochero, al tiempo que le hacía señas a Perkins para que se subiera al coche—. Siéntese, hombre, tengo unas cuantas cosas que quiero decirle y no puedo gritárselas por la ventana. En primer lugar, cuénteme qué dijo Johnson sobre el cilindro._ Perkins le informó obedientemente de los resultados del examen que el herrero le había practicado al cilindro y de sus sugerencias para reforzarlo. Darien memorizó la información para usarla posteriormente y luego llevó la conversación al tema que más lo preocupaba en ese momento. —Como probablemente ya sabrá, mañana tengo un encuentro al amanecer._ Perkins miró descaradamente el brazo lastimado de Darien.

—En ese caso, señor, diría que es una suerte que usted sea zurdo._ Darien estaba atónito.

—¿Eso es todo lo que va a decir? ¿No me va a dar un sermón de diez minutos en el que me elevará hasta los cielos mientras señala simultáneamente que sería una absoluta locura acudir a un duelo cuando sólo tengo un brazo y un ojo? ¿No hará un soliloquio de cinco minutos sobre lo difícil que será para usted y su infortunada pierna encontrar un nuevo empleo después de que me maten? ¿No va a traer a colación todas esas veces en que le dije que no se arriesgara estúpidamente cuando estábamos en el Duodécimo Regimiento y que era absurdo perseguir la muerte cuando ella estaba tan ansiosa por atraparnos? ¿No me va a decir nada de eso, sólo me va a decir que es bueno que sea zurdo? ¿Eso es todo, Perkins? ¿Eso es todo?_ Perkins enseñó los dientes de una manera que Darien habría calificado de sonrisa en cualquier otro hombre.

—No tengo necesidad de decir nada de eso, señor, usted acaba de decirlo.

—Todavía puedo despedirlo, y usted lo sabe.

—Pero no lo hará —respondió Perkins con una complacencia que asombró a Darien—. Usted me necesita, al menos hasta que termine su máquina, porque usted mismo dijo que nadie tiene una mano tan precisa como la mía a la hora de dibujar las especificaciones._ Pues bien, Perkins tenía razón en eso. Darien se recostó contra el respaldo acolchado del asiento y, haciendo un esfuerzo, logró levantarse el brazo enfermo, de manera que la mano quedó sobre el muslo.

—Daremos por hecho que usted seguirá trabajando para mí. Ahora, en cuanto al otro asunto, naturalmente mi esposa no debe enterarse.

—Naturalmente —dijo Perkins para mostrar que estaba de acuerdo.

—Y cuando ella se entere del asunto, porque seguramente lo hará pues es una mujer y las mujeres siempre se enteran de las citas que tienen los hombres al amanecer, a pesar de lo mucho que los hombres se esfuercen por ocultárselas, usted deberá hacer su mayor esfuerzo por convencerla de que la cita es al día siguiente.

—Me comprometo a emplear todo mi talento histriónico para lograr una representación que lleve a lady Serena a pensar eso, señor.

—Excelente. Ahora, cuando lleguemos a casa, tengo varias tareas para usted referentes a la máquina. Primero, tendrá que probar el condensador... —Darien pasó los siguientes minutos detallando alegremente lo que quería que se hiciera esa tarde. Perkins lo oyó y luego lo miró con determinación y le habló con la intimidad de un hombre que ha visto al otro sobrevivir a una situación casi mortal.

—Supongo que no tiene objeto señalar qué pasara si la mañana no transcurre como usted espera.

Darien apretó la mandíbula. Él no era estúpido, había visto a la muerte de frente en una o dos ocasiones y aunque recientemente había buscado el _olivo..._ el olvido... ¡por Dios, ya estaba pensando como Serena!, que traía la muerte, ahora sabía que nunca habría sido capaz de suicidarse. El solo hecho de pensar en Serena lo llenaba de un sentimiento de plenitud y felicidad que nunca había soñado. Enseguida acudió a su mente la imagen de Serena acostada en su cama, con el pelo deliciosamente revuelto y los ojos soñolientos y satisfechos, y el suave perfume de una mujer complacida y Darien sintió que sus dedos se retorcían de ganas de tocar la sedosa piel de su mujer. Ella era suya, cada pequeño pedazo de ella estaba tan atado a su corazón que ya no podía separar su alma de la suya. No, la muerte no lo atraía en lo más mínimo. Estaba demasiado enamorado de su esposa, demasiado feliz de vivir como para cortejar a la muerte.

—Lo cual no explica por qué estoy tan feliz de enfrentarme a mi primo con un par de pistolas, ¿cierto? —preguntó en voz alta. Perkins debía estar pensando algo similar pues no pareció sorprenderse con el comentario y sólo inclinó la cabeza para mostrar que estaba de acuerdo.

—Usted parece particularmente despreocupado con relación a ese asunto, lo cual no es lo que uno esperaría de un hombre que sólo tiene un ojo y va a tener un duelo por la mañana._ Darien se permitió esbozar una sonrisa.

—La verdad es... bueno, como diría mi esposa, _no todo lo que baila es oro_._ Perkins levantó las cejas. La sonrisa de Darien se hizo más decidida. En realidad la vida le estaba mostrando una buena cara.

* * *

—Estoy en el infierno, ¿no es verdad? Me morí y me fui al infierno y nadie se molestó en avisarme.

—¿Ah?

—Nada. ¿Cuánto hace que se fue mi esposo, Inge?

—Hace sólo unos minuto], milady. Tal vez cinco minutoj.

—¡Maldito hombre! ¿Cómo se atreve a huir en medio de la oscuridad, para dejarme viuda y abandonada? Si le he dicho una y otra vez que sólo yo puedo matarlo.

—Eja es una actitud interejante, milady.

—Es la única posible, Inge, y lo mejor será que concentre su mirada en la puerta y deje de estar husmeando en mi habitación o tratando de curiosear tras el biombo. Estoy segura de que estoy rompiendo todo tipo de leyes entre patrona y mayordomo al tenerlo en mi habitación mientras me visto, pero como no tengo criada y Perkins se fue a ver cómo matan a Darien, usted tendrá que encargarse de ayudarme con las cintas de la espalda.

—¿Ya, milady?

—No, un segundo, déjeme ponerme las botas. ¡Hombres! ¡Cómo ha podido irse a un duelo sin decirme nada! Al menos podría habérmelo dicho: Adiós, ha sido un placer conocerte, espero que seas feliz sin mí.

—Tal vez él no ejpera morirse.

—Ah, por supuesto que no; todos los hombres piensan que son invisibles.

—¿Ah?

—¿Qué?

—¿Piensan q'e son invisibles?

—Sí, claro, ¿qué otra cosa se puede decir de alguien que se escurre en medio de la noche para acudir a un campo helado a dispararle por turnos a otro hombre, un hombre que dice que es el dueño de todo lo que uno quiere y que ha difundido las peores calumnias y rumores sobre uno?

—Yo diría que ej alguien que piensa que ej invencible.

—No sea ridículo, Darien es muy fácil de _ver._ Ahora, dése la vuelta y ayúdeme con las cintas de atrás y podremos irnos. ¿Usted dijo que oyó al traidor ese de Perkins decir dónde se realizará el duelo?

—Así es, m'lady. Los muchachoj y yo estábamoj llegando, como usté ordenó, y el viejo Perky y Chiba se estaban subiendo a un coche alquilado y le ordenaron que je dirigiera a Baker's Field. Luego usté bajó por la ejcalera gritando y haciendo un ejcándalo que seguramente se oyó de aquí hajta Banbury.

—Ay, apresúrese. Darien nos saca una enorme ventaja. Al menos ha tenido usted la previsión de no despedir al carruaje.

—No ej fácil amarrar todaj esaj cintas diminutaj con una sola mano, milady, pero si usté se queda quieta... lijto, ya está._ Serena olvidó su sombrero y su chal y sólo agarró el bolso de malla y salió corriendo por la puerta, mientras gritaba por encima del hombro.

—Venga, Inge, no pierda más tiempo, ¡que tengo un marido que salvar! ¡Otra vez!

El camino hasta Baker's Field no era largo ni fue particularmente difícil, pero a Serena le pareció que duró una eternidad. ¿Qué pasaría si no llegaba a tiempo? ¿Qué sucedería si ese bastardo mataba a Darien? ¿Qué pasaría si su adorado marido yacía en este mismo momento sobre la hierba húmeda y la vida se le escapaba minuto a minuto? ¿Qué iba a hacer?

—Lo mataré —gruñó Serena para sus adentros, mientras se agarraba con fuerza al asiento del coche, que se balanceaba por los baches del camino como si estuviera ebrio—. Si está muerto, lo traeré de nuevo a la vida sólo para poderlo matar por asustarme de esta manera. ¡Ay, Darien! ¡Eres un estúpido, un tonto, un idiota... eres un hombre maravilloso! ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto? ¿Cómo es que significo tan poco para ti que huyes de esta manera sin decir adiós siquiera, cuando tú significas todo para mí? ¿Cómo es posible que quieras morirte después de pasar juntos una noche tan maravillosa?_ Serena suspiró contra su pañuelo al recordar las horas transcurridas hasta el amanecer. Darien se había portado de manera asombrosa, había sido delicado pero exigente a la vez, decidido pero tierno, y la había llevado una y otra vez a las puertas del paraíso. —Si te mueres, ¿cómo podré volver a experimentar el placer de la Mantequilla Batida en una Fresca Mañana de Primavera?

Un sentimiento de profunda rabia fue remplazando lentamente al dolor y Serena se sintió llena de determinación. Si Dios le concedía la gracia de mantener vivo a Darien hasta que ella pudiera salvarlo, se encargaría personalmente de que ese maldito farsante nunca vuelva a molestarlo. Si era necesario, lo mataría con sus propias manos, cualquier cosa con tal de mantener a Darien a salvo.

Esos eran los pensamientos de Serena mientras que el coche avanzaba hacia lo que ella había comenzado a pensar que era el campo de la muerte. Pero antes de que tuviera tiempo de matar en su mente a Zafiro Chiba más de dos o tres veces, el coche se detuvo, pues un carruaje recién llegado se atravesó en su camino. Serena se asomó por la ventanilla para ver cuál era el obstáculo y luego soltó un insulto que nunca admitiría conocer y, sin esperar a que Inge le bajara la escalerilla, saltó del coche y corrió hacia el hombre que se estaba bajando del otro vehículo.

—¡Samuel! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Dónde está Darien? ¿Qué le has hecho a mi marido?

—¡Serena! ¡Por Dios, mujer! ¿En qué estás pensando? ¡Tú no puedes estar aquí! ¡Vete a casa en este mismo instante!_ Serena agarró a su hermano de la corbata y lo sacudió, lo cual no fue nada fácil pues él era mucho más pesado que ella.

—¿Dónde está mi marido?_ Lord Tsukino abrió los ojos de manera desorbitada, lo cual le recordó a Serena al cachorro de Mina.

—Yo no lo he visto —dijo con la respiración entrecortada por las sacudidas. Serena aflojó las manos—. Acabo de llegar. Ahora, suéltame. Y ya que estás aquí, hay algo que quisiera decirte._ Serena retrocedió un par de pasos para alejarse de su hermano y miró a su alrededor. Una fila de árboles que se mecían de un lado a otro con la brisa de la mañana le tapaban la vista, pero Serena creyó ver un par de coches a través de los árboles.

—¿Inge?

—Detrás de usté, milady.

—¿Dónde está Darien?

—Seguramente detráj de los árbolej._ Serena se recogió las enaguas y comenzó a caminar hacia los coches, haciendo caso omiso de los gritos de su hermano que le pedía que esperara y lo escuchara.

—Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que escucharte decirme otra vez que yo me labré mi propio destino. —Cosas como atacar con sus propias manos al asesino de su marido.

—¡Ya es suficiente, chiquilla estúpida, te ofrezco perdonarte y volverte a recibir en el seno de la familia!

—Lo único que me preocupa ahora es Darien y que este estúpido duelo termine con su muerte. Tu seno tendrá que esperar hasta más tarde.

—¡Maldición, mujer, yo sólo estoy pensando en ti! ¡Yo puedo detener el duelo!_ Serena se detuvo y se volvió a mirar a su hermano.

—Tú puedes detener ¿qué? —preguntó directamente, mientras esperaba con impaciencia a que su hermano la alcanzara entre jadeos.

—Te perdonaré. Recuperarás la posición que te pertenece a los ojos de la alta sociedad. Tendrás todo lo que tenías antes: posición, una dote, el prestigio de nuestro apellido apoyándote, todo._ Serena miró a lo lejos, a través de los árboles. Podía ver la figura de varios hombres hablando entre ellos junto a los coches. Se sintió bastante aliviada al saber que el duelo todavía no había comenzado.

—Acabas de decir que podías detener el duelo. ¿Es eso cierto?

—Nunca digo nada que no sea cierto, hermanita.

—¡Naranjas de la China, claro que dices mentiras todo el tiempo! Lo que quiero saber es si estás diciendo la verdad ahora. ¿Puedes detener el duelo? ¿De verdad lo puedes detener?

Lord Tsukino sonrió de una manera que hizo que Serena sintiera un escalofrío. En realidad nunca le había gustado su hermano. Siempre había sido un poco mandón y un poco sabelotodo, pero por primera vez Serena se dio cuenta de que realmente le desagradaba. Samuel era una bestia inconsciente y Serena sintió de repente el deseo de alejarse de él y de su sonrisa babosa.

—Puedo detener el duelo. Lo único que necesito es tu cooperación, mi querida hermana._ Serena volvió a mirar hacia los árboles. Los hombres todavía estaban hablando.

—Inge, por favor vaya a ver si ya se están preparando para matarse mutuamente.

—Enjeguida, milady._ Serena se volvió de nuevo hacia su hermano.

—¿Qué clase de cooperación?_ Lord Tsukino sonrió más abiertamente.

—Nada muy especial y ciertamente nada a lo que debas negarte, si quieres recuperar el lugar que te pertenece en la sociedad.

—¿Y en qué consiste eso tan poco especial?

—En una anulación, por supuesto, para que puedas realizar un matrimonio más ventajoso en lugar de estar casada con un criminal miserable. Si tú repudias a Chiba por mentiroso y traidor, si estás dispuesta a declarar que es un canalla sin honor, que trató de robarle el título a su primo ordenando su secuestro y, además, un canalla impotente, me encargaré de que tengas todo lo que siempre has deseado._ Serena se quedó mirando a su hermano, consciente de que tenía la boca abierta por la sorpresa, demasiado asombrada por la proposición de su hermano para comportarse de manera apropiada.

—¿Impotente? —preguntó Serena. Eso no era lo que quería decir, pero fue la primera palabra que se le vino a la cabeza. Tsukino asintió y luego le habló con una voz lisonjera y persuasiva que parecía enredarse alrededor de ella como una serpiente.

—Puedes tenerlo todo, Serena: un nuevo marido, alguien que pueda darte hijos, un título, dinero, posición, poder, todo puede ser tuyo. Sólo dame tu palabra y le diré a Carlisle que tú aceptaste testificar a su favor y en contra de Chiba. Serás libre otra vez, pero esta vez contarás con mi bendición para allanarte el camino. Todo puede volver a ser tuyo de nuevo, Serena, todo lo que siempre has querido._ Serena creyó ver que los hombres que estaban a lo lejos comenzaban a separarse. Tenía que detener a su tonto y honorable marido, antes de que se hiciera matar; tenía que tomar el asunto en sus manos.

—Sólo veo una respuesta lógica a tu plan —le dijo a su hermano, al tiempo que se quitaba un guante.

—Sabía que pensarías eso —respondió Samuel con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Una fracción de segundo después, el puño de Serena golpeó la nariz de Samuel con toda la fuerza que tenía. Pero Serena no se quedó a ver la reacción de su hermano, sino que comenzó a caminar hacia los árboles, siguiendo los pasos de Inge, que se había desviado a la izquierda. A juzgar por los insultos que alcanzaba a oír detrás de ella, su hermano no estaba muy lejos. Serena atravesó los árboles justo a tiempo para ver cómo el farsante apuntaba a su marido con la pistola. Luego se oyó un estallido y de la pistola salió una nube de humo negro. Serena sintió que el corazón se le detenía al ver que su esposo se tambaleaba y luego se agarraba el pecho y caía al suelo.

—¡Darien! —gritó con tanta fuerza que asustó a una bandada de pájaros que estaban durmiendo en un árbol cercano. Entonces se oyó otro estallido, cuando Perkins tomó la segunda pistola cargada y le disparó al farsante, pero Serena hizo caso omiso de Zafiro, que cayó al suelo gritando. Ella tenía los ojos fijos en el cuerpo de su marido. Atravesó el campo como pudo y se arrojó sobre el pecho de Darien, mientras sollozaba y gritaba su nombre y sentía que el corazón se le partía en mil pedazos. La chaqueta de Darien se había abierto de lado y dejaba ver una inmensa mancha roja justo encima del corazón, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos, Serena no podía ver a través de sus lágrimas con la suficiente claridad para encontrar la herida y detener la hemorragia.

—¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto? —sollozaba, mientras luchaba para quitarle la corbata a su marido y las lágrimas se le escurrían por las mejillas y caían sobre sus manos—. ¿Acaso te importo tan poco? ¿Cómo has podido ser tan descuidado? ¡Ay, Darien, te amo tanto que no puedo vivir sin ti! ¿Acaso no sabes eso, tonto?

—Si no me sueltas el cuello, me vas a estrangular, mujer —oyó Serena que le susurraban en respuesta. Serena miró a su marido con pavor, absoluta y totalmente aterrada, y entonces el ojo bueno de Darien se abrió sólo lo suficiente para que ella alcanzara a ver un rayo azul.

—¿Darien? —dijo ella con tono vacilante, mientras que sus dedos empapados en sangre seguían aferrados a la corbata—. ¿Darien?

—Sshhh —respondió Darien de manera inexplicable y volvió a cerrar su único ojo—. Actúa como si estuviera muerto. Sigue llorando y gritando, lo estabas haciendo muy bien._ Darien volvió a abrir su único ojo, momentáneamente, sólo el tiempo suficiente para decir: —Y yo también te amo. Nunca te voy a abandonar, Sere. Nunca. _ Serena se quedó mirándolo, mirando ese cuerpo inmóvil debajo de sus dedos, vagamente consciente de que más gente se había acercado a ellos. ¿Darien quería que ella actuara como si estuviera muerto? ¿Que llorara y gritara? ¿El quería que ella actuara como si él estuviera muerto? ¿Qué actuara?

Serena retiró lentamente los dedos de la corbata y se los miró. Estaban manchados de algo rojo, cierto. Pero era un líquido rojo curioso, un líquido rojo aguado, que no se parecía en absoluto al espeso flujo de sangre que había visto cuando él resultó herido en la explosión. Este líquido rojo era... bueno, era falso. Y si la sangre de la camisa de su marido no era de verdad...

—¡Aaaaayyyy! —gritó Serena al lanzarse sobre el cuerpo de su esposo y luego volvió a gritar, más fuerte, para cubrir el gruñido que hizo Darien cuando ella aterrizó sobre su pecho. Serena se lamentó, vociferó, levantó los puños al cielo y prometió vengarse de ese Dios que había sido tan cruel de llevarse a su marido, hizo todo menos echarse ceniza en el pelo y ponerse una túnica de penitente.

—Lady Serena, por favor, si usted tuviera la bondad de retirarse, he visto muchas heridas. Tal vez yo pueda ayudar a su marido._ Serena volvió la cabeza y se quedó mirando a lord Aino durante un momento, antes de posar sus ojos llorosos sobre su hermano.

—Se ha ido, se ha ido, ese horrible hombre ha asesinado a mi amado esposo. ¡Pobre de mí!

—De verdad, milady, estoy seguro de que puedo ayudarlo, si usted se hace a un lado...

—Vayase —siseó discretamente Serena, antes de gritar a voz en cuello que se iba a morir sin Darien.

—Oiga, usted —le dijo lord Aino a Perkins—. Atienda a su señora. Ella está temporalmente perturbada y no sabe lo que dice. Si usted se lleva a lady Serena al coche, veré de qué naturaleza es la herida de Chiba. Y luego hablaré con usted... ¡Dónde iremos a parar si el criado de uno le dispara al rival de su amo por una...!

—¡Está muerto! —gritó Perkins, arrodillándose junto al cuerpo de Zafiro—. ¡He matado a lord Carlisie! ¡Está muerto, muerto, muerto! ¡Ay, si eso trajera de nuevo a la vida a mi querido patrón!

—¿Muertos? ¿Los dos? —Lord Aino se retorció las manos. Serena suspiró. Era claro que lord Aino no estaba al tanto del plan que Darien había montado, seguramente en complicidad con Chiba, según creía Serena; no había duda de que sus heridas eran de la misma clase que las de Darien. Así que le correspondía a ella salvar la situación. Con un conmovedor gemido, Serena se arrojó sobre Malaquite, sollozando en su cuello y agarrándolo de los hombros para tratar de evitar que examinara a Darien o a Zafiro.

—Escúcheme con cuidado —le susurró al oído, mientras que Inge y Perkins extendían rápidamente una manta sobre el cuerpo de Darien y luego hacían lo mismo con el otro muerto—. Si sigue insistiendo en ver el cuerpo de Darien, voy a hacerle un daño que ni se imagina. ¿Me he explicado bien?_ Lord Aino tartamudeó algo, al tiempo que Serena se echaba hacia atrás y se volvía hacia su hermano. No sabía qué pretendía Darien con su plan, después de todo ella sólo era su esposa y, en consecuencia, no le estaba permitido el privilegio de conocer sus planes, un hecho por el cual lo castigaría más tarde, pero era lo suficientemente sagaz para adivinar cómo debía comportarse. —Darien está muerto —les dijo a los dos hombres mientras se ponía de pie lentamente y el labio inferior le temblaba por voluntad propia. Esas palabras eran tan aterradoras que sintió el impulso de mirar debajo de la manta para asegurarse de que Darien realmente estaba bien antes de continuar, pero estaba decidida. Combatió el impulso y confió en que Darien no le había mentido cuando le dijo que nunca iba a abandonarla—. Los dos están muertos. Tú los mataste. Tú mataste a mi Darien.

—¿Que yo los maté? —graznó lord Tsukino—. ¡Querida, estás loca! Yo estaba contigo cuando Carlisle le disparó a Chiba, y el criado de tu marido le disparó al pobre Carlisle.

—Es posible que no hayas apretado el gatillo, pero tú eres responsable de la muerte de Darien —lo acusó Serena—. Y, en consecuencia, también de la de Chiba, porque si él no hubiese matado a Darien, Perkins nunca habría buscado _retaliación._ ¡Todo esto es culpa tuya, Samuel, todo!_ Serena creía sinceramente en eso. Samuel estaba detrás de algo. Parecía estar demasiado complacido con la muerte de los dos hombres y, además, estaba el curioso asunto de su intento de sobornarla para que traicionara a Darien.

—No sabes lo que estás diciendo —dijo Tsukino con tono despectivo y se volvió hacia lord Aino—. Será mejor echarle mano a ese hombre, Aino. Será colgado por la muerte de Chiba, claro. Es una tragedia que haya matado a un hombre inocente, pero debe hacerse justicia.

—¿Justicia? ¿Tú hablas de justicia? —lo interrumpió Serena. Ella no sabía cuál era la participación de Zafiro el farsante en todo eso, pero cada vez tenía más sospechas sobre su hermano. Sin importar hacia dónde mirara, él siempre parecía estar presente en todo ese enredo. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, su participación iba mucho más lejos de lo que había pensado—. Yo sé muy bien qué estoy diciendo, hermano. Por ejemplo, sé que tú fuiste el que buscó a Zafiro Chiba cuando regresó a Inglaterra._ Eso era un dato seguro, Inge se lo había confirmado. Samuel farfulló algo acerca de ayudar a un compañero en desgracia. —Pero tú no podías saber que él era el verdadero Zafiro Chiba — dijo Serena lentamente y, de repente, las piezas del rompecabezas comenzaron a encajar—. Tú no podías saber que lo que él decía era cierto... a menos que lo conocieras... antes de que fuera secuestrado.

—Tonterías. Nunca había visto a ese hombre. _Un pequeño brillo de alarma en los ojos de su hermano le confirmó a Serena que estaba en lo cierto. Así que hizo caso omiso de las protestas de Samuel y siguió interrogándolo:

—¿Cómo os conocisteis?

—No te importa. Aino, confío en que se quede aquí con los cadáveres y detenga a ese hombre. Yo iré por el juez...

—Ah, pero sí me importa —lo interrumpió Serena otra vez. Ahora Serena estaba segura de que el farsante era el verdadero conde de Carlisle —. Después de todo, es culpa tuya que mi marido y otro hombre hayan muerto ¿Cuál fue la razón, Samuel? ¿Mujeres? ¿Apuestas de juego? Probablemente esto último. Me parece verte rogándole a papá que te ayudara a pagar una deuda particularmente grande hace cerca de cinco años. Papá se negó y dijo que si tenías que vender todo lo que poseías para cubrir tus deudas de juego, eso te enseñaría a no apostar la cabeza. Pero no recuerdo haberte visto vendiendo nada. ¿Exactamente cómo pagaste esas deudas?

—Yo... ellos... eso no te incumbe. Ya no pareces tan terriblemente destrozada por la muerte de tu esposo, ¿no es cierto, hermana? —dijo Tsukino con una risita—. Tal vez crees que voy a mantener mi oferta, pero no. Tú te has labrado tu propio...

—Ay, por favor, no sigas con eso, ¿quieres? Inge, cuando usted estaba investigando a Zafiro Chiba, ¿por casualidad se encontró con el nombre de mi hermano? ¿Aparecía su nombre relacionado con todo este asunto?

—Así es, en efecto. Había querido contárjelo, pero usté estaba ocupada con su ejposo. Chiba y lord Tsukino solían asistir a los mismoj garitos. Lord Samuel perdió una buena suma de dinero frente a su señoría jujto antej de que se marchara para Holanda. Venga, milord, será mejor que se siente, usté se ejtd poniendo verde con toda esa sangre regada por ahí. —Inge agarró del brazo a lord Aino y lo ayudó a sentarse en una piedra alejada, a pesar de sus protestas.

Serena volvió a concentrar su atención en su hermano y entrecerró los ojos mientras lo estudiaba. Sabía que debía haber una razón para que tanto Perkins como Inge la hubiesen dejado sola con lord Tsukino; estaba claro que se esperaba que ella le sacara una confesión. Gracias a Dios había leído muchas novelas góticas y sabía cómo hacer que un villano admitiera su culpa. Y si había alguien que encajara perfectamente en el papel del villano, ése era su hermano.

—Lo cual nos lleva de nuevo a la misma pregunta, Samuel: ¿Cómo pagaste esa deuda de hace cinco años?

—Eso, querida, no lo sabrás nunca._ Serena le lanzó una mirada al cuerpo inmóvil de su marido y luego levantó la cabeza e hizo su sonrisa más persuasiva.

—Vamos, Samuel, estamos solos aquí. Darien y Chiba no nos pueden oír y yo no puedo declarar contra ti. Satisface mi curiosidad. Cuéntame cómo pagaste esa deuda. Cuéntame cuál es tu relación con Zafiro Chiba._ Lord Tsukino soltó una carcajada y miró subrepticiamente a Perkins, que estaba arrodillado unos veinte pasos más allá, aparentemente absorto en el examen del cuerpo de Chiba. Tsukino se inclinó hacia su hermana y le dijo en voz baja y gélida:

—Como me lo has pedido de tan buena manera, querida, voy a responder a tu pregunta. Ninguno de ellos puede hacerme nada ahora y ciertamente no corro ningún peligro aunque tú abras la boca, porque nadie va a creer en los desvaríos de mi hermana desquiciada._ Serena apretó los labios, pero se contuvo. Ella sabía que los villanos sencillamente no podían resistir la tentación de presumir acerca de su supuesta inteligencia. Hasta aquí, Samuel se había comportado exactamente como ella esperaba. —El acreedor de la deuda que mencionas era Zafiro Chiba, que era, en efecto, el verdadero lord Carlisle, pero cuando papá se negó a cubrir la deuda por mí, hice lo único que podía hacer: le pagué a un capitán para que se asegurara de que Carlisle nunca volviera a ver Inglaterra, lo cual eliminaría la infortunada obligación que tenía con él. Nunca pensé que ese bastardo pudiera regresar.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Serena, mientras se preguntaba cómo podía ser familia de un hombre tan monstruoso y perverso.

—Pocos hombres sobreviven al trabajo en el barco mercante en el que terminó Carlisle; el capitán es famoso por sus crueles métodos de instrucción. _Las palabras venían de detrás de Serena. Ella sonrió, mientras que su hermano abría mucho los ojos y comenzaba a vociferar con sus labios babosos, al tiempo que Darien se paraba junto a ella y le deslizaba el brazo por la cintura, en un gesto que era al mismo tiempo cariñoso y protector.

—Ése sí que es un eufemismo —dijo Zafiro Chiba, lord Carlisle, con una sonrisa mordaz, al tiempo que él también hacía a un lado la manta con que lo habían cubierto y se ponía de pie. Lord Tsukino miró con horror primero a Zafiro y después a Darien.

—Pero... pero... ¡si él le disparó! ¡Yo vi la sangre!_ Darien bajó la mirada hacia su pecho.

—Ah, ¿se refiere a esto? Sólo es una bolsa de tinta roja. Zafiro me disparó a la cabeza. Me imagino que si la busca, podrá encontrar la bala en el árbol que había detrás de mí._ Tsukino miraba a Zafiro y a Darien con los ojos desorbitados.

—Yo no... yo no... cómo...

—Ay, Samuel, por favor, ¿acaso eres estúpido? Todo era una trampa, una trampa para atraparte. Hasta yo me di cuenta, después de que vi que Darien no estaba muerto. —Serena se volvió hacia Darien y le lanzó una mirada de indignación—. Y no creas que no tengo unas cuantas cosas que decirte por haberme dejado creer que te dirigías a la muerte sin decirme siquiera adiós._ Darien la miró con su cara más seria.

—Yo también tengo unas cuantas cosas que decirte por seguirme a un duelo, madame._ Serena le contestó la reprimenda con una sonrisa con hoyuelos.

—No puedes intimidarme; me amas demasiado.

—¿Ah, sí?

—¡Por Dios, los dos están vivos! —gritó lord Aino, que los acababa de ver y salió corriendo hacia ellos, con Inge pisándole los talones—. Estoy confundido. ¿Acaso ninguno de los dos está herido?

—Sí, así es. Te amo demasiado —le respondió Serena a su marido, sin hacer caso de lord Aino, que seguía murmurando, ahora en voz baja—. Y ahora dime: ¿por qué os habéis inventado un plan tan _intrínseco?_

—No, ninguno está herido. Los dos estamos bien —le dijo Zafiro a lord Aino. Darien atrajo a Serena hacia él hasta que los senos le quedaron sobre el pecho.

—Tú eres muy inteligente, dime, entonces, por qué me inventé ese plan tan intrincado.

—Pero ¿por qué han fingido estar muertos? —preguntó lord Aino, que no entendía nada.

—¿De verdad? ¿Se dice intrincado? Eso no suena bien —dijo Serena y sus labios rozaron los de Darien.

—Sin embargo, es la palabra correcta.

—¡No! —gritó lord Tsukino y habría salido huyendo si Inge no aparece de pronto detrás de él y lo agarra de la ropa con su gancho, que relumbraba a la luz del sol.

—Todo era parte de un plan, Aino —contestó Zafiro, mientras se acercaba lentamente a Samuel—. Darien y yo estuvimos conversando ayer. El me señaló la manera en que Tsukino me estaba manipulando y sugirió que la manipulación podía ir más allá de lo que los dos nos habíamos imaginado. Acordamos tenderle una trampa para que admitiera la verdad, haciéndole pensar que los dos estábamos muertos. Se suponía que Perkins sería el encargado de incitarlo a admitir que había sido él quien había planeado mi secuestro, pues seguramente Tsukino pensaría que, al ser un asesino, Perkins no representaba ninguna amenaza para él; pero cuando apareció lady Serena... —dijo Zafiro y encogió los hombros—... Pues ella ha cumplido esa función mucho mejor.

—Muy bien, voy a creerte en lo del plan intrincado, pero en cuanto al otro asunto, no podrás hacerme creer que no me amas todo lo que claramente me amas. Ningún hombre que no esté profundamente enamorado se tomaría tanto trabajo para proteger la reputación de su esposa.

—Tú has perdido muchas cosas —murmuró Darien entre delicados besos —. No podía quitarte lo único que te quedaba: el respeto de la sociedad. Yo sé cuánto significa para ti.

—La sociedad no significa nada para mí, esposo. —Serena levantó la vista para mirar a su marido a los ojos y sonrió al quitarle un mechón de pelo de encima del parche. Llevaba puesto uno en el que ella había bordado un ojo abierto, el ojo bueno, para intimidar a todos los que se le acercaran, según le dijo Serena cuando se lo entregó—. Lo único que me importa eres tú. Estaría feliz de irme a vivir a los confines mismos de la tierra y no volver a pisar un salón de baile o un teatro de ópera, siempre y cuando eso significara tener tu amor.

—Ah. ¿Entonces todo fue un truco? ¿La sangre y las pistolas y lady Serena gritando como un alma en pena? —preguntó lord Aino.

—Puedes estar segura de que eso será lo que tendrás, Sere —dijo Darien, antes de que sus labios se apoderaran de los de ella. Serena ardió con el calor de Darien y se apretó contra él, olvidando por un momento todo menos la dicha que sentía cada vez que se fundía con él. Darien separó su boca de la de ella con una carcajada trémula y la alejó de él hasta donde se lo permitió la extensión de su brazo—. Tú me haces perder la cabeza, mujer. Chiba, o debería decir Carlisle, supongo que puedes encargarte de Tsukino sin más ayuda, ¿verdad?_ Zafiro les sonrió a los dos. Súbitamente Serena descubrió un parecido entre la sonrisa de Zafiro y la de Darien y decidió perdonar a Zafiro por su involuntaria participación en la pérdida del título de Darien.

—Esto no va a afectar a tu máquina, ¿verdad? —preguntó Serena con voz suave, mientras observaba cómo Zafiro le hablaba a su hermano en voz baja.

—¿El hecho de perder el título? No, claro que no. Cuando la vendamos, tendremos lo suficiente para regresar a Escocia y vivir tranquilos. —De repente Darien pareció preocupado por algo—. No te molesta vivir en Escocia, ¿verdad, Sere? No es muy sofisticado y no hay mucha vida social...

—Entonces me gustará todavía más —le dijo Serena con una sonrisa que mostraba plenamente sus hoyuelos—. Creo que he tenido suficiente vida social por una temporada. Me alegrará ser simplemente la señora Chiba. Será un cambio muy agradable, ¿no crees?

—Sí —dijo Darien, al tiempo que se inclinaba para probar sus labios una vez más—. Creo que será un cambio muy agradable de verdad.


	19. Epílogo

EPÍLOGO

**Darien** Chiba, antiguo conde de Carlisle, estaba recostado contra una columna de piedra, acompañado de su hermana, mientras observaba a su esposa, que se dirigía hacia él del brazo del tío político de su hermana.

—¿Así que al final todo salió bien? — Darien inclinó la cabeza para asentir en respuesta a la pregunta. —Pero ¿qué sucedió con el hermano de Sere? —preguntó Michiru.

—Se escapó inmediatamente después del duelo y huyó al continente. Ni siquiera su esposa sabe adonde fue, pero no tiene importancia. Sus asuntos económicos están liquidados y su reputación quedó hecha trizas, después de que se conociera públicamente la verdad acerca de sus actuaciones.

—Y ahora Sere y tú sois los favoritos de la sociedad —dijo Michiru—. ¡Qué maravilla!_ Darien encogió los hombros, con los ojos puestos todavía en la elegante figura de su esposa, que avanzaba a lo largo del edificio hacia él.

—Supongo que así es, aunque a Serena eso no parece importarle mucho —dijo Darien y sacudió brevemente la cabeza, mientras decía esas palabras. La verdad era que todavía no podía creer que Serena le diera la espalda a todo lo que había sido su sueño durante tanto tiempo, y, sin embargo, eso era exactamente lo que había hecho. Se había dedicado a ayudarlo día y noche hasta asegurarse de que la máquina estuviera lista para la exposición. E incluso después de que la máquina quedara lista, tres días antes de lo planeado, se negó a reanudar su antigua rutina de hacer visitas y asistir a eventos sociales. En lugar de eso, pasaba las noches en casa con él. Darien esbozó una ligera sonrisa al recordar la cantidad de ejercicios conyugales de la famosa Vyvyan LaBlue que habían ensayado y la sonrisa se hizo más intensa cuando pensó en todos los ejercicios que aún tenían que ensayar.

—Deberías tener más fe en ella —dijo Michiru, como si hubiese leído la mente de su hermano—. Serena está locamente enamorada de ti, tal y como yo esperaba. Mientras esté contigo, ella está feliz._ Darien desvió la mirada sólo el tiempo suficiente para sonreírle a su hermana.

—Yo le tengo toda la fe del mundo, pequeña. Una vez me dijo con aire pretencioso que se ocuparía de convencer a tu tío político de que comprara mi máquina. Y que me parta un rayo si no acaba de hacer precisamente eso._ Michiru se rió y le pellizcó el brazo, mientras que Darien levantaba los ojos para contemplar una vez más a su Serena.

—Tu máquina se ha vendido sola, hermano mío, aunque admito que tanto a Haruka como al tío Jedite les gusta que los adulen. No me cabe duda de que Sere les está llenando la cabeza de todo tipo de halagos. Pero aun así, la voy a perdonar porque ella ha logrado hacer algo que nunca creí que llegaría a ver._ Darien levantó una ceja en señal de pregunta. —Hizo que te enamoraras de ella —dijo Michiru y lo volvió a pellizcar—. Y ahora puedo irme a navegar por el mundo con Haruka, sin preocuparme por ninguno de los dos._ Cuando Serena y Jedite, el propietario del famoso astillero Tenou y ahora también orgulloso dueño de la máquina de vapor Chiba, llegaron frente a ellos, Serena se soltó del brazo de Jedite y agarró el de Darien, después de dedicarle al primero una sonrisa con hoyuelos.

—Hemos visto todo lo que había que ver —le dijo Serena a Darien con una chispa de orgullo en sus adorables ojos azules claros, un orgullo que Darien sabía que estaba dedicado a él. Darien no sabía qué había hecho para merecerla, pero todas las mañanas se despertaba profundamente agradecido con la vida por el hecho de que Serena fuera suya—. Y el señor Jedite ha estado de acuerdo conmigo en que tu máquina es, de lejos, la mejor de todas las que hay. Creo que has debido pedir mucho más por ella, Darien.

—Serena —le dijo Darien con tono de regaño. Jedite sólo se rió y sacudió la cabeza.

—No me hables en ese tono, esposo. Vamos a necesitar cada centavo que podamos conseguir; después de todo, pronto tendremos más bocas que alimentar._ Darien abrió la boca mientras miraba a su esposa con los ojos desorbitados.

—Sere, no te refieres a..._ Serena sonrió y mostró sus hoyuelos en todo su esplendor, mientras bajaba los ojos con un gesto de modestia y el abanico de sus largas pestañas descansaba con suavidad sobre sus mejillas color crema con un tímido toque de rosa.

—Sí, así es —dijo Serena y levantó los ojos para exhibir toda la alegría de su corazón—. He invitado a Inge y al resto de los criados de Rei para que vengan con nosotros a Escocia y nos ayuden a poner tu casa en orden. No quería decírtelo en un lugar tan público, pero... bueno... la verdad es que se me ha escapado. Perdona...

—¡Inge! ¡No, eso nunca!

—Por lo que Darien me ha contado sobre la casa —les dijo Serena a Michiru y a Haruka—, es un verdadero ocaso.

—Esta vez te has pasado, mujer. Dispararme es una cosa, ¡pero esto es demasiado!_ Serena hizo caso omiso de Darien, tal y como él se había imaginado que haría.

—Me hace mucha ilusión convertirlo cuanto antes en un hogar para podernos instalar y comenzar a trabajar en la siguiente máquina de Darien.

—¡No vas a traer a ese forajido de Inge y su pandilla de degenerados a mi casa!

—Yo soy la asistente de mi esposo. El no podría hacer nada sin mí. Eso es lo que me dice todas las noches.

—¡Lo prohibo, lo prohibo totalmente!

—Trabajamos muy bien juntos. Ahora estamos pensando en modificar la máquina de vapor para adaptarla a los barcos fluviales. ¿No creen que es un proyecto excelente? También nos puede producir una buena suma.

—Serena... —Darien rechinó los dientes durante unos segundos, mientras pensaba en su caos de casa en manos de los criados de Kumada, pero luego se dio por vencido y envolvió a su esposa entre sus brazos. —¿Qué haría yo sin ti, mujer? —le gruñó Darien al oído, mientras que los demás interpretaban claramente sus intenciones y se retiraban de manera cortés para examinar una nueva clase de turbina.

—Serías un hombre solitario y patético, con el que nadie hablaría, y terminarías viviendo solo en una casa sin criados y con diecisiete gatos que se llamarían William. Cuando te murieras, los gatos te comerían. En consecuencia, es muy lógico que me estés muy agradecido por haberme casado contigo y haberte salvado de ese terrible destino y por haberte ayudado a cumplir con el destino de ser el primer ingeniero mecánico de Inglaterra.

—Gracias, señora Chiba, por salvarme de ser devorado por una manada de gatos —dijo Darien de manera obediente y luego la llevó detrás de una columna para poder besarla como se merecía—. Ahora, acerca de esa loca idea de llevarnos a Inge y a todos los demás con nosotros a Escocia...

Serena le dio un beso para acallar la discusión.

FIN.


End file.
